One Night Stand
by Rainezeik
Summary: Alone in a bar, drinking your heart out, being the only single girl in a lesbian bar here in LA sometimes has advantage especially when a strawberry blonde girl approaches you and asks the famous question of all, "Wanna go to my place?" Who would say no to that?
1. A Steamy Night

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: New story! Yey!**

 **Warning: Sex scene on the first chapter, if u don't like it, don't read :)**

 **Cover Art by Ice Wraith :)**

* * *

 **One Night Stand**

 **Chapter 1**

 **A STEAMY NIGHT**

Los Angeles, California. Ah, My dream city.

Finally, I am free to do whatever I want, to explore my sexuality in my city of dreams. Blame the TV series 'The L Word' because of the expectations I have in this city. I've always wanted to go here. I've always wanted to live here. This is for me, the best place a confused bisexual-turning-lesbian (well, according to my friends. They know me better than I am sometimes.) could live.

No more judging looks.

No more insecurities.

No more close-minded people.

Freedom and Acceptance. That is all I ever wanted.

I moved in the United States at a perfect timing. Marriage equality was approved by the Congress at all States and at the back of my mind, I can't help but wonder if this is a sign made for me. I am completely free to marry whom I want. That is just fantastic, isn't it.

But all my expectations came to an end.

I haven't found any lesbian bars to begin with, well not that I'm looking for one. I was also busy with work. I work on the weekends too so there was no chance that I could enjoy it.

Living alone in an unknown territory made me realize how lonely I was.

My lovelife was non-existent for the moment because I chose it to be. I want to be single for a while. I want to take control of my life once again. I was so exhausted with other people manipulating my life. I've just had enough.

Back in Norway, I was supposed to marry this guy that my parents wanted me to marry. I tried, oh god, how I've tried to love him and forget my true self for a while. My mom always tells me that I could love him in the future, that a girl's heart is easier to melt. But that's not the case, well atleast for me. I never loved him. I can't love him. My heart just belongs to women. I had three secret girlfriends in the past, and I loved each one of them especially the first one. I am a bisexual so I dated guys too, but no one, and I mean NO ONE melted my heart like girls do. Sometimes I think too much about my sexuality, my friends told me that I'm lesbian, no doubt. But I don't know, I'm dating guys too and sometimes I wonder what it would feel like if I'm a normal straight person. Anyway, I stand by my sexuality.

Allow me then to introduce my self, I am Elsa Winters, a bisexual, an intern doctor, with so much passion in photography, and trying my best to 'belong' in this city. The city of my dreams.

"Come on, Elsa. You know you're a lesbian. So why not try to date girls there?" My friend Rapunzel, whom I am having skype conversation with, tells me.

I rolled my eyes. "Well I don't have any friends here. How am I supposed to go in a bar alone? If you're here, life would be so much different." I told her. Rapunzel is my lesbian friend, she is more of a femme, just like me. She is in Norway right now, working as a nurse. I was a nurse too but I decided to pursue my dream as a doctor here in the US. But I never expected that this will exhaust me to the fullest.

"If I am with you, we will rock LA." She said, giggling.

I laughed. "Oh yeah. We will."

"Seriously, Els." She said, "I think you would be happy with a woman. Just saying."

I smiled sadly, "I know I am. It's just that, I'm scared of commitment, you know exactly why. I love my freedom here."

"Well, you can have all the girls you want there. I'm sure they all want hot steamy sex with you." She said, clearly teasing.

"Ha!" I crossed my arms, "I'm not THAT girl and you know that. I mean, I am extremely shy, I don't even know how to eyefuck another girl."

"That's the thing. You're in LA now, nobody knows you. For a second, try to be the flirty type of girl, Els. Be free. Be flirty and naughty." She said, winking at me.

"I don't know how." I said weakly.

"Oh, Elsa. You need to let loose a little. Enjoy LA. It had already been 4 months that you were staying there and still, you haven't expose your sexuality. What a shame!" Rapunzel glared at me at the monitor.

"I'll try. Who knows I might be lucky someday."

* * *

For the first time in forever, I have my off for tomorrow. Studying and working is very tough for me but I managed to take some day off. So I've decided to find a local lesbian bar near me. Well, it is my first time to go in a lesbian bar so I don't really know what to expect. Well, I have certain ideas but I know it can't be compare to the real thing. Anyhow, I'm still going. And maybe just find a nice drink and enjoy the night. Alone.

I mean, who would want me? I'm extremely shy, I can't even hold a woman's gaze for so long. My friends said that I look untouchable. The serious type ones, the mysterious ones; they also told me I look snob but that wasn't true. I am the friendliest girl in the planet when I'm not shy of course.

With a deep breath, I walk towards the entrance of the bar. This is it.

Girls' Planet is the name of the bar. Well, I might enjoy this place, who knows.

A hunk looking man asked for my ID. He look at me skeptically. "Where is your ID ma'am?"

"Oh." I fished my wallet in my pocket.

"I hope that's not a fake ID." He said, looking at me again. I just smiled at him. I get that a lot actually, I don't look like my age. "How old are you? 16?"

I presented him my California ID. "I am 28 sir."

His eyebrows furrowed as he look intently at my ID. "Okay then. Enjoy the night." He sidestepped so I could pass. I smiled at him.

* * *

Girls. Girls. Girls.

They are everywhere.

Butch. Femmes. Lipstick lesbian. Punk-looking girls. Blondes. Brunettes. Name it. They have it all.

This is going to be interesting. I smiled. This is my crowd. If only I'm not the shy type.

So in all awkwardly fashion, I walk towards the bar where a sexy bartender is currently giving drinks to the couple sitting there.

"What are you having?" She asked me, smiling at me.

"Screwdriver." I told her. And then, I remembered something about that drink, it made me super drunk months ago when I was at my hometown with Rapunzel. God, I miss being drunk. I just want to let everything go. "On second thought, save that for later. Give me light drinks, what would you suggest?"

"Wine cooler. For starters." She said winking at me. I lowered my head immediately. Is she flirting with me? Ugh I'm bad at this.

I look around and avoid the bartender's stare for while. My cheeks are already flushed and I can't embarrass myself even more.

The scene at the club just made my cheeks red even further. Girls are kissing each other at the corner, at the table or even at the dance floor. One girl dances very sexy at the middle and the other grinds her at the back. It was so hot.

"Here you go." The bartender caught my attention and she gives me my drink.

"Thank you." I said, smiling at her. She winked at me again and I lowered my head again. I mentally berated myself. This attitude won't take me anywhere. Guess I need to know how to be a confident lesbian 101.

The couple at the other end of the bar stands up and made their way to the dance floor. Now, I'm completely alone again.

With drink in hand, I surveyed the entire club. And then I noticed her. A strawberry-blonde hair girl, her hair braided in two pigtails, thoroughly looking at me. Well more of smirking at me. We had a little staring contest but in mere seconds, I lowered my head. Her intent gaze burned me. I can't even handle that kind of staring. God, I am completely hopeless, right?

When I glance back again at the strawberry blonde girl, she wasn't looking at me anymore. I blew it already. Maybe she thought I'm not interested. I am really hopeless.

I drink the remaining contents of my alcohol and turn my attention again to the hot bartender. "Hi, can I have my screwdriver now?"

"Sure, sweetie." She said smiling at me.

Within minutes, she gives me my drink. I drank it in one gulp. The alcohol burned my throat. "Can I have one shot of tequila?"

"Woah. Are you planning to get drunk, darling?" The bartender asks me, I smirk at her and nods.

"Okay. Here." She said, giving me my tequila shot.

I took it in one gulp again. I grimaced at the taste of the alcohol burning my throat. I drop the shot glass unceremoniously at the counter. "Another." I said.

"Give one for me too." Someone behind me said.

I turned to face the owner of that sweet voice. It's the girl with the strawberry blonde hair. She looks gorgeous up close. Her freckles are very visible that unconsciously, I lick my lips.

"Like what you see?" She said rather seductively as she leaned into me so I could hear her clearly.

I pulled away abruptly. My cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "Sorry." I said.

"It's alright. I don't mind." She said, giggling.

I looked away.

"Here's your shot ladies." The bartender said, making me turn to face her.

I fished for my wallet inside my pocket to pay for the drink, but strawberry blonde girl grabs my wrist.

"I'll pay for her drinks. One wine cooler, screwdriver, and 2 tequila shots, am I right?" She said, looking at the bartender.

"Huh? No. Why?" I said, I was about to say something again when her finger touches my lip, making me shut up. I look at her, my eyebrows furrowing.

After she paid for 'my' drinks, she turned to face me. "Are you alone?" She said, her eyes seducing me.

She removes her finger on my lips, "Yes. I am.." I managed to squeak.

"Hmmmm, Good.." She said, then she puts her finger, the finger that touches my lip seconds ago, inside her mouth. "I like your lipgloss. I wonder what you taste like." She said, looking at me after licking her finger.

My eyes widened in shock. Wow, that was really hot. I crossed my legs to stop my lower body from reacting.

She leaned into me, and captured my mouth in a hot searing kiss. Of course I knew how to kiss, so I replied in equal fervor. My body is on fire. It had been so long since I kiss another woman. Kissing guys and girls are completely different. Girls' lips are soft like velvet and kissable while guys' lips are hard and their beard usually irritates me. Kissing girls feels like heaven to me.

I probe my tongue on her lower lip and I was glad she opened her mouth for me so I could explore the crevice of her mouth. She tastes exquisitely delicious.

She moans against my mouth, and gasps as I hold onto her nape. She angles her head so I could, once again deepen the kiss. Her tongue enters my mouth and it was my turn to moan.

After minutes of kissing, I pull away seeking desperately for air. I stare at her with hooded eyes while hers narrows against mine. She grabs my wrist.

I look back at her questioningly. She smirks at me, "Wanna go to my place?" She asks.

I smirk at her in return, "Yes." I said.

So here's the thing, I am extremely shy but when someone throw themselves at me, I have no ability to stop them, I just go with the flow. Well it works out for me with my past relationships so I'm kinda used to it. So when this hot gorgeous girl invited me to her place, why the heck will I say no?

Feeling a little bit tipsy myself, but still on my right mind, I stand up and let her guide me towards the exit door. This is going to be a hot night, a one night stand with a hot girl, I'm totally into that.

Inside her car, we were completely silent. In my mind, my imaginations run wild. I want to ravish this sexy girl in her place, in her bed all throughout the night.

I lick my lips unconsciously.

This will be a long night.

After 10 agonizing minutes, we arrive at her place. A hotel. She got out off her car, and motioned me to follow her.

"You live here?" I asked.

She smiled at me, "yes." She said.

Hmmm, one night stand indeed. In my mind, this girl does not live here in LA, maybe she's just here for a vacation that's why she's staying in a hotel. That's good for me. I don't want a commitment unless I develop certain feelings. I'm pretty sure of that. And this, whatever this is, will only happened once so might as well enjoy it while it last.

I follow her from behind and I had the chance to check her out. She is wearing a tight black pants and a green top, she's cute and sexy and gorgeous all in one. I'm so lucky I could tap that tonight.

"Quit staring at my ass." She said, her tone teasing, "Be patient. Anyway, this will all be yours for tonight."

I flushed hard. "I wasn't staring." I denied. But she just giggled at my expense. "Well yes, its hard not to look, you know." I admitted.

"Hmmmm." She mumbled then grip my wrist again as we walk faster to catch the elevator before it closes.

Inside the elevator, she presses the 45th floor button and then the close button rather impatiently. As soon as the elevator moves up, she presses me against the wall and kisses me on my neck. I moan hard. Her right leg between mine, her hips moving against mine. I moan at the contact of my center against her leg. Then she lifts her head and ravish my lips after. I bit her bottom lip softly and she moans. Now, it's my turn to ravish her as I quickly changed our position, her back is now against the elevator wall as I kiss her neck over and over.

The elevator opens and she pushes me away but grabs my wrist, as she hurriedly pulls me to get out of the elevator.

I follow her, my breathing ragged as she opens the only door of that floor. She stays in a penthouse? I asked myself. But then my thoughts were washed over as she undresses me quickly. She kisses me harshly and continues to push me forward into her room. I stumble onto her bed.

Her breathing ragged as I undress her too. She helps me unbutton her pants and she steps out of it. Alternately, she removes my shorts, and plaid polo top. Then she lifts my tank top and throw it carelessly on the floor. She pushes me into her bed, but I was quick, in one swift motion, I straddle her. She smirks at me "Dominant aren't we?" She teased.

Within seconds, I remove her every clothing and now she lays naked, with me on top of her. God, she's beautiful. And hot. I'm hot for her.

Her freckles. I like them. "I love your freckles." I said admiringly.

She rolled her eyes. "Just fuck me.."

I smirk at her. My inner sex-craved aura overpowers me. It had been so long. Oh god, it had been so long. "With pleasure." I whispered at her and then I crash her lips with mine. She cups my nape and pull me down against her. I coax her to open her mouth, which she did. My tongue battle with hers but I won. I explore her mouth with my tongue that she gasps.

I went down to explore every inch of her skin, her neck, her earlobe, I also lick her collarbone and she whimpers. "Fuck!" She moans breathlessly when I suck the skin there.

Then I felt her tugging the bottom of my braid, within seconds, my hair was free. She tugs it while I continue to suck on her cute perky breasts. "Hmmmm." I moan. It had been so long since I tasted a woman's breast. It never ceases to appease me.

My hands travels down on her thighs and she shivers as my fingers rake her skin. I cup her center and it excites me that I made her this wet. She let out a scream of ecstasy as I flick at her clit.

I am getting really hungry. Hungry for her. So I move downward and I spread her legs apart. The scent of her womanhood excites me even more. Oh god, it had really been so long.

I wet my lips and dive in. She bucks her hips and cried out. I use all of my mouth to devour her. To taste her. To lick her. To eat her.

This is heaven. Making a woman writhe in ecstasy makes me complete. It makes me whole. No other man can do this to me. I am the dominant type when it comes to bed and I want to be the one who can satisfy my partner but surprisingly, I can't even do this with my ex-boyfriend, my ex-fiancee to be exact. So yeah, I love doing this.

So I made sure that she won't forget this. I continue licking, sucking her clit, entering her hole with my tongue that she whimpers in pleasure, her breathing ragged.

Then she trembles, her whole body shakes, her hips buck towards my face while she grabs my hair. She moans, "I'm close! Oh fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

I smirk when she reaches her climax. I continue licking every drop of her cum. I savor the taste. She is delicious.

She was clearly spent and I came back to kiss her again on her lips. She replied sloppily, her breathing ragged, her eyes close. For a moment, I thought she was asleep, but then she rolled on top of me, giving me that devilish smile. "My turn." She said and began to attack me with kisses.

* * *

I woke up at the faint sound of my phone. I usually have an alarm set every 6 AM so I could do my jogging routine every morning. My vision went blurry, as I recall what had happened last night. I turn on my side and I was met by a girl with too much freckles on her naked back. I smile at her sleeping form and on her faint snoring.

I breathe deeply. Time to go back to reality. Slowly and quietly, I got out off the bed. I shake my head as I tried to find my clothes on the floor. Is this what they call the walk of shame? I remembered the lyrics of the song Walkashame by Meghan Trainor. I smiled, I never knew I'll be the receiving end of that song.

I tiptoe and goes straight into the bathroom, lock it quietly not wanting to wake the girl whom I had sex with last night. I shouldn't have stayed, she might be angry upon seeing me at this time of the hour. So immediately, I get dressed. I reek of sex, that's for sure. But I can't take a shower anymore, I have no time. I don't want her to wake up.

I open the door slowly and tiptoe towards the door.

I exhaled a deep breath as soon as I got out of that place. I may never see her again but at least I got the chance to share that moment with a beautiful unnamed stranger.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hurray for my new story. I just can't enough with these two, and because of this idea that endlessly swirls inside my writer's brain, I even wrote this story while working, imagine that! With my phone and not on my laptop. The ideas just kept popping inside my mind that I felt the need to write it. Actually the original plan is that i will upload this after I finished my other Elsanna fics entitled 'THAW THE FROZEN WORLD' (read that too! ) but I decided to upload it now so I could ask for ur opinion. Will this be a one shot or multiple chapters?**

 **Anyway, i hope u like it. :)**

 **follow me on my new twitter account: theRaineZeik**


	2. Another Encounter

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Thanks for all the responses I received last chapter.**

 **I just want to do a shoutout to one of my readers named LEELAN, You predicted some of the things I wanted for this story, so yeah, two thumbs up for u. I was quite amused that you wrote that in ur review. I can't help but smile. Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed this story last chapter, I hope you will like this.**

 **P.S. Check out my first Elsanna fic too entitled "Thaw the Frozen World"**

 **Enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **Another Encounter**

The next morning, while I was getting my morning doze of coffee at Starbucks, I caught something or _someone_ with my eye, the color of hair similar to the girl I had one night stand with, last Wednesday night. I duck my head to hide. I don't want her to see me. I'm not sure what would be our reaction when we see each other again. It will be very awkward, I'm sure of that.

I adjust my eyeglasses and lower my head down as I tried to escape from the coffee shop. I am not still sure if she was the same girl but nevertheless I felt the need to hide myself. With one last look, I glance at her direction before I got out of the door and then I realize it wasn't her. Good riddance.

* * *

"Good morning Dr. Winters."

I turn to look at the person who greeted me. I smiled at him. "Good morning Dr. Bjorgman." I replied.

Dr. Kristoff Bjorgman is one of the doctors in this hospital to whom I was assigned. He is the Head Cardiologist and one of the members of the Board.

"You look radiant today. Did you have a good day off?" Dr. Kristoff said, smiling at me.

"Yes. Thank you." I replied. Dr. Bjorgman is actually quite nice. All of us love to work with him because he is very smart and professional. He is also very friendly with the staff. I love to work with him.

"Good. So, you're in my service today. Excited?" He said as he gives the chart to me. "Be prepare, Dr. Winters."

"Of course doctor." I smile genuinely at him. Thank goodness I am at his service. So I look down on the charts and began to study the patients' files.

After studying the patient's files, I went straight to Dr. Bjorgman's office. He was patiently waiting for me and stands up when he sees me. "Are you ready?"

I nod.

"Let's make some rounds then." He said. "I have to warn you though, this patient of mine is quite…. Hmmm something." He adds, grinning at me.

"Okay. I'll be prepared then." I said, smiling at him as I follow him. I wonder what he was talking about.

"Good morning Uncle." Dr. Kristoff greets as soon as we enter the patient's room. So, that's what he was talking about. The patient is his relative.

"Good morning Mr. Aren-"

I was cut off when a girl forcefully opens the door and said in a loud voice, "Papa, what happened?!"

My eyes widen like saucers when I realize that the girl sported braided pigtails on her strawberry blonde hair. The voice sounds familiar too. It's impossible.

"Why did you not tell me sooner? What happened?" Then she looks at Dr. Kristoff. "Kristoff! Why did you not tell me last night? I should have come her as fast as I can!"

"I'm fine. I just forgot to take my medications last night at the party. My blood pressure went high. I'm fine now." The patient, his name is Agdar Arendelle as stated on his chart, said.

"You forgot it? I told you already not to forget it. How could you be so careless Papa!"

"Woah, easy Feisty Pants. Uncle Agdar is okay now. He just needs some rest." Dr. Kristoff said, trying to console the strawberry blonde-haired girl.

The girl glares at him. "Why did you not call me sooner?"

Dr. Kristoff scratches his neck, "I called you. You weren't answering your phone."

The girl furrows her eyebrows. "Oh. Right. I don't know where my phone is."

Dr. Kristoff chuckles. "You haven't change, dear cousin. So, how did your night end last night?"

I swallowed hard. I lowered my head as I prepare to leave the room. I'm not sure if I should be here as of this moment.

"It went well. Especially last Wednesday night, oh my god, Kristoff, you should have seen the girl I took home. She was-" Her eyes met mine, she stops and then continues. "Here."

"Huh?" Dr. Kristoff asked, bewildered.

"What are you doing here?" She asks as she walks towards me.

"Uhm…" I gulp hard. "I'm working here." I reply, not meeting her intense gaze.

"You both know each other?" Dr. Kristoff asks, his face different like he was about to laugh. "Don't tell me that you both had a one night stand?" he asks boldly that I choke on my own saliva. _Oh god!_

"Uhhh…" I cleared my throat. God, this is embarrassing. I look at Dr. Kristoff and the patient's face. I wish the ground would open up and eat me alive at this very moment.

"No need to be shy, dear. We are used to my daughter's activities." Mr. Arendelle said, smiling at me.

"Papa!" the girl in front of me said. Then she crosses her arms. "Well, this is awkward."

Dr. Kristoff snorts and then laughs, "Well, atleast it is the first time that a girl you slept with didn't hate you or stalk you, Feisty Pants." The Dr. Kristoff looks at me. I am so sure that I'm sporting a red face right now. "Don't worry Dr. Winters. Your secret is safe with us."

"Ah… Hmmm… It's fine. My sexuality isn't a secret." I said clearly. "It's just that-"

"It's fine. I can't blame you though. Feisty Pants here can literally get a girl just by batting her eyelashes." Then he laughs again, "And you became her victim." He said teasingly.

"Kristoff!" The strawberry blonde haired girl glares again at her cousin. "Stop embarrassing me, both of you." Then she looks at me, "Anyway, it's nice to see you again." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

Dr. Kristoff steps in front of us. "I'm quite sure you haven't known each other's names, am I right?" He didn't give us time to react as he continues, "Dr. Winters, this is Anna Arendelle." Then he turns to face his cousin. "Anna, this is Dr. Elsa Winters, one of the new interns here in Arendelle Hospital."

Anna Arendelle. They own this hospital. Wow. This is just so awkward.

"Hi." I finally found my voice. "It's nice to see you again."

Anna smiles. "Well, this is awkward but it's fine. Nice to see you again too."

"Now that the formalities are over. Let's go back to work, shall we?" Dr. Kristoff announces. "Dr. Winters, you can start now."

I nod. Without taking a glance at Anna, I started to talk, "Mr. Arendelle. 58 years old. Blood pressure was 180/100 last night-"

* * *

"So, you and Anna huh?" Dr. Kristoff said, her voice teasing.

"It's nothing." I said. "It was just a one night stand." I replied which was true for me. Yes, Anna Arendelle is very attractive but the thing is, she is definitely a player and I don't want to get myself involved with her. Sex is just sex. Feelings are not involved.

We headed towards his office. "Well, that's good actually. You are one of the promising doctors here in Arendelle Hospital, Elsa." He said, his voice is quite serious as he looks at me intently, "Being romantically involved with Anna is quite a bit of a problem. You will just get hurt."

I nod. "I don't want to be involve with her romantically either."

Dr. Kristoff laughs, "Really? Are you for real?" he asks. I furrow my eyebrows at him. "I mean, I'm just joking about that. I'm not going to stop both of you if you decided to be together. Well, If Anna _decides_ to be in a relationship that is."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well, Anna is the sole hotel heiress of the Arendelle Family. She has shares in this hospital too given that her mom, my Aunt, Idunn Arendelle, is the Medical Director and part owner of this hospital. Anna is quite something you know. We want her to settle down and stop her playful ways but I don't know, she loves her life. She loves party and she definitely loves women." Dr. Kristoff said then continues, "You are very smart, Elsa. I grew very fond of you in these 4 months that we worked together. I want to be your friend. As a friend, I'm quite happy that you're not interested in having relationship with my cousin. You are quite different from all of them, actually."

I smile. "I am different. That was just a one lonely drunken night. It won't happen again anyway." I wink at him and he just laughs.

"Do you want to have a drink later? Let's celebrate being friends. And you can call me Kristoff when we're alone." He said, smiling.

"Sure. I guess it's nice to have a drinking buddy anyway." I said.

* * *

Later that night, Kristoff and I decided to have a drink at the nearest bar from the hospital. I realized how I miss having my friends around as Kristoff and I laugh and talk. I told him about my story and he listens intently.

"So, this fiancé of yours, do you still have a communication with him?"

"Ex-fiancé u mean?! No. I cut off my communication with him. It's not working out, you know. I like being with girls more." I said, then drink my beer.

"Well, why not date anyone here?" He asks. "I heard that other doctors in the hospital are playing on your team."

I look down, "Really? I have poor gaydar, you know. Besides, I am completely shy."

Kristoff laughs. "Oh, you shouldn't be. You're gorgeous, smart and sexy. And not to mention HOT. So why not try?"

I shrug my shoulders, "To be honest? I am not ready for commitment again. I just want to enjoy life just like your cousin. I want to be single and free. I want to date girls and make out with them without any strings attached. But given that I am shy like this, I can't even make a first move."

Kristoff laughs again, drinking his beer in one gulp. "You and Anna should be bestfriends. You have the same principles in life."

I laugh. "Maybe yeah. She could teach me her ways on how to get inside a girls' pants."

"Sure. I could teach you, Dr. Winters."

I furrow my eyebrows at the sound of _her_ voice behind me. I turn to face her. "You're here."

She flops herself on the couch beside me, and then she glares at Kristoff, "You didn't even invite me here!"

Kristoff raises her arms, "Hey. I didn't know that you want my company tonight. Besides, I'm with Elsa and I know that you don't like being near with girls that you had a one night stand with given your history." He said in his drunken voice. _Oh boy._

I look at her and she smiles, "Well, what he said was true. I have this habit of avoiding girls that I had a one-night stand with. They ended up being stalker-ish and all. But anyway, you're different. We could be friends. I miss having friends though."

I blink. Is she serious? "Doesn't it seem awkward?" I ask.

"It doesn't have to be. Anyway, let's just say you will be my new project." She grins at me.

"Project?" I ask and Kristoff laughs beside me.

"Are you serious, Anna? You want her to be Anna Arendelle 2.0?" He said, still laughing.

Anna winks at me. "Yes and much better. So are you in or out?"

I smile widely at her. Who would say no to that? I always wanted to be different, to be free and confident. Maybe this is my solution. I will enjoy this life to the fullest with the help of Anna.

I smirk. Watch out for an all-new Elsa Winters, I told myself.

"I'm in." I said with a lopsided smile.

* * *

The three of us spent the night together laughing and talking. I learned many things about Anna. She is a notorious playgirl heiress, indeed. She doesn't want commitment too because she loves her freedom. No one can manipulate her. Her life is quite different from me. I was the good girl I always have to be. I battle with myself regarding my sexuality too because I didn't accept myself back then. I was trying to be normal and straight but it's really difficult to fight your own self. So I just snapped and surrender. And because I haven't enjoyed my younger days being what I am, so I tried now to embrace my freedom in the city of my dreams. I want to be the girl I wanted to be. No more restrictions, no more battling with my mind and heart, I want to be free.

"So, we are all friends now?" Kristoff said after a while.

"Yes." I replied. I am so happy to have friends here in LA. Atleast I won't be drinking alone anymore.

"With benefits?" he said, eyeing us both.

Anna punches him on the arm. "Without benefits. You know I don't sleep with my friends, Kristoff. I don't want to ruin this relationship before it even started." She said in a serious tone.

I laugh. "Well technically, we slept together before this even starts."

She laughs too. "Okay, that's an exemption. Anyway, it won't happen again. I like you too much as a friend so we won't ruin this." She gestures between us.

"Yup. I agree." I nod my head. I was so happy that we act casually about this. Anna is really quite something. She is fun to be with.

"Now, for your lesson." She starts. "Do you see that girl over there? Buy her a drink and talk to her."

Kristoff follows Anna's line of sight. "She's pretty. She looks straight though."

I panic. "Oh no no no. She looks straight, yes. She might slap me or something."

Anna laughs. "No, she won't. Believe me. Don't listen to Kristoff." Anna glares at Kristoff once again. "Go. I'll be watching you from here. Compliment her dress and her hair."

I shake my head. "I'm not quite sure about this."

"Go on, Elsa. You can do it." She pulls my hand for me to stand up. "Come on. It never fails, okay?"

"Unless she's straight." I said, glaring at her.

"You can be a girl bender, Elsa. Believe me." She said again. "Besides, this is just a practice. I'm not telling you to take her home. Baby steps first."

With little confidence, I walk towards the woman at the bar. I clear my throat. "Hi."

"Oh hi." The woman turn to face me.

"Can I buy you a drink?" I said, my voice waiver as my confidence fades.

"Sure." She said seductively. "What's your name, gorgeous?"

Hmmm, gorgeous. She called me gorgeous. This is quite interesting. "I'm Elsa. You are?"

"I'm Meg."

"Tequila sunrise?" I ask. "By the way you look gorgeous. I like your hair." _Smooth, Elsa. Smooth._

"Thanks." She said seductively again. She leans towards me and I can smell her perfume. "Are you alone?" she asks.

"I'm with my friends." I said, and then turn to face the bartender and order two tequila sunrise.

"Hmmm, do you want to come with us?" she said, her lips on my ears as she leans into me.

I furrow my eyebrows. "Us?" I ask.

"My boyfriend and I. I am sure he's okay with you joining us."

 _Oh my god!_ I retreated. She was obviously asking me for a threesome. I shake my head. "Oh sorry. I'm uhm- Well, nice meeting you."

"Wait!"

I walk away from her, not bothering to turn around anymore.

"What happened?" Anna asks me.

I cross my arms.

"Well?" Kristoff asks, eagerly waiting for my story.

I breathe deeply, "She invites me for a threesome with her boyfriend."

"Eew!" Anna made a face while Kristoff laughs loudly.

"Stop it!" I glare at Kristoff.

"What? It's really funny." Kristoff said, still laughing.

Anna puts her arms around me, "Well, whatever it's worth, atleast you tried. And she was interested so still, win-win." She said.

Come to think of it, that was easy. Maybe I could pull that stunt off in a lesbian bar someday.

* * *

We crashed at Kristoff's place because it was near the bar. Anna and I can't drive anymore because of the alcohol in our system. So we decided to crash at his place.

"Are you two quite alright in sharing the bed?" Kristoff asks. "I'll be on the couch."

"It's fine. I'll just be sleeping on the floor. You can take the bed, Anna." I said.

Anna sits at the edge of the bed, "The bed is huge. We can sleep here together, Elsa. You don't have to be afraid. I won't touch you. I'm serious about not ruining this friendship."

I smile at her. "Well me too. So okay." I agree.

Exhausted and drunk, Anna and I had a good night sleep on Kristoff's bed. This is the second time we slept together (literally) on one bed.

This is also the first time I slept contentedly for the night. Atleast I'm not alone. I really miss my friends in Norway and I'm glad I found new friends here in LA. Maybe life would be even better now.

* * *

 **This story is close to my heart because I just recently moved in LA, California myself so shoutout to those of my readers who live here! Yay! Hot weather, isn't it?**

 **Anyway, tell me your favorites? Scenes, Lines and characters?**

 **There is no Elsanna romance at the start because I will build their friendship first but believe me when I say that ELSANNA is endgame here.**

 **Anyone wants to draw me another cover art for this? :)**


	3. A Blooming Friendship

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Here comes chapter 3. And take note, Elsanna is endgame.**

 **And shoutout again to Leelan: Wow! I was just amazed by the ideas you have in your mind, and yeah, let me tell you a secret, lol Either of the two that you mentioned (a and b) will be the main plot of this story. What can I say? We just have the same ideas. You could be a writer too, u know? Are you? :) Anyway, either of the two will happen in this story or maybe both of them will happen, who knows? I already have the plot created inside my mind and I just want to say that you're right. So three thumbs up for you again! lol And u made me smile knowing that you literally dance in ur office! hahahahaha**

 **ANYWAY, So yeah, enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **A Blooming Friendship**

"Good morning. Wow. That smells good." Kristoff greets me as soon as he walks towards the kitchen.

I flash him a smile. "Well, somebody needs to cook breakfast for us before going to work, right?"

Kristoff nods, "Yeah, right. It's a first for me though. I never had anyone who cooks for me every morning." He said, sitting in one of the stools at his bar.

"Yeah, me too. But I learned eventually. Being independent and all, I need to learn how to cook." I said while beating up the egg. "It's a good thing though that you have food here in your fridge."

He scratches his neck, "Well, I love buying groceries even though I'm not cooking. I practically live in the hospital, you know. That's just uhm sort of emergency supplies in case you know-"

"In case you bring some chick here?" Anna interrupts, stifling a yawn. "So, whatcha cooking Elsa?"

I smile at her; I can't believe we went past the awkwardness of having a one night stand. "Bacon and eggs. And pancakes too. Both of you can sit down now."

"Yes Ma'am!" Kristoff said, grinning. "Maybe we could be roommates, Dr. Winters?" he said, then after a while, "What?!"

I look at them and notice that Anna and Kristoff are looking at each other immensely. "You do know that you only have one room at your bachelor's pad, right?"

Kristoff scratches the back of his neck again, "Yeah. But-"

"No." Anna said. "Not a good idea, Kristoff." She said, glaring at him.

I chuckle lightly, "Hey! It's okay. I don't need a new place anyway. I'm perfectly fine at my place." I serve their pancakes with bacon and eggs at the side.

"Hey! Why are his pancakes looking bigger than mine?" Anna said, pouting.

Kristoff starts to eat his pancake quickly then grins at Anna, "It's shcalled shfavortishism," he said, grinning from ear to ear, while chewing.

Anna crosses her arms. "Fine."

"Sorry, I'm still not that good in making pancakes equally just yet." I said, smiling at her. Anna frowns.

We started eating breakfast together while talking about what happened last night.

After eating, Kristoff stands up, "Thanks for the breakfast, Elsa." then he looks at his watch. "Oh, shit! I have to be in the hospital in 15 minutes."

I look at my watch, "Yeah, me too. I'll just take a quick shower. You can go without me. I don't want them thinking I'm _sleeping_ with the boss." I grin widely.

"We don't want that, do we? I'll see you there then, Dr. Winters. Don't be late." He said, chuckling lightly.

"Yes, Boss!" I said, laughing.

Anna looks at me, her fork pointing at me, "Well, technically, you slept with _the boss_ already. Just saying." She said, laughing at me.

I shake my head. "I thought we're going to forget about _that?"_

"I'm just saying." She said, winking at me making me flustered.

* * *

I was assigned at the Emergency Room for the rest of the day and working at the busiest station of the hospital was exhausting. After long agonizing hours, I finally had the chance to sit down at the nurses' station.

"Dr. Winters."

I look up to see Anna smiling at me. "Anna, what are you doing here?"

She sits down beside me. "Well, my father is still here and because my mom is still at the Medical Convention in London so I volunteered to look after the hospital."

I furrow my eyebrows, "Really?"

Her lips broke into a wide grin, "Of course, I'm kidding. I don't have any idea in managing an entire hospital. That's Kristoff's job. Anyway, I would like to ask if you want to have a drink with me again tonight? You know," then she leans into me and whispers, "My project. Anna 2.0 project. There is this new lesbian bar in Sta. Monica. It's a training ground for you, Els."

"As much as I like to go with you Anna, I can't. I'm working 24hours tonight." I said, pulling myself away from her because she's _that_ close.

She frowns. "Oh, bummer."

"Yeah. Sorry about that." I said, scribbling on my notes again.

"What are you writing?" she asks.

"Well, I'm writing everything that I could remember within the past 8hours of my shift here in ER. I need this for endorsement." I said, not looking at her.

"That's boring stuff." She comments while looking at my notes.

"I am a very boring person, you know." I said, looking at her this time.

"That is why, I felt this need to change you into someone that knows fun." She said, leaning over me, her elbows resting on the desk.

I roll my eyes. "I sure do know how to have fun, you know."

"Yeah, like what?" she asks, clearly challenging me.

"I don't know if 'my fun' is categorize with 'your fun' though." I said. "I mean you're obviously enjoying your life to the fullest but mine was different. I was always focus on studying, earning a degree, everything that involves career moves BUT once in a while, I'm going out with my friends doing stuff. BUT not wild stuff. I mean…." I clear my throat. "I want to be like you. The notorious playgirl stuff that defines you." I admitted. She just looks at me wide-eyed.

"Who told you I was a notorious playgirl?" She said, narrowing her eyes.

I kept my mouth shut.

"It's Kristoff wasn't it?"

I shake my head.

She sighs, "Well, I won't deny that. But being like that has its pros and cons. I mean… relationship just scares me, that's all. I don't want to be stuck in a relationship that would control me in everything I do just because I love her. I mean, I am me. I can't just change. With my past girls, even though we don't have any relationship just yet, they all want to control me. I don't like that."

I look at her, "I understand you. And it's fine, you're still young, there's no one stopping you from doing what you want. Besides, relationship just sucks, you know? I'd rather have a perfect friend besides me rather than a partner. I've been over that already. Single life is more fun." I said, which is true for me. I want to regain control of my life again. I want to be single and free.

Anna grins at me, "So we're on the same page here?"

"Yeah. We are." I said, smirking at her.

"DR. WINTERS. We need you here!" A nurse said in a loud voice that made me jump out of my seat.

"Get the crash cart!" I said to no one in particular, loud enough that everyone in the ER could hear, as I run towards one of the patients having cardiac arrest.

* * *

"You did a good job managing the ER, Dr. Winters." Kristoff said as he came into the Doctor's locker room.

"Thank you, Dr. Bjorgman." I said as I rest my head on the chair.

"Exhausted?" He asks.

"Yes." I close my eyes.

Kristoff sits beside me, "Hey, Elsa."

I open my eyes, "Yeah?"

"I heard someone has a crush on you." He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Sighing, "Not interested." I cross my arms.

"Really? Well, she is beautiful, you know."

I look at him, my eyebrows furrowing, "She?"

"Yes, a female. Well, I heard the nurses are whispering about you. Apparently, they heard about you and Anna. I don't know how the hell did they knew about that, but news spread fast, and now you're like a celebrity here."

"You're lying." I said, narrowing my eyes at him.

Kristoff raises his arms, "Okay, you caught me." Then he laughs, "Well, it is true that someone has a crush on you though. That part was true."

"I don't want a relationship." I said, then sips my coffee.

"Who said anything about relationship?" Kristoff smiles widely. "I thought you just want to have fun?"

"I do want to have fun, but having 'fun' with a colleague is no fun." I said, glaring at him.

"Okay, okay. I won't tell you who she is. Just figure it out by yourself." Kristoff said, grinning at me. "Do you not really want to know?" he adds after a while.

I roll my eyes. "Not now. I'm too tired to know."

Kristoff stands up, smiling again at me, "Okay, if that's what you want. But if you want to do 'fun' within the hospital premises, I'm sure she's clearly open to that."

"That's not permitted, you know." I said, sipping my coffee again.

"I am the part-owner of this hospital, Elsa. I won't fire you. Besides, everyone does it. Even the TV series Grey's Anatomy knows that. It releases stress, and you're clearly stressed."

I shake my head. "You're insufferable." I mumble that made Kristoff laugh at me.

* * *

Finally, after a week, I had my day off. Anna knew about that because we constantly text each other and she suggested a road trip to Vegas which I agreed willingly so. I would like to see Las Vegas anyway.

The road to Las Vegas wasn't at all boring. Anna drives while I take shots after shots with my camera. I love taking pictures; it's one of my hobbies.

"You are really a nerd, Elsa." She said, giggling.

I glare at her. "Well, I am proud to be one."

She shrug her shoulders, "Other chicks dig nerds so maybe you'll get lucky."

I furrow my eyebrows. "Woah, are you planning to sell me in Vegas?" I joked.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Let me think of your price. Hmmm, a shy nerdy type of girl who loves photography, an intern doctor, not-to-mention dominant in bed." She said; the last part made my cheeks blushed. Flashes of being dominant in bed with her fills my entire brain. I shake it off.

She laughs. "Don't tell me I made you blush just by saying that you're dominant in bed?"

"Stop it. I don't blush." I said, looking away.

"Well clearly you do. Anyway, tell me, how is it that you're shy and all but you're very dominant in bed?" Anna asks casually.

I take a deep breath. "Hmmm. You ask a question so I would answer you in a very honest way."

"Hmmmm…" she mumbles, urging me to continue.

"As you know, I don't make the first move BUT when someone makes a move at me, I had no willpower or whatsoever to refuse thus releasing my inner dominant aura. Again, there's a catch though, if I'm attracted at him/her, I will be all dominant and all, but if I'm not, I'll just be the receiver." I replied. "Either way, I don't make the first move."

Anna side glances at me. "So you are attracted at me?"

I roll my eyes and shrug my shoulders, "Well, you are pretty attractive."

"That makes sense, I guess."

"What?" I ask, confused.

"When you agreed to come at my place." She said.

"Well, I told you, I had no willpower to refuse anyone." I said in all honesty. "If I'm in a relationship though, I am all means, faithful. So I avoid temptation before it even starts. But if I'm single, I can't." I said then I continue taking pictures again.

"We should work on your ability to do the first move." Anna said.

"I'm not sure if I could do that." I replied, as I continue what I'm doing. I love taking pictures of nature. I love the calmness it brings me.

"That is why, I'm going to help you. I'll expose you to different social events and-"

I cut her off. "I'm a very sociable person you know. I'm just really shy when it comes to pretty girls, I'm just afraid of… hmmm rejection." I said looking away from her.

"Okay. We'll work on that." she said, smiling at me. "Anyway, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas."

* * *

LAS VEGAS.

I've never dreamt of coming to Las Vegas. Maybe because I thought it was all gambling and everything that screams casino. But I was wrong. Oh, very wrong.

The reason? Well, I am in front of Exotics Racing, signing up for a racetrack experience of a lifetime. It turns out that Anna is a daredevil herself when it comes to car racing so she advice me to let loose.

After changing to a race gear outfit, I found myself in the driver seat of a Ferrari 458 Italia, a freaking sports car. Am I seriously doing this?

"Hey, relax." Anna said. She was also in the driver seat of a Lamborghini next to me. "Just enjoy." She said, smirking at me.

I wet my lips. My nerves are killing me. "Is this safe?" I ask.

Anna didn't answer. She just gave me a 'thumbs up' sign.

And then, before I knew it, I was having the best ride of my life.

* * *

"So, did you enjoy your hot ride?" Anna asks me as she offers me a drink. After that exhilarating ride, we check in the hotel and then we go straight to the bar.

I take a sip of the alcohol she gave me. "I love it." I said.

"Good to know." She said, smirking at me.

"Hi sexy ladies. Mind if we join you?" a man approaches us, and both Anna and I roll our eyes.

"No you may not." Anna answered, glaring at the man. "We're not interested."

The man laughs, "No, not me. The ladies, my friends, wants to join you." He motions towards them.

"So, you're a pimp?" Anna asks boldly that made me widen my eyes. _A pimp? Oh my god!_

The man flashes a wide smile. "Well yes, if you want to put it that way."

"No thanks." Anna shakes her head. "We can manage to get girls if we want to." She said coldly at the man.

The man curses under his breath as he left.

"Really, a pimp? Isn't that dangerous? What if he gets back on us?" I ask, somewhat afraid.

"Don't worry. I'll handle that." Anna puts her phone out and starts texting. After a while she looks at me and smirks at me, "There, you don't need to worry, Elsa. I already contact my bodyguards."

My eyes widen, "What? Bodyguard?"

"Yes, of course. Don't be shock and all. I have bodyguards, being a hotel heiress and all; I need to have bodyguards to protect me at all times. How would I suppose to manage to be alone at night without me being harassed or something?" She shrugs her shoulders, "They're just there. They'll just show up when I need them otherwise I don't want to see them on my radar."

"Okay. That's comforting." I said, looking around.

"So, don't worry. Enjoy the night and be drunk, Elsa."

* * *

Anna and I decided to go clubbing after. I was observing her every move as she picks up random girls at the bar and kisses them. I couldn't even count how many girls she manages to kiss within the night.

"Hey." She walks towards me, her hand around the girls' waist. "Meet my friend, Elsa." She said to the girl. "She doesn't know how to make a move so don't wait for her. Kiss her and be done with it." she said, winking at me.

"Ugh." I said, clearly embarrassed. "I don't need to-" The girl kisses me, her tongue invading my mouth instantly. She straddles my hips, and kisses me endlessly. It was difficult for me to breathe so when she left my mouth and attack my neck instead; I catch my breath like a fish out of water.

For a moment, I saw Anna looking at me and I was about to speak again but the said girl straddling my hips invades my mouth again with her naughty tongue. I couldn't resist any much longer so I grab her hips and kiss her back, my tongue fights to be the upper hand.

The kiss went on and on, and before I knew it, I was being pulled by another girl. The other, this time a red-haired girl, kisses me. It was like an orgy of kisses. I even saw Anna kissing multiple girls around her just like me so I just went with it.

Maybe this marks the birth of Elsa 'ANNA 2.0' Winters.

In the City Of Sin.

Besides What Happens in Vegas Stays in Vegas right?

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER: ELSA "ANNA 2.0" WINTERS**

 **As I've said, Elsanna will be endgame here. Just be patient my dear readers. lol**

 **I just want to develop their friendship first.**

 **So on with the reviews? Tell me what you think?**

 **Favorite lines? Characters and Scenes? I would love to give a shoutout to all of u anyway :)**


	4. A Friend More Like Me

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Guess I have a lot of spare time, huh? Anyway, I'm inspired to write. lol**

 **Shoutout to LEELAN again: Because of ur request to someone being a Nurse, your wish is granted. lol Actually, it was so absurd that being a nurse myself, I haven't written a fanfic that my main character was a nurse right? If you read all of my stories, I think I havent. YET. Anyway, thanks for the long review. We really have the same ideas, haha. I wonder what will u say about this chapter. lol**

 **ENJOY READING!**

 **And yes, ELSANNA will be ENDGAME. I promise! :)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **A Friend More Like Me**

Time flies really fast because it had been 4 months since Anna and I met each other. Spending time with Anna made me more alive and happy. I truly missed my friends back in Norway but Anna made sure that I wouldn't be homesick most of the times.

Whenever I have off, Anna makes it sure to spend the day by planning different kind of activities. Well, apart from going to bars and clubs.

I am not a sporty type of person but Anna persuades me to do different kind of sports with her. My favorite is bowling. She usually wins but at least I can hit some of the pins. She told me it would take a lot of practice, which I'm willing to do just to beat her.

Target shooting was another story. We were both not good at that but we enjoyed every single moment of it, laughing at each other whenever we missed the target. It was fun nevertheless.

In other times, we play tennis. Of course, given that I'm not the sporty type, she taught me how to play it. We haven't had any battles yet with that sport but I can say that I'm beginning to learn.

On the other hand, I persuade her to play chess with me. She was arrogant at first; telling me that she was good but I beat her numerous times. Yeah, I was that good. She couldn't handle being a loser when it comes to chess but every time we play, I always win. Her 'loser' face was so funny, pouting and all; I just couldn't stop laughing.

"Hey Elsa, would you like to go drink with us?" Kristoff asked me as he saw me getting inside the elevator.

"Oh, I would love to but I promise Anna that we would binge-watch Game of Thrones at her place." I said regretfully. Kristoff took a deep breath, clearly disappointed.

"But there's someone I want you to meet." Kristoff said.

I exhale a deep breath, "I'm really sorry Kristoff." Then I smile at him, "Next time, I promise." I said, raising my hand to make a 'promise' gesture.

"Okay." He said. "Enjoy your Game of Thrones."

I smile at him. "We will!"

* * *

Anna chews slowly as she listens to me talking about Kristoff's invite, "So, did Kristoff tells you who was the person he wants you to meet?" she asks after a while.

I shrug my shoulders. "No. He didn't. Anyway, maybe he just wants to tease me. He's been doing that a lot of times already. Telling me that someone has a crush on me or something."

"Why didn't you ask who?" she asks.

"Doesn't matter. I'm not into relationships right now. It will all just be awkward knowing that someone likes you at work. You know." I said, drinking my beer in one gulp.

"Yeah. That will be awkward, I guess."

"Besides, Kristoff might just be toying with me." I add.

"Well, knowing Kristoff? He might. He just loves teasing." Anna said, smiling.

"Anyway, let's start watching Game Of Thrones then." I said, "Where is the DVD?"

Anna stands up, "I'll get it and set it up then."

* * *

"Wow! Daenerys is so hot! I can't believe I haven't watch this." Anna exclaims as we start to watch the season 1 of Game of Thrones.

I laugh. "Yeah, she is. Actually she is one of my favorites."

"I thought you haven't watch this?" Anna asks, looking at me.

"Well, I had. But just a couple of episodes. I haven't continue watching it for the longest time." I said, my eyes pin at the TV screen.

Anna looks at me intently and then back to the screen. "Did anyone tell you that you look like Daenerys?"

I furrow my eyebrows at her. "None?"

She squeals, "Well, you do look like her. Platinum blonde hair and all."

I laugh. "If you think that way, well you should be Sansa Stark then? Because of the hair and all."

She crosses her arms, "She's just a child." She said, pouting.

"Oh, she will turn into a beautiful woman, you see. We're just on season 1. Game Of Thrones is already on season 5. Besides, you're like a child yourself." I tease her.

Her eyes widen in shock, "You didn't just say that, Elsa. Me? Child? Oh no, you didn't really said that!" she shifts and motions to tickle me.

I laugh while moving away from her, she start to tickle me that I laugh uncontrollably. "Okay, okay. I surrender!"

She stops and smirks. "I am NOT a child. I have more experience than you are." She said, crossing her arms while glaring at me.

I raise my arms in surrender, "I know that." I said, laughing at her. "We are dorks." I comment.

She shrugs her shoulders, "Well, I haven't done this EVER. It's so nice to have someone to share certain interests."

"I agree." I said then we continue to binge-watch Game of Thrones for the rest of the night.

* * *

All of a sudden, Anna's head leans into my right shoulder and I just smile when I hear her faint snoring. I look at my watch to check the time. It's already past 2 AM. Time to sleep. I press the stop button on the remote. "Anna." Softly, I wake her up.

She mumbles something incoherently.

"Wake up, Anna. I'll put you to bed." I said, caressing her cheeks to wake her up.

"Mmmmmm" she mumbles again.

I take a deep breath. "Okay." I position her head into my lap because there's no chance I could get her to lay on her bed. I put my jacket on her and use it as a blanket to make her warm and then I lean the back of my head at the couch and I drifted into sleep.

* * *

"Good morning, Dr. Winters." Kristoff greets me at the Nurses' Station.

"Good morning, Dr. Bjorgman." I reply, smiling at him.

"So how was the movie?" He asks.

"Technically, it's not a movie, it's a TV series." I said.

Kristoff laughs, "Okay, okay. My bad. I just can't believe you chose to watch that instead of drinking with me." He said, touching his chest acting like he was hurt.

I roll my eyes. "I made a promise to Anna."

Kristoff laughs, "Okay. I nearly forgot that you and Anna are really sort of close now. Like really _really_ close." He said, his voice teasing.

"Oh god, don't make it sound like that. It's creepy. Anna and I are just best friends." I said, shrugging my shoulders. I mentally erase Kristoff's teasing voice on my mind. I just don't want to give any malicious thoughts on how close Anna and I to each other.

Kristoff laughs, "Okay. I know that. Both of you are like sisters now."

"Yes."

Then he leans into me and whispers, "That fucked each other once upon a time." he said that made me blush. Really blush. It had been so long since that event takes place and I really want to forget that.

I shove him and glare at him, "That was so long time ago."

Kristoff laughs. "Yeah, I know. I just love teasing you, you know that. A payback because you abandon me last night."

I roll my eyes. "Okay. I promise you next time, didn't I?"

Kristoff's eyes shine and her lips grin widely, "How about tonight?"

I shake my head, "I can't. 24 hours duty." I said.

"Bummer." He said, rolling his eyes.

* * *

"How are my patients doing?" I ask. For the night, I was assigned at the Pediatrics Unit.

Being a resident intern doctor, I am assigned to different units of the hospital. Arendelle Hospital is a large tertiary hospital in LA and I am just lucky to be a part of the Medical Team here.

"Good evening Dr. Winters." The nurse responds, smiling at me. Then she lowers her head and handed me the patient's chart, "Your patients are doing okay. There are no complaints of pain for the rest of the day." She said.

I smile at her. "Can I ask your name? I seem to forget everyone's names here."

"Oh. I'm Belle." She said, her voice soft but her French accent is visible.

I smile genuinely at her. "Okay, Nurse Belle. Can you accompany me to my patients?" I ask.

She lowers her head again, and I notice her cheeks flushed. Did I made her blushed? "Sure, Dr. Winters." She said softly.

I shrug my shoulders. There is no way this gorgeous nurse is attracted to me. Maybe she's just shy and all.

* * *

After making rounds to all of the patients in the Pediatrics Unit, Belle and I went straight to the nurses' station. Belle gave me a chair to sit so I could write my notes on the patient's chart. Belle seems to fidget on her seat and I was wondering why. She seems tense around me so I decided to make small talk.

"So, how was your day?" I ask, I'm not good at starting conversations but at least I try. I hope she doesn't think of me as weird or anything.

"Uhm… It was okay. Actually this is my first 24 hours duty after a long time. Some of my staff got sick so I need to fill in.

"Staff?" I ask.

Belle smiles at me, "I am the Head Nurse of this Unit."

I blink. "Oh." I look at her, "Wow. It must be tough for you. I mean, I work as a nurse too before I decided to continue my studies as a doctor. Nurses' job is tough."

"Oh, you're a nurse too?" she asks, leaning closer to me as she drags her chair.

"Yes." I smile. "It's a tough job, right? And wow, you're the Head Nurse. You look young. How old are you?" I ask, I hope I don't look like a creep asking for her age.

"I'm 29." She said, shyly.

"Well you don't look like it. And to handle this Unit, it must be tough for you then." I said. "You're married?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "Never been married."

I smile at her. "Well, me too. I mainly focused on my career. No time for love life." I said, revealing myself. I easily trust people besides I don't have anything to hide.

"So, you're single?" she asks, her cheeks flushing.

"Yes, and you?" I ask.

"Yes." She answers, lowering her head.

"Well, you're pretty to be single." I said. _Oh god, did I just say that?_ I mentally berated myself because of the fact that Belle's cheeks are crimson red right now.

"You are, too." She said softly.

I blink. _Oh. Is she flirting with me?_

I chuckle lightly, trying to ease the tension between us. I turn my attention again at the patients' charts before me as I tried to hide my blush. I can't even say anything appropriate.

My cellphone rings and I was so glad that it saved me from embarrassment. "Hello?" I answer. It's Anna.

" _ **Hey. Still at work?"**_

"Yup. 24 hours duty." I replied. Belle stands up and left me probably to give me privacy.

" _ **Busy?"**_

"Not really. What's up?" I ask. My mind drifts again at Belle. Is she flirting with me? I don't know. My gaydar signal is very low.

" _ **I just miss having you here."**_

I laugh. "Huh? Is that right? Or are you just scared being alone and all?" I tease.

" _ **I am capable of staying alone at my house, thank you very much."**_ She said, her voice seems irritated.

I laugh at her. "Well, okay. Ms. Loves-to-be-alone. If you say so."

" _ **I'm just bored."**_

"Well then, go to the bar, pick some random chick and fuck her into oblivion." I said, laughing at my suggestion. Come to think of it, it had been so long since I saw Anna bring a random girl from the bar. She makes out with them but she never brought them home as far as I know. "Maybe you just need to get laid."

" _ **Yeah yeah. Maybe I'll do that."**_ she said, her voice sounds irritated than usual. I wonder why.

I chuckle. "Well then, Enjoy. Tell me everything about it, okay? I want details." I said, laughing again.

" _ **Oh yes. I will. As a matter of fact, I'm looking for a sexy outfit right now."**_

I snorted. "Well, you do look sexy in everything you wear, Anna." I said, rolling my eyes even though she can't see me.

" _ **Oh yeah? Did you actually mean that?"**_

I laugh, "Like you don't know, you arrogant little devil." I said, my voice teasing. Belle came back at the nurses' station and I smile at her. "I have to go, some people need to work unlike you, my little heiress princess."

" _ **That is so mean."**_ She said, and I could imagine her pouting. I chuckle.

"Enjoy your night, Anna. Bye!" I finally said, ending the call.

"Hi." I said again, looking at Belle.

"That was Anna Arendelle?" she asks as she resumes her position, sitting beside me.

"Yeah. Have you met her?" I ask. I assume she knows about her because she is after all, the daughter of one of the owner of this hospital.

"Not yet personally. But I heard a lot of rumors." She said.

I shrug my shoulders, "Oh yeah. The rumors are true. She is really a notorious playgirl." I said, chuckling.

Belle clears her throat, "Are you uhm-"

My eyes widen, I know exactly what she was thinking. "Oh no no no. Me and Anna are just friends. Best friends actually. We just met uhmm… months ago but we just clicked. She helped me overcome my homesickness."

"Well, that's good. I honestly thought you and Anna are a thing." She said softy then covers her mouth that made me furrow my eyebrows, "Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. It's just that rumors spread fast and-" she said, her voice panicking.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. Anna is a close friend of mine. I'm perfectly aware of the rumors by the way. But it's all wrong. Anna and I are just friends. She helped me with a lot of things; help me to build my confidence and all. And with lots of stuff." I finished. I can't continue talking anymore; I might spill something inappropriate like telling Belle that Anna teaches me how to become the infamous Anna 2.0.

"Okay." She nods. "But I think, you don't need that. You're perfect the way you are." She said softly that made me blush again.

I was about to say something when my phone rings again.

" _ **Dr. Winters, you have a new patient in the ER."**_

"Okay. I'll be there." I stand up and turn towards Belle. "I have to go but I'll be back later to continue my notes. Nice talking to you, Nurse Belle."

Belle stands up too, "Nice talking to you too, Dr. Winters."

I smile at her. She is really beautiful. I wonder if she's gay.

* * *

My duty is nearly finished and my eyes start to droop slowly. I lean back on my chair to rest my head, and I close my eyes.

"Sleeping in duty, huh?"

I open my eyes to see Anna standing, with a cup of Starbucks coffee on her hand.

"Hey." I greet. "Good morning. Is that coffee for me?"

Anna smiles at me, "Yes. I figured that you need it. Desperately."

I smile and took the cup from her hand, "Yeah. Desperately. Thank you very much." I sip and savor the taste. "I love this. Pumpkin spice latte."

"I know it's your new favorite." She said as she sits on my desk. "Exhausted?"

"Yeah. 24 hours duty really exhausts me. But it's good because it means I have 2 days off." I said, sipping at my coffee again.

"Good morning to both of you." Kristoff greets loudly. "How was your night, Elsa? And Anna? Why are you here so early?"

"Are you asking me in a medical way or in a personal way?" I ask, chuckling.

"Medical aside. I am asking you personally." He said.

"Well, it was good. Then better when Anna here brought me a coffee." I said casually.

Kristoff grins from ear to ear, and then he looks at Anna. "Is that so? How sweet of you, Feisty Pants."

Anna rolls his eyes and stands up, "Stop it, Kristoff."

"What?" Kristoff chuckles, raising his hands. "I didn't mean anything by that."

I roll my eyes. "Stop it, both of you. Anyway, Anna, you haven't told me about your night. Did you brought a girl home? What was she like?" I ask, clearly curious.

She crosses her arms. "Oh yes. She is hot, pretty and sexy. I fuck her into oblivion like you said."

"Wow!" Kristoff gasps.

I laugh. "Details. Details." I said.

"No. I don't want to." Anna turns away from me.

"Come on Anna. Details." Kristoff insists.

"You promise to give me details Anna." I said, laughing and teasing her at the same time.

Anna glares at us. "Stop it. I won't tell you pervs. Anyway, let's go Elsa. You have to treat me breakfast. I'm starving."

"Why would I treat you?" I ask, still teasing. "Because you brought me coffee?"

"Because I woke up early. And yes, that too. So come on."

"Okay, okay." I sigh. "But I have to endorse first. Wait for me outside."

* * *

Anna and I decided to have breakfast in iHOP. Both of us order pancakes and I realize how hungry I am when my stomach rumbles.

"I want to make a suggestion." Anna starts. "And since you practically live with me everyday, just move in with me. You already know, I have a spare room and it will lessen your expenses. What do you say?"

I furrow my eyebrows. "Why?"

"You practically live with me. And you're still renting the room that you're obviously not using. So why not move in with me?"

I shake my head. "I can't. It's unfair. You own the place your living in. I don't want to be like a parasite. What would your parents say?"

Anna sighs, "I knew you would say that."

I look at her, "So why did you suggested it?"

"Actually, I really knew you would say that. The truth is, I want to do something big. I want to try living on my own, without my parents' help. You know, get a job and all. I want to be responsible. So I want to rent an apartment and I was hoping we could live there together. To help me with the expenses of course."

I furrow my eyebrows at her, clearly not believing what I just heard. "Really?"

Anna lowers her head, clearly embarrassed. "Yes." She mumbles softly.

"Why? What change?" I ask.

"Well," she chews her pancake very slowly as if thinking her words very carefully, "You taught me a lot of things. And you're right. I should be working."

"Oh." I remember my words whenever I tease her, "I was just teasing you, you know. I didn't mean anything serious. I mean, you're an hotel heiress. You're obviously rich. Someday you will manage your company and-"

She cuts me off, "That is why I accepted my father's suggestion to work in his office. I think it's time for me to handle our business."

"Wow! Really? That's good news, Anna!" I said, excitement evident in my voice. "Sure, I would love to move in with you. Let's find a two-bedroom apartment then."

"Actually, I already found one, weeks ago. I was wondering if you would like to see it now."

I smile widely. "Sure." And then I smile wickedly, "But wait a minute, if you decided to bring a girl home, be very quiet okay? I don't want to hear someone being fucked by you into oblivion." I said laughing.

Anna slaps my shoulder. "You're fucking unbelievable, Elsa."

I laugh hard. "What? It's true. Knowing you? There might be different girls every fucking day."

Anna rolls her eyes. "Stop it. I'm responsible now, okay?"

"That doesn't mean you're not the infamous playgirl anymore." I add, smiling at her.

"You're Anna 2.0 so maybe this time around, I will be the one who would be needing ear plugs every now and then." She said.

"Haha! About that. I'm still not famous like you. Your project isn't complete. I'm still the underdeveloped Anna 2.0" I said.

"Do you really want to be me?" she said, her voice serious.

I grin widely. "Of course. As you said, enjoy life to the fullest, right?"

"Okay then." She said in a quiet voice as she continues to eat.

* * *

 **GAME OF THRONES for the WIN! hahahahaha I finally finished Season 5 and I was so addicted and I can't wait for Season 6. That is why, I included them in this chapter.**

 **ANYWAY, back to the story: ELSA 'ANNA 2.0' WINTERS will be the next chapter, I promise. :) I just need to develop their friendship much further.**

 **So, on with the favorites, scenes, lines and characters?**

 **Seriously, I know there are a lot of readers to this story (thanks to fanfiction statistics and all coz I have the opportunity to know which countries were you all from), please please tell me what you think. It inspires me more. So, yeah, reviews are really important for the writer, so give me some love :)**

 **And yes, for those of you who wonders when will be the time I will write Anna's POV? I will write her POV soon...**


	5. Elsa 'ANNA 2 POINT 0' Winters OR NOT

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm updating really really fast. Every other day? Who wouldn't like that? Anyway, I'm just in love with this story and I know you all too, are in love with it, am I right?**

 **I'll be doing shoutouts from previous chapters from now on just like what I did before with my other stories so here it is again.**

 **SUSHIYAME: You know the drill. VIBER! lol**

 **SHADOWFAX321: Yeah, GOT rocks right? Haha Anyway, So ur inlove with BELSA too? Hmmm, I have a feeling I would satisfy you with this story.**

 **LEELAN: Hahahaha Yeah, I am a NURSE, actually. Hi (waves awkwardly) hahaha! Thank you for the reviews, actually ur ideas are very good. I imagined it in my head. haha I like Anna's inner thoughts though. I love ur imagination too! lol Especially the Eiffel Tower thing, I just laugh at that. It's so cute. With regards to Kristoff, any questions u have might be answered in this chapter. And with Queen Margaery u say? I just love her in Game of thrones, oh god. I can't picture her though as Elsa but u gave me an idea. My first love is still Daenerys though lol THANKS FOR THE LONG REVIEW, don't be sorry, I love reading ur thoughts on this story so keep it up! I'll always be waiting for ur review. lol**

 **STRAB: There will be angst in this story, unlike THAW THE FROZEN WORLD (that one is lighter) , but I promise you, they will be okay. If u read my other Brittana angsty fics, you will understand. :) Just enjoy reading. And I will take care of Anna, dont worry :)**

 **GUEST: Thanks for telling me this is one of ur favorites now. You hate Belle? Oh god, please don't. As u've said, she will be a good entertainment with our girls, lol**

 **LAPRAS-PLUSHY: Thanks for the review, here is your double update because as u said, I am spoiling you all :)**

 **YO: I haven't watched that Crazy Stupid Love though. I dont even know that movie. lol**

 **YUIIUB: Thanks for the review. :)**

 **VANSUN: Thanks for reading my stories and my OTHER stories. I will keep up the good work, as u've said :)**

 **GHOST CRITIC: Sorry for any mistakes. :( I don't have a Beta.**

 **MALEKOYDAERB: Thanks for the reviews. I hope ur still reading this story :) And yeah, there will be angst. Usually, with my other fanfics, I write light stories but when I decided to do an angsty fic, oh god, hmmm, but hey, I love happy endings so it will always be a happy ending :)**

 **GUEST: Woah, reading while driving lol. I can relate too. In between works, i'm reading too. I'm also obsessed with reading fanfics, lol. But don't read and drive lol**

 **RAVEN: tnx for the review.**

 **GUEST: multiple chapters indeed. :)**

 **TEFHANIE OGAYA: Hhaha i am really good in sexy scene? Well, what can I say? I have wild imagination, lol anyway, the main character? hahahaha Alam mo yan, ehehe :)**

 **GUEST: Thanks for reading my other Elsanna fics as well :)**

 **NOTANERD2004: miraculously fantastic? Awwww, thanks.**

 **ELSA: Yup, multi chapters as promised :)**

 **GUEST: Yup, this is definitely different from my other fics, Thanks for telling me my sex scene was superb, well, you haven't seen the other yet lol. There will be lots and lots of sexy scenes here, i think. :)**

 **SNOW-AMONG-THE-STARS: thanks for the review.**

 **WHEW! Reading all of ur reviews made me smile. :) So here's a treat for all of yah!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **Elsa 'ANNA 2.0' Winters OR NOT**

"So, you live with Anna now, huh?" Kristoff approaches me immediately as soon as he saw me inside the elevator. He uses his hand to stop the elevator from closing.

"Yeah. We moved in yesterday." I reply. It had been a week since Anna and I had the conversation about moving into a new apartment together. She showed me the place and I loved it. It's a two-bedroom apartment, very accessible at my work, and with hers too so it's really very convenient for us. The apartment was well furnished, which was great. It has its own garage too.

"You should have told me, I should have helped both of you." Kristoff said, combing his blond hair with his fingers.

"It's fine. I don't have much stuff anyway." I said.

"You know it's kinda weird. I couldn't believe that Anna moved out of her penthouse apartment. I mean, she loves that place." Kristoff said.

I shrug my shoulders, "Which is great. She is becoming responsible now. She wants to make money on her own, which is good right?"

"Well yeah. But I wonder why." Then he turns to me, smirking, "You are a good influence on her, I'm positively sure of that now."

I smile. "Yeah, I think so too. I'm happy for her."

"So, anyway… how about a drink later after work?" Kristoff asked.

"That's a great idea. Anna told me to invite you for a drink actually. So, we're on." I said, smiling at him.

"Okay. See you later then. What department are you in now?" he asks.

"I'll be at the ICU Department." I reply.

"Uh-oh. Good luck." He said, then waves me goodbye as he walks out of the elevator.

As soon as I enter the ICU unit, I already heard the commotion.

"Dr. Winters, Bed 3. We need you here." The nurse said when she sees me.

The adrenaline rush came inside me again as I walk fast towards Bed 3.

"Ready the crash cart!" I said in a loud voice.

* * *

"God! I am just so exhausted!" I flop myself down on the couch beside Anna who was busy watching a movie.

"What happened?" she asks.

"Busy day." I said, and then I snatch the chips from her. "I love Ruffles."

"I love it too, anyway, I'll go and take a shower. Get ready in an hour, okay?" she said as she stands up. "What did Kristoff say? Is he coming with us?"

"Yup. He had been inviting me over and over, and he was just glad that we're on for tonight." I said, my eyes on the TV screen.

"Okay. Did you tell him we're going to this new lesbian bar in Sta. Monica?"

I look at Anna. "Uh-oh. I didn't."

Anna laughs. "I'm dreading for his reaction already."

* * *

"REALLY?" Kristoff exclaims, as Anna anticipated. "I'm positively sure that I am the only straight guy here. This is just so unfair!"

I giggle. We were all getting off the car and Kristoff hasn't shut up, mumbling something about how to get a straight girl in a lesbian bar.

"It's fine, Dr. Bjorgman." I tease. "Next time we'll go to a gay bar for you then."

He narrows his eyes at me, "You didn't just said that." his lips purses in annoyance.

"I'm just joking." I said, raising my hands.

"Don't be killjoy, Kristoff. Elsa here wants to explore, let her be." Anna said, smiling at me. "We're going to find her a nice girl here."

Kristoff pouts. "You two are unbelievable, you know. So, I'm guessing I'll be at the corner, with my arms crossed in front of my chest, while you two makes out with whoever girl you meet? Not fair."

"Oh, come on, Kristoff. Don't ruin the fun okay?" Anna said, rolling her eyes. "You'll be fine."

I laugh at Kristoff's reaction. Poor Kristoff. Totally outnumbered by us.

* * *

The sound of the music blaring on my ears obviously set the mood for the three of us. We were walking through the crowd towards the bar when someone snatches me, and next thing I knew, I was dancing with a beautiful brunette at the middle of the dance floor.

I'm not a dancer, by the way, but the girl's hips are so tantalizingly mesmerizing that I found myself following her lead. She grinds her hips onto my front that I felt really really turn on. To think that I haven't had a drink yet.

The sexy brunette turns to face me, and she leans towards me whispering something like, "You're hot."

I gave her my sexy smirk, and I place my hands on her tiny waist. She slides her knees between my legs as she grinds in front of me. I bite my lower lip to stifle a moan. Wow! This is just so fucking hot. Stress reliever, indeed!

The bar was filled with women; kissing, grinding each other, dancing sexily with one another, making out at the corner and many other more. I just feel that this is indeed my crowd. I love LA. I love this city!

"What is your name?" I ask her.

"Does it matter?" she said seductively, batting her eyelashes.

I smirk. Okay, if that's what she wants then it's fine with me. This is just a hookup, as far as I'm concerned, then so be it.

Suddenly, she cups my face and kisses me on my lips. Her tongue probes to enter mine, which I immediately accepted. She tastes delicious.

Someone taps my shoulder and I was forced to pull away from this gorgeous creature.

Kristoff is looking at me, his eyebrows furrowed. "We were looking all over for you. The least you can do for me is join me on my first drink." He said.

The brunette chuckles. "I'll see you later then, gorgeous. Entertain your gay companion first." She said seductively, giving me a peck on my lips.

"Wha- GAY? I AM NOT G-"

I laugh while pushing Kristoff away from the dance floor, "Come on, she doesn't mean it." I said, cooing him.

"Do I look gay?" Kristoff said, clearly irritated.

"No, you're not." I said, shaking my head. I saw Anna with a girl sitting on her lap as we approach our table.

Anna smirks at me. "Enjoying your sexy dance, Elsa?" she said, winking at me.

I smile knowingly, "Yeah. She is hot."

"I bet she is." Anna said, then she continues making out with the girl on her lap.

I turn to face Kristoff, "Anna is here, why do you have to drag me here anyway?"

Kristoff crosses his arms, "Well, I don't have someone to talk to here, so the least you can do is to drink with me."

"Okay." I said, smiling at him. Well, he is right. I drag Kristoff here so it's just fair that I'll accompany him. For the time being.

"You know, you don't have to do this ANNA 2.0 thing." He said, leaning towards me so I could hear him.

I scrunch my eyebrows directly at him, "Why?"

"You're perfect the way you are. I told you, I know someone who is dying to meet you. She likes you, like really likes you. You don't have to be a player, you can have a nice relationship with a nice girl." He said, and then he drinks his beer in one gulp.

I let out a deep breath. "I told you Kristoff, I'm not interested in relationship right now."

"Why is that?" he asks.

"I've been hurt. I don't want to be hurt anymore." I said, drinking my beer while looking at him.

"She won't hurt you. I knew her for a very long time. I-"

"Kristoff. Don't. I might be the one who will hurt her anyway. I don't know if I'm capable of loving anymore." I said, trying to ignore the girl's moaning rather loudly on Kristoff's side.

Kristoff scoots near me, and I know for a fact that he was trying to concentrate in our conversation despite of Anna and the girl's activities beside him.

"If you say so." He said in a resigned tone. "You and Belle will make a great couple, you know. Just saying."

"Wha- What did you say?" I ask, my ears perk up. "Did you just say Belle?"

"Yeah. Do you know her?"

My eyebrows furrow, "I know her. I met her."

"Oh, really?" Kristoff leans into me with his smug face on display. "So, what do you think? She is gorgeous, am I right?"

I nod my head slowly. "Yeah, she is. We had a nice conversation once. But other than that, we haven't cross paths again."

Kristoff smiles, "She is one of my favorite nurse. She is very smart, reliable and very very available, Elsa." His eyebrows rising up and down while intently looking at me. "She's hot too, don't you agree?"

I purse my lips, "Well yeah, she is."

"She likes you. We're really close and one day she asked me about you in a subtle way. She seemed genuinely interested. So then, our conversation usually involves you and I promise her to introduce her to you."

I cup my own chin, a gesture I usually do when I'm thoroughly thinking. "Hmmm. She's pretty. But I don't know, we'll see then."

"Who is pretty?" Anna's loud voice startles both Kristoff and I. The girl on her lap was nowhere in sight now.

"Oh. Belle. The Head Nurse in the Pediatric Unit." I reply.

Kristoff grins, "Belle has a crush on her. Massive crush on her."

I blush as I remember the conversation I had with Belle. "She is nice." I add.

"I bet she's boring." Anna comments.

"No she's not." Kristoff defends. "Elsa and Belle can make a great pair." He said, grinning widely.

"Well then, I should meet her." Anna said, "I want to see her for myself."

"Woah woah." I wave my hands at them, "Belle and I aren't a thing. We just talk once. ONCE. It's not a good idea to bombard her with questions or do the Meet-the-Friends kind of thing because honestly, we're not a THING. We aren't really. "

Anna smirks, "Well then, that's good. Because honestly, you still have a lot to learn, Elsa. We're just starting here."

Kristoff shakes his head, "I still believe that Belle and Elsa could make a good couple."

"Set aside your own thoughts, Kristoff. Elsa here is NOT interested." Anna said, drinking her own beer.

I nod. "Cheers!" I said as I raise my beer in front of them.

* * *

It turns out; I was the assigned driver for the night because I was the most sober one. Kristoff met a straight girl at the bar but they just drink and talk. Dr. Kristoff Bjorgman as I've realized, was a perfect gentleman. He didn't make any move towards the girl even though the girl was clearly drunk and doing her own advances at him. I really thought Kristoff was Dr. Playboy but he's not. He's also very picky with girls, he told me this himself. He wants to settle down with a nice girl and create his own family. But he hasn't found the right girl yet.

I drop Kristoff at his apartment first. Then after that, we went straight home. Anna is faintly snoring at the backseat that I stifle a laugh seeing her like that. She looks so carefree like she doesn't have any problems. I envy her. I wish I could be like her too carefree and happy.

It took me several minutes to take Anna out off the car. She is severely drunk. Then it took me another 15 minutes to put her into bed.

Breathing heavily, I sit down at the foot of her bed. I need to undress her to make her comfortable so I start to remove her boots. She groans.

"Anna, are you awake?" I ask.

No answer from her. So I continue my task.

I unbutton her jacket and help her get out of it. She stirs in her sleep. I exhale loudly. "Oh Anna." Why do I have this urge to take care of her? Who was doing this when I wasn't around? I pity her. Where are her former friends? Why is Anna alone most of the time? Well aside from having girls on her bed, she was really alone. Then I remember Kristoff telling me that Anna's friends turn out to be stalkers, that's why Anna prefers to be alone. Well, until me. Anna trusts me and I'm not going to break that. Anna needs a big sister that could always be there for her, who could guide her. And I know I'm perfectly capable of doing that. I always want to have a little sister of my own anyway.

"Elsa…" she mumbles.

I turn to look at her. "Yes Anna?"

"Mmmmm…" she mumbles incoherently.

I caress her cheeks, "I'm here." I whisper.

"Don't leave me…" she mumbles quite coherent this time.

"I'm not leaving you." I said softly.

She didn't answer anymore so I resume what I was doing. I remove her pants and top, and starts to replace it with her pajamas.

I ignore the blush creeping on my cheeks as my eyes travels down on her half-naked body. I remembered kissing her freckles, she was so exquisitely delicious.

I groan, shaking my thoughts away. I shouldn't be thinking of Anna like this. Yes, we slept together once but that was long time ago. I can't destroy this friendship because of my own carnal thoughts. With the speed I didn't know I had in me, I put her pajamas on and leave Anna's room as fast as I can.

Breathing heavily, I lean towards her door, "Oh god. Please no. I can't have these feelings towards her. Anna is like a sister to me." I mumble, pushing my carnal thoughts away. "I can't be one of those friends who developed feelings and stalked her. She trusts me. I just can't!" With a heavy sigh, I went straight to my room.

* * *

"Good morning." I greet her. "I thought you're not going to wake up. You have work today, right?" I said as I sip my coffee slowly.

Anna's hair was a mess. She looks cute though. "Good morning. What's for breakfast?" she asks groggily.

"Pancakes. Your favorite." I reply. Then I stand up and prepare her coffee.

"My head aches." She said, pouting.

I brought her coffee towards her. "Well, you're clearly drunk last night. I have to carry you alone. You're so heavy by the way." I tease.

"I was not." She said, crossing her arms. "Wait, did you remove my clothes last night?" she said, her eyebrows furrowing at me.

I shrug my shoulders nonchalantly, "Yes, you're stinking with alcohol and sweat. I have to remove your clothes."

"You saw me naked?" she said, her eyes widen and I felt guilty.

"Nothing I haven't seen before, Anna." I said in a calm and relax tone, but inside my heart beats rapidly. "Anyway, I have to go. Here is your aspirin. Take this after you eat your breakfast." I said, standing up.

"Elsa." She said softly when I was in front of the door; my hand ceases on the doorknob.

"Yeah?" I turn to face her.

"Thank you. For taking care of me last night." She said, while staring at the coffee in front of her.

"No worries. I'm your big sister-slash-best friend remember?" I said, smiling. "That is my job."

"Right." She said, her eyes catches mine and I smile. She smiles too. "Bye. Good luck at work."

I gave her thumbs up. "You too."

With a wide smile, I left our apartment.

* * *

"Good morning Dr. Winters."

I turn around to see Belle walking towards me. I greet her, "Good morning Belle."

She lowers her head, probably to hide the blush on her cheeks. It's awkward knowing that the person in front of you has a massive crush on you. Kristoff's words. Damn Kristoff.

"Uhm… I was wondering if uhm…" She clears her throat.

"Hmmm?" I urge her to continue while we walk towards the entrance of the hospital.

"Uhm… never mind." She said, smiling at me.

I bite my bottom lip, "Uhm, okay."

"You look beautiful by the way." Then she covers her mouth with her hand, "I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry."

I smile at her. She's so adorable. It's like I can see myself at her. Being shy and all. Well atleast she could approach me. Unlike me, I can't even make a first move towards any girls in particular.

"You look beautiful too, Nurse Belle." I reply and her cheeks grow red. I have this sudden urge to pinch her cheeks.

"Well, uhm. Yeah. Thank you. I-I have to go. See you later." She said, while running away from me. Her cheeks are flaming red.

"That was cute." Kristoff's voice made me turn around.

"Oh god. Don't start the day with teasing." I roll my eyes.

Kristoff chuckles. "Okay, I won't."

"Thank you." I said.

Then he bumps my shoulders with his, "But you have to admit, she is adorable. Getting shy and all. She's just liked you before." He said then adds, "Without the Anna 2.0 confidence you desperately want to achieve."

I roll my eyes. "I won't even comment on that." I said, walking fast away from him.

"Oh come on. Admit it, Elsa. She. Is. Adorable. Right?"

Sighing deeply, I nod my head. "Okay, she is."

Kristoff laugh loudly, "Told yah!"

"Stop with the teasing, okay?" I said in a serious voice. "Don't tease me in front of her. It's awkward."

Kristoff grins widely. "If you say so."

We continue walking towards the hospital. My mind drifts from Anna and then Belle. Anna is just a friend, a sister, and my best friend. I can't fall in love with friends anymore. I've been over that already. My first girlfriend was my best friend and look at what happened to us? We didn't work out. She is married now with a loving husband and two kids. I can't repeat history anymore. I will just be hurt in the end. Losing a friend and a lover at the same time hurts deeply.

But with Belle? I don't know, maybe Kristoff is right. Belle and I can be a thing. At least I could forget whatever feelings I have with Anna.

And Maybe I will never be Anna 2.0 in the end.

Maybe I'll fall in love with Belle.

And marry her in the future.

But how about Anna? I deeply sighed. Anna was just a one-night stand. I can't develop any feelings for her. I just can't.

"Are you okay, Elsa? You look like you're in deep thought?" Kristoff asks, snapping my thoughts.

I smile at him. "I'm perfectly fine."

* * *

 **Soooooo, did you all like it? Elsa's feelings, woooh! Anyway, ELSANNA is definitely end game. But let's start the campaign?**

 **Are you TEAM ANNA (the sexy notorious playgirl hotel heiress) or TEAM BELLE (shy and timid, smart Pediatric Head Nurse)?**

 **Oh, Elsa, who will you choose? Your bestfriend-slash-sister or the girl who has massive crush on you?**

 **Anyways,,, Tell me your thoughts! I might update fast AGAIN, you know :)**


	6. Doctor SEX GODDESS

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Thank you for the reviews. And I also want to give a shoutout to my Filipino readers. This website allows me to see the statistical views from different countries. And I can't believe that Philippines is my TOP 2 viewers in this story. I mean, may Pilipino din palang nagshiship sa frozen Elsanna noh? hehehe**

 **I just want to say that this story mainly focus on Elsa's sexuality exploration. BUT this will be ELSANNA ENDGAME. I just need to build plots and complications. This will turn into an ANGST fic, if you're suckers for that, then continue reading this. If you want a light story with not-so-much angst, I recommend THAW THE FROZEN WORLD. But I'm a writer of happy endings so bear with me, we will get our happily ever after with this story. It will be an emotional rollercoaster ride but it will all be worth it in the end. :)**

 **Anyway, as promised, on with the shoutouts.**

 **XANIMEJUNKIE23X: So you're team Anna? I figured. lol It will be a matter of time, yes. And Elsa's charm is getting over the top. lol**

 **MALEKOYDAERB: I seriously love ur review, because you were just so focus on screaming onto Elsa that I cant help but smile. And yes, you are right with ur observation with Anna. And I promise you, I will shift into ANNA's POV in the succeeding chapters. And about them being friends? Hmmm, I can say that being in love with a friend is really really hard. With my experience? It is really hard. The fear of losing ur friend if the relationship didnt work out is just so scary. Oh, and about Anna falling in love with Elsa that first night? Hmmm, we'll wait for ANNA's POV then lol**

 **SUSHIYAME: Do I really need to comment on ur review? lol I think nasabi ko na sayo sa viber eh hahaha Well, i will just repeat myself, fav mo tlga ung ANNA UNDRESSING PART. hahahhaha sb ko nga, pareho tayo. And yeah 'NOTHING I HAVEN'T SEEN BEFORE ANNA' is also my fav line. lol u know why. hahahaha**

 **(GUEST) YAIN: Thank you for following this story and deciding to review. I am also ELSANNA FOREVER. But you're right, we desperately need BELSA in this story. Bear with me. And ur right about ur mini scenario. It is just difficult for Elsa to have certain feelings with her friend Anna.**

 **LEELAN: One of my fav readers! lol! Thanks for understanding Kristoff. He is just the best bud. But he will play a great part with our girls. I already have the outline of this story in my head. And I promise that it will be great. :) I laugh at ur words by the way, the BFF kinda like little sister-future wife and mother of her child ANNA. hahahahaha! It really cracks me up because Anna will be like that in the future. I swear we have the same ideas with this story. lol Oh, I forgot to tell Anna's age in this chapter, anyway I promise to tell you next chapters. And I will grant your request about ANNA's birthday as a thank you for reading my story. :)**

 **LAPRAS-PLUSHY: YES, you're right, we can have both. lol Jealous Anna is cute. I agree to that.**

 **GUEST: Lol, what fanfic have u read that u hate Belle? I also read a fanfic that involves Belle But I'm sure we're not talking about the same story because I dont hate Belle in that story. lol**

 **ACHTTIEN: Yup, tama ka! Team belle muna para magselos si player Anna db? Glad we are both at the same page here. lol**

 **CYRIANU: Team Anna, you say? I am team Anna too, dont worry. :)**

 **GUEST: Yup, we will have a jealous ANNA. I also love jealous Anna maybe because of her feisty attitude than Elsa. Right? Elsa is the one keeping to herself. So she wont do anything stupid unlike Anna. lol**

 **STRAB: I love Anna too lol dont worry, u wont hate Belle, i wont create her as a villain here. I have lots of plans for her.**

 **ELSA: Team Anna! Yay!**

 **GUEST: Okay, ur only team Anna? hmmm, i wonder what will you say about this chapter. But dont worry, i promise a happy ending. :)**

 **LIONHEART: I understand if your done with this story. This story will be an an angsty one. So if you want a lighter one, I would recommend my other elsanna fic. And Belle is just the perfect disney princess to be a rival for them, I think. That's why you always see her in Elsanna fics.**

 **GUEST: Oh, ur team Belle? Well, yeah, you have a point there. We need to make Anna realize first right? Belle is a perfect partner for Elsa BUT we can't choose who to love. And that will be the main plot in this story.**

 **PUNKY32: Thanks for the review. Team Anna, we are all team Anna. lol**

 **WHEW! THANKS FOR THE UNENDING REVIEWS. Anyway, ENJOY READING!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **Doctor Sex Goddess**

"What are you cooking, Elsa?" Anna asks cheerfully. She puts her bag on the couch and walks towards me. "It smells nice."

"Roast beef." I answer. "I asked for my mom's recipe for that. She is a good cook, you know. I don't usually cook but whenever I miss my mom's cooking, I just call her and ask her for instructions."

She sniffs rather exaggeratedly, "Hmmmmm. It smells really nice. I bet it's delicious."

"I hope so." I said, smiling at her. "So, how was work?"

She frowns, "Lots and lots and lots of paper works and meetings. So boring."

I chuckle. "That's office work for you. Well, atleast you get to sit every now and then compared to me. My legs usually kills me from all the standing and walking and running too."

Anna settles herself at the stool in front of our little bar, "Okay, Doctor Badass, you win." She said grinning.

"Doctor Badass, huh?" I comment, "Kristoff is Doctor Badass, not me."

She shrugs her shoulders, "Oh, I bet you're much more badass than him."

I shake my head, "If you say so." I said, smiling widely at her, "You better prepare the table, Ms. Hotel Heiress. Food is ready." I announce, making her stand so quickly she nearly fell on the floor.

"Good! I am starving!" she said loudly that made me chuckle lightly. She is just so cute.

* * *

"Elsa." Kristoff calls. I turn around so I could face him. Kristoff walks towards me at the nurses' station, with a gorgeous doctor on his side.

"Good morning, Dr. Kristoff." I greet.

"Good morning." He answers. "Elsa, this is Dr. Ariel Triton. She is our new Head Neurosurgeon, the Daughter of our former Head Neurosurgeon. She will take his father's place. And you will be at her service for the week. Dr. Ariel, this is Dr. Elsa Winters, one of our intern doctors."

"Oh. Wow. Really?" I gasp. I can't help but be excited. "Good morning Dr. Triton. I feel so honored to be at your service for the week."

Miss Gorgeous Neurosurgeon smiles at me, her lips curving into a sexy smile. "You can call me Dr. Ariel. Dr. Triton is my father." She said, winking at me.

"Oh." I blush. Did she just wink at me? She looks young, probably just a little older than me but she is really gorgeous. Her red hair shines brightly. Guess I could REALLY enjoy being at her service.

I smile at her, "Okay, Dr. Ariel. I'm at your service."

"Good. So, first things first, let's go make rounds." She said. I nod my head and follow her.

"Bye Kristoff." I said. "See you at lunch,"

"Yeah. Enjoy your first neurosurgery experience!" Kristoff smiles at me. I gave him a thumbs up.

* * *

After making rounds to Dr. Ariel's patients, we went straight to her office. Then she asked me a lot of questions regarding neurosurgery, probably to check my knowledge about it.

"You're good." She comments after. "I want to be your mentor if you chose Neurosurgery as your specialization."

I smile at her, "I haven't decided yet but this will definitely be on my list."

She leans towards me, "Good. We would have fun together then."

I back away from her, her scent invades my senses and for the love of God, I couldn't concentrate. "Uhm, yeah. That would be great. Uhm, excuse me." I stand abruptly. "I- I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be back."

She bats her eyelashes at me, her lips pursing, "Okay. Don't get too long, Elsa."

I nod my head as I practically run away from her office. Wait, was she flirting with me? Is she even gay? Damn my gaydar! I don't even know if she's gay or not.

* * *

Days passed and I have to admit that being at Dr. Ariel's service made me feel like a real Badass Neurosurgeon. She taught me a lot of things. She is very smart, a good teacher, and not-to-mention HOT.

I was scrubbing in the OR when she arrives, "Did you eat well?" she asks.

"Yes." I reply. I continue scrubbing my hands and forearms.

"Good, because this brain surgery will take a long time. Do you think you can handle standing for long hours?" she said, turning to face me.

"Yeah, of course. I'll be with you till the end, Dr. Ariel." I said, smiling at her.

She smirks, "Well then, I'll be waiting for you at the end." She said, winking at me for the hundredth time. She really is flirting with me, is she?

* * *

We were at the middle of the surgery when Kristoff came, "Dr. Elsa." He calls. I look at him; he was covering his mouth with a mask because this is a sterile area. It's protocol.

"Yes, Dr. Kristoff?" I answered.

"Anna is waiting for you at my office. She told me to ask you what time will you be finished?" He said.

Before I could answer, Dr. Ariel speaks, "Is she your girlfriend, Dr. Winters?"

I shake my head. "No. She's just my friend." Then I turn my head on the side to look at Kristoff. "This might be longer than I expected. Tell her to go home without me."

The neurosurgeon chuckles, "You can go if you want to, your hours of work were finished anyway. I'll just call another intern to assist me."

"Oh no no no. I want to finish this, Dr. Ariel." I said, and then I turn to Kristoff again, "Explain it to her, she will understand. Or better yet, go on a drink with her without me. I know it's Friday night so maybe she wants to go for a drink that's why she's here but this surgery is really important."

"Okay." Kristoff said, "We'll just go without you. I'll take care of Anna."

"Don't get too drunk. Drive Anna safely home, okay? I'll be home late." I said.

Kristoff left the OR and Dr. Ariel chuckles, "Are you sure it's okay? You seem so concerned about Anna."

I shrug my shoulders, "She is like a sister to me. She is Kristoff's cousin by the way. Anna Arendelle."

"Oh, Anna Arendelle? The Medical Director's daughter? I know her. She is gorgeous. The famous Hotel Heiress."

I chuckle. "Yeah, she is."

"Are you and Anna… a thing?" she asks, looking intently at me.

"No. She is just my best friend, really." I reply. Dr. Ariel doesn't need to know the details on how I met Anna. I hope she wouldn't ask about that.

* * *

The surgery was a success. It lasted for 12 hours, imagine that! We started at 3 PM and we finished at 3 AM. I was supposed to go home after the surgery but I decided to stay instead. I'm just going to sleep on one of the on call rooms in the hospital.

I was preparing the bunk bed when the door opens revealing Dr. Ariel. My eyes widen in shock when I saw her locking the door. Her eyes are pinned against mine. She looks at me with those hungry eyes that I can't help but shiver.

I swallow hard, "Oh, Dr. Ariel-"

I was cut off when her lips caught mine. _Oh my god, is this happening?_

She backs me up against the wall that made me whimper. She bites my bottom lip that I gasp, making my mouth open for her to explore with her tongue. _Oh my god._

"I've been wanting to uhmmmm do this… since the first time I saw you…" she mumbles between kisses. My knees felt weak. So, she was really flirting with me then?

I responded to her kisses with equal fervor. My tongue explores the crevice of her mouth and that made her moan deliciously. But then I realize something, I push her gently. "We can't do this here." I said breathlessly, gasping for air.

She laughs seductively, "Don't be naïve, Elsa. Almost everyone here is doing this. I'm stressed. I need a stress reliever."

"B-but you're my senior." I argue.

She backs away, looking intently at me, "You're not attracted to me." She states.

I blink, "No no no. I AM attracted to you. You're gorgeous but-"

She cuts me off again, a devilish smile on her lips. "Then what's wrong? Are you married? Do you have a girl friend? I'm not asking for relationship, Elsa. Don't overthink this."

"I'm not asking for relationship either." I said. "And yes, I'm single."

She leans, her lips on my ears sending shivers down my spine, "We're both consenting adults, Elsa. If you don't like this, I'll go. But if you like it, just shut up so we could start fucking each other." She said boldly that made me wet. Oh, so wet.

Letting everything go, I cup her cheeks and kiss her lips furiously. This time, I back her up against the wall. She moans. My tongue enters her mouth and she suckles it, I moan.

I was gasping for air when she left my mouth; her lips went straight to my neck. She bites on the skin there and nips it. I whimper in ecstasy.

I position my thighs in between her legs and that made her gasp. I remove her white coat rather quickly, and then my hands roam around her sexy body. Then I remove her top. My tongue travels on her breasts and my lips hover on her nipples. Her fingers grasp my hair.

I kiss her lips again, while my fingers travel downwards. She was breathing heavily when my middle finger came in contact on her wet center.

"You're dripping wet, Doctor." I said, smirking at her.

"Stop talking and fuck me, Elsa." She said breathlessly.

So without further notice, I started fucking her against the wall with my fingers eliciting a loud moan on her sweet lips.

* * *

I unlock the door of my apartment very quietly. It's 6AM and I only slept for nearly 2 hours at the on call room. After I fuck Ariel against the wall, she haven't had the time to return the favor to me because she was paged in the ER so I just slept there alone which was fine by me. I was too tired anyway.

I was about to enter my room when I started to hear faint snores at the couch. I furrow my eyebrows. "Anna?"

Anna was indeed sleeping on the couch, "Anna wake up."

She stirs, she still smelt of alcohol. She hasn't changed her clothes from last night, I should have known. Kristoff is still a man even if they're cousins; it would be very awkward for him to handle a drunk Anna by himself.

"Anna, wake up." I caress her shoulders. "Wake up."

"Hmmm.." she mumbles, then starts to open her eyes. She blinks rapidly while she focuses on my face.

"Good morning Anna." I greet. I felt guilty that I haven't been there last night for her. "Are you okay? You haven't changed your clothes yet."

"Good morn- What happened to your neck?" she said in a shock tone.

"Oh," Fuck. I blush as I remembered Ariel biting and nipping at my neck earlier at the on call room. My eyes widen in realization as I also remembered the looks that the staff gave me at the hallways. They were looking at my kiss marks. Oh god! This is just so embarrassing.

"Who gave you that?" Anna asks again, she looks pissed.

"Oh. Uhm." I blush furiously. "It was uhm-"

"Kristoff told me you're on a very important surgery. Was that a lie?"

"No. No. No. I was really on a very important surgery with Doctor," I gulp in embarrassment, "With Doctor Ariel. We finished the surgery at 3 AM and…" I scratch the back of my neck, "we… did something after that."

She narrows her eyes, "So you ditched me because of this doctor?"

"I was inside the on call room to sleep when she…. Uhm… locked the door and attacked me." I chuckle nervously while looking at her. "I was overpowered by her sexiness." I grin at her.

She rolls her eyes and stands up, "Okay. Good for you then."

I grab her wrist, "Hey. I'm sorry. I didn't plan any of this to happen. I don't want to ditch you last night but I was really on an important surgery. Besides, I didn't know that we have plans?"

"It's Friday night, Elsa. We always have plans every Friday." She said.

"I'm sorry, okay? I'll make it up to you." I said in a sincere voice. "I'll cook spaghetti." I said, smiling at her. "Your favorite."

Anna sighs then she smiles at me, "Okay. Only because I love spaghetti. I'll just take a shower."

I release the hold I have on her wrist. "Okay." I smile.

"Elsa."

"Yes, Anna?"

Anna stops in front of her room, her back was facing me, "You should tell Doctor Ariel not to give you love bites next time. They look awful."

"Oh. Yeah. I will." I am so sure I look like a tomato now. And somehow I felt guilty that she saw my love bites, and I don't know why. Anna and I aren't in a relationship anyway.

* * *

Weeks passed and my sexual encounter with Ariel happens frequently in the on call room. The whole hospital knows about it ever since they saw the bites on my neck. News spread fast and apparently, I was named Dr. Sex Goddess. Kristoff told me about it and I was just so embarrassed.

"Hey Dr. Sex Goddess." Kristoff approaches me one afternoon.

I glare at him. "Don't call me that!"

"What? Everybody calls you that behind your back." He said chuckling. "I can't believe it. From a timid and shy Dr. Winters, you just emerge into this so-called sex goddess persona. How did you manage to do that?" he said, his voice teasing.

I roll my eyes. "I didn't know that having sex with Ariel made me like this. She is just so, you know, loud and-"

Kristoff laughs again, "Oh yeah, I heard that. Ariel was screaming your name inside the on call room. I almost fell down on my seat when I heard that rumor. It was just so fucking unbelievable."

"Can we just not talk about this?" I beg. "I'm embarrassed already."

"You are indeed Anna 2.0 now. Happy?" he said.

"I don't feel like I'm Anna 2.0. I still don't have Anna's confidence anyway. Ariel threw herself at me; I am just not capable of rejecting her. Who would reject her? She is scorching hot." Come to think of it, Ariel was always the one pulling me down the hallways to make out. She was always making the first move. She must be named Dr. Sex Goddess, not me. "Ariel should be named Dr. Sex Goddess, not me." I said, voicing my thoughts.

Kristoff shakes his head, "No, you don't understand Elsa. There are a lot of girls here in the hospital who were dying to make out with you. They're just waiting for you to make a move. You haven't realized how gorgeous you are, haven't you?"

I shake my head, not believing him. "I don't believe you."

"Well, believe me. We all knew that you're single even if you constantly makes out with Ariel. I mean, Ariel denies having relationship with you. She said you were both consenting adults."

"Well, that's true. We're not dating. We're just you know… buddies. Fuck buddies. Especially when she's stressed." I said.

"That is why girls here pin over you. They want to know or rather feel your magical tongue." Kristoff said, snickering.

"Kristoff!" I glare at him. "You didn't just say that!" My cheeks are flaming red now.

Kristoff raises his arms, laughing at me. "Not my words, Elsa."

"Oh god, this is just insane." I said, shaking my head.

"But seriously, you can have all the girls you want here. If you could just make the first move, Elsa." Kristoff said in a serious tone. "Why not try Belle? I told you, that girl has a massive crush on you."

"Which is why I can't hurt her, Kristoff. She's nice. She is the marrying kind. I can't play with her. I'm not ready for relationship, you know that. I'm broken. I have a frozen heart. I'm not capable of loving anymore." I sigh. "I don't want to love anymore."

Kristoff pats me on my shoulder, "Well then, enjoy being the 'new' you for the meantime." He smiles genuinely at me then continues, "I promise you that one day, you will fall in love again Elsa. I'm sure of that." He points a finger on my chest directly to my heart, "That heart of yours will beat again, don't lose hope. In the meantime, enjoy your single life. You have my blessing."

"Thanks Kristoff." I said.

* * *

Saturday morning is our scheduled grocery time. It is also our bonding time. We laugh like children while shopping. Anna doesn't care about prices, she just picks up what she likes and put it in our cart, then I'm going to put it back and choose the cheaper ones. We were doing this almost every week, sometimes I think she does it just to earn a reaction from me.

Being with Anna platonically makes my life complete. As I've said, I'd rather have a perfect friend than having a relationship. I am very much satisfied with my life right now. My sexual life is very much active. Ariel wasn't the only one I made out with inside the on call room. Nurses and doctors alike were throwing themselves at me. I just can't refuse them, so I'm really living by the nickname Dr. Sex Goddess.

Anna always teases me with that nickname but I just let her. She said she was happy for me. She said that I need that. I was in the closet for a long time and this is my chance to explore my sexuality, to explore my single life.

"Hey, why are you in deep thought?" she said, her chin rests on my left shoulder. We were getting more affectionate lately. Anna is like my not-girlfriend girlfriend. We act like a real couple sometimes but we're just really close. I deeply buried my growing feelings for her; I don't want to destroy what I have with Anna. I am happy like this.

I grab the canned tuna on the shelf. "I was just calculating prices." I lied.

Her hands encircle my waist. I felt my heart beats fast. Damn it. _So much for burying your feelings, Elsa._

"You don't have to do that." she said, her chin still rests on my shoulder. "I can pay for all of this, you know."

I pull away from her. "Anna, we talk about this already. I have a job, you have a job. I know you're rich and all but your parents' money are not your money." I said, narrowing my eyes at her.

She snorts, "Okay, I'm sorry. I just don't want you overthinking. And I know for a fact that you have to pay for your tuition and all, I just don't want you to work hard. So hard. And I really want to help."

I cup her chin, making her face me. I smile genuinely at her. "I know you want to help but I don't want your help, Anna. I can do this by myself."

"Yeesh. You and your stupid pride, Elsa." She said, rolling her eyes.

I chuckle lightly and pull her towards me, "Come here." I said then I hug her tightly. "Thanks for your offer though." I whisper.

"JEEZ! GET A ROOM!" someone shouts and we pull away from each other immediately.

"Fuck you." Anna snarls at the man who said that, and that made me grab her wrist.

"It's okay, Anna." I said, chuckling lightly. She just rolls her eyes at the man.

* * *

The next day, I saw Belle at the hallway and I smiled at her. "Good morning Nurse Belle." I greet her.

She didn't look at me. "Good morning." She was walking fast, and I almost feel that she was avoiding me like a plague. She didn't even stop walking.

I furrow my eyebrows. Usually she acts cheerfully and shy towards me but right now, she was like angry with me. What did I do?

With a deep sigh, I continue walking towards the Nurses' station. I have a patient for Dr. Ariel in the Pediatric Unit so it means I would be working with Belle for the rest of the day.

* * *

Dr. Ariel, Belle and I are in front of the said patient. Dr. Ariel discusses the procedure to the mother of the patient while I listen intently. Belle was quiet the whole time and I felt almost guilty because I know exactly why she was being quiet and rather professional. She must have heard the rumors between Ariel and I.

"Nurse, prepare the patient in an hour. We will do the surgery immediately." Dr. Ariel said in her professional voice. Then she leans towards me, "Follow me in my office, Elsa."

A blush crept on my cheeks. My eyes immediately caught Belle and she lowers her head. God, this is just awkward.

With a sway on her hips, Ariel walks away.

"So, you and uhm, Dr. Ariel." Belle said in a casual tone.

I deeply sigh, "We're not… uhm… together."

She nods, her eyes refusing to look at me. "Dr. Sex Goddess." She mumbles.

I blush hard. I didn't know why I was so embarrassed. "Uhm, I have to go. Whatever you're thinking, Belle. I don't know."

"You're a heartbreaker, Elsa. You're like Anna Arendelle now. You're following her footsteps." She said softly but her tone was accusing. "It's just so disappointing."

"I-" I close my mouth shut. I don't need to explain to Belle. "I'll go. Thank you, Nurse Belle."

"Elsa wait-"

I walk away from her, not daring to look back.

I don't need to explain to Belle. This is my life. I am free, am I not? I am single in my dream city. This is me exploring my sexuality. I don't need to explain to anyone.

And I'm not a heartbreaker.

But as much as I don't want to admit, Belle's words keep ringing on my ears.

 _"You're a heartbreaker, Elsa. You're like Anna Arendelle now. You're following her footsteps. It's just so disappointing."_

* * *

 **OOPS! Please don't get mad at me because I include ARIEL here. lol I was just so inlove with Dr. AMELIA SHEPHERD in Grey's anatomy that I felt the need to write a hot neurosurgeon. Lol Anyway, TEAM ANNA won last chapter, well of course, this is an Elsanna Fic lol And I'm of course team ANNA too in the end... (insert evil laugh here)**

 **Anyway, yeah. I want to explore Elsa's sexuality and freedom here in this chapter. Elsa's character is very close to my heart. So whatever she's feeling, I felt for her too. Being in love with a friend is really not that easy. Belle is the perfect one, but Miss Right is usually ain't Miss Perfect you know. So, this is a story about love and about finding THE ONE.**

 **Just bear with me, and this is really an angsty fic, it will break your heart, I will make you cry BUT at the end, we will all be happy. I PROMISE.**

 **So, if you're not into angsty fic, this story is not for u. as i've said, I have a lighter ELSANNA fic that I could recommend. It had been so long since I wrote a heartbreaking angsty fic, my famous angsty ones are (THE FLOWER FOUR and STICKY NOTE GIRL) so I decided it's time to write again. I made you cry and laugh and smile with those stories if you happened to read them, so this will be similar.**

 **So to those who wants an emotional rollercoaster ride? THIS FANFICTION is definitely for you! So enjoy! :) BUT keep in mind, that this will be a very HAPPY ENDING. :)**

 **NEXT CHAPTER. ANOTHER DISNEY PRINCESS WILL EMERGE FOR ELSA'S EXPLORATION. Who would you recommend? Although I have already someone in my mind, but I will welcome suggestion. :)**


	7. Her First Priority

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: First of all, thank you for reading my story. An update every other day, huh? I am just so addicted with this story, that's why! lol and a little warning. This chapter is HOT HOT HOT too so if you're not into sexy chapters, you shouldn't read this lol**

 **For all those who followed and favorited this story who haven't made a review, still, thank you!**

 **This chapter was not what I planned in my head, oh well, but it just turned out great so I'm going to move my planned chapter on the next one. And, I am also granting request so I better do it now. :)**

 **On with the shoutouts:**

 **YAINITSUKI: Yes, I am answering every review :) Merida? Hmmm, I watched Brave and the actress that portray her in Once upon a time is gorgeous, so I'll think about it :) as of now, I don't have any roles for her inside my head so sorry for that. In regards to Belle, she will play a major role in this story but for the meantime, I'm focusing on Elsa's sudden change. But I promise Belle will emerge in the succeeding chapters. Hmmm, about Anna? she hasn't exploded yet, but you have to read this chapter. It will be ur favorite, I guess. lol**

 **SUSHIYAME: Again, thanks for the long reviews. lol Nakatulog kna tuloy sa kakahintay ng update ko, hahahah sorry. Nagenjoy ako nagsulat eh, and may treat ako sau dito. I am pretty sure that you will grin like an idiot here. hahahaha I cant wait for ur reaction, hahahahah**

 **EMERALDSERPEROIR: Thanks for reviewing, yeah I love to illustrate Elsa's slow changes here in this story. I just want her to explore. Yeah, more of hot awesome seductive player Elsa in this chapter, lol. for you :)**

 **ISABEL: Wow! So you're one of my Filipino readers who lives in Canada? Hmmm, I am a Filipino who lives in LA by the way, so we're somewhat neighbors? lol Team Belle will emerge in the succeeding chapter, I promise you. And About Anna's POV? We will get to know her once I shifted to her POV. so Anna's POV is still a secret as far as I know. :) And Fix my Car, I'll fix your heart? Hmmm, I'm trying to continue them but I am just somewhat inlove with Elsanna ship that I cant even continue to write my Brittana or Quinntana fics. Major writer's block there. sorry.**

 **MALEKOYDAERB: I got ur point. You felt that Elsa wasn't really exploring her sexuality and all, but I think I explained everything here in this chapter in regards to Elsa's personality. And also, everything will fall into place in the succeeding chapters, I'm building a plot here, I want Elsa to realize her actions on her own, everything that you said was true about falling for a friend, and it will be a long road, but we're heading there, just bear with me and be patient :) I will make her realize her feelings, but NOT YET, otherwise this fic will be finished. Do u want that? As far as I know, I am still enjoying writing this story for all of u, that's y I update fast.**

 **LAPRAS-PLUSHY: Hahahaah, if you thought that last chapter was hot? Well, brace urself, this will be a hot chapter too. And Ariel was just hot yeah. lol We all feel sorry about Belle by the way. lol and yeah, Leelan's comments are feel with enthusiasm and she always makes me laugh. Too bad she haven't reviewed last chapter though :(**

 **GUEST: Oh, okay. I think the title that u read was Love me, Love me Not? I stop reading that story too, I was in chapter 11, I think, because of the reviews regarding Belle. I was just not into angsty mode at that time, but I love the story. I'll continue it if I'm not busy writing.**

 **IDUN DUN DUN: Akala ko din ako lang eh, I mean, nandito ako sa LA. USA ang pinakamarami kong readers pero pumapangalawa lagi ang Philippines so I guess, nakatago lang talaga ang mga elsanna shippers, ahhahaha**

 **SHADOWFAX321: You got it, I was thinking of Jasmine when I asked for a disney princess last chap, anyway, she wont be a doctor but she will play a major role. lol**

 **ACHTTIEN: Hmm, if u think that the oncall room was hot? Hmmm I guess, think again after u read this chapter. Woah, so this is ur first elsanna fic? I am flattered. lol Can u tell me why u stumble on this fic? Have u read my other fics then?**

 **STRAB: Hmmm, Anna is a heartless bitch BEFORE. I dont think she will be like that anymore :)**

 **ELSA: Hmmm, I just grant ur request, Enjoy!**

 **CYRIANU: Yeah, I know that fic too, I stop reading that because of the reviews, I'm not into angst mode at that time, but i'm thinking of reading it again, but i have to make sure it's an happy ending though lol so maybe I'll just wait for it to be complete.**

 **Anyway, enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **Her First Priority**

The thing that had been going between Dr. Ariel and I continued for a month or so. It changes me a lot. Belle and I haven't talked with each other ever since. And I lived by the name of Dr. Sex Goddess in the hospital.

I had a rough past (in terms of love life). I was cheated, left, and treated like a trash by my past girlfriends. To think that they were the ones who pursued me at the start and then left me when it was my turn to fall for them, I was indeed treated like a stupid idiot.

The moaning of the woman beneath me stops my train of thoughts. Oh, right. I was in the middle of something. This X-ray Technician attacked me several minutes ago; I was in her office asking for the X-ray Film of one patient when she pulled me against her after she locked the door. If my memory serves me right, her name is Regina. She is famous for her nickname, 'the evil queen' because she was such a snob, and she snarls at everyone. Well, judging by the fact that she just attacked me minutes ago, she was indeed a queen.

As I've previously mentioned, I don't have the capability to reject anyone. Does that make me a slut then? Well, I don't care what others say, I mean, who would reject such a gorgeous, hot, older woman who practically threw themselves at you, right?

The perfect girl is gone. I was always the 'perfect girl'. The perfect daughter, the perfect student, perfect nurse, the future perfect doctor and they also said that I would be a perfect wife. But they are all wrong, I am not PERFECT. I am different, I am unique, I have skeletons in my closet i.e. my SEXUALITY. I was always the shy and timid one, the nice one, the one being played at, but this time, it won't happen again. _The perfect girl is INDEED gone!_

I smirk at the moaning mess beneath me. Her lips are parted while I finger-fucked her in her desk. This is a sight to behold. Who would have thought that I was given the opportunity to fuck Evil Queen Regina Mills.

"Oh god!" she moans then she grabs the back of my neck and starts giving me sloppy kisses while I fuck her.

I left her lips and started to kiss her neck, and then my tongue lavishes her right ear as I whisper the words I always say for the past month with women who threw themselves at me, "Don't fall in love with me. Say it and I'll make you come."

"Wha—What?" She was panting.

"Don't fall in love with me. Say it and I'll make you come." I said seductively on her ear. "Say it."

My fingers stop moving and she groans.

"Fuck!" she snarls.

"Say it." I said, as I bit her ear softly and my thumb brushes her clit.

"Fuck!" she pants again, "I won't…. uhhhh…. Fall…. Uhhhhh… in love…. Uhhh oh god! uhhhhh uhhmmm with you! Damn it! Make me uhhhhh come!"

I smirk again; my fingers curl inside of her making sure to hit the right spot. Her whole body trembles and she cries out in extreme pleasure.

I pull myself away from her, "Now, can you give me the X-ray Film I need?" I said, smirking sexily at her. Her hair was a mess, and she was breathing heavily. Still, she looks so hot!

"Can you uhhh… give me a moment to breathe first?" she said, rolling her eyes.

I gave her a lopsided smile.

* * *

"Hey! What took you so long?" Kristoff asks as I handed him the X-ray film.

"Nothing." I said, looking away from him.

"Did the evil queen gave u a hard time?" he asks again, this time, his voice was teasing.

I look at him to see that he was trying not to laugh, "Kristoff!" My eyes are wide open as he laughs uncontrollably.

I was so embarrassed. "How did you know?" I ask dumbly. Of course, he should have heard. Regina wasn't really that quiet. Oh god! Ugh!

"I followed you but then evil queen probably locked the door immediately and seconds later, I heard her panting your name. I was in complete shock." He said, and then he laughs again. "That is just so weird."

I blush furiously. "You have to admit, she is hot."

He taps my shoulder, "Oh yeah, she is. That is why I was shock. She was snob and all, but you manage to get inside her pants. THAT, my friend, is an achievement." He said, laughing again.

I purse my lips and roll my eyes at him.

* * *

"Hi Dr. Winters. You're looking amazing, as always."

"Hi Jane. So are you." I smile at her. "So how is my patient?"

Jane is one of the nurses in the Medical-Surgical Unit. She is pretty and friendly. As far as I know, she is straight so I never made a move on her. And besides, I never make moves to anyone. They were just practically throwing themselves at me.

She handed me the chart, her fingers linger on my own. I look at her, and she winks at me. She is definitely not straight. Oh god.

She wets her lips and stares at me with those hungry eyes. I swallow hard.

I back away from her. "Uhm… I need to go to my patient. Thanks Nurse Jane." I said.

Jane chuckles and then she went on my side, "I'll accompany you then, Dr. Winters."

Okay, Breathe. I mentally told myself. I already know the ending of this situation. God, why are all the staff in Arendelle Hospital these HOT? Like raging hormones HOT.

Anyway, I tried my best to ignore this hot nurse beside me as I examine my patient's abdomen. On the other hand, Jane continues to give me seductive eyes. When I finished my rounds, I practically run away from her.

* * *

"Uhhhh… ahhhhh… fuck…. Ahhhhh… ohhhh!"

My tongue continues its ministration on Jane's soaking center. Wondering how I got into this mess again? Well, Jane managed to corner me in the ladies' room before I leave the hospital. She kissed me and well, yeah. You know what happened after that.

"Don't stop, oh god! Faster… ahhhhh… uhhhhh…"

Her juices fill my entire tongue. God, she is delicious. Girls are really fucking delicious. Her walls are clenching around my tongue that I know she is getting close, but then the ringing of my phone stops me from moving. I pull away abruptly.

"No no no no. Get back here Elsa!" she groans.

That was Anna's assigned ringing tone and I just can't ignore her.

"Hello, Anna?" I answer immediately.

"Elsa…" she coughs. "I thought you're at home already." She croaks.

"Are you feeling okay?" I ask, standing up and combing my hair with my fingers. "You're getting worse. I told you not to work anymore this morning, you didn't listen to me. I'm coming home, okay? Something just uhhh… came up. I'll be there before you know it. Just stay in your bed and wait for me."

"Okay." She said then she coughs again. "I'll be here."

"I'll be right there." I said, ending the call. I turn to face Jane who was clearly irritated.

"Well?" she said, her legs still spread wide.

"I need to go." I said firmly.

"What? Can we just continue this and make me come?" she said, her voice sounds really irritated. Well, who wouldn't be? She was so worked up.

I shake my head, heading for the door. "Anna needs me, I need to go. Immediately."

"Goddammit Elsa! Just please make me come. I know the drill. I'll say it. I won't fall in love with you. I won't Elsa. Just please make me come. Right now!" she said, louder this time.

"I'm sorry Jane. I have priorities. I need to go home. Fast."

"Damn it!" she curses under her breath. I felt really bad but what can I do? Anna is my priority. She needs me right now.

* * *

"Anna!" I called her name as soon as I unlock the door of our apartment. "Where are you?"

"Bathroom!"

I run immediately towards the bathroom, Anna was sitting on the floor, her face towards the toilet, and she is vomiting continuously.

"What happened to you?" I ask. "We have to go to the hospital!"

"No no no no. I'm fine, Elsa. I just need rest, I guess." She croaks.

"Anna…" I sigh.

"You're a doctor, just take care of me here. Please?" she said, her eyes begging for me to grant her request.

"Okay." I help her to stand up, I put her arms around me and I wipe her mouth with a towel. We are staring at each other for a while. "Are you okay?" I ask, furrowing my eyebrows at her.

She smiles at me weakly, "I am okay now that you're here." She throws her arms at me and hugs me tightly.

"I'll always be here for you, Anna." I said, sniffing her strawberry-smelled hair.

"Don't leave me. Ever. Promise me." She said softly. "Promise me, Elsa."

I hug her tightly. "I won't leave you, Anna. I promise."

* * *

After I tucked Anna on her bed, I went into the kitchen to make soup. She made me so worried that I called Kristoff to tell him that I can't make it to the hospital tomorrow. He was worried too but I told him that Anna is okay. I'll take care of her.

"Anna." I sit on her bed and try to wake her up. "Anna, wake up."

Slowly, she opens her eyes. "Hi."

I smile at her. "Hi." I reply. "I made you soup."

She starts to sit down and I immediately assist her so she could lean onto the bed frame. "Thank you."

I started to feed her and she just grin widely at me. "Why are you smiling like an idiot?" I ask.

"I can't believe that someone is feeding me. I mean, I'm Anna Arendelle, the hotel heiress, the notorious playgirl, the-"

After I blew the spoonful of soup, I put it immediately into her mouth to cut her off, and then I grin widely, "Stop talking and just enjoy the fact that I'm taking care of you, okay?"

She smiles again, "Yes, Dr. Winters. Sorry for being a hard-headed patient." She said, grinning at me again.

I chuckle lightly. "Good. Now be a good girl and open your mouth. Say 'aaaah'…"

"You are treating me like a child." She pouts, crossing her arms.

"Because I'm older than you?" I reply smugly.

"Just 3 fucking years, Elsa. You're just 3 years older than me." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, that doesn't mean that-"

"By the way, who was with you earlier?" she asks, changing the subject.

"With me?" I ask dumbly. _Uh-oh!_

"I heard a woman's heavily breathing at the background earlier. Who was she this time?" she said, her voice calm and relaxed.

I scratch the back of my neck, "Well… uhm… Her name is Jane. She is a nurse. I was about to leave the hospital but she managed to corner me in the ladies' room."

"And you just-"

"Well, uhm… she was hot and you know-"

Anna nods her head slowly, "You were eating her out judging by her heavily panting and-"

I cover my face in embarrassment, "Oh god, are we really having this conversation, Anna?"

"Don't be embarrassed. I am your mentor, right?" she said, smiling but I noticed that her smile didn't reach her eyes. But she was just probably feeling weak.

I look at her straight into her eyes, "Well, she was about to have an orgasm when you called me, and I answered the phone because I knew you were the one calling because of that special ringing tone, and then I just left her there begging me to continue what we were doing. And I can't. I told her that I have priorities and I'm pretty sure she thinks I'm an asshole." I said in one breath, trying to speed up the story.

Anna's eyes widen, "You just leave her there? Hot and bothered?"

I shrug my shoulders, "Well, you are much more important."

She starts to laugh, "Oh man. That is just unbelievable. I'm pretty sure she really thinks you are an asshole, Elsa."

"Hey, whose side are you on? I went here for you as fast as I can, you know. At least give me some credit here." I glare at her.

She grins widely; "I am flattered that you chose me over that hot nurse you were eating out earlier." She snickers.

"Stop it." I glare at her again. "I am already embarrassed."

She chuckles, and then she leans into me and kisses my cheek. I was speechless.

"Thank you, Elsa. For choosing me and taking care of me." She said softly.

I am pretty sure I am blushing right now. So I stand up to hide it from her. "I need to take a shower first. I'll be back okay?"

"I'll be waiting for you." She said, chuckling.

* * *

I promised Anna that I wouldn't leave her side so I slept beside her on her bed. At the middle of the night, I was awoken by a groaning and grunting sound coming from Anna. "Anna! Are you okay?"

She opens her eyes, she is shivering. I check her temperature by caressing her forehead, she is burning hot. "I'm cold."

I was about to stand up when she grips on my shirt, "Don't go. Don't leave me."

"Anna, I need to get-"

She pulls my shirt again, "Don't leave me Elsa. Just hug me. I'm cold."

With a deep sigh, I lie on her bed again and wrap her arms around me, "Is this okay?"

She hugs me tightly in response. "Mmmmmm…"

"Oh Anna…" I sigh. My hands caught her own, then I plant a small kiss on top of her head.

* * *

"Elsa… wake up."

"Mmmmmm…"

"Elsa."

"Go away." I mumble as I bury myself at the crook of her neck.

"Elsa… Wake up… mmmmmm…"

"I'm sleeping…" I mumble again, inhaling the scent of Anna's neck. "Hmmmm…"

She chuckles. "No, you're not."

I shift my legs. "Sleeping." I mumble.

Then I heard a strangled moan. "Elsa…"

"Hmmmm…" I mumble. Now it was my time to moan.

"Elsa…" she breathes. "Your mmmmm leg…"

I open my eyes slowly, clearly irritated, "What?"

"Your leg. Mmmmm…" she moans again that made my eyes wide.

 _Oh shit!_

"Oh Anna, I'm so sorry!" I exclaim. Apparently, our sleeping position changed and I was the one hugging Anna, my head was buried at the crook of her neck while my leg settled between her thighs, making her moan. "Oh god!" I pull away immediately. "I'm so sorry, Anna."

Anna was panting heavily, and it was a sight to behold. She closes her eyes and it looks like she was calming herself.

"Anna, are you okay? Did I hurt you?" I ask, I put my hand on her forehead to check her temperature. "Are you okay?"

She let out a deep breath, "I am okay. I was just… uhmm…"

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea that-" I said, clearly in a panic. My cheeks are flushed as I remembered our positions earlier.

"Hey, it's okay Elsa. It's okay. Breathe. Don't panic. I am okay. I'm fine." She said, as she stands up to comfort me.

"Don't stand up yet!" I guide her back into her bed, "You might get dizzy and nauseous again." I scold her.

She chuckles, "I'm fine now, Elsa. You are a good doctor-slash-nurse."

I smile smugly at her, "Well, technically I am a nurse."

She rolls her eyes, "Okay show-off!" she teases.

It was my turn to laugh now, "Do you want to take a bath so you would feel refreshed? I'll prepare it for you."

She furrows her eyebrows, "Don't you have work today?"

"I called Kristoff yesterday, I told him I can't make it today. I have to take care of you." I said while rummaging Anna's drawers. "Where are your panties? Oh here it is."

I was about to pick one red skimpy bikini on her drawer when Anna snatches them away from me.

"Don't look at these!" she said, her cheeks flushed.

I laugh. "Anna, don't tell me you're embarrassed?"

She grits her teeth, "This is private things and-"

I chuckle, "Anna, I already saw you wearing that remember? You look sexy and hot at that time, by the way." I grin at her. Embarrassed Anna is really a cute Anna. "But then I rip it off from you-"

"Elsa!" she screams.

I laugh at her, raising my arms at her in surrender, "Okay, I was just joking. Jeez."

"Can you prepare my bath now?" she said in a serious tone.

I stop laughing, "Okay, my princess. I will."

I didn't know that my joke would offend her. I mean, we usually joke around about that night, and basically she was always the one teasing me and all that. I wonder why she got embarrassed this time.

"Your bath is ready." I called.

"Thank you." She said as soon as she enters the bathroom.

"I'll leave you alone. What do you want for breakfast?" I ask, not looking at her anymore. I was just so embarrassed that I made her embarrassed.

She grabs my wrist, "Can you stay with me for a while here? I still feel weak." She said softly.

My cheeks flushed, "Are you sure?"

She nods. "I'm sorry for getting embarrassed. I mean you're right. You saw me naked already. It won't excite you anymore, is it?"

My heart beats fast as her words registers on my brain. Anna's naked body still excites me but I just buried my thoughts of her deeply. So I lied, I need to lie. "Of course. You're just my little sister now, Anna. You can trust me." I assure her.

She smiles weakly, "Yeah. Thanks Elsa." She said, and then she removes her robe in front of me casually like it was nothing.

And I tried so hard to act all casual. Like Anna's naked body is in front of me and I need to act normal outside but deep inside I was melting.

"Okay. You're ready." I guide her towards the bathtub by grabbing her wrist. I was really trying hard to act normal and I think I am giving the best performance of my life.

"You're not going to leave, right?" Anna asks softly.

"I won't. I'll wash your hair and scrub your back if you want me to." I said, smiling at her.

"You'll do that?"

"Of course." I said. "I'll take care of you, Anna. I promise you that, right?"

"Thank you, Elsa."

Anna settles herself inside the bathtub and I began to wash her hair. I look away in an instant when Anna raises her left thigh to scrub it. Her soft moans weren't helping my senses either. _Oh god! Let this torture be finished already._

"Can you scrub my back? I can't reach it." she said in a soft seductive voice.

"Of course." I said. Biting my lip hard, I scrub her back slowly. Her skin is so soft beneath my fingers. "Is this okay, Anna?"

"Yes Elsa. It's perfect."

I can feel heat raging through my body and I thought of Dr. Ariel, Regina, Jane, that girl from the Pharmacy Department, the nurse from NICU, the intern doctor, and Dr. Tiana, the Ob-Gyne. I think this would be the only time that I wish I had someone on my bed right now just to make me forget Anna.

Just to make me forget this freckled beauty in front of me.

"Elsa."

"Yes?"

"I heard someone is at the door."

 _DING-DONG DING-DONG_

"Oh." I stand up abruptly.

With my heart beating fast, sweat dripping on my forehead and not-to-mention the wetness I feel _down there,_ I get out of the bathroom. I mentally scold myself for thinking these naughty thoughts. I really feel like an asshole right now.

I open the door and was met by a very voluptuous, attractive woman with tanned skin, and long, lustrous black hair with big brown eyes. "Hi." I said in all awkward fashion.

"Hello hot blondie, who are you?" she said in her sultry voice.

"Ahmm… Who are you?" I ask in return.

She rolls her eyes and pushes me forward. "I'm extremely offended that you don't know me, anyway, where is Anna? Where is my cousin? And who are you? I'm pretty sure Anna lives alone here; I mean if you're one of her one night stands, I think you should go. Anna probably wouldn't want to see you when she wakes up."

"I'm not… I'm-"

"Jasmine! You're here!" Anna exclaims.

"Anna! I miss you baby girl! I'm so disappointed that you weren't there at the airport yesterday!"

"I'm so sorry. It must have slipped off my mind. I was not feeling well yesterday." Anna answers.

"And who is this blondie? Don't tell me she is your girlfriend? You don't do girlfriends Anna."

Anna chuckles, "Her name is Elsa. We live here. She is my best friend."

"Oh, is that so?" then Jasmine turn to face me, "I am Jasmine Jafar. Anna's favorite cousin." She said that made Anna laugh.

"Jasmine Jafar? The model turned actress?" I ask, furrowing my eyebrows.

"Yes. Blondie." She said, smirking at me.

Then she turn to face Anna again, "Now, tell me why you moved out of your beloved penthouse apartment, Anna?"

The two cousins left me dumbfounded as they went inside Anna's room.

I was about to make breakfast for the three of us when I realized I need a cold shower right now as thoughts of Anna's naked body filled my thoughts again.

* * *

 **PHEW! Hot chapter? Lol!**

 **Due to insistent demand of SUSHIYAME in viber, I gave Regina a nice role. lol Okay, she's hot and all, I'm just not that into her, but yeah, she is hot. lol So, I hope I gave ur favorite evil queen Regina justice lol**

 **The chapter (that I originally plan in my head) will be NEXT... So, watch out for another steamy hot scenes lol**

 **And about Team Belle? Oh, don't worry, I haven't forgotten her. She will still play a major role. These are just filler chapters.**

 **So, on with the favorites again? Lines? Scenes and characters?**

 **I hope u enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing this :)**

 **-Love, RAINEZEIK**


	8. An Awkward Situation

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Sorry for this late update, I was busy with stuff, like going to Las Vegas stuff, lol. And also, I am also a reader, so I was also busy fangirling with other elsanna fics, lol. I just can't get enough. hahaha I am really addicted to Elsanna that I think it's not healthy anymore, hahahaha I even bought Anna and Elsa books from Disney and of course the recently released, 'A frozen Heart'. See? I am really addicted hahahaha!**

 **Thanks for those who reviewed, favorited and followed this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter and yeah, the plot begins. :)**

 **Warning again: Hot scenes are still present, but believe me, it had to be done. lol**

 **Anyway, again with the shoutouts:**

 **MALEKOYDAERB: You have a nice plot out there getting Anna to admit her feelings but sadly this chapter is still Elsa's POV. I haven't decided to do the Anna POV thing so that may take a while. I hope you'll still stick with this story though.**

 **SUSHIYAME: Hahahaha, oh god, ur rambling just because I grant your request about Regina. lol Anyway, eto na po. Tagal mo nako kinukulit sa chap na to, kaya eto na. hahaha brace urself, hot scenes overload again. hahahaha**

 **STRAB: Another love interest? Hmmm, As of now, I havent decided yet. But I want to inform still that Anna is a notorious player. She sleeps around, she hasn't love anyone yet. She has no experience in being in love. When I decide to write Anna's POV, I will surely write her whole background.**

 **GUEST: Lol, sometimes we need a daily dose of emotional rollercoaster in our lives. lol and yeah, Elsanna is endgame. A happy one, at that. But we're still at the middle of the story, so brace urself. :)**

 **VIVA33: U got that right, stable relationships usually anchored from friendship. So when I decided for them to become lovers? It will all be worth it.**

 **LEELAN: I really laugh at that elsa award, lol. As always, u never fail to amused me. Actually yeah, it's a turn off but to be honest? Let's keep it real, lol Ur single and girls just practically threw themselves at you? Would you say 'NO?' lol For me, I can't. Especially with hot girls, well, as long as i'm single that is, which I am. lol I think, you're going to kick Anna's cousins in this chap, lol and ur ryt, this is still Elsa's POV, so we're not even sure what Anna was doing at this point.**

 **And about that story? Yeah, I stopped reading it even though I like it but I guess I have to wait for it to be complete, too much angst that I think I can't handle. To be honest, I haven't read the angst part yet, but based on the reviews I read (i read reviews first,lol) I think I couldn't handle it. lol Elsa can't say No. lol And the birthday that u request is coming up, maybe next chapter or the next chapter, I haven't decided yet. Hmmm, and about Belle? Oh she will grace us with her presence next chap, ahahaha**

 **YAINITSUKI: Actually to be honest, I just watched OUAT episodes where Anna and Elsa were present lol. And I really am not attracted with Emma. And regina? Well, yeah hot but I just did that because of a request. lol**

 **ELSA: Yeah, ur welcome! :) I'm glad u like it. haha**

 **PUNKY32: Oh yeah, I am loving this story and I love writing it too, so yeah, here's another chap for u.**

 **ISABEL: Gosh, thanks, u've been reading my fics since 2013? Woah, that sure made me blushed, lol So, ur in Canada? Actually I was thinking of going there, my exgirlfriend/bestfriend lives there. I was supposed to follow her in 2009 but we broke up because of LDR and stuff, lol Oh yeah, if i finished this story, I'm pretty sure that another idea will come along again, I just love writing for my readers. Woah, autograph? Now u really made me blushed, lol And yeah, wish I could meet you too, maybe if u happen to go here, then let's meet lol**

 **EMERALDSERPEROIR: Ur welcome, and thanks too, for the review :)**

 **ACHTTIEN: hahahaha Bummer? yeah, Elsanna scenes will be cute and stuff like that, hahaha ah, finollow mo pla ako, thanks. Di ko alam na marami pla akong Filipino readers, ehehe and thanks for supporting this story even though it's elsanna not Brittana :)**

 **ENJOY READING! And don't forget to leave a review :)**

 **COVER ART BY Ice Wraith**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8**

 **An Awkward Situation**

"Hey, how's Anna?" Kristoff approaches me while I'm eating my lunch. I had a rough morning; there were lots and lots of patients coming in the ER where I am currently assigned. The place was like a war zone. Adrenaline washed over me earlier that I even had no chance to sit down ever since I came this morning.

I bit my sandwich first before replying, I am just so hungry. "She is fine. Jasmine is taking care of her."

Kristoff's eyes widened, "Jasmine? Cousin Jasmine?"

"Oh yeah, right. She's your cousin too, didn't you know?" I ask then I reach out for my bottled water on the table and drink it.

"They didn't even tell me. Those sneaky-" Kristoff furrows his eyebrows.

"You should visit her then. I think I heard that she is staying at Anna's penthouse apartment." I said, nonchalantly.

"Well, she was early. She usually comes for Anna's birthday and- I wonder why-"

I furrow my eyebrows, "Anna's birthday? When is her birthday?"

Kristoff stares at me in disbelief, "You mean you don't know? I thought you were close? You don't know the birthday of your best friend-slash-roommate?" he chuckles. "Unbelievable! Anna's birthday is very very important Elsa." He made a 'tsk' sound.

I cross my arms, "How will I suppose to know that? She didn't even tell me. And we've just known each other for like, what? 8months?"

Kristoff smirks at me, "Well, you should have asked her before." Then he looks at me as he beams with pride while speaking, "Anyway, Her birthday will be in 2 months, and her parents are already preparing for that. It is a very grand celebration, Elsa. Very grand, I'm telling you. It is a formal event that requires invitation and stuff. If you haven't received one, well, too bad. Usually, a lot of important people get invites. Politicians, businessman, actors, actresses alike; and all of our relatives around the world fly back to the US just for this event. It happens every year; it's like a grand reunion or something."

My eyes widen, "Woah! Yeah, that sounds really grand." I fidget in my seat, as I realized that I'm going to meet every relative of Anna in 2 months. Then I remembered Jasmine Jafar, she has a strong aura that I don't want to mess with. She was nice but I think that we won't be able to get along. Well, at least for me, she was scary. I can't even look at her in the eye. She has this strong personality surrounding her that makes me nervous. And yeah, she is also gorgeous and not-to-mention famous. Like really famous.

"Hey, you zoned out." Kristoff pats me on my shoulder, "What are you thinking?"

I shake my head, "Nothing."

"Okay, if you say so. Anyway, I'll just call Anna later. I really miss cousin Jasmine." He stands up, "And oh, Anna is Jasmine's prodigy. Anna looks up to Jasmine. Jasmine is an older version of Anna and Anna is the younger version of Jasmine, you got my point?"

Furrowing my eyebrows, I nod my head. I got it.

Sighing deeply, I finish my food and drinks quickly before resuming work in the ER.

 _Jasmine is an older version of Anna and Anna is the younger version of Jasmine._

Those words were stuck inside my head the entire day.

* * *

One week had passed that Anna and I haven't spent much time together. She was always with her cousin while I was busy working in the hospital, making up for the hours I need as an intern. I also worked 24 hours for 3 days. And when I get home, Anna wasn't there.

Anna insisted on taking me to VIP parties with her cousin but I refused. She pouted and I was tempted to give in but I have a busy week so I just promised her that next time, I'll be available for her. Besides, I saw how happy was Anna with her older cousin and I just want them to enjoy their moment together.

Apparently, the reason why Jasmine arrived early for Anna's birthday was that she wasn't going to make it at the exact date. She has taping schedule in London that she couldn't cancel; otherwise she would be sued for breaking the contract. This is the only week she would be available for Anna and she really is making up for it.

With a deep sigh, I unlock our apartment door. I wasn't expecting company the moment I open the door.

"Elsa! You're home early. Good!" Anna squeals. She carries a shot glass on her right hand, and a lemon on her left hand.

Her cousin was sitting beside her on the couch, she smirks at me and I gulp nervously.

"Actually, it's not that early." I said, pointing my hand at the wall clock. "It's almost midnight."

Anna looks at the clock, and then she giggles. She is clearly drunk. "Oh yeah. So you're late." Then she looks at me and points her finger at me, "Then why are you late?"

I chuckle lightly, walking towards her. "You know why."

Standing beside her, I lean down at her and kiss the top of her head.

Anna looks up after I kiss her head, "Oh yeah, yeah, I know why. Who are you fucking this time at the on call room? Or the storage room? Or the dressing room or-"

My eyes widen as Anna continues, I was flushing in embarrassment when I heard Jasmine laughing. Oh god.

"Anna! Stop it. I wasn't fucking anyone okay?" I cover her mouth and look at Jasmine. Then all of a sudden I scream in pain, I withdraw my hand from Anna, "Ouch! You bit me!" I accused. Anna just continued laughing.

Anna offers me a tequila shot and I accepted it. I had 6 shots of tequila all in all. I found out that Jasmine was really cool and friendly. The nervousness I felt towards her subsides.

Then after a while, Anna stands up, swaying because of her drunken stupor, "Elsa shere ish my 2.0. You get it, Jas? She followshed my footstepsh ash I followed yoursh. And now ssshe ish fucking the entire hospital population." She pointed at her own chest, "Sheeee? I am a great teacher! Like you!"

Jasmine couldn't stop laughing at Anna's drunken state.

"I think you should rest Anna," Jasmine stands up after a while and guides Anna towards her bedroom.

"No no no! I am not finishsshhed talking, hey!"

Jasmine ignores her as she continues to guide her on her room.

How many tequila shots did Anna had?

Shaking my head, I began to clean up the empty bottles of tequila and shot glasses. Then I took a shower immediately so I could have my long-awaited sleep.

* * *

After I finish taking shower, I put my bathrobe on and walk towards my bedroom. So imagine my surprise when I see Jasmine sitting on my bed as soon as I open my door.

"Oh, hi." I stand there awkwardly, wondering why Jasmine Jafar is inside my bedroom. "You need anything?"

Jasmine gives me 'the look' that I gulp nervously. _Uh-oh._

"Why are you here exactly?" I ask nervously as she walks towards me, her hips swaying seductively.

She hovers in front of me that I stood motionless, "I was waiting for this opportunity actually. Glad that I have the chance now."

I furrow my eyebrows, "What do-"

She cuts me off by kissing me fully on my mouth. I barely even registered what was going on as she pushes me against the wall. _Wait, what?_

I gasp and she took that opportunity for her tongue to enter my mouth, I moan as she explores the crevices of my mouth rather aggressively.

I push her away, "Wait. Wait." I said as I turn my head away from her. I push her gently. "What are you doing?"

Her eyes stare down at me dangerously. She was gasping and frowning at the same time. "What's wrong? Tell me, aren't you at least attracted to me? I'll be very offended, Elsa. So choose your words." She said, her words teasing now.

I open my mouth to say 'No'. But why would I lie? Jasmine Jafar is a very attractive woman. She is a sexy goddess. She is a walking sex object. Those eyes, those lips, those hips and not-to-mention her long smooth black hair. _My weakness, actually._

"You are a very attractive woman, Jasmine. But clearly you're drunk. And you're Anna's cousin. It would be inappropriate-"

Jasmine starts to laugh that made me furrow my eyebrows at her. "Why are you laughing?" I ask.

"Anna's cousin? So what? And why would it be inappropriate?" then she stops, her eyes widen. "Don't tell me you're in love with my cousin, Elsa? Are you?"

"What? No!" I answer immediately. My heart beats faster that it should. _I am really not in love with Anna. Love is a strong word. I am NOT in love with Anna! I CAN'T be in love with Anna!_ "What are you talking about? Anna is my bestfriend. She is JUST my bestfriend. Why would-"

She cuts me off by pressing her finger on my lips, "I was just asking, Elsa. No need to get all worked up like that."

I shake my head and remove her finger on my lips. "I am NOT."

Jasmine chuckles again, then she looks at me with those seductive bedroom eyes of hers, "Number One, I am not THAT drunk. Number Two, this is just a one night stand, Elsa. I'm not asking for a relationship. Hell, I don't do relationships. Number Three, you're gorgeous and I want you. Now. I'm already wet for you and you're making me wet even more by your resistance. I love challenges."

 _Oh god. Her words. She's so vulgar._

She continues, "And lastly, if you're not in love with Anna, then prove it to me. You're single, I am single. So what the fuck is the problem, Elsa?"

 _If you're not in love with Anna, then prove it to me._

 _If you're not in love with Anna, then prove it to me._

 _If you're not in love with Anna, then prove it to me._

Her words are stuck on my head. I am not in love with Anna. Yes, I have this kind of feelings towards her but I don't know if it's love or lust or anything that I know of. And I won't let anyone ruin our friendship even if it includes myself and my feelings.

 _If you're not in love with Anna, then prove it to me._

 _If you're not in love with Anna, then prove it to me._

 _If you're not in love with Anna, then prove it to me._

So I did what I had to do.

Anna 2.0

Dr. Sex Goddess

Whichever name they want to call me, I don't care.

Who, in their right mind, can say NO to a gorgeous famous model actress? Jasmine Jafar is like Angelina Jolie (my all time celebrity crush) and who would say NO to that?

Blame the alcohol or my irrational thinking. Screw everything. The gorgeous actress wants me? Am I really that lucky?

I grab her shirt and pull her towards me; I give her open-mouthed kisses as I begin to push her towards my bed. I straddle her thighs but then she flips me over.

"Hmmm. You want to be dominant, huh? That is not an option with me, sweetie." She smirks at me seductively, and then she starts to trail down kisses on my neck. Next thing I know, she was pulling my robe off me.

* * *

Oh god. I woke up feeling sore.

I open my eyes slowly; the weight of the body next to me was making my body dead. Jasmine is still here?

Half of her body was splayed across mine. Slowly, I start to get off of her. No such luck, she lifts her head and look at me.

"Uhhh,,, good morning. Don't you have a flight to catch to?" I ask.

"Good morning." She said seductively. She lifts her body and I thought she was going to stand up but instead, she straddles my hips. I gasp at the contact of our center colliding with each other as she moves.

She looks at the clock beside my table, "I still have 3 hours to spent before my flight." She said huskily, moving towards me again.

My hands settle on her hips as I tried to stop her movements. "I'm sore." I complain half-heartedly.

She chuckles, "Well, I'm not."

"You're insatiable." I comment.

Her lower body moves again making me moan. Her hands settle on my breast as she starts to move again, creating a delicious rhythm on our bodies.

She rocks her hips towards my center. She moves and moves and moves on my top that I am pretty sure I'm close enough to achieve my orgasm. Again.

But then she stops.

She looks down on me. "I want your tongue again, deep inside of me."

 _She is so HOT._

She moves towards my face, and a blush crept on my cheeks as I realized what she was about to do. She is going to ride my face, my tongue, and my mouth. Oh god. This is my favorite position of all.

She lowers herself on my face and I was about to lick her when I heard the door opened.

" **Elsa! Have you seen- OH MY GOD!"**

Then the door was slammed shut.

I opened my eyes in shock. Oh god. "Anna!" I gasp.

But she wasn't there anymore. I push Jasmine away from my face as I stand up abruptly.

I was about to open the door when Jasmine speaks, "You should probably get dressed, Elsa."

I glare at her. "Oh god, this is awkward!" I cover my face in embarrassment.

Jasmine walks towards me, patting my shoulder. "Don't worry. She'll get over it."

I shake my head. "We scarred her for life! I hope she won't get angry."

Jasmine chuckles, "She won't be. Why would she be angry? We are two consenting adults, Elsa. Remember that."

" **Jas! You have a flight to catch. Finish what you both are doing FAST and then we'll go!"** Anna said in a loud voice for us to hear.

Jasmine smiles at me, "See? She wasn't angry." Then she plants a chaste kiss on my lips, "Thanks for the night. You were amazing." Then she puts her clothes on fast and walk towards the door.

With a deep sigh, I lay myself on my bed and stare at the ceiling. _What have I done? This is all fucked up._

* * *

It had been three days. Three fucking days since Jasmine left. Anna was ignoring me. And it's making me crazy.

"You look upset, Elsa." Kristoff said and then handed me a cup of coffee. "You and Anna are still not in good terms?"

I deeply sighed. "She is still not talking to me."

Kristoff pats me on my shoulder, "Try to understand, Elsa. You and Jasmine scarred her for life. Try to get in her shoes, what would be your reaction when you see your cousin riding your bestfriend's face?" He said, wincing. "That is not an image I want to see for myself."

I look at him. "Well I shouldn't have told you then." I said softly.

"No, I don't mean that. I mean I'm your friend, and you should be honest with me or something. Besides, you told me that story when you were drunk. You were rambling that I couldn't stop you. Even if the images were clearly disturbing."

"I know. And I understand Kristoff, I do. I was just, I don't know. I fucked up. Big time. And this wasn't me, you know. I was blinded with being 'free' and being single that I haven't realized that I can also hurt someone. And she wasn't even my girlfriend. But I still feel guilty that I fucked her cousin… your cousin."

"Relax. She'll get over it. Just give her time." Kristoff said.

"But I missed her. And I feel really really guilty." I said then deeply sigh again. "I guess this whole Anna 2.0 and Dr. Sex Goddess was a bad thing, you know."

"I thought you enjoyed it? Being Anna? Being the most sought after bachelorette here in this hospital?"

I look at him, "It was just sex Kristoff. At the end of the day, I wasn't happy. It was just a moment of release, which I haven't done, in a long time. I thought I could change myself. I thought I'll be happy. But right now? I'm not. Yeah, sure, I fucked women who threw themselves at me but that were all just sex. Sex is the main reason why I feel fucked up. And from now on, I want to abstain from it. I'll promise to myself that will be the last. Next time, I'll wait for the right person to come along, girl or boy."

"Are you serious, Elsa? No sex until the 'right one'?" Kristoff said, her mouth agape.

"I am serious." I said in a determined voice. "Now, all I have to do is get my best friend back. I learned my lesson in a hard way, Kristoff. And I can't afford to lose Anna. She is important to me."

"Wait, you're not in love with Anna, aren't you?" Kristoff asks.

I throw my hands in exasperation, "Jeez! Why do people keep telling me that I'm in love with my best friend? I am really getting tired of convincing people that I'm not! What I feel for Anna is purely platonic." I said, gritting my teeth. "And you know what, let's say I am in love with her, or she was in love with me, which was impossible of course. Anyway, let's just say we love each other? We're happy and all but then time comes that we aren't happy anymore? The friendship will just be ruined because of that! Friendship is more important than love. Well, atleast for me. I told you before, with my first girlfriend, who happened to be my best friend too, I chose friendship over love. And now, we're okay. She is married with two sons, and she's happy and I'm happy for her." then I took a deep breath, "I can't fall in love with a best friend anymore, Kristoff."

"Okay. I get it now." He stands up, "My advice is just talk to Anna, Elsa. Tell her that you made a mistake and you're sorry. She will understand."

"I hope so."

* * *

"Hi." I greet awkwardly as soon as I enter the apartment. Anna was sitting on the couch, her eyes glued at the television.

I walk towards her. "Anna." I said softly, trying to catch her attention. She wasn't responding so I sat beside her. "Anna please."

"What?" she glares at me.

I exhale deeply. "Anna, I'm sorry for-"

"For fucking my cousin? Don't you have boundaries, Elsa?" she said, her eyes piercing against mine.

"I'm sorry." I lower my head. "I really am. It wasn't my intention to-"

"Spare me the details. I don't want to talk about it anymore." She said, her attention on the TV screen again.

Tears start to form on my eyes, "Anna, I can't handle being like this with you. I'm sorry that I fucked up. I realized my mistake and I learned from it. I'm so so so sorry." I wipe my tears away. "Anna, please don't be mad with me anymore. I can't lose you, okay? You're my best friend and you're the most important person in my life right now."

Anna breathes deeply. "Just give me time, Elsa. I just- I don't know- It's just awkward for me. I was scarred. I can't remove the images inside my head. I want to throw up every time it flashes inside my mind. You have to understand. Just give me time."

I sniff and nod my head. "Okay. I understand. I'll give you time, Anna. I will." With that, I stand up and made my way to my bedroom.

At the confinement of my room, I wipe my tears away, and then I dialed Kristoff's number. "Hello Kristoff? Is it okay if I crash on your apartment for a few days?"

" _ **What happened?"**_

"I'll explain it to you later. Please, Kristoff?"

 _ **"Sure."**_

Anna needs time. I understand that. Maybe she needs time away from me. I'll give her the time she needs.

* * *

 **Woops! Please don't kill me about that Jasmine stuff. IT HAD TO BE DONE. IT REALLY HAD TO BE DONE. lol**

 **Elsa needs to learn her lesson so yeah, everything happens for a reason so yeah,,**

 **Anyway, Tell me all ur favorites? Lines, scenes and character? Tell me what you think about the chapter. :)**

 **THANKS in Advance!**

 **-Rainezeik**


	9. Lesson Learned

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Thanks to those who supports this story. I am planning to write another Elsanna story after I finished this. I hope this news will make all of you happy. I have a pretty good story in my mind, (as I have adapted several chinese/korean dramas that I love before and made them my own version as Brittana, I am planning to adapt a japanese animè this time. I recently watched Strawberry panic and I was really hooked, and I can't help imagining the characters as Elsa and Anna. They fit perfectly. So yeah, I'm planning to do that, my own version of course. :)**

 **On with the shoutouts:**

 **LEELAN: I read a lot of Elsanna stories, too many to mention. The Elsanna fandom have a lot of great stories just like the Brittana fandom so I am hooked in reading each one of them. And about Anna? We will have a little glimpse of her story here, so tell me what u think, after u read it, lol. Oh yeah, Belle. lol She will, oh she will. The angst in this story is starting to build up, but oops, there's more. lol So yeah, cheers to your vodka! haha**

 **SUSHIYAME: As promised, I gave u this update. haha Late na naman ako natulog dahil sa update nato, but it was worth it naman, ehe Yeah, Angelina Jolie is my celebrity crush of all time, so wag kna magtaka. haha Woah, fav position? hahaha, I laugh at that. We have the favorite lines, gaya ng nasabi ko, haha Anyway, I love your reviews as always, halatang halatang you're into the story eh, hahaha Anna's POV? Hmmm... secret! hahahah**

 **RR: Yup, Elsa definitely learned her lesson. Yeah, ur right about Anna's reaction actually,lol but remember, i haven't written Anna's POV yet so we dont know what she thinks. lol Every questions u have will be answered here except for Anna's pov. lol Thanks for the review, :)**

 **YAINITSUKi: This is your next chapter, I know you love it, lol :)**

 **WINTERWONDERLAND4343: Hmm, you almost cried? Well, that was the plan actually. lol I am glad I gained that reaction from you :) Thanks for the review, and yeah, I also love the scene when Elsa bathes Anna. It was just so cute, dont u think? lol**

 **EMERALDSERPEROIR: Glad we are on the same page there, me too I would be scarred so yeah, I left you in tears, uh oh, I wonder what this chapter will do to you, lol or the succeeding chapters :)**

 **ISABEL: Thanks for the review. Hmmm, FB? Deactivated ako eh. I have instagram, twitter and tumbler account, lol and I have viber too. hahaha So, gusto mo talaga FB? ehehe Hmm, balita ko jan daw sa canada mas madami maganda eh, ehe**

 **STRAB: We will have Anna's POv in the later chapters, I cant give anymore spoilers, sorry ;) thanks for the review :)**

 **ACHTTIEN: Bitin? Naku po, bka mabitin ka ulit dito,ehehe**

 **ANON: Hhahahaha, that's so cruel. lol**

 **ANYWAY, ENJOY READING!**

 **Mistakes are mine, It's past midnight here but I finished it just for all of you :)**

 **COVER ART is mine. Feel free to look at it. lol :)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9**

 **Lesson Learned**

 _"Elsa… Why are you crying? Are you okay?" I was sitting at the front porch of our apartment when Anna noticed me._

 _I smiled at her and wiped my eyes. "I'm fine. I just missed them-"_

 _Anna wrapped her arms around me, "You miss your family?"_

 _I nod. "My mom, dad and my brother Olaf. I miss them. So bad."_

 _She kisses my forehead. "Would you like to visit them sometime?"_

 _I chuckle sadly, "I still have several years to complete my internship, and so I can't now. And besides, I think my mom was still mad at me for calling off the wedding. My sexuality shocked them because they always thought I was their perfect daughter."_

 _"Oh, Elsa." She hugged me tightly. "You are perfect, okay? In time, they will accept you for who you are. In time, everything will be okay."_

 _I shifted so I could look at her. "You are very lucky, Anna. Your parents accepted you for who you are. I know they loved me but sometimes I wished that they could just be open-minded, you know." My tears start to fall again._

 _Anna wiped my tears away, "I'm here, Elsa. I'll always be here for you no matter what. I AM your family now. I will protect you from people who would try to hurt you." The intensity of her stare made my heart swell._

 _I kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Anna. And I will always be here for you too. I promise. I won't leave you. You will always be my priority."_

 _Anna looks at me then she hugs me tightly. "Love you, Els."_

 _I smile, "Love you too, Anna."_

 _And that was the start of us also being affectionate with words aside from our actions. But the words 'I love you' and 'love you' are different in my perspective. And I don't want to give meaning to everything. I am happy with Anna. I am happy and contented being friends with Anna._

I remembered those times that I opened my heart to her months ago. She became my pillar, my strength and my happiness. She made me smile and I could never forget those times that we talk every night with or without alcohol, even if we were sleep-deprived because of the unending stories we have for each other. Anna is a good listener and she always cheers me up whenever I feel down.

Sitting on the edge of my bed, I took a deep exasperating breath, I just finished packing some of my things and placed them all at my backpack. Tears escape my eyes as I recalled Anna's reaction earlier. I did everything that I could to explain but what more could I explain of? She said that I didn't have boundaries, and that hit my heart like an arrow.

Boundaries. Don't I really have boundaries? Yeah, maybe I really don't have boundaries, maybe she's right. Besides, what kind of best friend am I? Sometimes I admit I have these kinds of feelings towards her, towards Anna, my best friend. So yeah, maybe I really do not have boundaries. Maybe I don't deserve her friendship. Maybe I don't deserve her.

I stand up weakly. I'll just stay at Kristoff's apartment or maybe at the on call rooms of the hospital until Anna forgives me. That was the plan.

Opening the door of my room, I notice that the entire apartment was pitch black; I went straight for Anna's room and knock softly.

No answer.

I tried again.

Silence.

With a deep pain in my heart, I walk towards our apartment door and left without saying much of a goodbye.

* * *

It had been a week since I left the apartment, I badly wanted to text Anna and asks her if she's okay but I stop myself. I tried to convince myself that she needs time, that she needs time away from me.

But I really really miss her. How could I not? She became the most important person in my life ever since I moved here in LA. I missed my friends so badly that Anna filled the entire hole I felt for them.

I miss her smile. I miss her confident self. I miss her happy face. I miss HER.

I love being with her. I love joking around with her. I love spending time with her. I love fooling around with her. I love H- _NO!_ I mentally scolded myself once again. _Boundaries, Elsa. Boundaries, remember? You do not want to go in there. You do not want to have those kinds of romantic feelings with her, you understand! Boundaries, goddammit!_

"Hi."

I lift my head to see the owner of the voice. I smiled shyly at her.

"Can I sit with you? There's no available seat so, is that okay?"

I nod my head. "Sure."

She smiles. "Thank you." She sits down across from me and speaks again, "How are you, Dr. Winters?"

I look at her. "I'm f-fine." I lied.

"You don't look fine to me. Want to talk about it?" Belle offers. It had been so long since Belle and I had a conversation. Last time I checked, she was mad at me for being the sought-after sex object at this hospital.

I took a deep breath. "I'm glad that you're talking to me now."

She lowers her head. "I'm sorry for that. It was just- I mean I don't have the right to-"

I cut her off, "It's okay Belle. You were right."

"Huh?"

I chuckle weakly, "I learned my lesson in a hard way and because of my actions, I lost the important person in my life right now, my best friend." I admit, lowering my head in shame.

"What happened?" she asks, genuinely concerned. "I noticed changes from you this past week, and I really wondered why. That is the reason why I gather up my courage to talk to you, Elsa."

"Thank you. With Kristoff leaving for a medical conference the entire week, I really didn't have someone to talk to. And…." I sighed. "My best friend and I had a fight. It's all my fault." I lower my head sadly.

Belle reaches out for my hand, "Did you ask for forgiveness?"

I lift my head to look at her, "Yeah. Last week. But she said she needs time so I figured out that I should give her time and space. So I stayed at Kristoff's place. Maybe she needs time away from me."

Belle squeezes my hand, and it felt nice. After what happened to me, I did my best to ignore lingering glances from other staff. I even told Dr. Ariel that we should stop what we were doing. Which is very hard on my part because Ariel is just… Let's just say, she was very persuasive.

I also tried my best to say NO to women who cornered me and seduced me this past week. I became aloof and reclusive. I need time away from them for a while to clear my head. And I promise to myself that I should abstain from having sex or any physical contact, which can leads to sex.

So yeah, there was no physical contact of any sort on my part this past week until now. Until Belle. Belle was different, there are no lust surrounding her right of this moment and I felt really glad that someone could look at me without any lust-filled eyes. It felt normal. I felt relieved.

"Do you want me to give you advice, Elsa?"

I nod.

"You should go home. Going away didn't solve your problem, right? You just made it worse. I don't know what happened between you and Ms. Arendelle but I know that you both could solve it. Clearly, she is very important in your life and I can see that you can't afford to lose your best friend. And I know, you are also very important in her life and she can't afford to lose you either."

"But she said she needs time-"

"Elsa." She said softly, "She needs time, yes but it doesn't mean that you should leave her and not talk to her anymore. She probably said that she needs time but deep inside of her and she probably wouldn't admit it, but she needs you to be persuasive. To fight for the friendship you have with her. She might be hurting more now that you left her all alone." Then Belle takes a deep breath and continues, "She won't come to you, if that is what your thinking, Elsa. I don't know what you did but clearly, you had hurt her. And blame it on a girl's pride or what, but she won't come to you. You will still be the one who would come for her."

I was speechless. She was right. I did these. I shouldn't have run.

My face widens in pure apprehension.

"Elsa… Go… Talk to her and be persuasive this time." Belle said again then she smiles. "You are also important to her, don't let pride ruin your friendship."

I smile at her. Like really smile at her. My left hand wraps hers that was squeezing my other hand. She looks at me intently. I squeeze her hand firmly this time. "Thank you very much for enlightening me, Belle. I owe you one."

She shakes her head. "No. You don't owe me anything. I just want to see that smile in your face again.

I smile sheepishly at her; I can feel my cheeks blushing because of her words. "Thank you. For this. For your advice."

"Anything for you, Elsa."

* * *

It had been five agonizing minutes of standing outside our apartment door but I couldn't move. My heart beats fast than it should. _Damn it Elsa!_ I mentally scolded myself. _Stop acting like a sissy and go inside!_

I cleared my throat. I can do this.

With trembling hand, I started to put my house key inside the keyhole but before I could unlock it, the door opens.

Blue eyes meet teal ones.

I was in complete shock. I was speechless. I couldn't move.

 _God, I miss her._

"Hi." I mumble first.

"Damn you, Elsa!" she said annoyingly, her brows furrowing at me. Then suddenly she threw herself at me, wrapping me in her arms.

Instinctively, I hug her.

So tightly.

So damn tight that we almost fell if not for my balance.

"Anna…"

She sniffs, "I miss you, you piece of shit! I miss you!"

I chuckle lightly. "I miss you too." I whisper softly. I inhale her scent deeply. I miss her scent. Her strawberry-filled scent. Anna's scent. Only Anna. "Oh god, I'm so sorry Anna. I miss you so much. I'm really really sorry." I cried.

She pulls away, and I notice that she was in tears too, "Don't ever leave me like that, okay? Don't you ever leave me like that, Elsa!"

"I gave you time, didn't I? You said you need time." I replied.

Her gaze fell on my lips and for a moment, I thought she was going to kiss me but of course, I was wrong. She pulls away and slaps my arm playfully. "I didn't mean it literally!"

I chuckle softly and hug her again. "I'm so sorry Anna. I really am."

"I forgive you. I forgive you, Elsa. Just don't disappear on me like that." she said while hugging me back.

"I won't. I promise." I respond softly, and then I kiss the top of her head. "Love you, Anna." I whispered.

She didn't respond for long agonizing seconds, my heart hammered inside my chest. Did I push her too hard?

"Love you too, Els." She responds quietly and I smiled. "You're my best friend." She adds.

I smile widely. "I know. You're mine too. Best friend, I mean."

"I know." She replied while burying her face on my neck.

* * *

My life felt complete ever since the reconciliation between Anna and I. We became closer than before. After abandoning my previous 'Dr. Sex Goddess' title, my time with Anna grew a lot. We usually spend time together inside our apartment. Surprisingly, we never went to bars unlike before. I told Anna one time that I am abstaining from sex which earned a good laugh from her.

" _Are you serious?" she laughed._

 _I crossed my arms. "Well, yes. I don't want to have sex anymore."_

 _"For real?" she asked, laughing again._

 _I pushed her away playfully, "Laugh all you want, but I won't do it again." Then I looked away, "Until you know, I'll find the right one."_

 _She stopped laughing. "Right one?"_

 _I nod._

 _Silence enveloped us for a while._

 _Then she asked again. "Are you ready to fall in love again, Elsa?"_

 _"I don't know. Maybe." I replied timidly._

 _"Okay." She said in low voice._

 _I looked at her and scooted beside her, "Hey, I won't leave you, Anna. You will always be my precious best friend. I won't leave you. I promise."_

 _"Don't make promises you can't keep, Elsa." She said softly._

 _I sighed. "Hey, don't be like that. You know I can keep promises." Then I lifted her chin, "Besides, maybe YOU will find the right one and leave me hanging here." I joked._

 _She removed my hand from her chin and straightens her back on the couch, her eyes focused on the TV again. "I won't fall in love, Elsa. I wouldn't."_

 _I blinked at her response. "Anna… Don't say that."_

 _"Love will just kill you. Like what it did to my twin brother." She said softly._

 _I wrap my arms around her as soon as I heard her say those words._

 _Yeah, I know that story._

 _Anna's twin brother._

 _He died at the age of 20._

 _Because of love._

" _Anna…" I called her name softly while she cried in my arms again._

Anna had a rough past even though she has everything. I remembered her story about her precious twin brother. I remembered how she cried when-

"Hi Dr. Winters." Belle's voice cut my thoughts. Belle and I had lunch together for several times now. She was a great help and I love her advices.

"Belle." I smile at her. "You can just call me Elsa, you know."

Belle chuckles. "I know. So how is your day?" She asks and sits down across the table from me. She looks at my food and frowns. "Cafeteria food again?"

I rolled my eyes, "I don't have time to cook." I said.

Belle smiles widely at me, "It's a good thing then that I cooked a lot today. I don't mind sharing." She said nonchalantly.

I grin widely when I saw the food she cooked. "Beef Broccoli?"

She smiles. "And rice." She adds that made my mouth waters.

"Are you sure?" I ask her. "This is one of my favorites."

"Really? Then maybe you should tell me all of your favorites and I could cook them for you." She said softly.

"Maybe you're going to get me fat if I tell you all of my favorites." I laugh lightly.

She laughs, "I would love to see that."

I roll my eyes playfully at her.

* * *

"Kristoff!" I gave him a big hug when I saw him down the hallway. "I miss you!"

Kristoff laughed, "I miss you too! So how are you?"

"I'm fine. The Medical Conference took a long time, huh?" I crossed my arms at him. The conference was finished weeks earlier but Kristoff stayed in London for a month.

Kristoff laughed, "I have my reasons." He grinned widely.

"What reason?" I raise my eyebrow at him.

"I met a girl. She was wonderful." He said smiling that made my jaw dropped.

"Really? Oh god! Tell me the details!" I said excitedly.

"I'll tell you the details later. We have important things to talk about." He said, his voice low this time.

"What things?"

"Anna's birthday." He said.

I looked away, "Oh yeah. Anna's birthday. Hmmm yeah, you're right, it is a hot topic here in the hospital. And I was kinda uhm…" I looked down. "I don't know what to give to her. I mean she has basically everything, and I don't know uhmmm help me?"

"Of course!" Kristoff grins widely at me.

I look down. This is Anna's first birthday with me, her best friend. And I wonder what special gift I could give to her.

I want it to be special.

I want it to be extraordinary.

Like Anna.

* * *

 **No more HOT STEAMY SCENES huh? Lol**

 **Did you miss it? hahahaha**

 **Anyway, Anna's birthday will be next. :)**

 **So give me ur thoughts regarding the chapter? Give me some love too, my readers, lol**

 **On with ur favorites? Lines? Characters and Scenes? :)**

 **Thanks in advance! :)**


	10. A Birthday Surprise

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Thanks for all the reviews/follows/favorites for this story. For those who are asking for an update to my other Brittana Fics, I am suffering a major writer's block there but I'll still try to update soon. Anyway, I know you've all been waiting for this chapter. Mistakes are mine so forgive me if there's any. I don't have any time to check it anymore because it's getting late here in LA and I'm kinda sleepy.**

 **So on with the shoutouts:**

 **MALEKOYDAERB: It's okay, I understand if ur busy, but still thanks for giving time to review this story. And yeah, Elsa really suffered from that sleeping with the cousin stunt.**

 **IDUN DUN DUN: lol, it's my fav food so yeah, hahahah**

 **SUSHIYAME: Anna's POV? lol honestly, muntik ko ng ilagay sa chapter na to ang pov ni Anna kaso hnd pako tapos kay Elsa eh. So yeah, pero I promise, it will be soon. lol I love to tease kasi, haha And sabi ko sau, mahahati ung team eh, either Team Belle or Team Anna. lol But eventually, Elsanna tayong lahat db? haha The birthday suprise, huh, I hope you like what I wrote here lol**

 **ISABEL: Hi, hahaha! Musta na? Lol Anyway, I'll just be a text away if you have questions now that we're Fb Friends, lol**

 **LEELAN: I love strawberry panic, I just watched it recently, and ur ryt, it feels like the ending is so not enough. That's why I want to write my own version for it. But I have to finish this story first lol Oh, really, guess I have to buy that light novel then. I want shizuma to be more flirtatious. lol**

 **And about Anna's past, we will know everything about her once I switch from her POV. And yeah, they are really stupid, lol I agree too. hahahaha**

 **About Belle though? lol I wont turn her into a villain, hahaha So it will be really a tough fight, hahahaha**

 **And ur request for Belle's introduction to Anna will be here, as promised. So enjoy! :)**

 **GUEST: Hmmmm, who would make the first move? I wont give u spoilers. lol. thanks for taking time to review :)**

 **PANDACORNFOREVER: Yeah, Belle will be a nice person here :)**

 **STRAB: I'm sorry, I dont understand Spanish. Can you translate that for me? :)**

 **QUEENAPPLES: Yeah, I get that feeling too. And Belle will play a major role here but she wont be a villain as I dont plan to write her as that. Yeah. Elsanna is endgame so yeah, in the end, it will always be elsa and anna. :)**

 **GUEST: Hmmm, I think I just kinda wrote here what you suggested lol. And yeah, Elsa and Anna telling each other how they love each other is the cutest ever. lol**

 **ELSA: Hahaha, No sexy scenes for this chapter too lol but it will be full of fluff I guess.**

 **ACHTTIEN: Hahahahaha, bitin na naman? hahahaha**

 **ENJOY READING!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 10**

 **A Birthday Surprise**

"All set. She is going to love this, you know." Kristoff reassured me for the umpteenth time. I was nervous. Like over the top nervous.

"What if she doesn't like this? What if she-"

Kristoff interrupts me, "Come on, who wouldn't love this?" His eyebrows furrowed. "Like this is the ultimate gift you could give her."

I start fidgeting my nails, "She has basically everything and I don't know if she is going to-"

Kristoff holds my hand probably to stop me from fidgeting, "She will going to love it, okay? Trust me and trust yourself."

I nod meekly. "If you say so." I add softly.

* * *

The grand celebration of Anna's birthday party a.k.a Masquerade Ball (this year's theme) will be held at one of the famous five star hotels the Arendelle Family owns, the majestic Arendelle Hotel located in Sta. Monica, California.

My phone buzzes again. I answered it in a huff without looking at the caller. "Kristoff stop-"

 _ **"Elsa! Where the fuck are you?"**_

Anna's voice rang into my ears. I gulp nervously. "Hey Anna." I chuckle. "Happy birthday."

 _ **"Don't you dare happy birthday me! Where the fuck are you? My party is about to start and you're my escort, and the fuck where the hell are you!?"**_ She repeats again.

I chuckle nervously. "Listen, Anna. I'm really sorry. I'm still in the hospital right now. I'll be late but I'll come for sure. I'll just be a little late. I'm really sorry." I explain softly. Silence envelopes us. Anna didn't answer, I'm pretty sure she hates me right now. "Anna? Are you still there? I'm really sor-"

 _ **"I can't believe you're breaking your promise to me right now. Right now, Elsa. At my fucking birthday."**_

I exhale a deep breath. "Anna, I didn't mean this to happened. I just can't leave the hospital right now because they need me and-"

 _ **"I understand."**_ I heard Anna breathe deeply, _**"Just come here even if it's late okay?"**_

"I will. I promise."

 _ **"Don't make promises anymore that you can't keep, Elsa."**_ She said softly before hanging up.

I lean back against the wall feeling guilty that I made her sad at her special day. _Now, what?_

"Elsa! Are you ready?" Kristoff asks on the other side of the door.

"I am." I said, opening the door for him.

"Wow Elsa! You are so woah. Beautiful." Kristoff said, his eyes widening. I am wearing a teal dress with a sweetheart bodice with bronze trim and dark teal, maroon and purple rosemaling on the skirt and bodice, black long-sleeved turtleneck blouse with red and teal crystal-shaped prints on, with a magenta cape and a gold tiara. "You look like a QUEEN." I fix my hair in a French braided crown twist bun held together with a blue ribbon. "Like really, you look like a queen."

I blush hard. "Kristoff, stop it."

Kristoff chuckle lightly. "Have you seen Anna? She looks like a princess and you look like a queen."

My heart beats fast, "Really?"

"Really. But wait? How do I look?"

I look at him, he looks dashingly handsome. "You look like a prince?" I said, my voice teasing.

He snorted in annoyance; "You just said that because I complimented you with that phrase."

I chuckle. "I'm serious, Kristoff. You look nice and handsome."

His smile widens. "Okay, now we're all set." He puts the mask on his face. "Are you ready?"

"Anna is mad at me." I said softly.

Kristoff chuckled. "She won't be mad later, you know." He winks at me.

"I hope this will all be worth it." I said while putting my mask in place.

"Oh, yeah. Anna's reaction will be worth it, Elsa."

* * *

With my mask in place, my eyes roam around the banquet hall. Everything screams grand and formal, Anna Arendelle indeed is an heiress. A princess.

And then the lights were turned out, a signal that the party is about to begin.

Seconds later, a spotlight was directed to the most beautiful girl in the party, the birthday girl Anna Arendelle. Anna is the only person who doesn't wear a mask in this party. She wears a black sweetheart bodice with off-the-shoulder dark green sleeves. She wears her hair in a bun, and a part of her hair is braided and used as a headband. She looks absolutely gorgeous. On her side, is Dr. Kristoff Bjorgman.

The emcee announces Anna's name and the people clap their hands. Then the party began. Kristoff leads Anna at the center of the dance floor and they both dance in front of everybody.

Kristoff told me that at the start of the party, Anna would be dancing to different partners, women and men alike. As soon as Anna's father make an appearance for their father and daughter dance; that will be my cue because that will be the last dance.

I notice that Anna had a fake smile at the entire dance and I felt guilty because I know I am the reason of the birthday girl's frowning face. _Oh Anna. Just wait._

After several minutes, Mr. Agdar Arendelle came into view. People watch in awe as they watch Agdar and her daughter waltzed. Anna had a smile on her face now unlike the previous dance.

Once the dance was finished, my surprise gift starts.

The nervousness I felt doubled as I wait in anticipation for what is about to happen. The lights in the entire banquet were off now; the only light was coming from the large screen at the center of the stage.

 _Oh god! This is it!_

 **THE MOVIE STARTED.**

So here's the thing, Anna has basically everything so I decided to make a movie instead, using my computer skills for her birthday surprise.

I asked all of my friends in Norway to film their greetings for Anna as I compiled each and every single video from them.

 **"Hi Anna. My name is Rapunzel. I am Elsa's friend here in Norway. I just want to greet you a happy birthday and Elsa wants me to tell you how important you are to her. And personally, I want to thank you too for taking care of her. She had overcome her homesickness because of you so thank you very much. I can't wait to meet you. Hopefully soon. Bye!**

 **"Hello Anna! I know you don't even know me but I'm one of Elsa's friends here in Norway. I'm Merida. Anyway, I just want to greet you a happy birthday. Elsa also wants me to tell you that you will always be her priority. Bye! Hope to meet you soon!**

The video goes on and on as I watch Anna's reaction from afar. She was completely shocked. She was obviously speechless as she continues to watch my birthday video for her. I asked several of my friends and they all gave their meaningful greetings for Anna in the video.

After several minutes, the video stopped and I cleared my throat. That is also my cue. _Oh god, this is happening!_ Nervousness filled my entire being as the spotlight is now directed towards me. From afar, Kristoff gave me a thumbs up, a signal that it's time.

The music started and I attached the lavalier microphone or lapel mic and clipped it in front of my dress.

And then I started to sing.

 _ **It's late in the evening; you're wondering what clothes to wear**_  
 _ **You'll put on your make-up and brushes your strawberry blonde hair**_  
 _ **And then you ask me, 'Do I look all right?'**_  
 _ **And I say, 'Yes, you look wonderful tonight.'**_

The crowd in front of me parted as I walk towards Anna at the center of the dance floor. I saw Anna gasps as we made an eye contact with each other. I still wear my mask as I smile at her. She looks really surprised. I continue to sing while walking towards her.

 _ **We go to a party and everyone turns to see**_  
 _ **This beautiful lady that's walking around with me**_  
 _ **And then you ask me, 'Do you feel all right?'**_  
 _ **And I say, 'Yes, I feel wonderful tonight.'**_

I was now in front of her. I offered my hand as I silently ask her for a dance which she gladly accepted.

 _ **I feel wonderful because I see the love light in your eyes**_

 _ **And the wonder of it all**_  
 _ **Is that you just don't realize how much I love you**_

She blushes as I sing and dance with her, our eyes melding against each other. Then she removes my mask and that gesture made me blush too.

 ** _It's time to go home now and I've got an aching head_**  
 ** _So I give you the car keys and you help me to bed_**

 ** _And then I tell you, as I turn out the light_**  
 ** _I say, 'My darling, you were wonderful tonight'_**  
 ** _'Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight'_**

The music stops and I notice her teary-eyed in front of me. I wipe her tears away with my fingers. "Happy birthday My Anna. Love you." I whisper softly.

She bites her lip as she stares at me. "I really am mad at you, you know." She said pouting.

I smile. "I know. I'm sorry. But it's all part of the plan."

She pulls me in her arms so tightly. "I don't know what to say, Elsa. I am really surprised. I-" she sobs silently. "This is the best gift I ever received."

I pull away from her. I wipe her tears away again. "That's not entirely my gift, Anna." I reach out at the back of my neck and unclasp the necklace with a snowflake pendant. "This is my gift for you, Anna. It's a friendship necklace. I have one too, see?" I showed mine to her. "Now, let me put this around you." She nods.

Once the necklace was placed, she looks at it. "It's beautiful, Elsa."

"I'm happy that you like it." I said softly. "And you look beautiful princess. You are really gorgeous tonight." I add that made her cheeks reddened.

"Thank you. So do you, Elsa. You look like a queen. If I'm your princess then you're my queen." She said softly, "By the way, I love your voice. You didn't tell me that you could sing. Beautifully, I may add." She adds.

I lowered my head, "Thank you." My cheeks blushed.

Then she leans in and kisses me at the corner of my lips. "Thank you Elsa. I really appreciate what you did for my special day. And uhm- Love you too."

I grin sheepishly.

* * *

"Wow. That was so- I can't even find the appropriate term for that."

I look up to see Belle smiling at me. "Belle. Sit down."

She removes her mask and sits beside me. "You are very sweet, Dr. Winters. What you did? It was so sweet." She said, her voice teasing.

I roll my eyes, "I am not sweet."

She laughs, "You are. Really. Like, I am pretty sure all the girls swooned when you started to sing. And don't get me started on the effort you gave to make those videos."

I lowered my head and scratch the back of my neck, "Uhmmm… Not really." I stutter.

"You are so cute, you know that right?" Belle pinches my cheeks that made me blush even more.

Someone cleared her throat behind me. I look up to see Anna standing. "I was looking all over for you. Why did you leave my side?" she pouts. Anna's pouting is the cutest ever.

I stand up abruptly. "Anna. I'm so sorry, uhm, I just don't want to get in a way with you entertaining your other visitors. Soooo…"

"But I want you to meet all of them." She said.

"Okay, I'll come with you. And by the way, Anna this is Belle. She works in the hospital too."

"Hi Miss Arendelle. Happy Birthday. You look absolutely beautiful." Belle said, as she extends her hand.

"Belle? Hmmm. You are Belle?" Anna asks, accepting Belle's hand.

Belle blushes hard and I blush hard too because I know exactly what Anna thinks when she heard the name 'Belle'.

* * *

" _If you say so." He said in a resigned tone. "You and Belle will make a great couple, you know. Just saying."_

 _"Wha- What did you say?" I ask, my ears perk up. "Did you just say Belle?"_

 _"Yeah. Do you know her?"_

 _My eyebrows furrow, "I know her. I met her."_

 _"Oh, really?" Kristoff leans into me with his smug face on display. "So, what do you think? She is gorgeous, am I right?"_

 _I nod my head slowly. "Yeah, she is. We had a nice conversation once. But other than that, we haven't cross paths again."_

 _Kristoff smiles, "She is one of my favorite nurse. She is very smart, reliable and very very available, Elsa." His eyebrows rising up and down while intently looking at me. "She's hot too, don't you agree?"_

 _I purse my lips, "Well yeah, she is."_

 _"She likes you. We're really close and one day she asked me about you in a subtle way. She seemed genuinely interested. So then, our conversation usually involves you and I promise her to introduce her to you."_

 _I cup my own chin, a gesture I usually do when I'm thoroughly thinking. "Hmmm. She's pretty. But I don't know, we'll see then."_

 _"Who is pretty?" Anna's loud voice startles both Kristoff and I. The girl on her lap was nowhere in sight now._

 _"Oh. Belle. The Head Nurse in the Pediatric Unit." I reply._

 _Kristoff grins, "Belle has a crush on her. Massive crush on her."_

 _I blush as I remember the conversation I had with Belle. "She is nice." I add._

 _"I bet she's boring." Anna comments._

 _"No she's not." Kristoff defends. "Elsa and Belle can make a great pair." He said, grinning widely._

 _"Well then, I should meet her." Anna said, "I want to see her for myself."_

 _"Woah woah." I wave my hands at them, "Belle and I aren't a thing. We just talk once. ONCE. It's not a good idea to bombard her with questions or do the Meet-the-Friends kind of thing because honestly, we're not a THING. We aren't really. "_

 _Anna smirks, "Well then, that's good. Because honestly, you still have a lot to learn, Elsa. We're just starting here."_

 _Kristoff shakes his head, "I still believe that Belle and Elsa could make a good couple."_

 _"Set aside your own thoughts, Kristoff. Elsa here is NOT interested." Anna said, drinking her own beer._

* * *

I swallowed nervously. I cleared my throat to catch both of their attention. "I'll see you later, Belle. Let's go Anna." I grab her wrist.

When we were far away from Belle, Anna clears her throat. "So, Belle huh?"

I nod.

"Y-you fucked her too?" she asks boldly.

I blush hard. "God no. We never did that. Belle is not that kind of girl, you know. She's uhmm… conservative and I don't know, she's not one of those girls."

"You like her?"

I bite my lip. I wanted to deny it but I don't want to lie in front of my best friend. "She is a good friend of mine. She is, different, I think. She is-"

"Do you like her?" Anna repeats, this time her voice is more serious.

I gulp nervously. "Y-yeah. I k-kinda like her, I guess."

Anna nods her head. "Okay."

I look at Anna and notice her sudden change of expression. "Hey, hey. Don't be sad. You're still my priority, remember? I promise you that. And besides, I'm not in love with her-"

"Yet."

I breathe deeply. "Anna."

"No, it's okay." Her voice suddenly changes and she smiles at me now, "I'm just kidding. Anyway, it's your life. And as you've said, I'm always your priority so I'll keep that in mind." She grins at me.

I cup her chin and force her to look at me straight into my eyes, "I always keep my promise, Anna. And… I love you and you know that. You will always be my bestfriend."

 _Oh my god, did I just say 'I love you'? As in the complete words?_

 _Shit!_

We were staring at each other immensely. I was hoping to God that Anna didn't notice my slip-up.

I broke my eye contact with her; instead my eyes focus on her parted lips. I gasp. Her lips look so inviting that I have this urge to kiss those sweet soft lips. Does she want me to kiss her? But-

"Elsa! Anna!"

The spell between us broke as we both heard Kristoff's voice as he approaches us.

* * *

 **NOTES:**

 **The dress they wore was obviously their coronation dress. I described them in detail using the Disney Wiki Page.**

 **And the necklace I was referring too was the necklace Elsa gave Anna in Once upon a Time but here, they have both as a friendship necklace.**

 **The song was 'Wonderful Tonight' by Eric Clapton. It's one of my favorite songs. So if you want to all hear my version for this song, u just follow my SMULE account and let's sing together. :)**

 **So yeah. I hope u all enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Tell me all ur favorites then. Line? Characters? Scenes?**

 **Don't forget to review and give me ur thoughts :)**

 **-Rainezeik**


	11. The Perfect Girl

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Because of my job being busy and such, I promise that weekend will be Update Day. :)**

 **So, on with the shoutouts:**

 **SUSHIYAME: Thanks again for ur long reviews, as always. Di complete ung update ko hanggang di ko nababasa reviews mo, haha Anyway, yeah, Elsa is 'nakakakilig' hahahaha ako dn kinilig eh, hahahaha hmmm, Anna's POV? Soon, my friend, soon :) and as promised, an update. So ung pinramis ko sau, andto sa chap nato. Brace urself, haha**

 **MALEKOYDAERB: lol, yeah, kristoff had such bad timing,huh**

 **LEELAN: Lol, ur welcome, as promised, I did ur Belle-Anna first meeting last chapter. And yeah, ur right about that, They are so in love in the eyes of the outsiders, lol But they dont know it yet, at least. And Anna's POV? u want it that bad lol so u'll be happy to know that her POV will be soon. Soon. and Soon. lol**

 **RAINPORTAL: The story is already inside my mind, so yeah, Belle is a very important character here. I wont give any spoilers but yeah, I'm sorry if you're gonna love Belle too. I love writing her. And I'm focused on Elsanna, I haven't decided for Belle's happy ending yet. Anyway thanks for the review. Thanks for reading too :)**

 **ISABEL: Me? Sweet? Lol, I dont know. Iba iba lang cguro tlga tayo, hahaha Ikaw nga jan eh, idol na kita, ahhahaha alam mo na un,ehehe**

 **GUEST: Thanks for taking time to review and tell me ur fav scenes, that was my fav scene too. I even edit the lyrics for that. lol They will realize it yeah, this is elsanna endgame after all. :)**

 **ACHTTIEN: Hahahaha, nananaja ba? ehehehe magalng lang ako tlga maglagay ng cliffhangers to make my readers want more. lol**

 **NICFOTO5: hahahah yeah, Kristoff will always be a cockblocker, lol**

 **GUEST: Yeah, it is starting! :) especially here.**

 **Special thanks to all the readers, and all of those who followed/favorited this story. I hope I can read your thoughts about this story too :)**

 **ANYWAY, ENJOY READING! :)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 11**

 **THE PERFECT GIRL**

Ever since Anna's birthday, the closeness between us grew a lot stronger, more than what we had before. I was satisfied in our relationship as best friends. I could never live without her. With that, I am positively sure. I love her. I don't know if I'm in love with her yet but I love her. Like sisterly love, friendship love and everything else. I could never replace Anna inside my heart. She will occupy a space inside my heart.

This is always my problem. I tend to be attached with someone whom I spent my time with. And in our case, I always spend time with Anna. But I know that if I want to save my friendship with her, the confusing feelings inside my heart should be forgotten. Anna will never fall in love with me, that I am 100% sure.

Why? Because I know her story. She trusted me enough to tell me why she became like this. A girl who would never fall in love. Ever.

To save my heart, I have to bury my growing feelings for her. To save our friendship, I have to (again) bury my growing feelings for her.

I was totally not oblivious when Anna was making jealous remarks directed against me and the previous women I made out with before. But again, I knew her story. So I don't want to give any malice on her actions. She was just afraid that I leave her. That I would choose someone over her and leave her for good.

I would never do that to her. I would never leave her. Ever.

"Hey." Someone pokes me on my cheek and that certain someone had been running inside my mind for the past minutes.

I glare at her playfully. "Anna, would you stop doing that?" She has a habit of poking me on my cheeks.

"No. I love doing that." she said teasingly. Then she hugs me from behind and put her arms around me. "Seriously, what are you thinking?" Her chin rests on my shoulder.

I was standing and looking outside our window when Anna approaches me. "Nothing. I was just admiring the view." I said, as I reach out for her hair and kiss the side of her head. "How was work?" I ask, clearly changing the topic.

"Ugh. Office work. Same old story." She tightens her hold on my stomach. "How was your work?" she asks.

I sigh. I love the feeling of Anna's arms around me. "Busy. As always. Too many lives to save."

She chuckles. "Okay, Dr. Hotshot. What do you want for dinner?"

I laugh lightly, "As if you're going to cook?" I tease.

"I hate you." She mumbles.

I laugh.

"Really, I hate you." She releases me and I immediately turn towards her. She was pouting adorably. "I get it, I'm not a good cook. I mean, cooking and Anna Arendelle doesn't just go well together okay? So you don't have to rub it in my face, Elsa." She said, glaring at me.

I chuckle and immediately, I pull her towards me and caress her cheeks. "Don't be mad. I'm just kidding." I kiss her forehead. "Come on, I cooked our dinner already. I was just waiting for you."

She gave me a wide grin that I have to pinch her cheeks. "You are such a spoiled-" I comment.

I didn't even finish my sentence when she interrupts me, "And you love spoiling me." She said with a wide grin.

"I know." I said softly, glaring at her playfully. _Oh Anna._ I sigh. I am completely defenseless when it comes to her.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up late so I haven't had any breakfast, especially coffee in my system so I decided to just buy something in Subway and coffee in Starbucks on my way to work.

I sigh when I saw the long line in Subway. I was having second thoughts but then I was really craving for a Subway sandwich right now. I was looking at the menu when I bump into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry-"

"I'm so sorry- E-Elsa!"

I look at the girl who I bumped into. "Oh, hey Belle. Good morning."

Belle smiles at me. She looks beautiful in her casual clothes. "Heading for work?" She asks.

"Yeah. I haven't had any breakfast so I decided to buy something here. But the line is so long, ugh."

"Yeah. It's a busy hour. I could share mine if you want?" She said, offering her sandwich to me.

"Oh no no no. I could just wait for-"

She grabs my arm, "Oh come on, Dr. Winters. Don't be shy. I bought a foot-long sandwich so we could just split it in half."

Then she motions for me to sit down, "But-"

"I don't know if you like this but I ordered Easy Italian-"

"No way! Really? I love that! That is the only sandwich I order here every time." I sit down. Oh well, she offered me so I should just accept it.

She giggles. "We're both the same. Flat bread?"

I smile widely. "Yes. Flat bread. Oh god." Then she offers me the other half, "American cheese, lettuce, tomato, onion, ranch dressing and chipotle. Wow! We order the same." I was completely impressed. "We have the same taste."

Belle smiles and then I notice her blush. "Yes, I think we are." She lowers her head and I couldn't believe in myself that I could make another girl blush so cute. Belle is cute.

"Thank you for this." I started eating the delicious Subway sandwich. "I owe you next time." I wink at her and she just blush furiously again. _Oh! So freaking CUTE!_

She clears her throat after a while. "How is Ms. Anna?" she asks.

"She's good. Same old Anna." I smile at her. "Why are you asking?" I ask her, my voice teasing. "Do you have a crush on her?"

She blushes furiously that I want to pinch her cheeks. "What? No!" She laughs. "She's pretty but…. Uhmm…" she looks away, "I kind of like someone else already." She said softly.

 _Wait! Was she referring to me?_ Thoughts of Kristoff's words came rushing inside my mind but I tried to ignore them. I'm not entirely sure if Kristoff's words were true anyway.

"Uhm…" I clear my throat. "You're off today?" I ask, changing the topic immediately. I just don't know what to ask.

"Uhm… Yeah."

"So, what are your plans?" I ask.

"I'll go to Barnes and Nobles after. I'll look for something to buy. I love books." She said smiling, gone was the tension between us.

"Really? I love books too. I love reading." I said.

"What do you usually read?" She asks, genuinely interested, as she leans into me across from the table.

I shrug my shoulders, "Well, I have a lot of collections of books back home in Norway. Some of them I've read but some, I haven't. I just want to see them in my shelves, I think." I chuckle, "Anyway, I'm a sucker for romance books."

"I have a lot of collections at home. Do you want to see them? You could borrow them if you'd like?" she said, her voice hopeful.

"Really? Sure. I would love to see your books. Guess we have a lot in common, huh?" I said, smiling at her.

She smiles sheepishly at me. "Come by after work, then? I'll cook dinner." She said softly, her cheeks blushing. "I mean, it's dinner time so if you, you know-"

I reach for her hand, "I would love to come by at your place and have dinner."

"Good. So it's a…?" she trails off.

 _Date? Am I ready to date Belle? Does she think that it's a date? But I don't want to assume anything._ I smile at her. "I'll give you my number and just text me the address."

Belle smiles, "Sure."

* * *

Before my shift will be finished, I texted Anna so she could eat dinner without me. I don't know if I should tell her the reason of me coming home late but I might as well just tell her personally.

She replied, " _ **It's fine Els. My parents want me to have dinner with them today anyway. So I'll be home late too."**_

I smile. Well atleast, I won't worry about her.

Belle already texted me the address earlier and I already save her number on my phone. A sudden warm feeling washed over me. I can't wait to see her outside work and find out if we have other interests that are relatively same.

* * *

I press the doorbell once and patiently waits for Belle to open the door. My hands are sweaty, as I feel nervous. _Is this right? What does this all means to her? Is this a date? Or am I just thinking nonsense because I know Belle has a crush on me? Ugh!_ I just don't know what to think.

She opens the door and my breath was caught in my throat as my eyes drank in the sight of Belle in her comfy clothes, shorts and a sweater. Her long brown hair was down and cascading on her shoulders. Usually, she tied it back in a low ponytail but now, she looks different. The strands of her hair are falling in front of her face but she brushes them back into place. She looks nervous, innocent and cute. All in one. She has full lips, rosy cheeks and a heart-shaped face. Her captivating hazel eyes stares at me intently that I find myself blushing too because I was just caught checking her out.

I cleared my throat. "Hi."

"Hi." She said shyly. She dips her head down and then she looks at me again. "Come in, Elsa."

She opens the door widely as I enter her apartment.

"Wow." I was admiring her book collections at the far end of the living room. "This is just so…. Impressive." I said, scanning the books one by one with my eyes and fingers. "You have a massive collection, Belle." I look at her and she smiles widely at me.

"As I've said, I love books." She smiles proudly at me.

"Are you sure you want me to borrow some, I mean-"

"I'm pretty sure, Elsa. I feel honored when someone borrows my books. Actually…" She lowers her head, "You are the first one that… uhm… you know share the same interest… with me." She said softly.

"Huh? Why?" I ask, confused.

"They all think I'm so nerdy and geek. And some people think I'm weird because of the massive books I own. Like I don't have any social interaction with people at the outside world because I kind of keep into myself, you know. Together with my books." She said shyly. Her gaze lowers like she was so embarrassed.

 _Oh god. She's like me. It's like we fit together._ So I walk towards her and touch her shoulders. "I don't think you're weird, Belle. And to tell you honestly? We have lots in common. So if you think you are weird, then let's be weird together." I said, smiling at her.

Her gaze lifts into mine and her face lightens up. "Thank you, Elsa. Thank you so much."

I scratch the back of my neck and look away, my face flushed, "Hey, don't thank me. I haven't done anything." I chuckle lightly.

"You have a way with words then." She said softly then suddenly she kisses me on my cheek that made me froze. _Oh god. That was-_

"Let's have dinner first. I hope you like what I prepared for you." She said softly and then she tugs my hand making me follow her.

The initial shock I felt wears off when I saw the food she prepared. "Woah, that looks delicious and…" I turn to look at her, "Are we expecting visitors?"

Belle chuckles, "No, we're not." Then she shoves my shoulder lightly, "So you have to eat all of that." she teases.

I roll my eyes. "I would love to but that's too much." I laugh.

She motions for me to sit down, "I'm just kidding. I was really planning to send some of it to Anna. I hope she likes what I had prepared."

My mouth was agape. "Really?" Oh my god, Belle is just so thoughtful, "You thought of that?"

She smile sheepishly, "Well yeah, considering that you had dinner here, I was wondering if your bestfriend has food in your home. Does she cook?"

I laugh. "Anna? Anna and cooking doesn't just go well. Nuh-uh."

She fills up my plate; "Well then, you have to bring her food then. I hope she likes my cooking."

I smile at her. "She will, Belle. She will love this."

* * *

After eating dinner, we both sat on the couch and had a good conversation. She showed me some of her favorite books and I already had a liking on them. We just jive well.

"So, why are you living by yourself? Don't you want a roommate?" I ask.

"Hmmmm, good question. But no. I guess, I'm used to living alone. Besides, no one wants to be a roommate with a boring girl like me." She said softly.

I furrow my eyebrows at her, "Hey, stop saying that. You're perfect Belle. I like you the way you are." And then I notice my slip up, _Oh my god! What did I just say?_ I cleared my throat, "I mean, you know, you're perfect and uhm… yeah. I just. I think I have to go home." I stand up, my cheeks flushing in embarrassment. I don't know how to redeem myself. "It's getting late." Belle stands up too. "Uhm, thank you for the books. I'll take care of them and return them in one piece." I said, not looking directly at her.

"Okay, Elsa. Thanks for coming over." She said, smiling at me. Then she went over the kitchen and comes back, carrying a paper bag. "This is for you and Anna."

"Th-thanks. Uhmm… She will surely love this." I said, finally looking up to meet her gaze. She was looking intently at me. She was blushing too. "I'll go."

She nods and we walk towards the door.

I was about to leave when her hand caught my wrist. "Elsa?"

I look at her. "Yeah?"

"Thank you. For this. It means so much to me."

As if in slow motion, she tiptoes and I felt her lips at the corner of my mouth.

 _Oh god!_ My heart hammers inside my chest as she pulls away, her gaze towards me, meeting mine.

I just smile at her and walk away.

As I headed towards my car, I felt giddy.

Belle is just so cute, and adorable.

And perfect.

She is like my perfect girl. My ideal girl.

* * *

 **SO are you TEAM BELLE or TEAM ANNA? lol**

 **Don't worry, ELSANNA is endgame here.**

 **Everything I wrote here will be significant to all of the succeeding chapters. So be patient. :)**

 **For now, let us all enjoy the rollercoaster of emotions we all love namely the ANGST. lol**

 **ANYWAY, ANNA'S POV WILL BE SOON. We will all know her story in time. :)**

 **So tell me all of ur favorites now? Lines? Scenes and Characters? I**

 **would love to read your thoughts so give me something here, my lovely readers :)**

 **-RAINEZEIK**


	12. The Unexpected

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: As always, Saturday is update day! Yay!**

 **I noticed that this story is getting more and more followers, so I want to greet my new followers. I hope you would reach out with me via reviews. :)**

 **AND also, I want to tell all of you that this is an angsty fic, (as I've previously mentioned before) so if you're not into that, this story is not for you. I have Belle here, yeah, because I need her for my plot. So again, if you don't like it then this fic is not for you.**

 **ELSANNA is endgame BUT I am building a plot. I have the story already constructed in my mind. So yeah, this chapter and all the succeeding chapters will begin the rollercoaster of emotions I had promise to bring to all of you. So please, be patient. I am assuring a Happy Ending. If you happen to read my previous works, you would all know that I love happy endings. I hope I explained myself well.**

 **And on with the shoutouts:**

 **SUSHIYAME: Thanks to ur ever loyal support for this fic, and thanks for making me feel better. Alam mo na And yeah, you had said it, 'A little spice in building a relationship is necessary to strengthen both of them' thank u very much for that. As always, I love ur reviews.**

 **LEELAN: Thank you for supporting this fic still even if u don't like Belsa. You are one of the readers that makes me write more. So thanks. And I laugh at ur story about my previous line 'weird together'. And as I've said, Belle wont be a villain here. I just have to write her because I need her for my plot. And yes, Belle is the perfect girl. Remember that Anna was a 'notorious playgirl'. She sleeps around. So yeah, u got my point? lol**

 **CLAIRE COOPER: Okay, here it is, I'm going to explain. Personally, I don't take offense but of course, as a writer, I was hurt because in ur comment, you targeted my creativity. Which is very offending for me as a writer.**

 **I will explain why I chose Belle? Number one. I like the name Belle of all the disney princess. I just like her name. I dont like to use snow white, Cinderella, or any other disney princess because of the fact that I like the name 'Belle.'**

 **And, who would you suggest to be a love triangle for them? Obviously as a writer (if u read my fics) I dont like to use guys as a love triangle for some reason. I also dont feel the vibes of using Merida. I want a 'perfect girl' for Elsa. And as a writer, I think personally that I like Belle. I researched the disney wiki page for her traits so I believe she is the good match for my story. I already used Ariel (the doctor), Rapunzel (the other friend). Obviously i haven't used Mulan because I just dont need her for my story. Belle just perfectly fits for me. I dont know about the other writers, but in this story, Belle is my perfect character.**

 **I hope I explained myself thoroughly on why I chose Belle in this story, and I get it if ur sick of Belsa so maybe this story is not for you then? It's fine, really. But I can't just changed my plot because of the negative comments.**

 **Anyway, I still thank you for giving time to read my story. But it's up to u to continue reading it or not, I will understand.**

 **KNIGHTRYRS8990: What's the point of asking which team are my readers on? Well, if you read my other fics, I am the writer who wants to elicit REACTIONS from my readers. That is why I ask such things. I have a reader, who likes Elsanna of course BUT if u read her review, she was saying she was Team Belle FOR NOW because of my story. I have a way of writing stories that you would also love the other pairing. It's just my style as a writer.**

 **If you take offense by me asking about the teams, I'm very much sorry. But if you stop reading this fic because of the way I write and the way I interact with my readers, I understand. Anyway, thanks for taking time to read and reviewing.**

 **WINTERWONDERLAND4343: Thanks for still supporting this story even if you don't like Belle. And thanks you for telling me that you love it. And be patient, we'll be there. lol**

 **SILENT READER: Team Belle? lol Glad that someone was at her side.**

 **ONKELHARREH: Really? Lol, well, then you would enjoy this chapter then. lol**

 **GUEST: As I've said, Elsanna is endgame. I just want to interact with my readers. And yeah, I dont have money to pay you to become Team Belle anyway, lol**

 **SHOUTOUTS DONE! I hope u enjoy this chapter even if it's... lol JUST READ IT. :)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 12**

 **THE UNEXPECTED**

"Good morning." Anna greets me cheerfully. She offers her mug of coffee to me, which I immediately accepted.

"Good morning, Anna." I smile at her, and then took a sip. "So, how was dinner with you parents last night? You seem happy."

She grins at me. "Yes, actually. Well, Mom and Dad were clearly impressed with me because I was doing great at work. And you know, it feels good." She said.

"That's great Anna. I'm happy for you." I open the fridge to find something to eat for breakfast, "What do you want for breakfast- oh! I almost forgot, Belle gave me a takeout of the food she cooked last night. You are going to like it. She even mentions you." I look at her and notice that she was frowning.

"You're with Belle last night and you didn't even told me?" she said, crossing her arms. "You're keeping secrets from me now?" she pouts.

I chuckle lightly. "I'm not keeping secrets from you, Anna. Come here." I wooed.

She walks towards me with that adorable pout on her face. "I'm your best friend. Don't I deserve to know if you're dating someone… again?"

I put my right arm around her shoulder. "It isn't a date. She just showed me her book collections and I just borrow some of them. She cooked dinner and she told me to bring some for you. She cooks so well, Anna. You will definitely like it." I smile at her.

"Hmmm… so she is a good cook. Check. She is a book collector too. Check. What other things you have in common then, Elsa?" she asks. "Seems like she is your 'perfect girl' huh?" She uses both of her hands to put an imaginary quote at the word 'perfect girl'.

I frown at her then I kiss the side of her head. "Actually, yes." I mumble. "But I don't know. I'm still not sure."

Anna grips the front of my shirt, "Maybe she is your soulmate?" she whispers softly.

I laugh. "Soulmate? Really? The famous notorious playgirl heiress Anna Arendelle just used that word?" I tease her.

She punches my stomach lightly and pulls away from me. "I hate you." She mumbles.

I pull her again towards me. "Hey, I'm just surprised, that's all. Do you really believe on that? Soulmate?" I tease her again.

She furrows her eyebrows at me. "Even if I don't believe on that shit, it doesn't mean I can't talk about it. How about you? Do you believe on that? Do you think Belle is your soulmate?"

Anna is looking at me with intensity on her eyes, waiting for my answer. I bit my lip, and shake my head. "I don't know. But maybe yeah, there is one person in the whole world that's probably meant for us. No matter what happened, no matter who comes along, the two souls will find their way towards each other. Yes, I believe in that. In regards to Belle, I really don't know if she is the one." I said in all honesty.

Anna smiles at me, and then she grins widely and pinches my cheeks. "You are really a hopeless romantic." It was her turn to tease me.

I roll my eyes. "I'm not."

"Well, yes you are." Then she kisses me on my cheeks that I blush. "I have to go now. See you tonight."

"But how about these? Belle might ask me today if you like the food?" I said, frowning at her.

"I'll eat that later. Just tell her I love it and thank you. Bye Elsa." She said before going out of the door.

* * *

Days passed and Belle and I spent a lot of time talking with each other at work, having lunch together or texting each other. I found out that we share a lot of interests, not only books and subway sandwiches.

She is also not the sporty type. Aside from being a bookworm, she is also good in playing chess. I told her that we should have a chess match soon which she immediately agrees.

Apparently, Belle is a writer of love stories in the Internet. She gave me her website and I was clearly impressed by her works. She is definitely a good romance novel writer.

While sitting on the couch, I was reading her stories via my phone when Anna nudges me with her elbow. "Hey. What are you reading?"

I reply without even looking at her. The story was just so intense that I can't take my eyes off of it. "Just a story that Belle wrote."

Anna scoots closer to me, "Is it good?"

"Very." I said. My eyebrows furrow while I read.

Anna snatches my phone that made me glare at her. She grins at me.

"Hey! I was reading!" I said, glaring at her.

"You want it?" She leans back on the couch, "Then take it from me." She said, clearly teasing me.

I gave her a devilish smile. And then I tackle her on the couch, my hands went directly on her sides as I tickle her. "You want this, huh?"

She laughs uncontrollably. "Stop it!" I stop but then she smiles wickedly and puts my phone on her bra as she grins at me.

I frown at her then she just laughs at me. So I continue to tickle her again. I began to straddle her hips as I continue my assault at her.

"Stop it, Elsa. I surrender."

But I didn't listen. "Give me back my phone." I said, still tickling her.

She laughs. "Stop it. Stop it please."

"No way." I laugh at her.

I was caught off guard when she bucks her hips at me probably to try to push me away. Her center clashes with mine. My balance was lost that my upper body bent down towards her and my arms were at either side of her head. Her face dangerously close to mine. _Oh fuck!_

I stop abruptly. Her eyes met mine.

 _God, this is awkward!_

I clear my throat as I swallow nervously. _What the hell?_

My face was burning. I realize our positions immediately. No one dare to move.

"Elsa." She breathes. Her face was red too that I'm positively sure it matches mine.

 _What the fuck is happening?_

Anna's eyes were hooded as they met mine. She looks so hot and sexy and bothered and-

 _Fuck!_

The gear inside my brain started working. _Are we gonna- Is this- It can't-_

"Elsa…" Anna's breathing was ragged that I have to contain myself. I swallow hard.

 _Her breathing ragged as I undress her too. She helps me unbutton her pants and she steps out of it. Alternately, she removes my shorts, and plaid polo top. Then she lifts my tank top and throws it carelessly on the floor. She pushes me into her bed, but I was quick, in one swift motion, I straddle her. She smirks at me "Dominant aren't we?" She teased._

 _Within seconds, I remove her every clothing and now she lays naked, with me on top of her. God, she's beautiful. And hot. I'm hot for her._

 _Her freckles. I like them. "I love your freckles." I said admiringly._

 _She rolled her eyes. "Just fuck me.."_

 _I smirk at her. My inner sex-craved aura overpowers me. It had been so long. Oh god, it had been so long. "With pleasure." I whispered at her and then I crash her lips with mine. She cups my nape and pull me down against her. I coax her to open her mouth, which she did. My tongue battle with hers but I won. I explore her mouth with my tongue that she gasps._

 _I went down to explore every inch of her skin, her neck, her earlobe, I also lick her collarbone and she whimpers. "Fuck!" She moans breathlessly when I suck the skin there._

 _Then I felt her tugging the bottom of my braid, within seconds, my hair was free. She tugs it while I continue to suck on her cute perky breasts. "Hmmmm." I moan. It had been so long since I tasted a woman's breast. It never ceases to appease me._

 _My hands travel down on her thighs and she shivers as my fingers rake her skin. I cup her center and it excites me that I made her this wet. She let out a scream of ecstasy as I flick at her clit._

 _I am getting really hungry. Hungry for her. So I move downward and I spread her legs apart. The scent of her womanhood excites me even more. Oh god, it had really been so long._

 _I wet my lips and dive in. She bucks her hips and cried out. I use all of my mouth to devour her. To taste her. To lick her. To eat her._

I wet my lips. I felt my whole body burning with desire as I remember every detail of _that night. THE NIGHT._

 _Elsa! Wake up! Elsa! Don't screw this up. Control yourself!_ I mentally berate myself. _Don't screw up this friendship! Elsa! Elsa!_

Anna is looking at me, her eyes with the same intensity as mine. Does she want this too? What will happen after?

I can't lose her.

I can't lose my best friend.

I can't lose Anna.

I just can't.

So with great control, I pull myself up, and immediately grab my phone under her shirt and laughs to lighten the awkward situation. "I got it." I show her my phone.

She laughs too. "You got me there." She said, as she lightly punches my shoulder.

I wink at her. "You are no match for me."

Anna smiles, "I know." Then she stands up abruptly, "I'm hungry. Let's order pizza?"

"Good idea." I said.

With that, the tension between us was gone. And I have to pat myself on the back to congratulate myself for being able to control my sexual desire earlier. _Good job Elsa! You didn't ruin everything._

We never talked about that awkward situation ever. And I'm glad we were able to surpass that. We were back in our old self again. Gone was the sexual tension.

* * *

Belle invited me again for the weekend at her place. She also told me to invite Anna but Anna can't make it because of family matters. She promised me next time anyway. I remember giving her my best pout but it wasn't effective.

" _But I want you to be friends with Belle too." I said, hugging her from behind. My chin rests on her shoulder. "You will like her. She's very nice."_

" _I promise I'll be available next time. Don't worry, I already like her because you like her." she said softly._

" _Really? I really want you to be friends with her."_

 _She touches my hand that rested on her stomach. "You want me to get to know her because soon, you will introduce her to me as your girlfriend?"_

 _I hug her tightly. "She's not my girlfriend, Anna."_

" _Yet." She adds immediately._

" _We're just friends."_

" _She likes you."_

" _I don't know. She doesn't say anything." I countered back._

" _So you're waiting for her to say something?"_

" _Honestly? I don't know. She's just… She's just so perfect. I'm scared Anna."_

 _Anna pulls away, and turns towards me. "What are you so afraid of, Elsa? Tell me."_

" _I'm scared that I could hurt her." I admit softly. I look away. "I'm fucked up."_

 _Anna caresses my cheek with both of her hands, and forces me to look at her. "You're not fucked up, Els. I am the only fucked up one here." She gives me a warm smile._

 _I shake my head. "I don't know if I could fall in love again. I'm scared of commitment. I'm scared of everything. I- I don't know if I'm capable of loving again. She is just so perfect that I'm so afraid of messing it up."_

 _Anna didn't answer. And I know why. With matters of heart, Anna couldn't give her opinion. Anna Arendelle doesn't fall in love. She told me so._

"Hey. What were you thinking?" Belle cut my thoughts; she offers me a cup of ice cream, which I accepted.

"Nothing." I said. "Mmmmmm… I love ice cream. This is my favorite."

"Yeah. I remembered." She grins at me. "So, are you ready to play Call of Duty?" Belle smiles at me as she gave me the ps4 console.

"Gladly." I said, grinning at her.

* * *

After playing Call of Duty and several other ps4 games, Belle and I had a serious talk. "So, now that you knew all of my pasts, I would like to know yours?" I ask. Belle asked me a lot about my pasts and I answered her truthfully as I could. So now it's my turn.

"Honestly?" She gives me a shy smile. "I haven't had any uhmmm… serious relationships. I mean, I haven't had any relationships in general."

"What?" I furrow my eyebrows. "I mean, why?"

She lowers her head. "I guess no one wants me?" she said, her voice sound embarrassed.

"Huh? How could you tell that? You are the nicest person I ever met. You're very much perfect, in my opinion. And you're uhm-" I lower my head as I added softly, "You're very pretty."

She looks at me, and I noticed she was blushing. "I don't find myself beautiful."

I scoot closer to her, "Don't ever think that. You are very beautiful, Belle." I said, looking directly at her eyes.

She bites her lip and look down, "Thank you. No one ever said that to me before."

I frown. "Well clearly, they must be blind."

Belle giggles softly.

"But wait a minute, how can you be so sure that you're into girls if you haven't had any relationship ever?" I ask curiously. Belle is a writer of a lesbian fiction so she must be into girls right? Well, aside from knowing that she has a crush on me according to Kristoff.

"I know I like girls since forever. I'm a writer of lesbian fiction remember?" She grins at me.

I nod. "Well yeah. But did you ever hit on girls? I mean, you know."

She shakes her head. "I'm kind'a shy."

I chuckle. "You know what, we really have a lot in common. I was like that before. Anna taught me a lot."

"Oh yeah. The Dr. Sex Goddess thing?" She teases.

I roll my eyes. "Well yeah but you know, I don't want to be like that anymore. It just gave me problems." I said, remembering the fight I had with Anna.

"Good." Belle said softly.

"Good?" I ask.

Belle nods. "I'm glad you got over that phase."

"Yeah." I agree.

* * *

The next day, I was at the nurses' station when Kristoff approaches me, bumping my shoulders with his.

"Hey!"

"Good morning, Dr. Kristoff."

Kristoff rolls his eyes, "We're back to formalities now, huh?"

I grin at him.

"So, you and Belle huh?" he teases.

I roll my eyes. "We're not together."

"Yet." He adds. And I remembered Anna saying the same thing. They are really cousins.

"Belle is different, okay? I mean, she's looking for the perfect girl. And I don't know if I'm the perfect girl for her. You know what I mean." I said with a deep sigh.

"Hey. Don't underestimate yourself. You are also perfect, Elsa. That's why she likes you." Kristoff said, his arms around mine.

"About that, you're the only one telling me that she likes me. I don't know if she REALLY likes me. You're just clouding my judgment." I glare at him.

"Come on, you don't believe me?"

"Well unless she told me otherwise, then I would believe you." I pull away from him. Kristoff rolls his eyes again at me.

"Okay. I won't say anything." He raises his arms in mock surrender. "But, do you like her?"

I give him a timid smile. Then I release an exasperating breath. "Honestly? I like Belle. I like her. But I don't know if I'm in love with her yet. She is just perfect and I'm afraid of hurting her."

"Why don't you give it a try? You'll never know unless you tried it? Love is like a gamble, Elsa. Sometimes you win, sometimes you lose." Kristoff said in a serious tone. "Love is always associated with hurt. We don't know unless we tried it. If you're scared of being hurt again, then don't be. Everything happens for a reason, remember that. People come and go. If it didn't worked out, we learned a lesson or two from them and vice versa."

Kristoff's words hit me like a bullet straight into my chest. He is right. Love is a gamble. Everything happens for a reason.

* * *

That night, I replayed everything that happened between me and Belle together with Kristoff's words. And I bombard myself with a lot of questions.

Am I really ready to fall in love again?

Am I really ready to be in a relationship again?

Am I falling for Belle?

Am I-

"Elsa?" Anna's voice cut my thoughts. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah. Come in, Anna."

I lay on top of my bed with my legs wide and my hands at the back of my head.

Anna opens the door, "Did I disturb your sleep?"

"No. I'm not sleeping." I replied.

Anna walks towards my bed and I gave her space for her to lie down with me. "I'm going out of the country for two weeks with my Dad. Business matters." She said as she plays her fingers on my shirt.

I look at her. "That's great. He trusts you know, huh?" I said, clearly proud of her.

"Yeah. He said that I'm ready." Anna replied.

"When are you leaving?" I ask.

"Tomorrow."

"Do you want me to help you pack things?" I ask then I began to stroke her hair with my fingers.

"Yes please." She grins wide at me.

I chuckle lightly. "Let's go-" I was pulling away from her to stand up but she tightens her grip on me.

"Wait. Let's just stay like this for a while. I'm going to miss you." She said softly.

I smile at her. "Okay."

"Are you not going to miss me?"

I chuckle. "Of course I will. It will only be two weeks anyway, right?"

She frowns. "Yeah. But it's two weeks, Elsa. I'm going to definitely miss you. Wait for me, okay?"

I laugh. "Of course I will. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know." Anna said softly. "It just feels like I'm going to lose you."

With a deep sigh, I cup her chin so I could meet her eyes. "Anna, I'm not going anywhere. Why are you always thinking that I'm going to leave?"

Her lips tremble as she looks at me. Anna is a very strong person, but she looks so vulnerable right of this moment. "I don't want to lose you like I lose Hans. My life is starting to be perfect again and I just don't think I can handle losing someone again."

Hans is the name of Anna's twin brother. Hans died at the age of 21. His death made Anna's heart grew ice cold.

"Anna, I won't leave you okay? I won't. I'll be right here when you come back." I smile at her.

Anna smiles at me. "Thanks Elsa. Uhmmm… I-" She pauses. "Love you Els."

I smile at her in return. "Love you too Anna."

* * *

One week had passed and I miss Anna so badly. I miss my best friend. She texted me one time and she said she was doing fine. She was glad to spend time together with her dad and I'm happy for her.

"Hi."

"Oh! Hi Belle." I look at her and she smiles at me. She looks nervous though. "Do you want to join me for lunch?"

I was eating my lunch at the hospital's cafeteria when Belle approached me.

"I uhmmm…" She was fidgeting with her nails. "I just want to- uhmmm…"

I furrow my eyebrows, "Belle? Are you okay?" She really looks nervous and at the same time, she looks really cute.

"Willyougoonadatewithme?"

"Wait, what?" I ask, suddenly confused. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

She swallows hard. Then she sits down and I noticed that she was trying to calm herself. "Will you go on a date with me tomorrow night?" she asks softly.

My jaw drops. I was speechless. My heart hammers inside my chest. Belle is asking me on a date. Belle is asking me on a date. So it means she really likes me.

"If… If you don't want to, it-it's fine. I m-mean-" Apparently it took me time to respond and Belle thought that I was rejecting her. She was about to stand up when I grab her wrist.

"Wait. I-I would love to." I said softly.

She looks at me and her smile widens.

* * *

This is our first official date. Belle and I.

At first, it was awkward. Belle voluntarily picks me up at home and as soon as I open the door, she was speechless. We were just staring at each other until I break the ice and complimented her. She looks so gorgeous. I was mesmerized.

Then we watch a movie together and ate at a fine dining restaurant. Belle insisted to pay everything because she said she was the one who asked me on a date.

The awkwardness we felt at first slowly fades and we just enjoy each other's company. I love making her blush. She just looks so beautiful and gorgeous and pretty and- _I'm such a dork. Ugh!_

To sum it up, I enjoyed the night. So much.

And now, both of us are at the front porch of my apartment, and all the awkwardness came back in. I don't know if I should kiss her goodbye or not. I don't want to sound too forward. I don't want to be too forward with her. I don't want to make her uncomfortable.

"So, I'm here. Thanks for the night." I said, breaking the ice again.

"Yeah." She agrees softly.

"Uhm. I really enjoyed it, Belle." I said.

"Me too." She said softly.

Then we stare at each other again, probably weighing if we should kiss or not.

After long agonizing seconds, Belle leans in and closes her eyes. That was my cue. She wanted to kiss me too.

So I cup her chin and angle my head to meet her lips. Her lips felt so soft and unmoving. So I softly suckle her bottom lip. And then she follows my lead. She suckles my top lip softly. Her hands move at the lapel of my shirt while my hands settles at the back of her neck.

She gasps and opens her mouth for me and I deepen the kiss. Before I knew it, we were lost at each other's lips. Her fingers, then settles at the back of my head. My other hand grips on her waist, making her body press against mine.

Because we desperately need air, we pull apart and we stare at each other's eyes.

"That was-" she said, then she licks her bottom lip again that I want to kiss her. Again. But I controlled myself.

"Amazing?"

She giggles, and then she lowers her head. "Yeah." She pulls away from me and she smiles. "Goodnight Elsa."

"Goodnight Belle."

* * *

I was leaning against the wall, replaying the kiss in my head when a knock on the door broke my thoughts.

I furrow my eyebrows. Maybe Belle came back?

I open the door and my jaw drops. "Anna? You're back?" My heart thumps wildly.

"Are you expecting someone else?" She said, her tone emotionless.

"Uhm…" I swallow hard. "No." Then I smile at her and wrap her in my arms. "I miss you!"

Her body went stiff. She wasn't hugging me back.

"Anna? Are you alright?" I ask, pulling away from her.

She breathes, "I'm just tired."

I smile at her. I help her with her luggage and ask cheerfully, "Do you want me to prepare something for you? Are you hungry? Are you-"

"I'm fine, Elsa." She said, and then she went straight to her room. I was left completely agape.

Did I do something wrong? I ask myself.

The door opens and Anna steps out, "I miss you too, Elsa. I'm sorry, I'm just tired." She said then she smiles at me.

I nod my head. "Okay. Goodnight Anna. Love you." I said, smiling at her. I was relieved. Maybe she was just really tired.

She didn't answer back but she smiles at me and nods her head. Then she closes her door again.

* * *

 **ELSA'S POV SIGNING OFF!**

 **NEXT CHAPTER: We will focus on Anna's POV.**

 **And a little spoiler for next chapter because I love all of my readers: ANNA KNOWS. SHE SAW THE KISS.**

 **SO, yeah! Tell me all ur favorites? Scenes? Lines and Characters?**

 **And did I make your heart bleed for Anna? Because while writing this, my heart is also bleeding for ANNA. Just imagine her reaction when she saw this. AND IT WILL BE ON NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **-RAINEZEIK**


	13. Broken

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Because of the incessant demand of my friend/kapatid na Sang'gre, I brought you this chapter. She used her famous line 'But I'm just not one of ur readers, I'm ur ever love friend and sister (we're sisters by heart not by blood though), so you have to give me some credit here and post an update soon!'**

 **We all have to thank her because she was so demanding and spoiled with me that I have to break the Saturday update day JUST FOR HER.**

 **Also, this is my early birthday gift for all of you. (My b-day is this Friday, NOV 27. I believed it's the anniversary of frozen, am I right? lol)**

 **I think I have to quote LEELAN's REVIEW (you made me smile, by the way.)**

 ** _" Second, PEOPLE! Rainezeik has told us several times and since the beginning that this story will have Belsa and lots and lots of ANGST so stop complaining because at the end we will be 'remember when Elsa kept saying Belle was the perfect girl, because she said PERFECT like 10 million times through the story, and ended up having Anna's babies? Hahahahaha' yes, this is Elsanna endgame so pretty please... SHUT UP and enjoy the freaking ride."_**

 **She basically summarize what I always say in the beginning so yeah, if you don't like the angst, I'm sure there are a lot of Elsanna fics that you could enjoy.**

 **So again, on with the SHOUTOUTS:**

 **ISABEL: Eto na po ung Anna's POV. And ur right, 'mejo' matimbang na nga. And about the sex scene? Hmmm, bka magustuhan mo to cguro,ehehe**

 **SUSHIYAME: Isa kapang makulit,ehehehe ayan napo ang update, ahahah In regards to Elsa reading stories on her phone, we're all similar with that, I guess. alam mo yan,ehe And also, we have the same fav lines as always, ehe As Always, i love ur reviews and I'm happy naman kasi I made u feel better with the last chapter kaht may sakit ka nagread at review kapa dn. Thank you :) By the way, I think u will like this chapter,ehe**

 **ELECTRA RED: Lol, I think ur heart will bleed for 13 chapters now. lol. thanks for the review. I hope I get to read reviews from you every chapter. :)**

 **LEELAN: Thanks for the supporting words, I really appreciate it you know. It makes me write more for readers like you. I love it when u ramble, lol I love ur long reviews, it really makes me smile you know, like literally even at work. haha About the brother? This chapter will answer some of ur questions. Thanks for giving time to put soundtracks on my chapter, lol I haven't heard that but I will if given the time. Thanks again for being my ever loyal reader!**

 **YAINITSUKI: I know it's freaking obvious but I just want to tell my readers that lol to avoid any confusion. Yes, what is a story without a drama, because if there's no drama, then it would be finished. right? I love how you summarize Anna's feelings on ur review. Ur very much right about that. And now, with the start of Anna's POV, i will definitely focus on her feelings. And I hope you wont be lazy with reviewing. lol I love reading ur thoughts too. And I love you too, reader :)**

 **CLAIRE COOPER: I write stories with complicated love triangle in the mix. That is just my style of writing and it is my story.**

 **I'm sure there are a lot of Elsanna fics out there that are not angsty like mine (with your two favorite girls that are not avoiding each other's feelings,)**

 **But not this story. This is a rollercoaster of emotions with a happy ending.**

 **So anyway, No offense taken.**

 **RR: I think your heart will bleed for Anna here. Tell me if it didn't? :)**

 **WINTERWONDERLAND4343: Lol, I love ur review. I love how u were impatient with Belle, haha Thanks for telling me ur fav scene, that was my fav too. lol**

 **SILENT READER: Ur team Belle huh? Hmmm, I won't end them soon, dont worry. I have the story constructed inside my mind already. lol**

 **GUEST: Woah, it's really flattering that I could make my readers ship the other pair. But as always, we will still be Elsanna. :)**

 **WENKAN: hahahahah! Yeah, thanks for telling me this angst is getting really delicious. lol I love how it get angsty too, especially eliciting emotions from my readers. Thanks for the review.**

 **RIOTGOOMBA: Yeah, it's kinda Anna's fault. lol But let's read her inner feelings in this chapter. lol I hope I didnt disappoint you. And yes, the scene in the bed is so sweet, dont u agree?**

 **ONKELHARREH: Yeah, Actually Belle was the nice girl. The perfect girl indeed. And Anna is well Anna. And her POV is delivered to you in a platter. lol I hope u enjoy the ride :)**

 **LAPRAS-PLUSHY: Anna's POV here we come, lol Actually, what u said in ur review kinda reflects on this chapter.**

 **GUEST: Hmmm, She will admit it, eventually. We just don't know when, lol Thanks for the review.**

 **MILANDAANZA: I think ur heart will really bleed for Anna here, And yeah it was her fault for saying the ultimatum. Damn, too much angst ryt? But its all about the drama, i hope u like it lol**

 **GUEST: Oh, I never thought it was a joke. lol sorry bout that. I always respond to my readers, I also want to share the love you gave to me by reviewing on my stories. Reviews are like fanfiction writer's salary. It made us smile every time. Thanks for telling me i'm a great writer, I'm flattered.**

 **STRAB: I really dont quite understand ur review, I'm so sorry.**

 **WOW! THANKS FOR All OF THE REVIEWS. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER :)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 13**

 **BROKEN**

 _Girls. Girls. Girls._

 _They are everywhere._

 _I started to scan the crowd to look at any potential victims, err I mean potential girls that I could meet tonight._

 _I know that I'll get lucky again. Well, I always get lucky every time. Girls are throwing themselves at me, anyway._

 _How could they not? My name is Anna Arendelle, the notorious playgirl hotel heiress. Everybody wants a piece of me. Everybody wants to get in bed with me. Everybody wants to be fuck by ME._

 _I took a swig of my liquor. The alcohol burns in my throat. I feel hot. Like want-to-fuck-cute-girls-hot._

 _And then I saw her._

 _The girl with the platinum blonde and fair skin, sitting alone at the bar._

 _She looks so naïve and innocent. My type. Definitely my type._

 _Our eyes meet and I held her gaze. I smirked. I tried to eyefuck her but then she lowers her head._

 _Hmmmm… Shy type. Definitely MY type._

 _Then someone bumps into me, I look at her and smirk._

" _Are you alone? Do you wanna-" the girl seductively whispers in my ear but I cut her off._

" _Not tonight miss. Someone already caught my attention. Better luck next time." I told her then walk away._

 _I walk towards the girl and notice her drinking her tequila shot. Hmmm, this would be interesting, I told myself._

" _Give one for me too." I said, smirking at her when she turns to face me._

 _The girl is beautiful. Her blue eyes stares intently at mine. She has a light dusting of freckles on her very pale skin but nevertheless she is really gorgeous. And Hot._

 _The girl licks her lips that made me turn on. And so I tease her, "Like what you see?" I whisper seductively while I lean into her._

 _She pulls away and blushes. "Sorry." She said._

 _I chuckle lightly, "It's alright. I don't mind."_

 _She looks away. But then the bartender calls our attention as she handed our tequila shots._

 _She was fishing something in her pocket but I beat her out of it as I grab her wrist. One thing you should know about picking girls at the club is pay for their drinks. It is always effective._

" _I'll pay for her drinks." I tried to remember her drink as I was observing her earlier. My memory is a gift. "One wine cooler, screwdriver and 2 tequila shots, am I right?" I ask. The bartender nods._

" _Huh? No. Why-" The girl reacts but then I cut her off by pressing my fingers on her lips. She furrows her eyebrows at me._

 _Hmmmm… Feisty. I like it._

" _Are you alone?" I ask._

 _I remove my finger on her lips. "Yes. I am." She said._

" _Hmmm… good." Some of her lip gloss remains on my finger so I suck my finger while looking at her. "I like your lip gloss. I wonder what you taste like." I said. I saw her swallow hard and she crosses her legs. Her body is reacting. She is hot. I made her hot._

 _So I lean into her and capture her mouth in a searing kiss. Her tongue probes into my lower lip that made me open my mouth for her. Forget the shy type. This girl knew how to kiss! And she tastes exquisitely delicious! I let out a moan. She holds my nape and angles her head._

 _I was never the one to back down so I enter her mouth with my tongue and we had a little battle for dominance that took several seconds._

 _Then she pulls away as she tries to breathe, she was looking at me with those hooded eyes._

 _I feel hot._

 _So hot._

 _I want this woman._

 _My bed._

 _Now._

 _And so, I grab her wrist. "Wanna go to my place?" I smirk at her._

 _She smirks in return. "Yes."_

 _With great speed, we had reached my place within 10 minutes. I am so hot for her._

" _Quit staring at my ass." I tease. "Be patient. Anyway, this will all be yours tonight." Just for tonight. I hope she won't stalk me after this night. I hope I'm making the right decision to pick this girl for tonight. I don't want any complications. I just want to fuck this gorgeous blonde._

" _I wasn't staring." She said, her cheeks blushing. I giggle because she looks so innocent and- "Well yes. It's hard not to look you know." She admits that made me even hotter._

 _So I grip her wrist so we could walk faster towards the elevator._

 _Inside the elevator, I press the 45_ _th_ _floor, my penthouse apartment. Good thing we are alone inside because my self-control vanishes into thin air. I push her against the wall and press my body against hers. I ravish her pale slender neck and that made her moan deliciously. I press my right leg between hers as I move against her. I already know how wet she is for me._

 _I want to kiss those lips again so I lift my head and kiss her lips. I bite her lip softly that made her moan once again. And then, within seconds she changes our position and my back is now against the wall. She starts to kiss my neck and I whimper in ecstasy._

 _The elevator opens and I push her away but I grab her wrist immediately. I open my apartment door and as soon as we were inside, I began to undress her quickly. I kiss her rather impatiently while pushing her forward into my room. She stumbles on my bed._

 _My breathing was ragged as she starts to undress me too. I help her unbutton my pants. I start to remove the remaining of her clothes and then I push her into my bed. But then she changes our position as she straddles me. I was surprised. "Dominant aren't we?" I tease._

 _She didn't answer but then she removes my every clothing. She was devouring my naked body that made me wet even more. "I love your freckles." She said softly._

 _I roll my eyes. I don't need that. I don't need to have a conversation about my freckles, goddammit! "Just fuck me." I said, gritting my teeth._

 _She smirks. "With pleasure." She said then she crashes her lips with mine. I cup her nape and pull her down. Our tongues were fighting for dominance but then she won as she pushes her tongue inside my mouth that made me gasp._

 _She starts to kiss my neck, my earlobe, my collarbone that I whimper in response. "Fuck!" I gasp. She tugs the bottom of my braid making my hair free from its restraining braided pigtails._

 _She sucks my nipples continuously and her hand travels down between my thighs. I was so wet. I moan when she flicks my clit._

 _I was completely in her mercy when she moves downward and spread my legs apart. She kisses, eats and sucks my center like there's no tomorrow. I felt that she was like a hungry beast tasting her first prey. Her tongue enters my hole that I gasp. I grab her hair and buck my hips towards her mouth. I continue bucking my hips towards her in a fast motion, "I'm close! Oh fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" I moan._

 _Then within seconds, my whole body trembles._

 _I was clearly spent when she kisses me again. My eyes are shut tight._

 _After a few seconds, I roll on top of her. "My turn." I said, smirking at her._

 _I began attacking her with kisses. There is no gentleness in the kiss. I was attacking her entire mouth. This time, I would satisfy my hunger for her. She got lucky that I let her made a move on top of me. That is not how Anna Arendelle rolls. I am the dominant one in this situation. So I would claim what is rightfully mine._

 _And so, I began to kiss her neck, down to her breast. She has a lovely breast so I gave both of them my full attention. She was moaning deliciously as I let myself savor her breasts._

 _"Oh god." She moans as I position myself in between hers._

 _I move downward to taste her there. She was dripping wet. I lick my lips. I want to taste all of her._

 _So I dive in, my tongue flicks her clit and my entire mouth ravishes her entire center. She tastes so good._

 _She moans. I suck her clit and insert my finger inside her hole. She gasps. She was so tight. Then she must be a virgin then. I realized. What a coincidence, I love virgins._

 _I manage to insert my finger slowly but because of her wetness, I was able to insert it easily. Oh god. It's so warm inside. I couldn't wait to fill her up completely._

 _So I inserted my two fingers and she moans. She bucks her hips towards me. I climb on top of her as I fuck her with my fingers. "Are you okay?" I ask._

 _She bites her lips and nods her head. "Just continue what you're doing." She breathes._

 _I smirk. "With pleasure." I said, mimicking what she said earlier._

 _Then I capture her mouth against mine as I maneuver my fingers inside her making her come in mere seconds._

* * *

It had been barely two weeks since I left and I miss Elsa so badly. I wanted to surprise her so I didn't tell her that I'm coming home at last.

Leaving her was a hard thing to do. But leaving her _without telling her how I really feel for her_ was the hardest.

I am completely in love with Elsa. I never knew that I would feel like this with someone after what happened to Hans. I never knew that I am also capable of loving someone.

And I also know how a complete idiot I am for not telling Elsa how I really feel about her. I am just so scared to ruin the friendship we have if she doesn't feel the same way. But who am I kidding? I am Anna Arendelle, I fear nothing. But there's always an exception. I always fear the word 'love'. I am afraid to love someone. Love ruins everything. Love kills my only brother.

Hans Arendelle is my twin brother. He was diagnosed with Congenital Heart Disease while me; the twin sister was perfectly healthy. So I spent all my entire life to protect him from emotional stress and everything that could make his condition worst. I love my twin brother so much that it nearly killed me or rather; I nearly killed someone, when something happened to him.

When Hans died in my arms…

* * *

 _5 Years Ago…_

" _Hans! Open this door! Goddammit! Open this fucking door!" I scream at the top of my lungs. Our parents were out of the country most of the time so it's just me and Hans._

 _I called Gerda to give me the master key. I was trembling, thinking of the possible things that could happen with Hans. Why was he not answering? Did something happen to him? Gerda took the key from me because I was shivering._

 _The door was open and the sight of my brother crying at the corner of her room broke my heart. I rush on his side. "What happened?"_

" _She- She left me." Hans said, with his fist on top of his heart. "It's so painful, Anna. I can't breathe. It's so painful. It's breaking my heart and-"_

 _I tried to calm him down. "Shhhhh… Breathe Hans. Look at me. Look at me. You can do this. We'll talk about this when you calm down, okay? I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding." I said, trying not to grit my teeth. I swear I will kill this mystery girl of my brother if something happens to him. I shouldn't have let him fall for that bitch, whoever she is. I shouldn't have let Hans meet her in secret. I should have-_

" _Anna." Hans breathing was ragged, like he was catching his breath. "I love her. I love her. I can't live without her." Hans' fist was still on top of his heart._

" _Hans… listen to me. Tell me her name, and I'll find her for you. You both could talk and settle things. Just please breathe. You can't be like this, and you know that. You have to be strong, okay? Let me handle this." I reassured him._

 _I help him get up from the floor and settle him on top of his bed. "Are you feeling okay now?"_

 _Hans shakes his head, he grips my shirt. "I didn't know how painful loving someone is, Anna. But… I'm in love with her. I really love her." He said, his breathing still ragged._

 _I swallow hard. "You'll be okay, Hans. I'm here." I said, assuring him. "What is her name?"_

 _Hans breathes deeply before replying, "Aurora. Aurora Rose."_

 _Once Hans was settled on his bed, I called Kai, our trusted butler, to gather information about this Aurora Rose. And because of the power the Arendelle has, I was able to find Aurora in a bar._

 _Imagine my shock when I saw her kissing another girl at their table._

 _They were laughing at something that I felt the need to come nearer._

" _So what did you tell him?" the short black haired woman with fair skin asks her._

" _That I wasn't really in love with him. I was never in love with him. So I won the bet, right? I made Hans Arendelle fall head over heels with me. It was fun playing with his feelings. It was fun playing with one of the richest bachelor in town."_

 _I narrowed my eyes towards them. So she played my brother's feelings? With a clenched fist, I walk towards them but then my phone rings. I look at the caller ID and read Kai's name._

 _I answer it immediately, "What?" I grit my teeth, as I never took my eyes off Aurora and her lover._

" _It's about your brother."_

* * *

According to the doctor, Hans died of overdosed pills. I shouldn't have left him.

I was a complete wreck after that. My cousin Jasmine was the only one who managed to break my walls. She helped me to take revenge on Aurora. Jasmine seduced Aurora's lover Snow, making them break apart, and we both made her suffer. If it wasn't for Jasmine, I could have killed Aurora with my bare hands or I could have hired someone to kill her. But I never did. So I made her fall in love with me and left her like a piece of garbage she is.

And that incident made me a cold-hearted bitch, and swears that I would never love anyone. I would never let myself fall in love with anyone.

Until now.

Elsa changes my life. She became my life. I thought that this was just some sisterly love or friendship love but I was wrong. I am indeed in love with Elsa.

Not seeing her for nearly two weeks made me feel incomplete. My feelings for her just grew stronger for the past few days that I have to see her and feel the need to confess my love. Now or never.

Weeks ago, we almost kiss but then she pulled back, but I swear I saw it in her eyes that she wants to kiss me. She should have done it at that time. She should have kissed me so I could confess my feelings for her.

I am just so afraid. I am just so scared that I could lose her if she doesn't feel the same way. I need to be sure. I need to know if she loves me back. Wait, I know that she loves me as a friend but I need to know if she is IN LOVE with me.

* * *

I want to surprise her so badly that I decided to park my car away from our apartment. I don't want her to hear the car engine thus ruining my surprise. With a wide smile, I walk towards our apartment.

But then I stop abruptly.

My hand went straight on top of my chest as I witness the scene before me.

Elsa and Belle.

Kissing.

Kissing so passionately.

I saw how Elsa's hand grip Belle's waist as they kiss each other with intensity.

I close my eyes and immediately look away. There were tears threatening to spill but I controlled myself. Not here. Not now.

So I hide until Belle bid her goodbye to Elsa.

With one long exasperating breath, I walk towards our apartment.

I knock softly.

The door opens immediately and my heart hammers inside my chest as I saw Elsa, "Anna? You're back?"

I control myself from showing any emotions. "Are you expecting someone else?" I ask her.

 _Will you tell me the truth that seconds earlier, you were kissing Belle?_ I hope not. _Not now, Elsa. Please don't say anything about Belle._

I notice the smudges of lipstick on her lips that I have to control myself not to wipe it off her face.

"Uhmm… no." she said then she wrap me in her arms.

I went stiff. Even her smell was different. Did they? I mentally stop myself from picturing their naked bodies entwined together. I can't.

"Anna, are you alright?" She pulls away from me.

With a deep sigh, "I'm just tired." I replied.

Elsa smiles at me that I want to forget everything that I saw earlier. She grabs my luggage, "Do you want me to prepare something for you? Are you hungry? Are you-"

I cut her off. _Oh Elsa, stop it. Not now. I can barely look at you._ "I'm fine, Elsa." Then I went straight to my room.

I open the door again, "I miss you too, Elsa. I'm sorry, I'm just tired." I said, giving her a timid smile.

She nods. "Okay. Goodnight Anna. Love you." She said, smiling at me.

I just smile in return and nod my head.

As soon as I close my room, I broke down.

The tears that were threatening to spill earlier finally broke free. I was covering my mouth with my left hand to cover the sounds I could create while crying; while my right hand grips my shirt on top of my chest.

It was so painful.

I would rather be physically hurt with several punches and kicks than this. This pain inside my heart.

I walk backwards until I stumble on top of my bed. I was in a fetal position crying my heart out. I was gripping my shirt and the bed sheets.

Why does it feel so painful? I remembered how Hans felt. I remembered how he was gripping on his shirt just above his heart.

I feel like my heart is breaking into thousand pieces.

So this is how it feels to be in love and be hurt by someone you love?

My tears were flowing endlessly. When will it stop? I want it to stop. I want to stop hurting.

 _Hans, you did told me how painful it was but I never imagine how painful it really is. I understand it completely now, no matter how strong my heart is. I'm experiencing the pain you must have felt before. I wish you were here with me. I need my twin brother. I need you, Hans. I need you…_

* * *

 **WE will focus to ANNA'S POV from now on.**

 **Sometimes, I will write flashbacks from the previous chapters like what I did with this chapter with Anna's POV at the start of the chapter.**

 **So we could all know Anna's feelings (when did it all start)**

 **AGAIN, Thanks for sticking out with me with this story.**

 **Let me know ur favorite scenes? lines and characters?**

 **HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

 **Greetings from LA!**

 **-RAINEZEIK**


	14. Contrast Of Feelings

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I know that you all would like to know everything about the notorious player Anna Arendelle. So let's dig deeper into her feelings shall we? Enjoy the freaking ride :)**

 **THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! BEST BDAY GIFT EVER FOR ME! :)**

 **On with the shoutouts:**

 **YARIPAWN: Wow, Filipino ka dn? It's nice to know na marami dn plang nagshiship ng elsanna na pinoy,ehe thanks for the review, and yes, they will be in each other's arms and- haha just read this chap, bka makpgbigay pako spoilers. ehe Thanks for the review :)**

 **KYOKO-NYAA: Wow, Filipino again? Woah! Dumadami na tayo,haha Thanks for greeting me on my bday. And hmmm, about Anna? We'll see if she's going to go back or not. haha**

 **LEELAN: Thanks for the long reviews and greetings I had received from u. You made me happy just by reading ur reviews, lol**

 **And yeah with the flashbacks of Anna. I just want my readers to remember their first meeting and how Anna developed feelings for Elsa. And yes, Elsa's traits? I got some of it from me. lol**

 **And like what you've said, the train to the Land of Feels is just starting. lol**

 **About the soundtrack you put? We have the same idea on 'How to Be A heartbreaker' i love that song. lol**

 **About the club scene that u suggested? I'll do that for you. See? I'm granting ur wish, lol Can I ask u something? Where are u from and how old are u? I was just curious. :)**

 **WEEZY-CRAY: We have all been friend zoned once in our life, or twice. I feel for you. :( Thanks for reading and for ur review.**

 **SUSHIYAME: oyan ha, nagupdate ulit ako, nagdemand ka kasi ng saturday update ehe. actually sunday na dto, di ko natapos kagabi ung update kasi I was drinking while writing, haha Dami kasi okasyon dto, nabusy ako. ehe Woah, another drama for you. Iready mo na ung tissue mo,hahaha The scene with Anna clutching her fist above her heart while covering her mouth with the other hand was definitely heartbreaking. Hmmm, I already know u will AGAIN enjoy this update.**

 **RIOTGOOMBA: Thanks for the review again. Yeah, we will focused on Anna's backstory now, and there will be flashbacks as well. Thanks for greeting me on my bday.**

 **RR: Haha, Really? I made u laugh? It makes perfectly sense right? The first line? And about future flashbacks, dont worry, my chapters will answer ur questions. And the transformation will began.**

 **GUEST: Thanks for the review, and for greeting me on my bday too. I brought u into tears? Wow, the chapter must be really good right? Thank you.**

 **SILENT READER: LOl, I laugh at what u said that u have no idea which team are u on? Lol that's just how the way I write. Making my readers confused. lol**

 **GUEST: About Aurora? Hmmm, I'm really sorry that I made ur fav princess a villain here. The explantation for that? Hmmm, I'm thinking which disney princess will be perfect for the role? And I was just fascinated by the name 'Aurora' to be the one that broke Han's heart. I'm still thinking if I would give flashbacks how Anna broke Aurora's heart or made her revenge. I'm still thinking about that. Thanks for reviewing again aside from the Aurora rant, lol u made me laugh actually. Thanks for the bday greeting. And hmmm you want to see me soon? When? Lol**

 **And thank you again for the review. Really made me smile by your long review :)**

 **LAPRAS-PLUSHY: Lol, Sorry for that cliffhanger. I just think that Anna crying on her bed was the best ending on that chapter. She was broken, like really, right? And the flashbacks will really be present for character development. I hope u love them too.**

 **MILANDAANZA: Yeah, all feels. Oh Anna. We all feel for her now.**

 **KAIKA-CHAN: Yes, I'm a Filipina living here in LA. and I love you too! lol hahaha thanks for the review :)**

 **CLAIRE COOPER: All good. No prob. :)**

 **AGAIN. SIT BACK, RELAX AND ENJOY READING!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 14**

 **CONTRAST OF FEELINGS**

 _My whole body was sore. The girl was insatiable. Well, I was insatiable too so we had several rounds of satisfying sex, not that I'm complaining. My room reeks of sex already. And I can't help but wonder if the girl from last night can take another round before I tell her to get out of my house. Rude, I know. But this is just how I roll. One night stand is one night stand. Nothing more._

 _I open my eyes very slowly. This is the morning after. I stretch my body and turn to the other side expecting a sleeping blonde on the other side of my bed. But then she's gone. I smirk. Well, at least I don't have to tell her to leave. She knew the drill. Good._

 _Where is my damn phone, anyway? We were in a rush to get each other's clothes away last night that I must have forgotten where the hell did I left my phone. A knock on the door made me stop searching. I grab my robe and put it on before going towards the door._

 _I open the door and my eyebrows furrow, "What do you want?" I ask, it was one of my bodyguards. I cross my arms and wait for him to say anything._

" _Ms. Arendelle, your cousin Dr. Bjorgman called us to inform you that your dad is in the hospital last night and-"_

 _My eyes grew wide. "What?" He was trying to explain but I cut him off. "Why did you tell me JUST now?"_

" _I was knocking at your door last night but you're very well… uhm… quite busy…" My bodyguard said, his cheeks were red as I realized his implication._

" _Alright. I got it." I said, rolling my eyes at him. I close the door and showers as quickly as possible._

 _I drove like a mad man towards the hospital. If my phone wasn't lost, I could have called Kristoff. But I can't find my damn phone!_

 _Within minutes, I arrive at the hospital and ask the nurse where could I find my father. As soon as they gave me information, I run towards the room and open it in a forceful way. I ignore the two people inside the room as I rush towards my father._

" _Papa! What happened?!"_

 _I was glad that my father was conscious enough to chuckle as he said, "I'm fine, Anna. I was just-"_

" _Why did you not tell me sooner? What happened?" I ask him but then I turn my head to Kristoff and glare at him. "Kristoff! Why did you not tell me last night? I could have come here as fast as I can!"_

 _My father answers immediately, "I'm fine. I just forgot to take my medications last night at the party. My blood pressure went high. I'm fine now."_

 _I furrow my eyebrows at him, "You forgot it? I told you already not to forget it. How could you be so careless Papa!" I cried out. I was just so worried that I don't even know what I could have done if something really happens to him._

" _Woah! Easy Feisty Pants. Uncle Agdar is okay now. He just needs some rest." Kristoff told me as he walk towards me and grab my shoulder._

 _I glare at him again. "Why did you not call me sooner?"_

 _He scratches his neck, "I called you. You weren't answering your phone."_

 _I smile guiltily, "Oh right. I don't know where my phone is."_

 _He chuckles as realization probably dawned on him, "You haven't change dear cousin. So how did your night end last night?" He said, wiggling his eyebrows at me._

 _I smirk as I remember the steamy night I had, "It went well. Especially last Wednesday night, oh my god, Kristoff! You should have seen the girl I took home. She was-" Then unconsciously, my eyes travel towards the stranger at the far side of the room. "Here." I look at her, my eyes widening._

" _Huh?" Kristoff asks._

 _I walk towards her. The girl wears a white coat, her long platinum blonde hair in a French braid, with her eyeglasses on. She looks nervous. I am pretty sure that the hot girl I bedded last night and this girl in a doctor's coat are one right? "What are you doing here?"_

" _Uhm… I'm working here." She said, not meeting my eyes._

" _You both knew each other?" Kristoff asks, then he probably understand what does it mean as he was trying not to laugh. "Don't tell me that you both had a one night stand?" He asks boldly that I want to smack his head._

 _This is so embarrassing!_

 _The girl's cheeks were red. She looks mortified._

" _No need to be shy, dear. We are used to my daughter's activities." My father said that made my cheeks reddened in embarrassment._

" _Papa!" I glare at him. I cross my arms in front of my chest as I look at the girl, "Well, this is awkward."_

 _Kristoff continues laughing, "Well, atleast it is the first time that a girl you slept with didn't hate you or stalk you, Feisty Pants." Then he looks at the girl, "Don't worry Dr. Winters. Your secret is safe with us."_

 _The girl stutters, and somehow I find it cute. "Hmmm.. M-my sexuality isn't a secret. I-its just that-"_

 _Kristoff cuts her off, "It's fine. I can't blame you though. Feisty Pants here can literally get a girl just by batting her eyelashes. And you became her victim."_

 _My eyes widen. Victim? Does he really needs to say that word in front of this blonde beauty?_

" _Kristoff!" I said, smacking him in his arm. "Stop embarrassing me, both of you." I glare at Kristoff and to my father. Then I look at her again, "Anyway, it's nice to see you again." I shrug my shoulders._

 _Then Kristoff steps in between us. "I'm quite sure you haven't known each other's names. Am I right?" Then he looks at her, "Dr. Winters, this is Anna Arendelle." Then he looks at me. "Anna, this is Dr. Elsa Winters, one of the few interns here in Arendelle Hospital."_

 _Elsa Winters. Elsa. Elsa. I like her name. It definitely fits her._

" _Hi." She said. "It's nice to see you again."_

 _I smile at her. "Well, this is awkward but it's fine. Nice to see you again too."_

" _Now that the formalities are over. Let's go back to work, shall we?" Kristoff said in a serious tone. "Dr. Winters, you can start now."_

 _Elsa starts to talk in a professional tone. I was staring at her that somehow I felt that I was staring at Hans, my deceased twin brother. Not that they look like each other. It's just that Hans is a medical student just like her. And I felt that I was transported at the time that I watch him study medical terms. Elsa speaking about medical terms gave me goose bumps. Now that I think of it, Elsa seems like a shy person (well except in bed) but that doesn't count._

 _I don't know why I have this feeling to get to know her, not in a romantic kind of way, but more of a sister kind of way. But I guess, that's impossible now since we slept together and it will be kind of awkward. I don't want her to fall in love with me. The word 'love' is out of the question. Anna Arendelle doesn't fall in love._

* * *

My eyes feel sore when I tried to open them. I slept in tears last night; I didn't even bother to change my clothes. I was so heartbroken and now that I'm awake, I feel broken again. I want to go to sleep again. Sleep is the only solution that can make my heart forget. To forget the pain I feel.

A knock on the door made my head swirl. I feel lightheaded maybe because of the crying I did the whole night.

"Anna. Are you awake? I made you breakfast." Elsa's soft voice rings into my ears. _Oh Elsa._

I bit my lip to prevent me from responding. I don't want to see her now. Not today. Please, not today.

"Anna. Can I come in?" she said. "Please…"

Tears are threatening to spill again and so I tried so hard to control them.

"I won't leave, Anna. I want to know what's wrong. You seem different last night." She said softly, her voice begging.

I swallow hard. I want to shout at her face and tell her that I'm hopelessly in love with her, but I can't. Now that Belle is in the picture.

Belle. Her perfect girl.

To be perfectly honest with myself? When I saw them together kissing last night, it just clicked. They are made for each other. They are perfect for each other.

While me? The notorious playgirl that broke so many hearts. The fucked up Anna.

I couldn't even compare myself with Belle. I'd be totally knockout if it's a boxing match. I couldn't even pass the first round. That's how badly I am for Elsa. That's how perfect Belle is for Elsa.

Unknowingly to Elsa, I had my research about Belle. I told Kai to gather me some information about her the first time Belle's name pops up in our conversation.

" _Who is pretty?" I ask._

 _"Oh. Belle. The Head Nurse in the Pediatric Unit." Elsa answers._

 _Kristoff grins, "Belle has a crush on her. Massive crush on her."_

 _"She is nice." Elsa adds, I notice her blushing. I furrow my eyebrows._

 _"I bet she's boring." I retort._

 _"No she's not." Kristoff defends. "Elsa and Belle can make a great pair." He said, grinning widely._

 _"Well then, I should meet her." I said, "I want to see her for myself."_

* * *

I told myself at that time that I was just protecting Elsa from an unknown girl. I was being an overprotective sister at that time. The reason why I tried to become friends with Elsa before is that I saw Hans in her. I want to be given a second chance to protect Hans even if it's not him. Elsa and Hans are so much alike in so many ways. So I tried to teach Elsa what I haven't taught with Hans. Thus protecting her from any heartbreak. And so, I made an investigation.

Belle was the perfect girl, I really thought that they would hit it off right there but then she was out of the picture when Elsa became the Sex Goddess in the hospital. A part of me was proud of what Elsa had become, but the other part was feeling something. Something that I couldn't quite understand. Something deep but I ignored it at that time, because Elsa promised me I am her first priority so I was satisfied.

While I protect and took care of Hans for a long time, Elsa was the one taking care of me this time. I felt very dependent towards her and as much as I hate being sick, I started to love it because it means that Elsa's attention will be all mine.

"Anna… Are you okay there?" Elsa's voice cut my reverie. "I'm going to come in, with or without your permission. I'm worried now!"

I stand up abruptly, look at myself in the mirror and curse myself for being so obvious. My eyes are red.

 _Crap!_ I don't have any choice but to open the door. So I open it.

"Anna! What- Why- You look like crap! What happened?" Elsa steps inside my room and cup my cheeks. She stares at me and I was mesmerized by those blue eyes.

"I- I wasn't feeling well." I replied. "I have a massive headache last night-"

She motions for me to sit down, "Why didn't you tell me? I should have taken care of you." She furrows her eyebrows at me.

I look away. "I'm fine, Elsa. This is just maybe Jet Lag or something. My eyes are sore and-"

She cuts me off again, "You eyes are sore. You have conjunctivitis." She said. "Let's go to the hospital and-"

I cut her off this time as I grab my wrist from her grasp, "I'm fine, Els. I just want to rest." I don't want to go to the hospital. I might see Belle there. I can't handle seeing them together. For now.

"Okay." Elsa caresses my hair. She cups my chin that made me look at her. For a split second, my eyes gazes on her lips. _God, I want to kiss those lips._ "I'll take care of you here. Is that okay? Do you want me to take care of you?"

I nod my head in defeat. I'm a sucker for Elsa's attention. Even if my heart is still breaking, everything will be alright as long as Elsa is here with me.

And so, I throw myself at her arms. I hug her so tightly. My heart is breaking because yes, I can hold her like this. But I can't have her heart anymore.

"I miss you Elsa. I really miss you." I said softly.

I felt her lips on the top of my head. "I miss you too, my Anna."

With that, a smile was formed on my lips.

I can only be satisfied with this.

Elsa loves me. But I, Anna Arendelle, am in love with her.

Tears are threatening to spill again, but I controlled myself. I won't let my love ruin everything for Elsa and I. I will still be her bestfriend as long as I have her in my life.

I know that being stuck in the friend zone means that I'm going to listen to her unending feelings with Belle. I should prepare my heart when that time comes.

But for now, I have Elsa the whole day. I would let myself enjoy the feeling of Elsa's arms around me.

For now.

* * *

 **DID I ANSWER SOME OF YOUR QUESTIONS WITH THIS CHAPTER? I HOPE YES. JUST BRING ALL THE QUESTIONS, AND I'LL ANSWER THEM AS MUCH AS I CAN. :)**

 **TELL ME ALL YOUR FAVORITES? LINES? SCENES? CHARACTERS?**

 **REACTIONS AND REVIEWS, Anyone?**

 **I would also like to thank my new readers (those who followed this story lately). I hope I get to hear from all of you,,, :)**

 **-Rainezeik**


	15. Falling For You

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Oh wow! This story is getting recognized now. (fist bump in the air) THANKS TO ALL OF YOU!**

 **As promised, Here's the Saturday UPDATE. I might not be able to update next Saturday because I have a meeting with Queen Elsa and Princess Anna at Disneyland. Yey! Oh god, I'm so excited. I'll go fangirling on Saturday. It's a good thing that I look younger than my age though. I'm going to put it into good use, (evil laugh)**

 **Oh! A little reminder about this chapter. I was listening to the song 'FALLING FOR YOU' by Colbie Caillat. It pretty much sums up this entire update. Thanks to that song, I was able to come up with this chapter. :)**

 **On with the shoutouts!**

 **RIOTGOOMBA: I'm glad u love the flashbacks. I just want my readers to catch a glimpse of Anna's mind in the previous chapter. Thanks for the review.**

 **LEELAN: Mexico! Hola! :) Wow. Hi. We are basically neighbors, lol. I live in California. haha And ur a Psychologist. Hmmm, impressive! Yeah abou the bar scene, I will put it only if it is needed, I promise :) You said that the idea of Hans dying literally of broken heart is brilliant. I laugh at that. Hmm, so ur attracted to Anna now? Hmmm, i think ur getting bias now, lol I really love ur rambling. I hope u continue it because it really makes my day and I was always waiting for ur review. lol Oh yeah, about the glee version? I heard that song because of glee and I was kinda like you, repeating it over and over again. lol**

 **SUSHIYAME: HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY! As promised, this is my bday gift for you. So no heart breaking chapter for u because it's ur bday. haha or kung meron man, mejo minimal lang cguro unlike the 2 previous chaps. so, yehey! hahahaha**

 **SILENT READER: Haha, so ur confused now? lol thanks for the wonderful review. And for reading it before u go to school. haha sshhhh. lol**

 **THELAZYCHESHIRE: Inhuman and nightmare inducing way? Why? care to elaborate? lol**

 **RR: The Jasmine incident and birthday party will be soon. I promise :)**

 **WENKAN: Okay, u just screamed, 'waaaah' is that a cry or a... I dont know. lol**

 **GUEST: Thank you. U made me blush, lol and I think Anna will be ur fav character here too.**

 **WINTERWONDERLAND4343: You made me laugh at ur review with the dumbass comments lol And sorry to disappoint you that Belle wasn't conniving. Belle is really a nice person here. Too bad she wasn't my main character though. Thanks for the review. I really love reading ur comments.**

 **KYOKO-NYAA: What song? So, ur a filipino too? Hahaha, ako dn di makapaniwala. thanks for the review.**

 **KAIKA-CHAN: I've just arrived here in LA this year. I was in melbourne last year. Yeah, its a beautiful place. Where r u from? I just turned 29 last november.**

 **GUEST: Hahahaha, let it go? She will. In time, lol**

 **EDNA: wow, hahaha dumadami na tayong filipino elsanna shippers, hahaha cge, sama kna ha, hoping for ur next review for the chapter. lol**

 **ONKELHARREH: It isnt that weird. lol I think I explained it. And yeah, it will be in Anna's POV for a while.**

 **MILANDAANZA: Anna is passive because love is new to her. Remember, she shuts her heart from the possibility of falling in love. And since this story started at them having a one night stand, I dont want it to return to that lust feeling AGAIN. I want to focus on feelings. And this story is about bestfriends falling in love, and being scared that it might ruin their friendship.**

 **YARIPAWN: Hi! ehehe salamat sa pagbasa ng story. Un nga eh, pag puro fluff na, wla ng spice, gusto nio na bang matapos ung story? kasi ako, ayoko pa eh. Although ung plot, nasa mind ko na, it will take several chapters pa. maybe chapter 20 maximum? I dont know. lol Depende sa ideas ko. Pag nasulat ko na ung pinakamain plot ng story, bka dun, mejo malapit lapit ng matapos. ehe Thanks for the review. I hope u'll continue sharing ur views about the story. :)**

 **So there, ENJOY READING!**

 **I recommend listening to the song FALLING FOR YOU while reading this, or before reading this. :)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 15**

 **FALLING FOR YOU**

 _It's Friday Night._

 _I decided to pick up Elsa in the hospital instead of waiting for her at home. I want to release the entire week's stress so I desperately need a drink._

 _Before I met Elsa and after my twin brother's death, my life was fucked up. I was really the infamous hotel heiress that loves partying every now and then. Besides, I don't need to work; my family is insanely rich. I don't want to do anything than partying, making out with girls, breaking their hearts in the process but fucking them real good. I was that good. I leave them sexually satisfied but broken. There are a lot of girls who proclaimed their love for me but I don't care. Anna Arendelle doesn't fall in love. Love is not the answer. Love kills my brother. And love was my greatest revenge for that bitch Aurora. I still remembered her face when I broke her heart. I didn't feel any joy in my revenge because it didn't bring back my twin brother back to life. But it gave me satisfaction to finally avenge my brother's death._

 _I didn't realize that I was gripping the steering wheel so tightly. Remembering my brother's painful death made me grit my teeth. But I calm myself. I am different now. My life has meaning now because of her. Because of Elsa._

 _Even my parents were shocked when I told them I want to work on our office. They actually even thought I was kidding but I wasn't. I told them I'm ready. They hugged me tightly after that. They were mumbling about something like I finally moved on and they were happy. They saw how devastated I am with what happened with my brother, they tried to reach out to me but I was pushing them away. Jasmine was the only person I didn't push away at that time because she was the one who helped me make my revenge._

 _After I parked my car, I went straight to Kristoff's office. The staffs greet me as I walk in the hallway. I am the daughter of the owner of Arendelle Hospital. I should also be the one who would manage this hospital but that was supposed to be Hans' job if he didn't passed away. He was the one who was meant to be a doctor, not me._

" _Hey Kristoff." I knock once and open the door without waiting for his respond._

" _Hey Anna. It's good to see you here." Kristoff replied. He was sitting in his office with lots of paper works in his table._

" _I came by to pick up Elsa. It's Friday night so we need a stress reliever. Want to come?" I said, sitting at the chair across from his desk._

" _Sure." He said, putting down his pen. "I think Elsa is in the Operating Room. They have this major surgery." He looks at his watch, "It's time already. I should go and pick her up there. Hopefully they're finished." He stands up and headed towards the door._

" _What time will they finish then?" I ask._

" _Actually I don't know." He said._

 _I rest my elbow on the desk, "Tell her I'm here." I added, watching him leave._

 _After a while, Kristoff returns at the office without Elsa._

" _Where is she?" I ask immediately, furrowing my eyebrows._

" _She told me she can't make it today. The surgery took a longer time than expected. So she told us to go without her. Are you ready?" Kristoff shrugs._

 _I furrow my eyebrows. Elsa is ignoring me? "Did you tell her I'm here already?"_

" _Yes. She said you would understand. It's a big surgery and she doesn't want to miss the opportunity to finish it. She told me to take care of you anyway. So, let's go?" Kristoff said._

 _I want to pout because I really want to be with Elsa tonight. But I stop myself. Why am I feeling like this? It was just one night and a drink. I shouldn't feel rejected. So I brush it off immediately. "Okay. Let's go and party." I said, grinning widely as I tried so hard to mask the feeling of disappointment I felt._

* * *

" _Hey. Easy." Kristoff stops me from drinking too fast._

 _I feel lightheaded already. "Let me be, Kristoff. Don't be such a party-pooper." I drown myself to another drink as I swat his hand. "Just enjoy drinking like me, okay?"_

 _Kristoff snorts, folding his arms on his chest, "Elsa told me that I'd drive you home safely so I couldn't be drunk like you."_

 _I roll my eyes. "Elsa! Elsa!" I mutter angrily. "She should be here, you know. Instead she abandoned me." I said, not able to stop myself. I was really hurt that she abandoned me today, to think that I was there to pick her up, excited to see her after a long day._

 _Then I blink furiously. Why was I being clingy now? I stop myself before I ramble again._

 _Thankfully, Kristoff didn't notice my inner turmoil. "It was really a very important surgery, Anna. Besides I assigned her to Dr. Ariel Triton. Probably, she wants to make a good impression by not leaving Dr. Ariel there in the middle of the surgery."_

" _Dr. Ariel Triton? Is that the HOT neurosurgeon that I've heard before?" I ask._

 _Kristoff shows me thumbs up sign. "Yeah. Oh yeah, she's hot alright. I remembered her throwing seductive glances at Elsa." He snickers, "Poor girl doesn't know how to react though."_

 _I snort in annoyance. But then why am I feeling annoyed?_

 _ **I don't know but I think I maybe  
Fallin' for you dropping so quickly  
Maybe I should keep this to myself  
Waiting 'til I know you better  
**_

 _The sudden change of music in the bar made my heart stopped. And then the lyrics of the song made my heart beats fast._

 _ **I am trying not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of holding this inside my head**_

 _Oh my god! What the hell was wrong with this song?! Why am I feeling giddy all of a sudden?_

 _ **I've been spending all my time**_

 _ **Just thinking about you**_

 _ **I don't know what to do**_

 _ **I think I'm fallin' for you**_

 _What the fuck? My breath stops as I listen to the song so intently. Why am I thinking of Elsa while listening to this damn song?!_

 _ **I've been waiting all my life and now I found you  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm falling for you.  
I'm falling for you.**_

 _There is NO WAY in hell I am falling for her. Am I?_

" _Hey Anna? Are you okay?" Kristoff grabs my wrist. He was looking at me like I was crazy._

" _What?" I ask dumbly._

" _You're face. You look angry and… I don't know. You were grabbing your own shirt. What happened to you? Are you feeling okay?" Kristoff asks, concern laced in his voice._

 _I blink furiously as I remove my hand from grabbing my own shirt on top of my left chest. My heart was beating rapidly that I was ordering it to stop. "I'm fine." I drank my beer again in one gulp. Then I call out the waitress, "Give me a bottle of vodka. I want to get drunk so badly." The waitress nods._

" _Hey Hey! You know I can't drink anymore." Kristoff said. "Elsa will be furious at me if she knew I drink and drive."_

 _I glare at him. "Screw Elsa!" I said in a loud voice that made Kristoff's eyes widen. I realize my words and take it back as fast as I can, "Don't take it literally, you idiot! If you screw her, I swear I would-" I gritted my teeth as I glare at him._

 _He cuts me off, grinning. "I get it, Feisty Pants." He drank his own beer in one swig. "Let's just ask one of your hidden bodyguards to drive us safely, okay?"_

 _I nod my head. "Good idea."_

 _After several hours of drinking, I blocked Elsa's image inside my head as I kiss the unknown brunette who is sitting on my lap for half an hour now. I was drunk and hot. Devouring the unknown stranger is probably a good solution for now. The girl moans as I began to attack her neck with my lips, teeth and tongue. She was helpless. I grin triumphantly as I tried to block out the lyrics of that stupid song inside my head too._

 _Fuck that song!_

* * *

" _Anna, wake up." Someone was shaking my shoulders, "Wake up."_

" _Hmmm." I mumble. I don't want to wake up just yet. But then I open my eyes slowly. I blink as I tried to focus on the person who disturbed my sleep._

" _Good morning Anna." Elsa greets me with a smile on her face. God, she's so beautiful. Wait what? "Are you okay? You haven't changed your clothes yet."_

 _I mentally scream at myself for thinking like this towards Elsa. "Good morn-" But then my eyes fell on her neck. There are a lot of red marks all over her neck. Like literally A LOT! "What happened to your neck?"_

" _Oh." She said, and then her face became red while her eyes widen._

 _And then I felt pissed all of a sudden. Those are love bites! I glare at her. And I want to strangle the person who gave her that. "Who gave you that?" Wait, why am I feeling like this?_

" _Oh… Uhm… It was uhm…"_

 _I was trying so hard to not look irritated but I can't help myself. "Kristoff told me you're on a very important surgery. Was that a lie?" I cross my arms and glare at her again._

" _No. No. No. I was really on a very important surgery with Doctor." I saw her swallow hard. She avoids my eyes in the process. "With Doctor Ariel. We finished the surgery at 3 AM and…" she scratch the back of her neck while still avoiding my eyes. "We… did something after that…"_

 _DR. ARIEL TRITON! I narrow my eyes at her. Damn it! I was beyond pissed. "So you ditched me because of this doctor?"_

" _I was inside the on call room to sleep when she… uhm… locked the door and attacked me." She chuckle lightly as she looks at me, "I was overpowered by her sexiness." She grins widely at me._

 _I roll my eyes and stand up. Why am I feeling like this, dammit! I mentally scolded myself. "Okay. Good for you then." I said coldly._

 _She grabs my wrist and my heart skips a beat. "Hey. I'm sorry. I didn't plan any of this to happen. I don't want to ditch you last night but I was really on an important surgery. Besides, I didn't know that we have plans?" she said, her voice soft._

 _I pull my hands away from her, "It's Friday night, Elsa. We always have plans every Friday."_

 _She grabs my wrist again, this time she stares at me with that sincere look on her face. I was melting. "I'm sorry, okay? I'll make it up to you. I'll cook spaghetti. Your favorite." She said, smiling at me._

 _Yeah, I was really melting. My heart thumps wildly inside my chest. I ignore it. Then I sigh deeply. "Okay. Only because I love spaghetti." Then I avoid her stare, "I'll just take a shower."_

 _She releases my wrist and smiles at me. "Okay."_

 _I turn around to walk towards my door. A smile on Elsa's face could really melt my resolve. But before I could stop myself, the nagging feeling inside my chest won. "Elsa."_

" _Yes, Anna."_

 _I wasn't looking at her because I was still clearly pissed. Why am I feeling like this? I don't even know. "You should tell Doctor Ariel not to give you love bites next time. They look awful." I said bitchily._

" _Oh. Yeah. I will." Those were her last words before I went inside my room. I want to slap the bitch who gave her those love bites and I don't even know why would I want to do that._

 _Could it be possible that I was…?_

 _What was that word again?_

 _Damn it._

 _Jealous?_

 _Was I jealous?_

 _Damn it._

 _NO. I am not jealous of that bitch who had her mouth on Elsa's neck!_

 _I am not FALLING for Elsa!_

* * *

Once I finished taking a shower, I went to the kitchen. I stop when I heard Elsa singing. She was following the lyrics of the music she was playing on her small Bluetooth speaker.

And then my mind went numb. I remember that song.

Elsa was oblivious to the fact that I was staring at her like a lovesick fool. She continues to sing, _**"As I'm standing here and you hold my hand. Pull me towards you and we start to dance. All around us. I see nobody. Here in silence. It's just you and me."**_

Oh god, her voice. I love her voice. The first time she sang to me on my birthday, I was completely and utterly lost for words. And now that she was singing… This fucking song. Oh god. Why did she have to sing this song?

Elsa continues, _**"I'm trying not to tell you. But I want to. I'm scared of what you'll say. So I'm hiding what I'm feeling. But I'm tired of holding this inside my head."**_

How I wish she was singing those lyrics to me. How I wish she is falling for me too. She spun around and saw me. She smiles at me and stop singing. I smile at her. God, she is so beautiful.

The next lyrics made my heart beat fast. She stop singing though but the lyrics were ringing inside my ears.

 _ **I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about you  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
**_

Before I could stop myself, I walk towards her. We were standing next to each other, her eyes bore into mine. It felt like the world stop between us. For a split second, I saw her take a glance at my lips but then probably I just imagined it. "I like your voice. Please continue singing." I said softly. My heart hammers inside my chest.

Elsa began to sing again, _**"I've been waiting all my life and now I found you,**_ _**I don't know what to do. I think I'm fallin' for you. I'm fallin' for you."**_

Oh how I wish she meant it. How I wish she was feeling this towards me.

Elsa sighs; she reaches out her hand and caresses my cheeks. " _ **Oh, I just can't take it, My heart is racing. Emotions keep spinning out."**_ Her voice echoes inside our apartment and I wish that it won't stop. I smile at her. And she smiles at me in return. The music continues in the background as we were looking at each other's eyes.

 _ **I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about you  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you**_

 _ **I've been waiting all my life and now I found you**_  
 _ **I don't know what to do**_  
 _ **I think I'm fallin' for you.**_  
 _ **I'm fallin' for you.**_

 _ **I think I'm fallin' for you**_

 _ **I can't stop thinking about it**_  
 _ **I want you all around me**_  
 _ **And now I just can't hide it**_  
 _ **I think I'm fallin' for you**_

The moment was so precious. We were looking at each other's eyes. Her hand caresses my cheeks while I'm leaning into it. This is the right moment to tell her how I feel right? Will she accept me? Will she return my love? Will she…

"Anna…"

My heart skips a beat. I was breathing really hard. "Yes, Elsa?"

She wets her lip. And then she clears her throat. "I miss you. I…" then she stops.

"I miss you too." I smile at her. I'm still waiting for her next words.

"I want to talk to you about something." She said softly.

It took me several seconds to figure out what was she planning to say. It's about Belle, isn't it? Oh god, I'm not yet ready. Please don't Elsa. Please don't.

"What is it?" I finally ask, feeling dejected.

She sighs deeply. "Whatever happens, I want you to know that I won't leave you, okay? I just want you to know that."

My heart beats rapidly again. What was she trying to say? "Elsa…"

Then all of a sudden, she wraps me into her arms. Her scent invaded my senses. I melted. Oh god.

She pulls away, her face inches from mine. Unconsciously, my eyes went down on her lips. I gulped. I want to taste those soft lips. Again. It had been so long. Oh god. It had really been so long since those lips touch mine.

"Anna…"

"Elsa…"

Oh god, Elsa. Please kiss me now.

"It's burning."

"What?!"

She pulls away abruptly. "Oh fuck!" she cursed. And then I notice there was smoke.

The smoke alarm goes on.

Fuck. With that, the moment between us was gone.

"Anna! Help me here!" She said, panicking.

"Fuck Elsa! What did you do?" I said, clearly irritated by the sudden interruption.

"You distracted me!" she said, blaming me.

I began to laugh. "I distracted you?!"

She glares at me because I was laughing so hard. She really looks so cute while panicking. I can't help but laugh.

"Stop laughing!" she exclaims.

After several minutes, the firemen came.

Good thing it wasn't that serious. We just ended up laughing.

We were cuddling on the couch while eating pizza when she blames me again. "It is really your fault, you know."

I look at her, "Why is it my fault? You were the one cooking."

She looks away. "Never mind." She said, and then she kisses the top of my head. "I'm just happy we're safe and you're here with me. The previous days without you felt so incomplete." She said, her voice soft.

It melted my heart. And then I kiss her cheek. My lips graze longer on her right cheek. "I felt incomplete too."

With a sigh, she tightens her arms around me.

And that made me complete.

Therefore, I, Anna Arendelle…

Am REALLY...

Completely…

Madly…

Irrevocably…

IN LOVE with my best friend, Elsa Winters.

Loving her makes me complete and at the same time, it makes me broken too.

I wish we could just be like this ALL THE TIME.

* * *

 **I think other readers were confused with the chapters.**

 **(First part) Italics were Anna's POV from the previous chapters.**

 **(Second part) None Italics were Anna's POV from the present meaning her heartbreak because she witnessed the kiss.**

 **I hope I cleared all up.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. :)**

 **Tell me ur favorites? Scenes, Characters and Lines?**

 **Hope to hear from all of you. :)**

 **Also, take time to look at the cover art (chapter 1 lesbian bar scene) made by one of my readers 'ICE WRAITH' thanks for the amazing cover :)**

 **-Rainezeik**


	16. The Inevitable

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: First of all, thank you for all the reviews and those who favorited and followed this story. With my busy schedule, I couldn't update last Saturday so instead I tried to update it this Sunday. Christmas is coming so I'm kinda sorta busy. And I'm glad I finished this chapter.**

 **AND DISNEYLAND WAS A BLAST! Anna and Elsa. Whew! So damn pretty! I loooove them. I took pictures and videos every chance I got and that made my day complete! And oh my god, I dont want to sound perv but Elsa's legs on that super high slit! omygod! lol And there's an instance in the theater that she flashes us her white panties and I just died. lol Oh god, i really sound like a perv, lol And disneyland theatre Anna was so pretty! I could post pictures and videos, just follow me on tumbler and instagram :) rainezeik**

 **So anyway, back to reality. :)**

 **ALEX: Hi, thanks for ur first review. I enjoyed reading ur review. And I hope that wont be ur last review. Yes, Elsanna is endgame so dont worry. Just enjoy the ride. And Anna has lessons of her own so yeah, we have the same notion about that :)**

 **LEELAN: Wow, cheesecake. I love that. lol As always, I love ur reviews. lol and yeah, it's okay to backtrack from the flashbacks because we all want to know Anna's POV at that time right. And yeah, we will have elsanna babies in the end lol And yeah, i enjoyed disneyland. The only thing I didnt do there was the Meet and Greet thing. But I watched them at the Royal Theatre and the parade so I'm good.**

 **GUEST: Yeah, for now, we will be enjoying Anna's POV. Thanks for the reviews. :)**

 **NANCYHADLEY26: Hi Italian Reader! (waves hand awkwardly) Thanks for the review. :)**

 **SUSHIYAME: I'm glad I finished this chapter. Akala ko di ko na matatapos eh. Dami kasi istorbo haha So dahil tapos na ang birthday mo, balik angst na tayo. hehe**

 **SILENT READER: Hmmm, I think this chapter makes up for the one ur looking for last chap, lol So u ate breakfast while reading last chapter huh? Seems like ur waiting for it lol**

 **KYOKO-NYAA: hahahaha oo kung hnd nasunog ung niululuto ni Elsa, definitely magkikiss sila ehehehe tawa ako dun sa review mo, hahaha**

 **LAPRAS-PLUSHY: So where r u from? Yeah, disneyland was a blast. Thanks for telling me this is ur favorite. Yeah, we will have more character development for Anna as I'm still not leaving her POV just yet.**

 **THELAZYCHESHIRE: Wow! Can u tell me everything what happened as u explained this chapter to ur sister? And why does her gf hates u? lol**

 **WENKAN: Lol :)**

 **KAIKA-CHAN: Haha, yeah, that damned song! lol. So where r u now? In Davao?**

 **SUPERBABE4343: Elsa didnt burned the spaghetti actually, spaghetti was Anna's POV from the flashbacks. I'm sorry if i got u confused :)**

 **GUEST: You complete me too with ur reviews. I couldn't update every friday because I'm probably exhausted from work :)**

 **YARIPAWN: Haha, sabagay, ako dn eh, nageenjoy ako isulat si anna. Kasi sb mo nga, the playgirl finally fall in love db? ehehe and yeah, i love spoiling my readers. :)**

 **NICFOTO5: Oh yeah, the suspense will definitely kiss us. lol There were ups and downs but Elsanna is endgame so in the end, we will all be happy.**

 **NOTE: ITALICS ARE FLASHBACKS FROM THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS WITH ANNA'S POV (I dont want to confuse my readers anymore)**

 **SO YEAH, enjoy the freaking ride :)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 16**

 **THE INEVITABLE**

 _When did I really start having real feelings for my best friend (if that's what this is called)? After that damn song at the bar and that jealous feeling I felt having seen Elsa's neck covered with those damn hickeys, I tried so hard to push away any sort of feelings or whatsoever from developing any further. For the past weeks, Elsa has been named Dr. Sex Goddess in Arendelle Hospital meaning majority of the women wants to fuck her or want to be fuck by her; then I should be proud right? I was the one who encourage her to be my 2.0 version. But why do I have these nagging feelings? What do I want from Elsa? Do I want to have sex with her again? Maybe I just need to get laid. It had been a while since I had sex anyway. Maybe that was the reason why I'm lusting over Elsa again. I mean she is still hot. I'm not blind._

 _"Anna. Anna, wake up."_

 _Her voice cuts my thoughts. My eyes were closed so she probably thought I was sleeping. I open my eyes slowly. "Hi." I greet._

 _She smiles genuinely at me that made my heart skips a beat._

 _Yeah. Who am I kidding? It's not just about her being hot and sexy that makes me feel like this. It's also not about her sweet gesture and her cute smile that makes my heart jumps. Actually it's ALL about everything that involves her. Damn it._

" _Hi. I made you soup." She said softly._

 _God, how could I avoid these feelings if just by looking at her, my heart thumps wildly inside my chest? What the fuck is this?!_

 _Usually when I feel sick, I am grumpy. I hate being sick. I think of it as a weakness on my part. But right now? With Elsa by my side? All I could think of is having all of her attention and that makes me giddy. Oh my god. What is happening to me?_

 _I tried to sit down and she immediately assists me so I could lean into my bed frame, I had the chance to inhale her scent and her hands caress my skin that I can't help but shiver into her touch. "Thank you." I said, avoiding her eyes._

 _Elsa sits down on my bed and she starts to feed me as she puts the spoon in front of my mouth that I can't help but smile widely. "Why are you smiling like an idiot?" she asks, her eyebrows furrowing._

 _I smirk. "I can't believe that someone is feeding me. I mean, I'm Anna Arendelle, the hotel heiress, the notorious playgirl, the-" I was cut off when Elsa gave me a spoonful of soup directly to my mouth._

 _"Stop talking and enjoy the fact that I'm taking care of you, okay?" she said, smiling at me._

 _As a matter of fact, I am Elsa. I am. "Yes, Dr. Winters. Sorry for being a hard-headed patient." I grin at her._

 _She chuckles. "Good. Now be a good girl and open your mouth. Say 'aaaah'…"_

 _I furrow my eyebrows at her and pout while crossing my arms. "You are treating me like a child."_

 _"Because I'm older than you?" She replied smugly._

 _I roll my eyes. "Just 3 fucking years, Elsa. You're just 3 years older than me." One thing I want to emphasize here is that, I am not a child anymore. And besides, we already fuck each other once or maybe twice, (Oh! that was numerous times all night long, if I remember correctly) so clearly Elsa would be a fool if she thought I'm still a child!_

" _Well, that doesn't mean that-"_

 _Then I remembered something now that I'm feeling kind of okay. When I called Elsa earlier, I knew she was with someone. My instincts were always right. Jealousy arises again within me and before I could stop myself, I ask her directly. "By the way, who was with you earlier?"_

" _With me?"_

 _Surprisingly, my voice was calm and relaxed but my insides are doing somersault of emotions, "I heard a woman's heavily breathing at the background earlier. Who was she this time?" I ask, trying so hard to appear calm._

 _She scratches the back of her neck, "Well… uhm… Her name is Jane. She is a nurse. I was about to leave the hospital but she managed to corner me in the ladies' room."_

 _Yeah right. I want to scowl at her but who am I to react like that? Elsa is single. She can fucking do whatever she wants._

 _Our conversation went on and on about this nurse Jane and I tried so hard like REALLY HARD to act normal so she won't be suspecting that I'm kind of jealous. Well atleast she told me that I would always be her first priority. That made my heart flutters._

* * *

 _I woke up with Elsa by my side; her lips are dangerously close at the crook of my neck. I stifle a moan. I can feel wetness between my thighs as her breath tickles me. I need to wake her up. I might lose control. "Elsa… wake up."_

" _Mmmmmmm." She mumbles._

 _My breath becomes heavy. "Elsa…"_

" _Go away." She said softly, pulling me closer to her. Oh god._

" _Elsa… wake up..."_

" _I'm sleeping… hmmmmm…" Her lips are on my neck now. Oh my god! Then she shifted her leg between my thighs that I moan._

" _Elsa!" I moan. Hard. I bit my bottom lip to prevent me from moaning again. This is really embarrassing. "Your mmmm leg…"_

" _What?!" she opens her eyes._

 _Blue eyes meet teal ones. I am positively sure that my eyes are hooded with lust. "Your leg…." I breathe._

 _Her eyes wide open as she realized our position. "Oh Anna! I'm so sorry!"_

 _I was panting heavily because I was so turn on. The conversation went on between us as I tried so hard to ignore the heat between my legs. She even made a naughty remark while holding my panties and that made me so embarrassed. Usually I was the one saying teasing remarks but this time, I was so turned on that I couldn't react to her jokes._

 _Now I'm confused, maybe this isn't about love. Maybe this is just lust. Yeah, it's better if it's lust. I could handle that BUT I couldn't handle the word LOVE._

 _Because Anna Arendelle…_

 _Doesn't…_

 _Shouldn't…_

 _Couldn't… Fall in love._

 _So a thought came inside my mind. Maybe I should just seduce Elsa in my bed again. Maybe these feelings inside me would stop. Maybe after having sex with her, we could just forget it ever happened again and go back to being best friends just like last time. Maybe this will work. Being friends with benefits isn't that bad, wouldn't it?_

 _"I'll leave you alone. What do you want for breakfast?" She asks as soon as she finished preparing my bath._

 _I grab her wrist. "Can you stay with me for a while here? I still feel weak." I said softly, looking innocently._

 _"Are you sure?" she asks._

 _I nod. "I'm sorry for getting embarrassed. I mean you're right. You saw me naked already. It won't excite you anymore, is it?" I boldly ask. I want to appear innocent in front of her but at the same time, I want to seduce her in a naïve fashion._

 _"Of course. You're just my little sister now, Anna. You can trust me." She said._

 _Okay. Let's see if you could handle this, Elsa. "Yeah. Thanks Elsa." I said weakly but then without further ado, I remove my robe in front of her casually. Take that, Elsa. Let's see if you could handle my naked glory._

 _But then, I was disappointed because Elsa's reaction didn't change. She didn't even look at my body. Her eyes are glued on my eyes. There was no lust in there._

 _She was unaffected!_

 _She grabs my wrist and guides me towards the bathtub. "Okay. You're ready." She said softly._

 _But I wasn't finished. "You're not going to leave right?" I ask softly._

 _"I won't. I'll wash your hair and scrub your back if you want me to."_

 _My insides churned. "You'll do that?"_

 _"Of course." She said. "I'll take care of you, Anna. I promise you that right?"_

 _"Thank you, Elsa."_

 _I settle myself in the bathtub then I began to bathe myself. I seduce Elsa in a very subtle way but it wasn't effective. Somehow, I felt pain inside my chest._

 _She doesn't feel the same way._

 _Neither love nor lust. Elsa just doesn't feel the same way._

 _As for me, the foreign feeling inside me grew stronger. Between love and lust, I sincerely hope that it was just lust!_

 _Please, let it just be LUST!_

* * *

Three days had already passed since the night I caught Elsa kissing Belle at the front porch. Elsa hasn't told me about Belle and somehow I felt hurt. Is she keeping secrets from me? But the thing is, I really don't know if I should feel relieved too. I don't know how would I react if Elsa told me that she and Belle are getting serious. Or if Elsa told me that she is in love with Belle. I don't know if I could handle that.

But I know it was inevitable. I am her best friend so I know that one day she would tell me about Belle.

And it happens today. Elsa was busy cooking dinner when she drops the bomb. She said it so casually that I have to repeat it again to her just to be clear.

"Dating?" I ask. My heart clenches inside my chest. "You and Belle?"

She didn't look at me. She was busy cooking. "Well, uhm yeah. We started dating but uhm… you know… it's uhm… It's really new and uhm-"

"I'm confused, Elsa." I said, trying so hard to act normal in front of her. "Look at me." She stops and looks at me. I have to ask the inevitable. I have to ask her. "Do you love her? Are you in love with her?"

My heart thumps wildly inside my chest. I can feel my heart bleeding as I waited for her answer.

"Honestly?" She sits at the dining table beside me, "I still don't know how I feel about her, Anna." She said softly that made me feel relieved but she continues, "BUT I like her. We have a lot in common, Belle and I. She is my dream girl." And that made my heart screams in pain. God, why does it feels so painful? It's like I can't breathe.

The love of my life telling me directly that I didn't earn the title 'her dream girl' makes me want to cry my heart out but I maintain my composure. Elsa is my best friend. I can't be selfish when it comes to her.

"Maybe you will develop feelings when you spend a lot of time together. As you've said, she is your dream girl. You don't need to rush your feelings." I said, swallowing the lump in my throat.

"You think so?" she asks, meeting my eyes.

Again, I tried so hard to appear calm and relax as I nod my head. My eyes can't betray my emotions; I don't want her to know about my feelings. I don't want her to feel pity on me. I don't want her second rate love. I don't want her to-

"Maybe you're right. Anyway, we're still not together officially. I mean, we're dating but there's no confession of love or that sort. It will happen in the right time, I guess." She said, smiling at me.

"Right." I agree. "Belle looks like a nice girl. You seem perfect for each other." I said, looking away. I stand up to get a glass of water to keep myself busy.

"You really think so? I mean we kissed and it felt nice."

I choke. "You kissed? Did you-" Flashes of their kiss invaded my mind once again.

"We just kissed. We didn't do anything beyond that. I'm kind of afraid that I would break her if we, you know, go beyond kissing and all. She seems so fragile. I want to wait for the right moment. I respect her. I don't want to rush things with her."

I nod my head slowly. I don't know what to react. I don't know if what hurts the most? Them fucking each other or Elsa waiting for their perfect moment together? _Damn Anna. You can't be compared with Belle. You are nothing compared to her dream girl._

I swallow the lump in my throat again. I want to escape this conversation but I just can't. I am her best friend; the least I could do is listen to her.

"Then wait for the right moment. I am sure it would be perfect." I said, looking away once again as I try to steady my voice. The pain in my chest increases every time that I was afraid that I'm going to suffer a heart attack.

I felt Elsa's arms wrap around my body, her chin settles on my shoulder. My heart beats fast again. Being this close to Elsa makes my knees weak. "Thank you, Anna."

"For what?" I ask.

"Just… Thank you." She said softly.

I bit my bottom lip to prevent myself from crying. "I just want you to be happy, Elsa."

"I am happy. With you." She said as she hugs me more tightly.

My eyes widen, did I heard her right? She is happy with me? I can't help but feel hopeful.

Then she clears her throat. "I am happy that you're my best friend and I would never leave you, I promise. With or without Belle."

Best friend.

I am just her best friend.

But it's better than nothing.

I close my eyes for a second, feeling her arms wrap around my body. I put my hands on top of hers. If only she feels the same way about me, then I will do my very best to make her happy all the time.

* * *

Torture. This is what it feels like. Fucking torture.

Elsa requested me to meet Belle formally and I just can't say 'NO' this time. And now, my heart bleeds as I look at them.

We were having dinner at Olive Garden. The four of us; Belle and Elsa, me and Kristoff. I am so glad that Kristoff was here because to tell you frankly, I couldn't handle it. My heart just can't handle the pain anymore. So it's a really good thing that my cousin Kristoff keeps us all entertained.

Anyway, I'm not a bitch towards Belle. I couldn't be even if I wanted to. I can't do that to Elsa. And besides, it's difficult to be a bitch towards Belle. She really is perfect, and everything nice in this damn world. She is not tainted. She could be a perfect girlfriend of Elsa. Even I, could admit that. Which really makes it painful on my part. I could never be compared to Belle.

"Miss Arendelle-"

"You can call me Anna, Belle." I said, giving her my sweetest smile.

As I've said, I couldn't show any traces of disapproval towards her even if I wanted to. And there's nothing to disapprove really. If I could just be the normal best friend…. But I'm not. I'm in love with Elsa, goddammit! I'm in love with my best friend.

"Oh. Okay." Belle smiles at me. "Anna, so uhmmm… I would like to invite you and Kristoff at my house for the weekend; I would cook for you and all. Is there any favorite food you want me to cook?"

"Uhmmm…" I look at Elsa. She smiles at me. "I can practically eat anything. You can ask Elsa here." I said.

Elsa nods, "Yeah. Anna loves practically anything so she won't mind." She said, squeezing my hands below the table. She looks happy maybe because she could see that somehow we approve of Belle or maybe because we are all getting along.

Kristoff joins in the conversation about his favorite food but I zoned out. I want to mentally slap myself for having these feelings for my best friend. I feel like I'm not doing the right thing. I feel like there's a fucking wall between Elsa's happiness and it's all because of me. I couldn't be genuinely happy for her because of these stupid feelings. If only I could stop myself from loving her.

Elsa tugs my hand and asks, concern laced in her voice, "Are you okay, Anna?"

"Huh?"

"Is there something wrong? You look like you could kill someone." She said.

"Oh." I zoned out and I didn't realize that my face was practically showing how angry I am with my feelings towards Elsa. I want it to shut out. I want it to stop. "I'm fine. I just remembered something in the office." I lied.

Elsa smiles at me. "It's okay. I was just worried." She said, cupping my face. "Now, do you want dessert?"

* * *

As it turns out, Kristoff drove the three of them towards Olive Garden and I came by myself after my work. So right now, I was the designated driver because Kristoff went home.

"Is it okay if we could just drop Belle at her house?" Elsa whispers at me once we bid goodbye to Kristoff at the parking lot.

"Of course, Elsa." I replied.

"Thank you. Do you want me to drive?" she asks.

"I'll drive. Just tell me where." I said.

After 20 minutes of driving, we arrived at Belle's place. Of course, a sweet woman like Elsa volunteers to walk Belle at her front door. Belle invited me over but I refused. I can't handle being alone with them anymore. So I waited at the car.

I busied myself scanning my phone as I waited but then my eyes caught a movement at Belle's front porch and I swear that I shouldn't have looked.

But it was too late. Oh, so too late.

I watch in sorrow when Belle tiptoes to give Elsa her goodnight kiss. The kiss lasted for seconds as Belle's hands found Elsa's shoulders. Elsa reciprocates as she holds onto Belle's waist. The kiss wasn't filled with lust, as I observed. It was so sweet that I felt my heart breaking every second I watch them.

I couldn't take my eyes off of them.

I wanted to but I can't.

Maybe I am a masochist.

I should have left them but instead I stayed.

I should have closed my eyes but instead I stared at them.

I should have wiped my tears away but instead I let them flow against my cheeks.

Maybe my heart will realize the pain so it will decide that enough is enough.

Maybe by watching them I WILL DECIDE that enough is enough.

Maybe my foolish heart would let Elsa go.

Maybe…

If only I could just stop myself from loving her…

If only I could just do that…

If only…

* * *

 **Heartbreaking chapter, I know. :'(**

 **I'm in a mood for angst. Oh yeah, I am.**

 **Anyway, on with the favorites? Lines? Scenes and Characters? Tell me what you all think.**

 **ART BY ICE WRAITH (you should all take a look, it's HOT!)**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **-Rainezeik**


	17. Christmas Reunion

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: First of all, MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL! This is my christmas gift to all of my readers, I hope u like it :)**

 **Thanks for the reviews last chapter.**

 **On with the SHOUTOUTS:**

 **MILANDAANZA: This chapter will let you see what you hope for. Enjoy!**

 **ALEX: Thanks for the review, and I'll be looking forward for ur reviews from now on. :) anyway, yeah that line was so intense right? I think that was the most favorited line of all. And yes, we will all be with Anna for now, we all knew Elsa's feelings from the beginning so it's time to explore Anna, yeah? Spoilers: We will be going back to Elsa maybe a few more chapters lol**

 **ISABEL: Sbi ko nga, favorite yata ng lahat ung line na un,ehe it's heartbreaking kasi. And tama ka dun, better face reality db? totoo naman un kasi, ska sa mga lines na yan, may konting hugot sa part ko, hahaha dati xempre, dati un,ehe**

 **LEELAN: Hi, thanks for the amazing review as always. My chapter wont be complete if I havent read ur review. :) Thanks for the amazing OST, as always, lol If only we could produce this as a film, then u'll be in charge with the music, lol Anyway, yeah, it's hard really to be in love with a best friend, and it really sucks so our heart goes to Anna on the previous chapter.**

 **STRAB: I know :)**

 **LAPRAS-PLUSHY: lol yeah, i cant help it. elsa's legs was just, wow! lol We're all a sucker of angst, I think and yeah, I kinda enjoy breaking hearts right now, shhhh but as u've said, the ending will be sweeter, right?**

 **GUEST: Queen who? lol**

 **YAINITSUKI: Thanks for telling me this is ur favorite. Thanks for the review. and yeah, falling in love with a best friend is literally painful because you have to act and happy and all, right?**

 **SILENT READER: Thank you! :)**

 **RR: Your right about your second guess. Elsa thinks Anna isn't capable of loving too, and besides we dont have any idea what's running in Elsa's mind, right?**

 **KYOKO-NYAA: Natawa ako sa cnb mo, hahaha giniling tlga? hahahaha u made me laugh so hard, hahahaha**

 **GUEST: OH, the angst? Hmmm, just a few chapters more? just hold on. believe me, it will all be worth it.**

 **KAIKA-CHAN: ur from Davao? Nice. Anyway, yeah it's heartbreaking as hell, I know. Just hold on tight for the rollercoaster ride of emotions, lol**

 **Again, Merry Christmas to all. Sit back, relax and enjoy reading!**

 **Note:** **ITALICS are Anna's point of view from the previous chapters (for those who are still confused)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 17**

 **CHRISTMAS REUNION**

 _My head is pounding painfully as I try to remember what happened last night. Jasmine and I were having our drinking session when Elsa came home, I persuade her to join us and then my mind went black. I was severely drunk. Seriously, how many tequila shots did I have? Anyway, enough of that, where is Jasmine anyway? She didn't even say goodbye to me? How rude! I furrow my eyebrows as I went straight to Elsa's room. I open the door without even knocking, "Elsa! Have you seen- OH MY GOD!"_

 _I stare at them wide-eyed. I didn't expect to witness THAT! What the fuck?_

 _My naked cousin Jasmine is currently riding Elsa's face and I was just shocked. I slam the door shut before Elsa even reacts._

 _My heart pounded inside my chest. I close my eyes shut for several seconds. I feel betrayed. I feel sick. I feel jea- NO! Why would I feel that? I am angry! Wait, why would I be angry? God! I feel so sick. Dammit!_

 _I let out an exasperating breath. I couldn't show Jasmine that I'm affected. Jasmine would know my feelings (whatever this is) and I'm not prepared for questions regarding my feelings. I'm still trying to figure this out by my own. So I steady my voice and scream, "JAS! YOU HAVE A FLIGHT TO CATCH. FINISH WHAT YOU BOTH ARE DOING FAST AND THEN WE'LL GO!" After I said that, I went straight to my room and shut the door._

* * *

 _"I have to say this Anna. Your friend Elsa, is a tigress in bed." Jasmine chuckles lightly as soon as we get inside my car._

 _"Oh yeah?" I said, trying to keep the mask on my face. "I didn't know that you're attracted to her in the first place."_

 _Jasmine laughs, "Well, she really looks untouchable the first time I saw her but then you told me last night that you taught her how to become your 2.0 version so I guess, I want to see it for myself." She said._

 _I swallow the lump in my throat. "You seduced her or she seduced you?"_

 _"Of course, I seduced her, Anna. Have you seen her? She's nowhere at your league. She's nowhere at OUR league. She just needs a little push to react the way I want her to react so yeah, I seduced her and oh my god, she is easy. SO SO easy to tempt." Jasmine chuckles mischievously that for the first time in my life, I get so irritated with her. I mean, she is my person, she is my favorite cousin. But right now? I hate her guts._

 _I bite my lip, trying to calm myself. "Elsa doesn't have the ability to say no." I said._

 _"Yeah, I figured that out last night." She chuckles again. "And don't get me started with her magical tongue, oh god!"_

 _"Jas! I don't need to know that, okay? It's awkward for me already. She is my best friend and you're my cousin. It's just… Just awkward." I finished._

 _Silence enveloped us._

 _But then at the corner of my eye, I saw Jasmine shifts her body to look at me. "Are you jealous, Anna?"_

 _"What?!"_

 _"I'm asking you, are you jealous?" Jasmine repeats._

 _I roll my eyes. "No." I said firmly._

 _"Are you sure?" she asks again._

 _"No, I'm not jealous." I lied. "Why would I be?"_

* * *

 _It had been three days since Jasmine left and I continue to ignore Elsa in every possible way. I just don't want to look at her for the time being. I feel sick just imagining her with my cousin. Who wouldn't? Jasmine riding Elsa's face was an image that haunts me even in my dreams._

 _Jealous or not, I still think that what Elsa did with my cousin was unforgivable as a best friend. I mean, she should have boundaries right? Cousins are untouchable, right?_

 _I miss her yes. But I think she needs to learn her lessons. She should know that Jasmine was off limits. And besides, how could she let Jasmine used her? She looked so fucking easy as Jasmine emphasized to me._

" _Hi." She greets as soon as she saw me sitting on the couch. She walks towards me but I ignored her. "Anna." She sits beside me. "Anna please."_

" _What?" I glare at her._

" _Anna, I'm sorry for-"_

 _I cut her off. My anger for her arises, "For fucking my cousin? Don't you have boundaries, Elsa?"_

 _She lowers her head that I felt somewhat guilty, she really looks sorry. "I'm sorry. I really am. It wasn't my intention to-"_

 _But I wasn't finished. "Spare me the details. I don't want to talk about it anymore." I ignore her again._

 _Then I heard her sniff. "Anna, I can't handle being like this with you. I'm sorry that I fucked up. I realized my mistake and I learned from it. I'm so so so sorry. Anna, please don't be mad with me anymore. I can't lose you, okay? You're my best friend and you're the most important person in my life right now." She said that made my heart sank._

 _But I'm not ready to forget what happened at the moment so I sigh, "Just give me time, Elsa. I just- I don't know- It's just awkward for me. I was scarred. I can't remove the images inside my head. I want to throw up everytime it flashes inside my mind. You have to understand. Just give me time."_

 _She nods her head. "Okay. I understand. I'll give you time, Anna. I will."_

* * *

After several minutes, Elsa is walking fast towards my car. I have to wipe my tears away so she couldn't see me crying my heart out. God, I look pathetic. This isn't Anna Arendelle anymore. I am a crying mess when it comes to her.

"Hey. Sorry if I took so long." She said as she settles herself on the passenger seat.

"No, it's fine." I said, reassuring her. I started the car engine but then she touches my right hand. I look at her. It's a good thing that it's dark because she can't see my tear-filled eyes.

"Thank you Anna. It means so much to me that you and Belle get along just fine." She said softly.

"Anything for you, Elsa. I just want you to be happy." _Even if it wasn't with me._ I mentally added.

"What do you think of Belle?" she asks as we drove away from Belle's house.

I swallow the lump in my throat. "She is nice, Elsa. She is perfect for you, I guess. As long as you're happy then I'm all in." I said, my heart painfully clenching inside my chest as I spoke the words.

She looks away then after a while she whispers softly, "Yeah, she is. It's not difficult to fall for her."

I bit my lip, trying to mentally prevent my tears from falling down. "You're lucky, Elsa." I replied softly.

Silence envelopes us but then after a minute or so I heard her asking softly, "Am I?"

My heart beats fast at her words but I refuse to respond. I was afraid that if I say something, I would probably tell her what I feel.

I am a coward.

Anna Arendelle is a fucking coward when it comes to love.

I was just so afraid of Elsa's rejection of my feelings that I choose to hold my tongue and let her be happy with someone else who isn't me.

Besides, there is no fucking way that Elsa has feelings for me, because if she was, Belle shouldn't even be included in the picture.

Unconsciously, I touch the friendship necklace Elsa gave for my birthday. As long as my friendship with Elsa is still intact and going strong, my life is somewhat complete.

* * *

Christmas is fast approaching. Elsa and I decided to decorate our apartment with Christmas stuff to lighten the holiday spirit. We planned to have a small Christmas party of our own which includes Kristoff and Belle, of course.

Elsa and I were arranging the Christmas tree when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." I said, standing up.

"Hi! Merry Christmas!" The girl with a long blonde hair greets as soon as I open the door. I remember her. She was one of Elsa's friends who greeted me on my birthday via VTR.

"You must be Rapunzel?" I ask, unsure.

"In the flesh." She grins. "And you must be Anna." She extends her hand. "It's so nice to FINALLY meet you!"

I accept her hand and smile at her. "It's nice to meet you too."

"PUNZIE?! PUNZIE!" Elsa said in a loud voice and then she wraps Rapunzel in her arms. I watch their reunion with a smile on my face.

"What are you doing here? Who's with you? I mean, woah, I miss you! So so so badly!" Elsa said in a cheerful voice.

"Hey hey, Relax. I just want to visit you here and yeah, here I am. I miss you too." Rapunzel said, and then she shuffles Elsa's hair.

Elsa lifts Rapunzel's luggage inside and then she puts her right arm around Rapunzel's shoulders. She looks so happy seeing her friend. I am happy for her too. I know how much she misses her friends in Norway.

Once Rapunzel settles down on our couch, Elsa grins at me as she holds my hand, "Anna, this is Rapunzel. And Rapunzel this is Anna." She said formally that made me chuckle.

"There's no need for formalities, Elsa." She said and then her eyes settle on our interlaced hands, "I see you're together now. When did you both realize you're in love with each other? I mean, it took you so damn long and-"

My eyes widen in shock as Rapunzel continues non-stop. I pull my hand away from Elsa immediately. My cheeks reddened in embarrassment.

Elsa looks at me for a second, and then she stops Rapunzel, "Woah woah. What are you talking about? Anna and I are just best friends." She said clearly that made Rapunzel stops.

"What?! You're still not TOGETHER together?" she said, her eyes widening.

"Seriously?" Elsa said, "Where did you get that idea?"

"Well, I just thought that- Merida and I talked about, you know, and we thought that you and Anna are a couple by now." She said slowly that made me blush even more.

Oh god. This is just so embarrassing.

Elsa laughs, and then she pulls me in her arms and hugs me while facing Rapunzel. "Anna and I will never be a couple, Punzie. Anna is my best friend and like a little sister to me. Stop teasing us, because it ain't gonna happen." She chuckles that made my heart clench painfully.

Before embarrassing myself, I respond like Anna Arendelle should respond, "Yeah that's true! We're off limits to each other." I said, smirking. "You, on the other hand, I believe, isn't? Right, Elsa?" I batted my eyelashes at the both of them.

Elsa rolls her eyes. "You don't want to involve yourself with Punzie, Anna. Believe me."

Rapunzel smirks at me. I smile at her flirtatiously.

* * *

Standing beside the kitchen bar, I was drowning myself with a glass of vodka as I watch the two lovebirds in agony.

It's Christmas Eve and we all decided to celebrate it together. Kristoff was being her usual cheerful self while Elsa and Belle sits beside each other on the couch.

"How long have you been in love with Elsa?"

"Huh?" I ask, my eyes widen in shock as I heard Rapunzel's voice on my back.

Rapunzel smirks knowingly at me. "How long have you been in love with Elsa?" she repeats softly but eagerly.

I walk away. "I don't know what you're talking about." I went straight at the back porch of our apartment, she follows behind. I ignore her and sat there with my glass of vodka.

"Come on, Anna. Don't deny it. For the past days that I stayed here, I saw how you stare at Elsa longingly. And I can see the pain in your eyes while looking at the both of them earlier. Elsa might be oblivious, but I'm not." She said, sitting beside me. "Tell me, how long?"

My eyes caught Rapunzel's and I realized at that moment that I was caught. Elsa's friend caught my feelings nonetheless.

I take out a deep sigh as I began to tell her the first time I accepted my feelings for Elsa. The first time that I told myself I am indeed in love with my best friend.

* * *

 _I can't help but feel irritated at Elsa right now. How could she do this to me? How could she not give importance on my fucking birthday! I was so pissed at her that I want to strangle her until she begs for mercy! Like seriously. Where the fuck is she? She is supposed to be my fucking escort but she chose this day to break her promise with me._

 _"Hey. You need to smile, Anna. It's your birthday." Kristoff whispers at me but I just glare at him. He chuckles lightly and ignores me. "Elsa will be here shortly, she's just running a little late."_

 _"Oh yeah. Well, it's too late. I am clearly pissed at her right now." I said, gritting my teeth._

 _The host announces my name and I walk towards the center, with Kristoff beside me. My smile never reaches my eyes, and I'm completely aware of that. I just can't ignore the fact that Elsa is not here beside me at my special day._

 _The party starts and I dance to men and women alike. My mind drifted somewhere that I can't help it. My anger lessens and I began to worry. Where is Elsa? Is she alright?_

 _My last dance is supposed to be my father. I was hoping that Elsa arrives before my last dance because I really want to dance with her._

 _But it's already too late. I am now dancing with my father._

" _You look worried, Anna." He said. "Where is Dr. Winters? I thought she would be your escort for tonight?"_

" _Actually I don't know, Papa. She said she was still in the hospital." I said, concern filled my eyes._

" _I'm sure she is on her way." Then he looks at me, "Dr. Winters remind me so much of your uhm-"_

 _I cut him off. I don't want to be reminded of that single painful event in our lives, my twin brother's death. "I know, Papa. I know."_

 _Papa takes a deep breath. "I am happy you're moving on, Anna."_

 _I hug her tight, "I am too, Papa."_

 _Then the music stops, the lights were off. "What happened?" I ask my father._

 _Before my father could respond, a VTR at the center of the stage was played. I was speechless when I watch Elsa's friends' greetings for me via video recorder. I was in complete shock. I never imagined someone doing these for me. I was overwhelmed. I didn't even realized that my father was gone beside me._

 _All of the messages were heart-warming. I was speechless._

 _The video stops and then the music start to play. Elsa's voice filled the entire venue. The crowd parted in front of me revealing Elsa's location. Her voice was so good that made my heart melt. She was walking towards me and looking at me like I was just the only person in the room. She even changes some of the lyrics of the song that made my heart swell. She was wearing a mask and her dress, oh my god, she looks like a Queen. I was in a complete daze just by looking at her. She offers her hand while singing and I immediately accepted it. She sing and dances with me, her eyes meeting mine. I couldn't help myself so I remove the mask and throw it on the floor. Her cheeks reddened at my sudden gesture._

 _My heart was pounding inside my chest. The butterflies in my stomach continued to dance merrily. And then I remembered everything, it was now clear in my head._

 _The butterflies in my stomach whenever she is near me._

 _The beating of my heart whenever she stares into my eyes._

 _The unknown feelings whenever she says the words "Love you" to me._

 _The incompleteness I felt when she left because of the Jasmine incident._

 _The jumping of my heart whenever she is around, hugging me behind._

 _The jealousy. Oh god, the jealousy._

 _It all comes down into the fact that I, Anna Arendelle, am madly in love with Dr. Elsa Winters._

 _Tears escape my eyes at the sudden realization of my feelings._

 _Oh god. What will I do?_

* * *

"Then tell her Anna, before it's too late." Rapunzel pats my shoulder.

"I can't." I said, staring at the starry night above us.

"Why?"

"You don't know me. I'm not a good person, Rapunzel. I'm not the perfect girl for Elsa." I said softly.

"So you think that Belle is the perfect one for her?" Rapunzel said, gritting her teeth as she forces me to look at her. "I'm not against Belle, Anna. She is nice. She may be perfect but…" she sighs deeply before continuing, "I don't know. In my point of view, Elsa is not in love with her. Elsa is smitten with her. Elsa thinks Belle is the perfect girl for her. But believe me when I say this, Ms. Perfect ain't always Ms. Right, Anna. Do you understand?"

I didn't say anything as I try to understand her words.

Rapunzel let go of me, she also stares at the sky above us. "When Elsa told us to give a birthday message for you, we really thought that you are her girlfriend. I know Elsa for a very long time, she won't makes so much effort to a person she doesn't have feelings for." She said that made my heart jumps. "Besides, if Elsa was in love with Belle, I should be the first person to know. She doesn't keep secrets when it comes to me."

"But did she tell you that she was in love with me?" I ask.

Rapunzel was speechless.

I chuckle bitterly, "See? Elsa doesn't have any feelings for me. It will just ruin our friendship if I tell her I'm in love with her."

Suddenly, Rapunzel caught me in her arms "Oh Anna."

"It's fine, Rapunzel. I'm okay. I can love her from afar." I said softly that made her arms tighten around me.

* * *

It was near midnight when Rapunzel and I decided to get inside our apartment, I made Rapunzel promised me not to tell my feelings with Elsa.

" _Promise me, please." I begged._

" _Don't you want to be happy, Anna?" Rapunzel insisted._

" _Just…" I sighed deeply. "Just let me tell her when I'm ready. I'll tell her soon, I promise."_

 _Rapunzel exhaled a deep breath, "Make sure it's not too late, Anna. Don't be a coward. Elsa has feelings for you; maybe she just doesn't realize it because Belle is in the picture. But make her realize it, I'm rooting for you."_

 _I smile at her and nod my head._

"Merry Christmas Anna! Where were you?" Elsa approaches me and hugs me tightly.

"Rapunzel and I were just talking outside." I replied.

Rapunzel appears in front of us and hugs the two of us so tightly. "My favorite girls." She exclaims. "Thank you for letting me stay with you these few days."

"Anytime Punzie. Anytime." Elsa said, laughing. "Now, let's open the gifts. Merry Christmas everybody!"

Belle walks towards me and opens her arms, "Merry Christmas Anna." She said while hugging me.

"Merry Christmas Belle." I replied. I smile at her.

At the corner of my eye, I saw Elsa looking at the both of us. She smiles at me and I smile at her in return.

Whatever it's worth, seeing Elsa happy makes me complete.

Rapunzel looks at me and mouthed, "Don't be a coward."

I just smile at her.

Because deep inside of me, I am REALLY a coward.

I could never tell Elsa my feelings even if it's the last thing I'll do.

* * *

 **So there you have it...**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter. It's still heartbreaking but it will all be worth it in the end.**

 **Are you still enjoying Anna's POV?**

 **Anyway, reviews means Christmas Gift for ME! :)**

 **Tell me your favorite scene, lines and characters?**

 **Cover Art by Ice Wraith**

 **Happy Holidays!**

 **-Rainezeik**


	18. How To Be A Heartbreaker

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: The website is down and I am extremely worried because some of the reviews were not showed in the website. I am hoping that everything will be okay because this chapter may elicit many reactions from my readers and I can't wait to read ur thoughts about it.**

 **Anyway, HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **So on with the shoutouts:**

 **SUSHIYAME: I haven't read ur last review, as I've said, and it really makes me sad. So, I'm hoping that it wasn't lost or anything. :(**

 **GUEST: Thanks for the review and telling me I'm a good writer. I really appreciate this. And it's fine, I know that December was really a busy month.**

 **ALEX: Thanks for the christmas gift, lol I didnt even realize that the jasmine-anna interaction was funny, lol so I read it again because u said so, and ur right, it was hilarious but of course, awkward for Anna. lol Thanks for sharing ur favorites. I love reading ur reviews.**

 **YARIPAWN: Haha, best friend of the year, parang MS. USA lang? ehehehe Anyway, wla na cgurong flashbacks regarding dun, mejo focus nako this time with the future na. Last flashback was really the birthday scene. :( Pero this chapter will be focusing on Anna's past, :)**

 **WEEZY-CRAY: thanks for the review, and me too, I kinda feel for Anna like urself. We all have been Anna sometime in our lives, right? falling for a bestfriend. That is just fucked up. lol**

 **RIOTGOOMBA: Thanks for telling me ur favorites too. And yes, Anna's feelings are out in the open to some of the characters so yeah, I dont want to give any spoiler, but I think this chapter is a little different. Enjoy!**

 **LEELAN: As Always, I love ur long reviews. I used one of the songs u suggested before because I happened to like it too especially the glee version. Yeah, about Elsa's POV, we dont know what's on her mind, but we all know, she is inlove with Anna too, right? She was just hiding it, so let's leave it at that. And i like the TEAM ANNA shirt, lol And about Anna's fear, yeah u got that right. It is really difficult. And about the story, this is all about love and I want to really touch my reader's personal interest by reading this. And oh about ur idea about elsa's birthday, lol I really laugh at that, u can also create a story, u know that, right? lol I really laugh hard when a random reader stands up and u glare at random reader. lol that was hilarious! keep it up!**

 **KYOKO-NYAA: Hahaahaha, natawa naman ako sa pain reliever, hmmm. si elsa lang ang pain reliever nia eh,,eheheh thanks for the review, looking forward for ur next funny review, hahahah**

 **SILENT READER: yeah, i worked as a nurse in saudi arabia last dec 2010-feb 2013. yeah, the story is really emotional. Thanks for the review, I appreciate it as always.**

 **ONKELHARREH: Really? So ur still in Team belle? It's okay though. belle is nice :)**

 **LAPRAS-PLUSHY: Hmmm, many more weeks of heartbreak and sadness? I guess so. But dont worry, we will explore more of Anna's past in this chapter, And i know that u will love it.**

 **KAIKA-CHAN: Lol, yeah! Go ANna! tell her! :)**

 **MILANDAANZA: I think Punzie cannot interfere, she promised Anna. Thanks for the review**

 **THIS CHAPTER WILL FOCUS ON ANNA'S PAST SO ENJOY!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 18**

 **HOW TO BE A HEARTBREAKER**

 _"Anna! What the fuck are you doing with your life? This is getting out of hand!"_

 _I opened my eyes to see my cousin Jasmine's mortified look. I tried to sit up but then to no avail, I couldn't. I was severely drunk. My head was spinning and I couldn't even wave my hand to greet her._

 _"Anna! Goddammit! It had been six fucking months since your twin brother died! What is wrong with you? You have to fucking move on! You are alive, he is dead! You have a life!"_

 _That made my ears rang. Hans is not dead! My brother is not dead!_

 _My mind was still in denial when Jasmine touched the collar of my polo shirt and pulled me to stand up. She wanted me to look at her but I couldn't. My mind was elsewhere._

 _"Anna! Look at me!" Jasmine screamed at my face. She cupped my jaw and forced me to look at her straight into her eyes._

 _That was the time I focused my eyes on hers since I don't have any choice._

 _The worried look of Jasmine's face made me guilty. After Hans' death, I shut them all out, every single one of them even my parents. I made them all worried. I made them feel that I died too. I was lost. My whole world crumbled down before me._

 _All my life, I swore to protect my sick twin brother and I thought I was doing a good job._

 _But I was wrong._

 _I failed immensely._

 _I am a good-for-nothing sister._

 _I let my twin brother fall in love with a devil._

" _Aurora." I mumble. Tears welled against my cheeks, as I look straight to Jasmine._

" _What? Who?" Jasmine asked._

" _Aurora Rose. She. Killed. Hans. I'll make her pay. I'll kill her with my bare hands." I gritted my teeth. "I'll kill her Jas. I'll kill her."_

 _And then I blacked out._

* * *

 _ **RULE NUMBER 1: Y**_ _ **ou gotta have fun**_ _ **,**_ _ **But baby when you're done**_ _ **.**_ _ **You gotta be the first to run.**_

 _With the help of my cousin Jasmine, I tried to have a meaning to my miserable life. And that means that my plan on taking revenge was already full-blown. A week ago, Jasmine seduced Aurora's girlfriend Snow. And of course, they already broke up because Aurora found out that Snow cheated._

 _I had been stalking the she-devil for a week now, and I guess this is the time. She is alone in the bar, drinking her heart out. And I guess, that is my cue._

" _Hi." I greeted. She looked at me, her eyebrows furrowed. "Mind if I join you?"_

 _She shook her head. "I'm sorry but I want to be alone." She snapped._

 _I smirked. Playing hard-to-get, huh? "A pretty girl like you doesn't deserve to be alone." I whispered seductively, leaning against her ear._

" _What the-" she was ready to snap at me again when someone caught her eyes, she stopped abruptly. "What is she doing here?" she hissed._

 _I followed her gaze and smirked when I saw Snow and Jasmine at the entrance door. I heard a shuffling sound behind me and I noticed that Aurora was preparing to leave. I caught her wrist that made her glare at me._

" _What do you want? Let me go. I need to get out of here." She hissed._

" _Is that your ex with her new girl?" I asked boldly._

" _That's none of your business!" she hissed at me again. She pulled her hand, looking pissed at me. But there's no way, I'm going to let her go. My plan is just starting._

" _Let's make her jealous." I suggested._

" _What?" she asked dumbfounded._

" _You can use me to make her jealous. I'm offering my services." I smirked at her._

" _You're crazy." She said but I can see that her walls are down. Of course, she liked the idea. I can see it in her eyes._

 _I let go of her hand. "If you would just like to, I mean. We can make your ex jealous and have some fun OR you could leave and pity yourself while your ex here is having fun. It's your choice, Miss-"_

 _She smiled at me. "Aurora. Aurora Rose."_

 _I smiled devilishly. Got her. "I'm Anna. Anna Jafar. And I promise you WE will have fun tonight."_

* * *

 _ **RULE NUMBER 2:**_ **Just don't get attached to.** **Somebody you could lose** **.** **So let me tell you…** **  
**

 _After that night, I showered Aurora with flowers at her office. Almost everyday. But the thing is, we haven't seen each other ever since that night._

 _I have a plan in mind. I want her to fall for me and I'm going to do it very slowly._

 _So after a week, I showed myself to her at the coffee shop where she spends her morning everyday._

" _Anna! Anna! You're here." She said, smiling at me. "Why didn't you call me?"_

 _I looked up to her after sipping my coffee. "Did you like the flowers?" I asked._

 _Her face registered shock. "You sent all of those?"_

 _I gave her a lopsided smile. "Yes."_

" _How did you know where I'm working?" She sat down at the chair in front of me._

 _"Well, you mentioned it to me when you're drunk." I lied._

 _"I did?"_

 _I nod my head._

 _"Why didn't you call me?" she asked again. "I was waiting for your call. I really enjoyed the night with you and…" she was blushing as she said this and I know that I made an impression to her. Good job, Anna Arendelle. Good job. "I had fun. And thank you for the flowers. I love them. You're so uhm… sweet."_

 _"You're welcome. And I didn't call you because I really don't want to bother you. And I also thought that you and your ex are somehow reunited-"_

 _She shook her head immediately. "Snow and I are not going back together." Then she reached out for my hand. "I want to move on." She cleared her throat. "I want you to help me move on, Anna."_

 _Got you, you little she-devil! But then it's time to play hard-to-get. I pulled my hand from hers. "I like you, Aurora." I said that made me want to vomit but I have to compose myself. "But I don't want to be your rebound girl." I stand up._

 _"Wait." she said, grabbing my wrist. "Why did you sent those flowers to me if you don't want to be with me?"_

 _I turned around to look at her, I caressed her cheeks. I stop myself from strangling her neck. Jasmine was right all along. Breaking Aurora's heart into pieces is much more fun than ending her misery. "I want to see you smile. That girl doesn't deserve you, Aurora. But I think I deserve much better than being a rebound. I don't want to get attached with you then end up being broken-hearted." I said sincerely. I am such an actress, I could win an award!_

 _"I won't break your heart." She said, "I like you too, Anna. I want to know you better. Give me a chance?"_

* * *

 _ **This is how to be a heartbreaker**_ _ **.**_ _ **Girls, they like a little danger**_ _ **.**_ _ **We'll get them falling for a stranger, a player.**_ _ **Singing I love you.**_

 _3 months had passed and I did my best to make the she-devil fall in love with me. And it works. Oh, it fucking works. She was head over heels in love with me and I can't wait for the day that I'm going to fucking break her heart._

 _"Oh, this is beautiful, Anna. But this is too much. I can't accept this anymore." She gasped as she unwrapped my gift._

 _We were in an island my family owned. Aurora and I were alone in our beach house somewhere in Caribbean. In my mind, there are several ways in which I can kill this she-devil. I can finally avenge my brother but Jasmine talked me out of it. I can't be a murderer. I won't dirty my hands with Aurora's blood. Jasmine demanded to me that we stick in the previous plan._

 _Make Aurora fall in love with me._

 _Then break her heart into pieces._

 _"I love you Anna. I'm so much in love with you. You make me happy already; I don't need material things anymore. I just want you." She breathes and then she encircled my neck and kisses me fully in my mouth._

 _Every time Aurora kisses me, I want to vomit. I want to tear my mouth away from her. She disgusts me._

 _But I can't do that. Not now._

 _"I'm ready." She breathes._

 _"What?" I asked, dumbfounded._

 _She pulls away from me. "I know that you're being very respectful to me. I understand that. You always thought that I'm still in love with Snow but I'm not anymore. Actually, I realized that I'm not really in love with her. She doesn't make my heart beats fast like you do. You made my life complete. You are the love of my life, Anna. No one else beats you inside my heart. You are my one true love." She started to undress herself in front of me._

 _I want to yell at her face when I remembered my twin brother's heart shattering into pieces. She just told me that I'm her one true love. And Hans thought that this she-devil was his one true love. How ironic!_

 _"Aurora-"_

 _But she shut me up by pressing her fingers into my mouth. "I want you now, Anna. I've been waiting for so long. I want to surrender my heart, my whole body, and my soul into your hands. I love you Anna."_

 _With that, I gave her the best sex of her life. She thought that it was 'making love' but for me, I fucked her into oblivion. I ruined her that night but I know that she enjoyed it. I know that she wasn't a virgin when it comes to women but I didn't expect her to be a virgin when it comes to men._

 _I tear her apart with a strap-on. She surrendered her virginity to me using a fucking sex toy. How fucking ironic is that._

 _"I love you Anna." She breathes._

 _"Love you too." I said unemotionally but she didn't even notice probably because of the mind-inducing orgasm I just gave her._

* * *

 **Rule number 3: Wear your heart on your cheek** **.** **But never on your sleeve** **.** **Unless you want to taste defeat.**

 _"Babe! I was waiting for your call. I was worried." Aurora wrapped me in a tight embrace as soon as she saw me at her apartment door._

 _It had been 4 months since that day on the beach house. As planned, I made Aurora fall in love with me more. We have been together for 7 months now including the day we first met._

 _I want Aurora to be more dependent with me. I want her to feel that this will be forever._

 _"I'm so sorry. I was just busy with work." I said._

 _"It's okay. I'm happy you're home." She said. "Are you tired? Do you want a body massage?" she said seductively._

 _I smirked at her. "Do I have the capacity to deny your offer?" I said seductively._

 _"I think no." she said then she kissed me. "God, I missed you. I can't live without you, Anna."_

 _"Then marry me?"_

 _"What?"_

 _I bent on my knees while showing her a small box, and asked the famous question of all, "Will you marry me, Aurora Rose?"_

 _She started to cry, "Oh god. Yes! Yes! Yes!"_

 _How pathetic! I smirked devilishly._

* * *

 _ **Rule number 4: Gotta be looking pure**_ _ **.**_ _ **Kiss her goodbye at the door**_ _ **.**_ _ **And leave her wanting more.**_

 _Aurora opened the door. Her face looked mortified. "What are you doing here, Anna?" she asked, her voice reprimanding._

 _"I wanted to see you before our wedding." I said._

 _"It's not right to see the bride the night before the wedding babe." She said, glaring at me._

 _But then I swooped her into my arms and said, "Technically, we're both brides so that rule doesn't apply to us."_

 _She giggled. "Okay, smarty-pants. You have to go, seriously. I don't want to ruin our day tomorrow."_

 _I gave her my sad smile._

 _"Don't look at me like that. You know that I can't deny that look." She said, caressing my face._

 _"Okay. But can I atleast kiss you goodnight?" I said, charmingly._

 _She smiled. I leaned into her and gave her a chaste kiss. She was pulling me against her, clearly wanting more but I pulled away._

 _"Goodnight Aurora. Tomorrow will be the memorable day of your life. I promise that." I wave goodbye at her._

 _And the show will be over tomorrow._

 _I picked up my phone and dialed a certain number. She picked up at the first ring. I smirked. "The show is finally over, Jas. Meet me at the airport tonight. We need to celebrate our victory out of the country."_

 _"Finally." Jasmine breathed on the other line. "Poor girl." She laughed. "Anyway, I already paid for the audience of your wedding."_

 _I snorted. "Wedding." I laughed. "Have you told the video guy to film everything?"_

 _"Of course my dear cousin. We will all be watching the heart-breaking show in the internet just as we planned."_

 _"Good. Now, I'm done playing nice."_

* * *

It's New Year's Eve. We decided to celebrate the countdown to 2016 at one of the famous bars here in LA.

It's so unlikely that I was alone at the bar while Elsa and Belle were dancing in the middle of the dance floor. Rapunzel was nowhere to be found too, probably dancing with other girls. Kristoff was trying to pull me into the dance floor but I shook my head so he just entertained himself by dancing with girls too.

I can't help it. I shouldn't watch them. I should enjoy drinking and dancing with other girls but I was stuck here watching Belle and Elsa dancing with each other. I am a masochist.

There were girls trying to catch my attention but I just ignored them. It was so unlikely me. I felt that I'm not the same person anymore but I don't care. I'm not in a mood for other girls, my heart and soul belongs to one person only. And that person is dancing with another girl in front of me. My heart is bleeding continuously but I can't take my eyes off them. I think I'm used to it now. Seeing them together, seeing them kissing and hugging each other, seeing them-

"How long have you been in love with that girl?"

A familiar voice cut my thoughts. I remembered that voice. I hated that voice.

I turn around to see the owner of that voice. "Aurora." I spat.

After the wedding incident few years ago, our paths crossed again. The girl was still in love with me and not-to-mention, she was a wreck. I told her the truth. Everything that she needs to know.

She was shocked and begged my forgiveness for what happened to my twin brother but I just gave her a cold stare. She asked me if I somehow fell in love with her because for her, it felt so real. I just laughed at her face and told her it was all a fake. That I never loved her. She disgusts me.

And then eventually, she turned into a stalker. I have to file a restraining order against her.

"Leave me alone." I said coldly.

"I never could have imagined that you, Anna Arendelle, will finally fall in love. And you can't do anything about it." she said, then she caresses my cheeks. I swat her hand away.

"Leave me alone." I hiss at her, gritting my teeth.

"Forget about her. Come back to me, Anna." She said lowly.

I roll my eyes at her. "You're pathetic! How many times that I told you that I'm not in love with you! It was all an act! Get over yourself!"

"I don't believe you, Anna. You fell something for me. Just admit it!" she said hysterically.

"Oh my god, you're insane." I stand up, and brushed her away from me. But she grabbed my wrist.

"Anna, is there a problem here?"

Elsa's voice came into the rescue but I wish she hadn't. I don't need Aurora telling her my secret. I look at Aurora and she was looking dangerously at Elsa.

"Hi. I'm Aurora. Anna's ex."

Elsa looks at me. "Ex?"

I want to get away from here at this instant because Elsa doesn't know anything about Aurora. I didn't tell her how I broke the she-devil's heart because of revenge. I don't know why I didn't tell her about this but maybe I don't want her to know how bad I really am. I don't want her to know about this part of my past. And now Elsa was looking at me, her eyes demanding an explanation.

"Elsa, I-" Honestly, I don't know what to say. I look back at Aurora and she was smirking at me, daring me to say something. "I'll tell you everything later." I told Elsa and then I grabbed Aurora's wrist. "I need to have a word with you." I said in my most dangerous tone.

"Sure babe." She said, smiling seductively at me. I just want to slap her fucking face. "But I really want to dance now. So can we dance?"

"No." I said firmly.

Then she leaned into my ear. "Dance with me or I'll tell Elsa over there how you're madly in love with her."

I breathe deeply. Gritting my teeth, I replied with venom, "Fine. Then we'll talk."

* * *

The music changes into a sweet tune and Aurora smirks at me. She puts her arms around my shoulders. "I miss this."

"Don't get used to it." I said coldly.

She pulls me towards her, "Forget about her, Anna. She doesn't love you."

I didn't reply. Aurora is right. And it fucking hurts hearing the truth from other people.

Then she leans into me, the side of our head leaning against each other. "As much as I want to see your heart breaking like what you did mine, a part of me doesn't want you to suffer the same fate. I know what it feels like, Anna. I felt it. You broke my heart at our supposed-to-be wedding day." Then she breathes deeply. "I broke your twin brother's heart and I'm sorry for that. But I never imagined seeing you with your heart breaking into pieces." Then she maneuvered to turn me around while dancing, "But I guess you need to see the reality, Anna." She said, her voice different.

And then I saw Elsa and Belle. Kissing on the dance floor.

Aurora whispers something like, "Embrace the reality, Anna. She is never going to be yours."

But my mind went blank.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Elsa opens her eyes while kissing Belle and her eyes met mine. She saw me watching them kissing but I couldn't take my eyes off away from them. She pulls away from Belle and was about to say something when Aurora pulls my neck towards her and kisses me on my lips.

My whole body stiffened.

I felt numb all over my body.

I didn't know what happened after that. I just felt my whole body being pulled away by Aurora from the dance floor.

What did she do to me? My mind went dizzy.

And then the realization dawned on me. The fucking bitch drugged me. I want to scream but my whole body was numb.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Kristoff's voice rang in my ears.

 _HELP ME, KRISTOFF!_

"Move over. My girlfriend is not feeling well. I need to get her out of here."

"Girlfriend? Are you crazy? That girl is Anna Arendelle. And Anna Arendelle doesn't have a girlfriend. Are you her stalker or something?"

 _THAT'S RIGHT, KRISTOFF. HELP ME!_

"Move over!" Even if the whole world is spinning, I saw Aurora's gun pointing at Kristoff. "Move over!"

"Kristoff! What's the meaning of this? Why are you- oh my god Anna!" Elsa's voice rang into my ears and I swear to god that if anything happens to Elsa, I'm going to kill this bitch with my bare hands.

"Move over, both of you!" Aurora shouts. This girl is crazy.

"Let Anna go!" Elsa demands.

 _OH GOD! ELSA! JUST LEAVE! PLEASE! I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO HAPPEN TO YOU!_

I want to move but I can't. What is wrong with my body!

"Stay out of this, Elsa! Or I'll kill you!" Aurora shouts.

 _NO!_

 **BANG!**

 _ELSA!_

"ANNA!"

* * *

 **SO There u have it, my readers. Anna's past with Aurora.**

 **Tell me all of ur favorites, lines, scenes, and characters?**

 **I know there isn't much Elsanna here but atleast we dig deeper into Anna's past right?**

 **Anyway, I'm just going to be patiently waiting for ur reviews.**

 **Happy new year!**

 **-Rainezeik**


	19. Unveiled Past

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I know you've all been waiting for this update. Who was shot? Who was killed? WHO? WHO? TELL ME, RAINEZEIK! lol**

 **Before anything else, here are the shoutouts:**

 **GUEST: Thank you for ur wonderful review. Powerfully moving? Hmmm... *blushes***

 **GUEST: Yeah, of course, we are all team Anna.**

 **ALEX: Cry in this chapter? I dont know. lol It depends on ur heart, I guess. :) Thanks for always making a review. I love reading it. And I laugh at the moment that u thought Anna was crazy, lol**

 **KYOKO-NYAA: Grabe napatawa mo ako sa review mo pati mga friends ko. hahaha Talaga plang susugurin mo c Aurora ha, ehehehe**

 **GUEST: I watched it per ur request, it was funny but I just dont get it. lol it's fine though. Anyway thanks for the review and telling me I'm really good :)**

 **VANSUN: Lol, yeah cliffhanger, sorry about that. And thank u for reading. I hope u will love this story till the end. I'll be waiting for ur reviews from now on. :)**

 **ANON: Hi, ur new. So Hi again! lol Anyway, hahaha everybody wants to hit me because of the cliffhanger, and it's really getting funny. lol Keep up the good work? Gee thanks :)**

 **STARPERFORMER4343: thanks for that amazing review. And u can sleep soundly now that I update, right? lol And thanks for telling me ur best part. :)**

 **ARIWOLF85: Hi, I'm sorry, I'm not a sir. I'm a female :) anyway, thank u for ur applause and kind words :)**

 **SUSHIYAME: Oyan ha, eto na ang update. dahil tinorture-torture kita kung sino ba talaga ang nabaril. Ayan, eto na ang katotohanan! hahaha enjoy! As usual, thanks sa reviews. Lam mo naman pinakafav ko mga reviews mo,ehehehe And sinasagot ko pa reviews mo personally ha, ehe**

 **LEELAN: Hey! lol As usual, again, i love your review and i laugh at Rapunzel wearing new shirt courtesy of u, lol And u called me RAINY, how cute! lol Yeah, about FF last week? I wrote it on saturday but I havent updated it because of the website's problems. Saturday (LA TIME) is always an update day, as promised. And wow, ur comparing this to a book, thanks a lot. *blushes furiously***

 **LAPRAS-PLUSHY: Hey, lol yeah we talked already via PM so yeah, thanks for being an avid reader of this story.**

 **PANDACORNFOREVER: Hey, well damn it is, lol**

 **KAIKA-CHAN: Lol, Sorry for that cliffhanger lol And yeah, enjoy reading! i love ur reaction by the way. lol**

 **THEPROCRASTINATIONMASTER: Wow! That was such kind words. Thank you so much. And yeah, that's the way I write, every single emotion we also experienced it. Thanks for that amazing review. :)**

 **GUEST: Lol, Speechless? lol**

 **SILENT READER: Hi, thanks for the review. And yeah, all questions will be answered here in this chap. Enjoy!**

 **FOR THIS CHAPTER, THERE WILL BE NO ANNA'S FLASHBACKS FROM THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER BECAUSE I'M DONE WITH THAT. BUT BONUS BONUS BONUS! WE WILL SEE ELSA'S SLIGHT POV HERE, YEY! SO enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 19**

 **UNVEILED PAST**

I groaned. My head hurts as I tried to open up my eyes. I blink furiously. Then I started to inspect my surroundings. I was back in my room. What happened?

Oh my god. My eyes are wide as realization dawned on me.

Aurora.

She drugged me. I cupped the left side of my neck with my left hand. A bandage. The bitch must have injected me with some kind of drug. Ugh. I can't believe I let her do that to me.

 _A loud bang echoed inside the club._

 _ELSA!_

 _"Anna!" Elsa shouted my name and I want to reach out to her but I couldn't. My whole body was falling face down on the floor._

 _Then I blacked out._

Oh god! I gasped. What happened to Elsa?

"Elsa!" Immediately, I sit up on the bed but then I felt something heavy on my right hand. I haven't noticed it before so I look to my right.

My hand was captured firmly by Elsa's hand. Her platinum blonde hair was spread across my sheets; her face was turned on the other side. She was sleeping.

Relief washed over me. Elsa is okay. Elsa is fine. Elsa is here!

"Elsa." I whispered, trying to pull my hand away but the sudden movement from me just made her grip tighter.

"Anna?" she half-whispered. I watch her as she opens her eyes very slowly. Then blue eyes meet teal ones. "Anna!" she gasps.

She forcefully lunges herself at me. I caught her in my arms.

"Anna! Oh god! You're okay!" she said frantically. Then she pulls away abruptly.

And then the unexpected happened.

She cups my cheeks and kisses me on my lips.

 _Wait, what? Elsa is kissing me?_

I was so shock to even react. My eyes were wide open as I tried to register what was happening right now inside my fucking brain.

Elsa's lips are pressed against mine.

Elsa's lips are pressed against mine?

Elsa's lips are pressed against mine!

 _Elsa's lips are pressed against mine!_

Am I dreaming?

Elsa's lips were unmoving. They were just firmly pressed against my mouth. I was in a complete shock.

Then she pulls away abruptly. "Oh god!" Her cheeks were red as we come face to face with each other again. "Oh god, Anna! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to kiss you! I was just worried. I thought I lost you. I'm really sorry. I don't mean to startle you like that! Oh god, Anna! I was in shocked. I didn't know what I was doing. Anna, I'm so so so so sorry-"

I was watching Elsa speechless. Panic was evident in her face. She was rambling. I open my mouth to say something but she beats me into it by pressing her finger against my lips.

We were looking at each other. Her rambling stops. She breathes deeply, her finger press firmly against my lips. "I'm so sorry. I was just relieved that you're awake. I wanted to bring you to the hospital but Kristoff told me you hate waking up in a hospital bed. He said you're fine; the drug that was injected to you didn't affect any of your organs so he advised me to just bring you home and wait till you wakes up."

Elsa was rambling again and my heart swells. She looks so cute. She was a babbling mess.

But she kissed me. Wait, why did she kiss me? Oh yeah, she said she was just relieved that I was okay.

I cleared my throat. She removes her finger.

Panic written all over her face.

 _She kissed you, Anna! Maybe she likes you too!_

Maybe if I tell her that it's okay to kiss me, that I also like it, maybe there's a chance right?

 _This is your chance Anna! Grab it. She kissed you. She must have some kind of feelings for you, no matter how tiny it was._

So I reach out for her hand and brought them to my lips. Her cheeks were flaming red as we look at each other. I'm pretty sure my cheeks were red too. I kiss her knuckles softly. "I'm glad that you're okay too Elsa. I was also worried for you. Elsa I-"

Then a knock on the door followed by Belle's voice made me stop.

"Elsa!" she called. "Is it okay to come in?"

Elsa jerks her hand away. And that simple gesture made my heart ache. How could I possibly think that Elsa feels the same way about me? She has Belle. She just accidentally kissed me because she was worried; I'm her bestfriend after all.

"Come in." She croaks as she stands up, looking away from me.

The door opens revealing Belle, Kristoff and Rapunzel.

"Hey Feisty Pants, glad that you're awake." Kristoff said.

Belle walks towards Elsa and kisses her on the lips. I look away immediately. Earlier, those lips were pressed against mine. I almost forgot that those lips really don't belong to me. That she was just caught up in the moment.

Someone grabs my hand and presses them firmly. I look up to see Rapunzel looking at me. I see the look of pity in her eyes. I gave her a sad smile.

I cleared my throat again, "So, what really happened? I'm glad we're all okay but what happened to Aurora?"

"You mean your ex?" Elsa supplied. Her tone different.

I exhale a deep breath. Guess I'm going to explain everything to Elsa later. Everything about Aurora. I'm dreading for her reaction. She's going to think I am really a bad person. But I have to be honest with her. I have to tell her about my dark past.

"Yes. What happened to her?" I asked again, looking directly at her.

She breathes deeply before answering.

* * *

" _Happy new year Elsa." Belle whispered against my ear. And that made me look at her. I was busy looking at Anna and apparently her ex, which I know nothing about. Who is Aurora anyway? They looked pretty damn close! "Elsa, are you okay?"_

" _Oh sorry." Then I look at her. "Happy New Year too, Belle."_

 _Belle smiles at me, and then she leans into me and kisses me._

 _10_

 _9_

 _8_

 _7_

 _6_

 _5_

 _4_

 _3_

 _2_

 _1_

 _HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

 _I opened my eyes and I saw Anna looking at me with an unreadable expression on her face. I pulled away from Belle. I was about to say something when Aurora leaned towards her and kissed her on the lips. I froze. Aurora is kissing Anna. Anna is kissing Aurora._

" _Hey. Are you alright?" Belle asked me and I felt guilty. Why am I thinking of Anna while I'm with this wonderful girl in my arms? Stupid fucking feelings. I really thought I already buried them deep deep deep within me._

" _I'm fine." I whispered._

 _She smiled shyly at me. "Kiss me again." She demanded softly, her cheeks reddened._

 _Stop thinking about Anna! I scolded myself. You are with Belle, Elsa! Stop thinking about your bestfriend who would never love you back!_

 _And so, I lean into Belle once more and kiss her softly on her lips. Kissing Belle is nice. I like Belle. I like her a lot. But I don't know if I'm in love with her. Anyway, we haven't really declared our feelings for each other. We kissed and dated but we're not official girlfriends yet. I'm still scared of commitment, I guess. And so, we haven't really talked about it. I'm still waiting for my feelings to grow for her. It will develop right? I mean, I'm dating her. So, feelings will eventually come after._

 _I pulled away from Belle. She smiled at me. I smiled at her in return. Then unconsciously, I look straight ahead, my eyes searching for Anna. Where is she? Where are they?_

 _"I'll just go to the restroom. Wait for me at our table?" I said._

 _Belle nods._

 _And so, I went searching for Anna. And then I saw Kristoff. "Kristoff! What's the meaning of this? Why are you- oh my god Anna!" I panic when I saw Anna's eyes drooping, her body was looking limp while leaning into Aurora. Aurora's left hand was encircled on Anna's waist. Anna looks severely drunk. And weak._

 _And above all that, Aurora has a gun pointing at Kristoff._

 _"Move over, both of you!" Aurora shouts. This girl looks crazy._

 _"Let Anna go!" I demanded._

 _"Stay out of this, Elsa! Or I'll kill you!" Aurora shouts as she points the gun directly to me._

 _I was pumping with adrenaline as I walk towards Anna, ignoring Aurora's threat. I know that a gun was pointing at me but I don't care. I want to know what happened to Anna._

 _Then a loud_ _ **BANG!**_ _startled me._

 _"ANNA!" I screamed. Anna's limp body fell down on the floor and I immediately rushed on her side. "Anna! Anna! Wake up!" Anna was breathing so I felt relieved somehow. I caught her in my arms, hugging her tight._

 _Kristoff was talking to the two men who saved our lives. One man was manhandling Aurora, and the other was carrying Aurora's gun. Who are they?_

 _And then I realized that they were Anna's secret bodyguard. Good grief!_

 _I was listening to their conversation and so, I put to pieces what really happened. The other bodyguard fired her gun directly towards Aurora's gun for her to drop her own. And because of the impact, Aurora was startled and unconsciously, she dropped Anna in the process. And one of them tackled Aurora so she couldn't get away._

* * *

I listen intently as Elsa and Kristoff narrated the whole story. "Then where is she?" I asked afterwards.

"She is detained in the police station now. Man, that girl is crazy. Then your bodyguard told me that she was your stalker a long time ago. You filed a restraining order against her years ago. And now she's back again. They're planning to place her in a mental hospital. She was crying and saying that she loves you and you love her. And that this was all a mistake. She said she was your fiancée." Kristoff said. "She said she needs to see you."

I breathe deeply. "It's a long story." I massage my temples.

Elsa was beside me in an instant, sitting on my bed. She replaces my hands with her hands as she massages my head. "Are you feeling okay, Anna? Do you want to eat something? You were asleep for 12 hours. I was worried. Really really worried."

Kristoff chuckles. "Oh yeah, Elsa was a mess this morning. She was really worried. She thought you were shot. She thought you're not going to wake up."

Elsa glares at him. Her hands are still firmly press on my temples. "Can you blame me?"

Rapunzel chuckles too. "Anna must be hungry now. It's already past lunch time."

Belle adds, "I cook something, Elsa said it's your favorite."

My eyes went straight to Belle. Her eyes were looking at me and to Elsa's hands planted at the side of my head. Somehow, I felt guilty. Really guilty.

I pull away from Elsa. "I'm fine now, thank you Els. And thank you Belle for cooking. You're all right about something, I am starving." I said, chuckling.

"Right. I'll prepare the food now. Do you want to eat here? I could prepare it here for you." Elsa asks.

"Its fine. I can stand up." I said.

"I'll prepare it to the dining table then." Belle softly said. Kristoff following along.

I tried to stand up by my own but Elsa immediately caught my waist and helped me to stand up. I murmured a simple thanks.

Our eyes met again and for a brief second, we were caught in each other's eyes until someone cleared her throat.

"Stop eyefucking each other so we could all eat." She said in a low voice that made me blushed hard.

"Punzie!" Elsa snaps.

Rapunzel just laugh and left the room.

"Uhmmm… I'm fine now Elsa. I can walk by myself." I said, my cheeks burning. Her hands are still on my waist, guiding me.

"Okay." She said. "Uhm, Anna."

I turned around. "Yeah?"

"We have to talk about Aurora at some point." She said, her eyes staring directly on me.

I gave her a timid smile. "I know. We'll talk about it later then."

She smiles and then ruffles the top of my head like a child. She encircles her arms on my right arm. "I'm just glad you're safe."

My heart thumps wildly again inside my chest. Our close proximity gives me the chance to inhale her scent. I love the ways she smells. God, I am really addicted to her.

"I'm glad you're safe too. If anything happens to you, I don't know what I'm gonna do, Elsa." I said as I lower my head. "Which reminds me, don't ever put yourself in danger again for me, okay?" I said determinedly. My eyes bore into hers.

She furrows her eyebrows at me. "I can't promise that!"

I scrunch my eyebrows at her. "Listen to me Elsa, don't put yourself in danger again for me!" I said more firmly.

"I said no. I can't promise that!" she said stubbornly.

I was about to say something when she cups my chin and kisses me on my cheeks. Then she hugs me tightly, her arms on my shoulders.

That made me speechless.

I just savor the moment Elsa holds me in her arms. My hands settle on her waist. I close my eyes and just like that, my feelings for her just grow and grow and grow and grow. Oh god, I am a sucker for Elsa's attention.

* * *

 **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK-KNOCK KNOCK**

"Anna? Are you still awake?"

I remove my laptop off my bed. "Yes. You can come in, Elsa."

Elsa opens the door of my room and steps in. She is wearing her cute pajamas that I absolutely find adorable.

It's 10 PM. Elsa drives Belle home after we ate our late lunch / pre-dinner earlier and of course, I felt jealous. I just brushed it off. I should be used to it by now.

I motioned her to sit on my bed. "Where is Rapunzel?" I ask.

"She is already sleeping in my room. I just came here to check up on you." She said softly.

"Okay." I move a little on the right so she could sit beside me. I exhale a deep breath. "Maybe it's time for us to talk." I gave her a side-glance once she settled on my side. "About Aurora."

"Yeah. I think we do." She agrees.

"Aurora Rose…" I started. "She is the reason why Hans died."

She gasps and stares at me. "You both fell in love with the same girl?"

I cringe. "No." I said immediately. "Aurora was the girl who broke my twin brother's heart years ago. She was the reason of his heartbreak. He told me her name and I found out that bitch just played my brother. It was just a bet for her. Hans died before I even told him about Aurora's games." Then I exhaled a deep breath, and looked away. "I don't even know if I should tell him about Aurora if he was alive. Hans thought Aurora was his one true love. I saw him clutching on his chest while crying. He was a mess and when he died, I swear to myself that I'll make Aurora pay for what she did!" I didn't even realize I was trembling until Elsa caught my hand and clutches it with her own.

"I see. You hate Aurora then why-"

I cut her off. "I was a mess back then. I shut them all out even my parents, even Kristoff. Jasmine was the one who broke the wall I build for myself. She gave me a mission. She helped me. The plan was make Aurora fall in love with me then break her heart into pieces." I said, looking away again. I was ashamed.

I heard Elsa gasped. I was ashamed, yes. Not because I did that to Aurora, it was because I don't know what Elsa would think of me now. I am a monster.

"Anna, look at me." She said softly, cupping my chin, forcing me to look at her. "What did you do?"

The cat is out of the bag now. So I narrated what I did. Every. Single. Detail.

She was listening attentively. She never took her eyes away from me.

"… I didn't attend the wedding. Jasmine and I even broadcasted it in the Internet. We were awful, I know. But I was so mad at her for my brother's death. I want to kill her, Elsa. I really want to, but Jasmine stopped me from thinking irrationally. I was-" I started to cry. I was clenching my fist. "I was just so angry at her-"

"Shhhhh… stop it, Anna." Elsa hugs me tightly. She cradles my head with her arms. "Shhhh… Don't cry anymore. She won't hurt us again."

My voice was muffled. "You don't understand. I did that to her. I was awful to her. I should be the one to be blame right, Elsa? You think I'm a monster-"

"No, of course not, Anna." She pulls away and cups my chin with both of her hands. "I don't think that you're a monster." She wipes my tears away. "Don't ever think that I thought of you as a monster. Because you are not like that, okay?"

"I didn't tell you before because I was afraid that you won't accept me… as a friend. You are a good person, Elsa. I don't deserve you." I said, staring intensely at her.

"No. Don't think like that. I accept you for who you are." She said softly. "I- I can't blame you for making that plan to avenge your brother's death." She lowers her head. "If I'm in your shoes, I'll probably plan my revenge too."

I look at her, my eyebrows furrowing. I can't imagine my sweet kind Elsa planning her revenge on someone.

"Hans is your brother. If something happens like that with my own brother Olaf, I would probably do that too. So don't blame yourself. Aurora did that to herself. What you did was really bad and mean but you did it for a reason. And you were hurt." Then she stares at me again, "I can't blame you for that, Anna. And believe me when I said that I would accept you no matter what. No matter what the world tells about you, I am here for you."

My heart was swelling with pride and love for this girl. She is one of a kind. I'm so glad that she is here with me right now. "Thank you, Elsa." I said softly.

My eyes darted on her lips. God, I want to kiss her again.

When she kissed me earlier, I felt like I was in heaven. Her lips are so soft. It was just a smack but nevertheless a longer one. It was just so absurd that I was shocked to even respond.

"Anna…" she breathes. Her voice raspy.

"Elsa…" My eyes zeroed in on her soft velvety lips. Oh god, I really want to kiss her.

I want to lean in and capture those lips with mine. I want to kiss and devour her lips endlessly. I want to cup her nape and pull her against me. I want to-

BUT I controlled myself. She has Belle.

And so, I cleared my throat and look away.

She clears her throat too. And then the moment was ruined.

Did Elsa want to kiss me too? Does she feel the same way?

 _I would never know._

"Do you want me to sleep with you tonight?" she asks that made my eyes wide.

 _Wait, what?_

"I mean, Rapunzel is sleeping in my bed, spread like an eagle. And u might not want to be alone, you know. Uhmm- if you just want to… But if not-"

I chuckle again at Elsa's rambling.

"You're laughing at me." She said, her lips pouting.

I grin at her. "I would love to sleep and cuddle with you, Elsa." I said softly.

She smiles widely. "Good!" Then she settles herself on my bed. She pats her hands and motions me to settle beside her.

And just like that, I become Elsa's little spoon.

With a smile on my face, I tangled my left hand with her right hand. She hummed in satisfaction.

"Good night Elsa." I said softly.

"Good night my Anna." She murmurs.

My heart jumps at that.

Oh Elsa…

I smile again in pure satisfaction then I close my eyes and dozed off.

* * *

 **ARE YOU SATISFIED WITH THE CHAPTER? I HOPE YOU ALL DO!**

 **A little bit of Elsa's POV huh? Did you all like it? lol**

 **Anyway, thank you all for the continuous support in this story. This story might be ending soon. Maybe a few chapters more. I still have a major plot in mind to write on anyway. But dont be sad, I will be writing another Elsanna fic for all of you.**

 **So, it's ur turn. Tell me all ur favorites: Scenes? Lines and Characters?**

 **Thank you in advance!**

 **P.S. And tol (my sister by heart) o yan neh? Yari ne ing chapter a panenayan mu manibat nandin, hahaha Okay ya ba? hahahaa**

 **TILL NEXT TIME! :)**

 **-RAINEZEIK**


	20. Back To Square One

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: As promised, here is the weekly update! Happy? Well, you will all be. This story is getting really popular! Yey! Thank you to all of those who bothered to give this story reviews. I really appreciate it. Like A LOT.**

 **And so, on with the shoutouts:**

 **ANTOR2001: Thanks for the review. I believe it was ur first review with this story right? Anyway, yeah about Belle, I think she knows right? I pity her too but I guess, that's love. And this is elsanna. So yeah. I feel sorry for her too *sob***

 **KYOKO-NYAA: Alam mo, nagiging paborito na kitang reader, hahahah natatawa talaga kasi ako sa mga comments mo. So keep it up! I really enjoyed reading them. And can u tell me bakt mo shiniship ang elsanna? I mean, I really thought at first na ako lang ang filipino na nagshiship sknila, hahaha**

 **VANSUN: Thanks for the review. And yeah, Anna always has bodyguards since the start of the story. lol I think my readers forgot about them. lol**

 **STARPERFORMER4343: Thanks :)**

 **LEELAN22: Wow! I'm happy you FINALLY did an account lol YEY indeed! You always made me laugh with ur reviews, lol especially when u wrote that her bodyguards were finally useful, lol And yeah, Elsa was jealous as fuck when she mentioned Aurora, lol I'm happy you caught that, haha You really love Rapunzel don't yah? lol and Rainy really? You're so adorable and ur nickname for me is really cute, lol**

 **ALEX: Thanks for your wonderful review AGAIN, and yeah, everybody seems to like Rapunzel's line last chapter. lol Thanks for telling me all ur favorites. I hope u will like this chapter again. :)**

 **AERITHSEPHY: Hmmm, i think i just granted ur request, lol**

 **SUSHIYAME: Di nako nakapagreply sa viber kasi tinapos ko po itong update. I'm sure u understand lol. anyway on a personal note, thanks for being there for me. Lalo na lately, lol And salamat sa wonderful things u always say. Anyway back to the story, di ka tlga makaget over na wlang nabaril noh? Magmove on kna, uy! hahahahah And natawa ako sa fav lines mo, hahaha i bet binasa mo tlga un with different emotions, hehe Slamat sa review. They always makes me smile, :)**

 **IDUN DUN DUN: Yeah, it was 'kapampangan' I am a kapampangan lol and u?**

 **GUEST (HALEY): Lol, yeah about the friends thing. Well, it really happens in real life, you know. Friends that are afraid to tell each other their feelings because they were afraid to ruined the friendship. I know. I have a deep connection with this story, lol So I have basis, lol Anyway, thanks for the review. And about Punzie? She won't, I'm sorry. Anna made her promise.**

 **SILENT READER: Thanks for the review and I hope u got a high score on ur test :)**

 **GUEST: I am not a dude. lol**

 **GUEST (GUY): Woah, so ur the reader who told me that Aurora was ur favorite disney princess? I really thought that you left my story because of that Aurora thing, lol Well, u really should have an account here so I could address you properly, lol And above of it all, u are a guy? Wow! I really cant believe I have a male reader because with my other fanfics, I've never had a male reader. Well, anyway, thank you so much for that long review. You made me smile and laugh hard. You really had ur rant and u made me laugh really. And so I just want to clear something up, I didnt say that it was just a couple chapters. I said that this story might come to an end after the major plot that I'm preparing. BUT dont worry, I will still write them together together u know? Like i wont end the story with them telling them they love each other more than friends or what not. When I end a story (if u happened to read my other fanfics), I keep in mind to satisfy my dear readers. So dont worry about that, okay? Just enjoy the elsanna ride. lol**

 **KAIKA-CHAN: Lol, Dakal salamat? hahahaha natawa naman ako dun, ehehe Thank you po sa pagsabing magaling ako,ehehehe**

 **MILANDAANZA: Thank you for that review and yeah, I showed a little of Elsa's pov just to show my readers of Belle and Elsa's status. So I'm glad I cleared that up. Thanks again :)**

 **WHEW SHOUTOUTS DONE! Anyway, mistakes are mine. It's already midnight here in LA so forgive me for any errors.**

 **And oh, before I forget... I dont want my friend to be jealous, lol**

 **SO TOL, As promised, ayan na ing update mo. hahaha Talagang Team Anna ka neh? Hahaha Thank you pala ketang insight mu about my question regarding ketang gawan ku ketang sinabi na nitang metung. Gets mu ba sasabyan ko? hahahaha Feeling ku aburyanan me ining chap ayni, hahahaha mejo makarelate neh? hahahaha Viber me for comments. Love u tol! :)**

 **Finally, I included my favorite song in this story. *fist-bump* Whenever I hear this song, I can't help but imagine both of our girls and so I came up with this chapter. I dont want to spoil anything so I will just reveal the song at the end.**

 **ENJOY READING AND DON'T FORGET TO GIVE ME SOME LOVE! :)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 20**

 **BACK TO SQUARE ONE**

It had been 1 week since that incident happened. Rapunzel left last Tuesday with several words of encouragement telling me to confess my love for Elsa. But of course, I couldn't.

My parents were both out of the country but as soon as they heard the news, they never failed to contact me like everyday. They don't want me to get near Aurora again. They said they would be the one who will take care of it. We also don't want the media to feast on what happened. I am still the sole Arendelle heiress after all.

My father told me that it was really a right decision to have my bodyguards tailing me anywhere I go. We usually fight over them because I don't want to be monitored but as usual, he was right. My bodyguards really saved my life and Elsa's. Thus giving them a bonus of high amount because of my gratitude to them.

I would never forgive myself if anything happened to Elsa. Speaking of Elsa, that incident just made us closer if it's still possible. Therefore, Elsa owns my heart and soul. I really am in love with her even though it wasn't reciprocated.

Love.

I never really understood this word or feeling until Elsa. She gave meaning to my life. She turned me into a hopeless romantic sap. I should stop myself from loving her but I can't. As much as I am hurting, I still love the feeling of being in love with the most wonderful woman in the world. I really really REALLY love her. Even if there's no chance for us being romantically involved, I won't stop loving her. I became satisfied that Elsa comes home every night with me. She might be dating Belle, or in love with Belle for that matter, but still, Elsa comes home to ME. JUST ME.

I exhale a deep sigh. Elsa. Elsa. Elsa.

I became involved with the family business because of Elsa. I became responsible because of Elsa. She molded me to become a better person. I always have this notion to impress her. I even tried to learn cooking just to impress her or be the perfect girl she wanted. But as much as I tried, I always failed.

Last Wednesday, I tried cooking her favorite pasta, Lasagna. And well, it turned out really bad.

* * *

 _I was in the kitchen when I heard the door being opened. "Anna. I'm home." Elsa said in a loud voice. "Where are you?"_

" _I'm in the kitchen." I replied. I sigh when I look at the mess I've made._

" _Okay, what are you-" Elsa's mouth was agape. "What happened?"_

 _I pouted. "Well, I was trying to bake your favorite Lasagna but you know, yeah. It burned and-" I said shamefully. I tried to clean the mess I've made frantically with a rug. "Don't worry, I'm going to clean it and-"_

 _I didn't notice that Elsa started walking towards me, her hands encircled my hips. She was grinning widely. My heart beats erratically inside my chest when she raised her finger on the side of my mouth. Her eyes never leaving mine. She really looked so cute with that damn eyeglasses. Unconsciously, I lick my lips. She was too close for comfort._

 _Then she smiled at me, she licked her finger and I've noticed that there was sauce in it. I blushed. I must be really looking like a mess with pasta sauce all over my face._

" _Hmmmm." She closed her eyes and savored the taste. "It tasted good."_

 _My cheeks reddened. I pull away from her and growled. "You don't have to lie, Elsa. I failed okay. I would never cook again." I turned my back away from her. But she pulled me again, hugging me behind my back. Her head leaning comfortably on my shoulder._

" _I'm not kidding. It really tasted good." She said, her voice teasing._

" _Elsa! Stop teasing-" I said, but I feel that my cheeks are already burning. Her arms are encircled on my stomach, pressing me against hers. Oh god, I really want to press against her more. I want to move my head sideways so I could kiss her and if luck is on my side, our lips would touch. God! What am I thinking!_

" _Do you want to taste it on my mouth?" she whispered seductively against my ear._

" _Wha-" I am positively sure that my face was red like a fucking tomato now. Did I hear her right?_

 _She chuckled and pulled away. "I'm just joking jeez." She turned me around so I could face her. I glared at her, she was laughing at my expense. Then after a while, her face turned serious. "I appreciate your effort. If you want we could cook together some other time. We're going to learn together, alright?" she said softly that made my heart beats fast again._

 _I nod my head weakly. "Okay." I replied softly._

 _Then she kissed my nose. "I'll just go change and then I'll help you clean that up. Let's just order pizza or chicken or something, okay?" Then she pulled away and went straight to her room._

 _Oh Elsa… I touched my nose and smiled._

* * *

I was in a daze thinking about Elsa when I heard the doorbell rang. I heard Elsa opened the door. I wonder who it is.

After a few more minutes, I continue my relaxing bath but then I heard my father's voice.

" **What are your intentions to my daughter?"**

My eyes widen in shock when I heard my father saying those words. _What the fuck!_ Immediately, I stand up, my heart beats triple fast. _Oh god, my father would never!_

" **I know you both are satisfied with your living arrangements, Dr. Winters. But I wanted to know if when are you both planning to get married? I think we need to have a father and daughter-in-law talk right now and we should talk about who is going to carry the first child. I want to have a grandchild soon-"**

With only a towel wrapped around my body, I immediately run towards the living room. "Papa! What the fuck are you saying?!" I said, breathing hard.

My father was sitting comfortably on our couch and across from him sits Elsa. Elsa was sitting straight. She looks really anxious and scared. I reach towards her, my right hand cupping her face while my other hand grips on my towel. I was bending towards her "Elsa, are you okay?" I asked.

Then I noticed that her eyes were looking directly at my cleavage, I didn't realize that my boobs were right in front of her. I blushed really hard.

"Anna, what are you wearing?" she snapped, her cheeks red too. "Put some clothes on."

"Uhhhh.. I-" I stammered.

My father laughed behind me. I glared at him. "Papa! Why are you here? And what the fuck-"

"Language, Anna." He said in a serious tone but it wasn't that effective because his eyes were still smiling. "And your girlfriend said you have to put some clothes on first. I didn't mean to interrupt." Then he laughed, "Go change and we will all talk about your upcoming wedding-"

"Papa!" I cut him off. "What are you talking about? There will be no wedding, god! Who gave you that idea?" I said in a high voice, my cheeks blushing at the thought of marrying Elsa, if only it was true.

Papa was about to speak again when I rushed on his side, I pulled him so he could stand up and frantically dragged him towards the door. I was glaring at him. "We will talk about this, Papa! Who gave you that idea?!"

He chuckled. "Okay, okay. Relax sweetie. I'll go. I came here just to see you because your mother and I really miss you. And we're having dinner tonight." And then she turned to Elsa, "Dr. Winters." He called.

"Yes sir." Elsa stands up abruptly like a soldier. I glance at her and she looks stiff as fuck. I almost felt sorry for her. After all, my father is her boss.

"I want to invite you for dinner tonight. I don't accept no as an answer."

"It's my pleasure, Mr. Arendelle." Elsa said immediately.

Papa kissed me on top of my head and whispered. "Your mother and I are expecting you both. Don't be late." Then he opened the door and left.

When my father left, I walked towards Elsa who looks like she just peed in her pants. "Elsa, are you okay?"

She looked at me. "Your papa asked when are we getting married-"

My cheeks reddened in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry for that Elsa. I'll talk to them later and clear everything up." I said, feeling sorry for Elsa as of this moment. She looked severely shocked. My father must have scared her.

Elsa was in a deep thought and then she softly mumbled, "I wonder why he thought we're gonna get married."

I feel guilty. God, I really feel guilty. Elsa doesn't have any idea that I was in love with her and my father must have noticed that because all I could talk about was Elsa in the duration of our business trip months ago.

"Hey. Don't worry." I said softly. "I'm going to clear everything up with them."

Elsa nods and then she looks at me. "Your Dad is scary." She said softly, gripping on my towel that I can't help but notice how adorable she was.

"You'll be fine, Elsa." I said, smiling at her.

She pouted that I want to kiss that off her face.

And then I noticed her eyes shifted at the rest of my body. "Anna, can you put some clothes on? That towel is way too short. I can't believe your father saw you in that state of undress with me. Maybe that's why he thought we were doing- oh my god! I am really embarrassed." She covered her face.

"Fine. I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention to come out of the bathroom like this. I was just shocked when I heard my father-" I cut myself off, then I turned my back away from her.

Elsa grabbed my wrist. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that." then within seconds, she was in front of me, "I want to thank you for saving my ass back there."

As usual, I can't be angry with Elsa especially if she looks so cute right now. So I just smiled at her, "I'll just go change." I said.

* * *

After work, I went straight to our house, the Arendelle Mansion. Gerda greeted me as soon as she saw me. "My princess, it's so good to see you. I miss you."

I smiled timidly at our housemaid and hug her so tightly. "I miss you too Gerda. I just want to see my parents. Where are they?"

"They're in the entertainment room, is something wrong?" Gerda asked me, she must have notice that I was fuming with anger. Sometimes I really can't hide the emotions I feel on my face.

"Nothing." And with that, I march my way towards the entertainment room. I knocked twice and opened the door without waiting for their response. "Papa, we need to talk!" I said in a loud voice that made them stop. They were laughing when I enter the room.

"Oh, Anna! You're here early. Is Dr. Winters with you?" Papa said, grinning widely.

My mother walked towards me and said in a soothing voice, "Sweetie, your father told me about you and that blonde doctor. Is it true? You're finally settling down?" She smiled and hugged me.

I groaned in reply. I stomped my foot like a child. "Mama! Papa! I am not getting married! Elsa and I are not in a romantic relationship!" I said, huffing. I marched towards the couch and slumped myself comfortably. I glared at Papa.

For a moment, they look at one another. Then my father stands up and sits beside me. He exhaled a deep breath, "Haven't you told her yet about your feelings?"

I furrowed my eyebrows, and looked at him. "Wha- What are you talking about, Papa? I don't have any feelin-"

My father cut me off by ruffling my hair. "Don't you deny it to me, sweetie. I know you're in love with Dr. Winters."

I crossed my arms and looked away. Fuck! Was I really that transparent? My mother sits besides me too.

She cupped my face. "She is in love with you too, you know. I saw what she did in your birthday remember? That girl is hopelessly in love with you, Anna." She said, her voice sounding sure like she was stating a fact.

But then I shook my head. "Mama, Elsa is not in love with me. She is just like that. She is sweet, nice and perfect. That doesn't mean anything. We are just really affectionate with each other because she is my best friend." I emphasized my point. As much as it hurts, it was the truth. Elsa is just…. Being Elsa. Then I add softly, "Besides, she is dating Belle."

"Who is this Belle?" My father asked.

"The Head Nurse of Pediatrics Department in our hospital." I replied.

"Oh." My mother replied, "I know her." She cleared her throat. "She is uhmmm… She is nice." Her voice sounds guilty.

I sighed deeply. "I know."

My father huffed in annoyance. "No one is nicer than my daughter." That made me looked at him.

"Jeez. Thanks Papa. But you don't have to defend me. Belle is perfect for Elsa. I saw it in my own eyes." I said in a sad tone.

"Then I would do everything in my power to separate them. I am Agdar Arendelle and I will do everything for my daughter-"

I cut him off immediately. My eyes widening, "What did you say, Papa? You're going to separate them?! NO! I won't let you do that in my expense!"

"But why? This Belle is the reason why you're not happy. I could make an offer to Dr. Winters so she would marry you and leave that Belle behind and-"

My mouth agape in shock. "Papa! You will not do such thing to Elsa!"

My mother slapped his arm. "Agdar!"

"What?" My father gave both of us a questioning look. "Am I not right?"

I shook my head. "No, please Papa. Don't do that. I don't want to be married to Elsa like some kind of a business arrangement. And please leave Belle alone. Please Papa?" I would never let Papa do that. I don't want to force Elsa to marry me.

My father looked away.

"Papa, please… I want to- I will confess okay?" I lied. "Just… just give me time…"

"Are you sure you don't want me to interfere? I just want you to be happy, Anna." My father said softly.

I shook my head. "Please don't Papa. Let me do this by myself."

"Okay." He agreed, and then he hugged me. "Just tell her how you feel Anna. That girl is in love with you. Believe me."

I didn't answer. I wanted to believe him, yes. But I know the truth. Elsa is NOT in love with me.

* * *

The dinner with my family together with Elsa was fine. Well atleast, Papa didn't tease us both while eating. My mother had a wonderful conversation with Elsa involving hospital work. That made Elsa comfortable. She was still scared with father though.

"So, Elsa…" My father started that made me stare at him in an attempt to warn him.

Elsa's body went stiff. Her posture straightened. I immediately held her hand below the table, she grasped my fingers. Yeah, she was still scared alright. "Yes, Mr. Arendelle?"

"I'm sorry for what happened earlier." My father said.

"That's completely fine, sir. You don't have to apologized." Elsa said.

"Well, I really assumed that you and Anna are romantically involved and-"

Elsa's hands clenched mine.

My father continued, "You both look cute together." I blushed at that. _Oh god! Papa!_ "But Anna told me you are dating someone?"

Elsa cleared her throat. "Anna and I are not romantically involved sir, she is my bestfriend. And uhmmmm about Belle. Yes sir, I'm dating her." she added that last part softly.

Again, that painful feeling inside my chest.

My father nods casually. "Okay. Is that serious or-"

"Papa!" I cut him off. "Elsa's private affairs are…. Private. You don't need to ask her that."

My father chuckled. "Okay. My bad. I'm sorry Dr. Winters."

"It's fine Mr. Arendelle-"

"You can call me Dad."

 _Oh my god! Papa!_ I glared at him.

"I'm just joking." My father added laughing. My mother joined in too.

 _Ugh! This is really embarrassing!_

* * *

It's Friday Night.

Elsa, Kristoff and I decided to go out clubbing for tonight. Friday Night was always Elsa and Anna's night. I'm still glad that Elsa didn't change that even if she has Belle. Speaking of Belle, she wasn't able to go because of work. A huge part of me was glad because I can have Elsa by myself. But the little part of me feels guilty for being happy that Belle wasn't here.

Anyway, as we entered the club, it was already crowded with people. We didn't choose a lesbian bar because of Kristoff. There was a band playing on the stage and I realized how much I miss this.

The three of us walked towards the VIP table we reserved.

"I want to get drunk!" I said in a loud voice.

"What?" Elsa asked in an equal tone of voice.

The sounds are blaring so we couldn't understand each other. And so, I leaned and whispered against her ear instead. "I said, I want to get drunk."

She smiled at me, then she leaned into me, "Me too."

I beamed. "So what are we waiting for? Let's party!"

Elsa and I had several tequila shots while Kristoff settled on drinking beer. He said something about taking care of us when both Elsa and I get wasted. I was feeling ecstatic and happy. I miss the old me.

There were several girls who walked towards our table and asked me to dance but I brushed them all off. I don't want to be involved with other girls, I just want Elsa. Drinking with Elsa already makes me happy.

"Did you just brush off that stunning brunette?" Kristoff asked, his eyes widening.

I shrugged. "I'm not in a mood to flirt, Kristoff." I drank my tequila shot in one swig.

"Woah! Who are you? And what did you do to Anna Arendelle?" Kristoff laughed.

"Cut it off!" I said annoyingly.

Elsa looked at me and giggled. She was clearly drunk. The music changed. "I like that song." She said, standing up.

"Woah! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to sing!" she said, laughing.

I was about to follow Elsa when Kristoff tugged my arm. "Hey. I have to go back to the hospital, I'll come back, I promise. Take care of yourself and Elsa." He said. "Oh my god. Elsa is at the stage! Take care of her, okay? I have an emergency."

" _ **Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You got the healing that I want**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Just like they say it in the song**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on"**_

My mouth was completely agape while watching Elsa singing that line. The crowd roared. The band continued to play the music. Elsa's voice was amazing. She looked so hot.

On top of that, she was looking at my direction. Her fingers pointing at me, signaling me to come over.

 _ **"We got this king size to ourselves**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Don't have to share with no one else**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Don't keep your secrets to yourself**_ _ **  
**_ _ **It's karma sutra show and tell**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Woaaaah**_ _ **  
**_ _ **There's loving in your eyes**_ _ **  
**_ _ **That pulls me closer**_ _ **  
**_ _ **It's so subtle, I'm in trouble**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But I'd love to be in trouble with you"**_

Elsa was drunk but her voice really sounds beautiful. She continued to sing the lines while I walked towards her. The crowd roared behind me. I was really in a complete daze while I walk towards the stage. Elsa stared at me with those hungry eyes.

 _ **"Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You got the healing that I want**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Just like they say it in the song**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You got to give it up to me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'm screaming mercy, mercy please**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Just like they say it in the song**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on"**_

My mind went completely blank as she sings for me. She looks at me like she was seducing me. And this song wasn't really helping at all. I want to give into the temptation. Oh god.

Elsa's hands were at my shoulders while she sings the chorus and then when the chorus ended; she gave the microphone to me.

And so, I give in. I grasp the microphone with my fingers and sings,

" _ **And when you leave me all alone**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'm like a stray without a home**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'm like a dog without a bone**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I just want you for my own**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I got to have you babe"**_ I winked at her. She smiled at me in return.

Then we sang together. _**  
**_

" _ **Woaaaaah**_ _ **  
**_ _ **There's loving in your eyes**_ _ **  
**_ _ **That pulls me closer**_ _ **  
**_ _ **It's so subtle, I'm in trouble**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But I'd love to be in trouble with you"**_

I pulled her towards me. "Let's dance." I whispered seductively against her ear. I don't know if this is liquid courage or what and so, I don't care. This is really turning me on.

The band continued to sing the song while we descended on the stairs. Elsa's hands are wrapped around my shoulders. Our faces close against each other. With hooded eyes, I stared onto her lips.

But then she turned me, my back was now against her front. "Let's marvin gaye and get it on." She sang against my ear.

I melted. My heart beats erratically inside my chest. _Oh god. Is this a dream or what? If it is, I don't want to wake up anymore._

I was swaying against her when I felt her lips on my neck. Heat pooled between my legs as I angled my head for her to gain access freely.

She continued her ministrations on my neck.

I moaned. Hard.

I felt her tongue swirling against my neck that my knees weaken. Then she sucked my pulse point. My hand went at the back of her nape, urging her on.

 _This must really be a dream._ I mentally told myself. _Well, if this is a dream, I will make the most out of it._ And so, I turned to face her.

"Elsa…" I moaned her name.

She leaned towards me, her hands on my hips pulling me closer against her. The music continues in the background.

Our lips grazed against each other softly. Our breaths mingled against each other.

Temptation. Oh god. This is the exact definition of temptation.

I don't know who is tempting whom. Is it me or is it Elsa? I don't fucking know.

All I know is that this is just a dream. And I will make the most out of it.

And so, I gave in.

I cupped Elsa's nape and pull her against me. Our lips finally came in contact with each other.

She opens her mouth at the exact time I opened mine. Our tongues danced against each other. Her mouth taste so sweet, her lips are so soft and her tongue? Oh god, her tongue… I suckled it and it made her moan. She was pulling me against hers tightly while I was pushing myself towards her desperate for contact.

Our heads angled with each other and I can't believe we are making out in the middle of the dance floor. Everything becomes a blur. It feels like we are the only people in the world.

My mind was becoming hazy. I think I drank too much tequila. Or maybe I drank too much Elsa. That thought made me laugh inside. I would never forget this dream.

And then I felt dizzy.

Tequila combining with Elsa's passionate kisses?

It is a very pleasant combination.

* * *

I woke up with an aching head. I groaned in pain. What happened? Slowly, I open my eyes.

As soon as I open them, my eyes met luscious lips.

I opened my eyes in shock. "Elsa?"

Elsa stirred in her sleep. I clamped my mouth shut. Fuck!

Immediately, I check if I was by any chance, naked? Oh god, please don't.

I didn't realize I was holding my breath for too long. And then I exhaled exaggeratedly when I saw that I was completely dressed.

Thank god! Elsa and I can't have a drunken sex! It will ruin everything between us.

 _I cupped Elsa's nape and pull her against me. Our lips finally came in contact with each other._

 _She opens her mouth at the exact time I opened mine. Our tongues danced against each other. Her mouth taste so sweet, her lips are so soft and her tongue? Oh god, her tongue… I suckled it and it made her moan. She was pulling me against hers tightly while I was pushing myself towards her desperate for contact._

OH GOD! I remembered that particular detail last night. And so, it wasn't a dream?

Fuck! I covered my mouth to stifle a groan.

Elsa and I make out last night?

Elsa and I make out last night!

FUCK!

My heart beats triple fast.

Oh god, what am I going to do? This is awkward.

Shit, I don't want her to wake up with me beside her at this time around so I tiptoed out of her room and went straight to my room.

God, what now? What will be Elsa's reaction to all of this? Will she hate me? Will our friendship end because of last night?

NO!

Please no!

* * *

 **SONG: MARVIN GAYE by CHARLIE PUTH and MEGHAN TRAINOR**

 **I just love this song and to top it all, I have a crush on both Charlie and Meghan lol (love their heated make out session LIVE by the way)**

 **As I've said, whenever I hear this song, I really pictured Elsa and Anna making out while this song plays, lol**

 **So tell me now, ur favorites? SCENES? LINES? And CHARACTERS? (I'm pretty sure majority of you will choose MR. ARENDELLE as their favorite character now that Rapunzel is out of the picture, lol)**

 **Anyway, THANKS FOR THE UPCOMING REVIEWS. I'LL BE WAITING!**

 **-RAINEZEIk**


	21. Kissing Your Bestfriend

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I want to apologize for this late update. An explanation for this is that, I went to a gay/lesbian bar in West Hollywood. lol Hey, I need a life too. lol I went grocery shopping in the morning, and after that, my roomies doesn't want me to lock myself in my room to write and of course, we went to a bar that night. Thus, Zero Update last weekend.**

 **Anyway, thanks for the increasing reviews I constantly received with this story. I love you all! :)**

 **So, on with the shoutouts:**

 **ALEX: I also love Mr. Arendelle last chapter, lol thanks for ur wonderful review as always. And ur right, it's a good thing they didnt do anything, save the best for last, right? I love all of Mr. Arendelle's lines too, hahaha And BIG LOVE to you too!**

 **KYOKO-NYAA: Hahaha, galing mong manghula ha,ehehe pero di ko alam kung nasulat ko ng maayos ang hula mo,ehe I hope I did. Yup favorite na kita kasi natutuwa ako sa mga reactions mo,ehe it's so nice kasi na hnd lang nga ako ung filipino na naadik sa elsanna, and pareho tayo dun, nung una hnd ko binibgyan ng malisya, may nakapagsabi lang sakin na may youtube videos daw na ganun, so nanood ako, at un nga inulit ulit ko dn ung movie, haha pati sa mga fanfic, dun ako lalo nagng elsanna hardcore fan,ehe**

 **DONALD: Hey, thanks for that, lol**

 **HALEY EARTHSTONE: Thanks for the review! I want to welcome u personally, lol i hope to read more reviews from you :)**

 **VISITOR: Hi Ms. Austria or is it Mr.? Lol, Because of this fandom, I have a lot of male readers too so I really dont know if I'm talking to a guy or a girl? lol Well anyway, Your english is fine, dont worry! Greetings from LA too! :) And thanks for the review!**

 **YARIPAWN: Kaya pla di kna nakakapagreview, ehe lucky you di mo maxado napansin ung cliffhanger, ehe And to answer ur question, Kristoff was called tlga for hospital stuff, ayoko muna kasi niang malaman ung tension kina elsa at anna. ehe Si Belle naman? Hmmm, I think alam nia. Nagmamaang-maangan lang cguro hahahahah Wag ka mag-alala, malapt na natin yang malaman, ehe**

 **YAIN: So u stalk me on insta? lol What's ur name there? I think i have 2 instagram though. Thanks for reading my story and reviewing!**

 **GUEST: Oh, sorry about the misunderstanding about the remaining chapters, anyway thanks for the review and as always I love it when u ramble on ur review. it really makes me smile. lol And don't worry, I will end the story really nice :) And about what I thought with u being a girl, it just surprises me that in this fandom I have a male reader. because with my brittana fics, I think all of my readers were females so it just surprises me that's all :) I hope I didnt offend you.**

 **LEELAN22: Hahahaha! U made me laugh with ur first sentence, hahaha Where the hell is Punzie? lol And who is Ben? hahahaha And yeah, Anna is such a coward, lol Oh, yeah kudos to Mr. Tequila then! lol Hmmm, about ur question who took them home? It will be answered here. Hahahah, I'm starting to really love ur nickname for me, hahaha And about Belle? Hmmm, I have a perfect ending for her, dont worry, lol and yeah, I have a lot in store with these story, I would make the happily ever after satisfying with my readers, I promise! :) As long as you all still love the story, :)**

 **FIREXWOLF: Hi! New reader? wow! thanks for the review, lol I hope I could read more reviews from you :)**

 **SILENT READER: Thanks for the review. And for sharing your favorites. Hmmm I think I established that Elsa has feelings for ANNA, (buried feelings) So yeah, Anna's cleavage? lol**

 **PANDACORNFOREVER: Thanks you so much!**

 **STARPERFORMER4343: I love that part too, lol and I love that song really. Thanks for the review and sharing ur favs.**

 **IDUN. DUN. DUN: oh really? saan sa pampanga? me? Angeles :) ehe thanks for ur weekly review too :)**

 **LAPRAS-PLUSHY: U have returned! lol I am now breathing easy, lol Yeah, after that angsty chapter, I just want to have a humor on the side last chapter, lol And about Elsa and Belle? I will explore more of that, dont worry. But keep in mind that Belle and Elsa aren't officially a couple.**

 **ACHTTIEN: hahahaha tawa ako ng tawa dun sa review mo grabe! hahaha after mong sbhing umamin na c Anna at chance na nia, gusto mo xang sabunutin? hahahahaha that cracked me up! ur the best! lol I love ur reaction! hahahahah**

 **MILANDAANZA: Hmmm, i love ur thoughts about last chapter. lol I dont want to give any spoilers so I'll just let u read this chapter. thanks for the review, as always! :)**

 **KAIKA-CHAN: Thanks po for telling me I'm magaling *blushes* hahahaha**

 **And of course to my kapatid by heart, OYAN TOL NEH? atin ka ulit shoutouts hahahah demanding ka talaga kareng updates neh? hahaha sorry for the late update, boss! hahaha I tried to update today bang enaka mimwa, hahahahah ENJOY reading tol! ehe mghanda nakang tissue, hahahahha**

 **AND so, I bring to you, chapter 21 (the aftermath of the kiss)... ENJOY!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 21**

 **KISSING YOUR BESTFRIEND**

"Calm down, Anna. Breathe in. Breathe out." I told myself. I was fidgeting inside my room, and to be honest, I am really afraid to leave my room right now.

 _Fuck Anna! She is your best friend! Everything will be alright!_ I mentally chastise myself. I can't be weird. I can't be weird. God! Why am I such a mess right now? I mean, I am ANNA FUCKING ARENDELLE! I shouldn't be like this! I CAN'T be like this!

With a deep exasperating breath, I walk towards the door of my room, eager to come out so I could face my bestfriend…

 _I cupped Elsa's nape and pull her against me. Our lips finally came in contact with each other._

 _She opens her mouth at the exact time I opened mine. Our tongues danced against each other. Her mouth taste so sweet, her lips are so soft and her tongue? Oh god, her tongue… I suckled it and it made her moan. She was pulling me against hers tightly while I was pushing myself towards her desperate for contact._

FUCK! I stop walking when images of me kissing Elsa flashes again inside my mind. Goddammit! I cover my face with my hands. Fucking shit!

I should be glad that I had the chance to kiss Elsa again (even if it's just only a drunken kiss) but now I don't know how to react. It became my unreachable dream to kiss her _like that_ but now that I've experienced it, I can't get it off my mind. _Of course, you can't get it off your mind, Anna. You are hopelessly in love with your best friend!_

Ugh! DAMN!

Then I heard Elsa's door opens. Oh god! She is awake! What now?

How much of last night did she remember? What will her reaction be? Will it be awkward between us? Ugh! So many questions that I desperately need an answer right now!

 _Stop being a coward Anna, you have to face Elsa at some point!_

"Okay! I can do it. I just have to act normal. As in normal-normal."

I walk out of my room, heart beating rapidly against my chest. _I can do this!_ I saw a glimpse of Elsa's back while she prepares her coffee. I swallow a lump in my throat. This is going to be easy. I can do this.

I was about to say something when she turns around. "Oh!" She looks shock to see me. "Hi. Uhm… Good morning." She said then lowers her head, refusing to look at me.

Awkward.

I scratch the back of my neck. "Good morning." I said softly in return.

Silence.

After a few seconds, I open my mouth, "Elsa-"

And at the same time, she opens her mouth too, "Would-"

God, this is really awkward. I chuckle nervously. "I'm sorry, you first?"

She smiles at me, "Uhm… would you like to have some coffee?" she said, offering her cup to me.

"Okay." I replied. I walk towards her. Elsa is trying to be normal, well atleast for me, I think she was. So I should try to act normal too.

I reach out for her mug and our hands barely brush with each other. I gasp. It was electrifying.

I pull my hand away abruptly. "Oh sorry." I apologize not knowing what I am apologizing for.

She clears her throat, "It's fine." Then she puts down her mug on the counter probably avoiding our contact with each other. I felt hurt. She didn't want to touch me.

"Thank you." I said, looking away as I reach out for her cup and take a sip.

We were standing awkwardly with each other. The atmosphere felt different. I don't like this thing happening between us. I miss my old Elsa. Now I could feel that she wants nothing to do with me.

Just. Because. Of. That. Stupid. Drunken Kiss.

"Uhmm…" she said, clearing her throat once again. "We should thank Kristoff and your bodyguards for bringing us back safely last night." She chuckles. "I think we were pretty wasted."

She opened a fucking conversation. _Damn it, Anna! Say something!_

I laugh nervously. "Yeah. We really were." Then before I could stop myself, I ask the forbidden question. "So, how much did you remember last night?"

My eyes are wide as I heard myself asking that. Fuck.

For a second, I thought Elsa was not going to answer me.

Then with a low voice, eyes avoiding mine, she answers, "Everything."

My eyes widen at her admission. Oh god, did she just say that?

Everything.

Everything?

Everything!

My heart beats triple fast. My breathing was shallow. My brain short-circuited.

 _I cupped Elsa's nape and pull her against me. Our lips finally came in contact with each other._

 _She opens her mouth at the exact time I opened mine. Our tongues danced against each other. Her mouth taste so sweet, her lips are so soft and her tongue? Oh god, her tongue… I suckled it and it made her moan. She was pulling me against hers tightly while I was pushing myself towards her desperate for contact._

My mind was in a complete haze and Elsa was looking at me, wide-eyed. "Anna?"

Just the sound of her voice pulls me back onto the reality.

"Oh, what?" then I move away from her, my mind panicking, my coward self came back. "Yeah? About that? The kiss? That was nothing, right? I mean, we did it before so it wouldn't shock you right?" I laugh awkwardly, "Remember when we did that several months ago? That was a blast. But last night was nothing. It wasn't supposed to happen. I didn't mean to make you cheat on Belle. I'm so sorry about that. But that was just the alcohol talking. We shouldn't give meaning to it. We were drunk, well I was drunk totally. I shouldn't kiss you like that. We're bestfriends. Bestfriends shouldn't kiss like that. We should just forget-" I ramble continuously. I look at Elsa and there's something in her eyes that I couldn't quite catch on.

She stops my rambling when she places her hand on my right shoulder. "I get it, Anna." She said, her tone was different. It seems cold and distant. But that was probably just my imagination because she smiles at me after awhile. "I have to prepare for work. Don't wait for me later. I'll be coming home late."

"Where are you going?" I ask.

With a deep sigh, she replies, "I just have some important things to do." She removes her hand on my shoulder.

"Okay." I replied. My heart clenches painfully inside my chest. Maybe she is going to Belle's apartment later. Maybe they're gonna kiss and- I close my eyes. I don't want to imagine Belle and Elsa kissing anymore.

She walks away from me but then she stops, "Anna?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we good?" she asks softly.

That question caught me off guard. What was that supposed to mean? Before I could stop myself, I ask her the same question. "Are we good, Elsa?" I want to know if nothing will change between us after that drunken kiss.

"As long as you think we are, then yeah, we are good." She said softly. Then she walks away.

I exhale a deep breath. She said we are good.

That question nags my mind.

Are we really good?

* * *

We are not good.

Everything changes between Elsa and I after that conversation. Well, after that kiss specifically.

Days passed wherein Elsa got really busy with work, and well… with Belle, I think. Well, I supposed so. They're dating anyway.

She always comes home late for the past week, and sometimes she wasn't home at all. Which made me sad. Real sad.

I miss her. So badly.

We didn't have the same conversation after that but I felt that she was kind of avoiding me. She wasn't touchy-feely with me anymore. Seems like my skin burns her in some way. Well, in a bad way. I might be exaggerating a little bit but I really think she doesn't want to be touch by me anymore.

She despised me. She was disgusted with me.

That thought made my heart clenched painfully. But what can I do? I just can't tell her I'm in love with her. She is with Belle. And that thin string that keeps our friendship together will be destroyed once I told her I'm in love with her. I can't afford that.

Elsa is my life.

If I want to bring back what we were before, I should be the one making move.

The sounds of keys jarring our main door made my heart jumped. Elsa is home!

The door opens and the love of my life enters our apartment. "Late again?" I ask.

"Yeah." She answers.

I was sitting at our couch watching TV when she drops her bag on the other armchair.

"Busy?" I ask again.

"Yeah." She answers timidly.

I was beginning to feel annoyed with Elsa's close-ended answers. I took a deep calm breath before standing up. "You seem exhausted. Do you want me to massage your shoulders?" I offered.

Elsa immediately pulls away from me, "No, I'm fine." She said in a cold tone. Before she could walk away, I grab her wrist. My eyebrows furrowing at her.

"Why are you being like this, Elsa? Why are you avoiding me like a plague?" I hiss at her. "Can't we just go back to normal?"

She looks back at me; her eyes look vicious as they stared back at me. I step back, I haven't seen this side of Elsa. She looks scary. "Am I another notch on your bed post, Anna?"

"What?!" I stare at her, completely shock. I was speechless. What did she mean by that?

Elsa exhales a deep breath, "Forget I said anything." She calmly said, closing her eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask again. "Another notch on my bed post? Of course not! You're my bestfriend, Elsa!" I stared back at her, "Is this about that stupid drunken kiss we shared? That wasn't my intention Elsa! You know I would never-"

She pulls away her hand, "Forget it, Anna." She said in an icy tone. "I don't want to hear about it anymore."

"Then why are you being like this? Can't we just go back to being bestfriends?" I begged. "I miss you. I don't want to lose you!" I said frantically. My heart was pounding inside my chest. _I don't want to lose you because I'm in love with you. If being friends is all you could offer for me, then I would accept it wholeheartedly!_ I want to scream this to Elsa but I stop myself. I don't want to push her away more.

She shakes her head, looking away. "You've already lost me." She mumbled.

As soon as the words left her mouth, I was speechless. My heart breaks into a thousand pieces as I process her words.

 _"You've already lost me."_

" _You've already lost me."_

" _You've already lost me."_

My heart shatters into pieces even more as soon as Elsa walk out of the door of our apartment.

 _What have I done?_

* * *

It had been a week since that conversation took place. I haven't seen Elsa after that night. As always, she was busy with work in the hospital and I made sure I wasn't around when she comes home. Seeing her looking at me like that made my heart bleed. She wants nothing to do with me. I just lost my bestfriend because of these fucking feelings. I hate these feelings!

I was already drunk when I call for the waiter again. "Give me another AMF." I said.

"Miss, I think you're drunk and-"

I glare at him, making him stop. "When I order something, I want it now. Fast!"

"But-"

"Anna!"

I turn around to see Kristoff waving at me.

I grin widely at my cousin. "Come here, Kristoff! We should drink to our heart's content-" Then I turn to face the waiter. "Give me one AMF and a bottle of whiskey."

Kristoff chuckles. "Don't worry, I'm here. She will be fine." He said to the waiter. Then he turns to me. "Why are you scaring the poor boy?"

I scoff. "I wasn't scaring him. I just want my drink fast."

For another hour, Kristoff and I just drink to our heart's content.

"Sometimes I think that our family has this fucking curse in regards to matters of heart, you know?" Kristoff said, "I really thought she was the one for me. But I was wrong. Long distance relationship really sucks." He said, drinking his glass of whiskey.

I didn't answer. I feel that everything is turning.

I just want to forget. I was keeping my feelings for Elsa a secret because I don't want to push her away but that backfired. No matter where I stand, Elsa will not be mine.

"Elsa is really lucky, you know." Kristoff rambles that made my heart skip a beat at the mention of her name. "Did you know that Belle is planning to tell Elsa her undying feelings for her this day? I even helped her find the perfect ring for her. I think she wants to propose too. And she told me she would invite Elsa to go to France to meet her parents. I'm pretty sure Elsa said yes by now and-"

I blink furiously. "What?!"

"Oh, shit. That was supposed to be a surprise. Don't tell Elsa I told you beforehand. I'm pretty sure she wants to tell you herself after today and-"

Belle proposing to Elsa?

Elsa and Belle getting married?

Elsa is going to France?

I stand up abruptly. NO!

I can't let Elsa go without telling her my feelings. I have to tell her before it's too late. No matter the consequences are, I would accept it.

If she is not in love with me, then so be it. Atleast I told her the truth.

I already lost her friendship, there's nothing I could lose now. I need to tell her.

I. NEED. TO. TELL. ELSA. THAT. I'M. IN LOVE. WITH. HER.

"Hey Feisty Pants! Where are you going?" Kristoff grabs my wrist.

The whole world is turning but I tried to keep myself steady. "I have to see Elsa."

"What? Why? I'm pretty sure she is with Belle right now. You can't disturb their date." Kristoff said.

I push him away. "I have to see Elsa now. Right now!"

"Why are you rushing to see her?" Kristoff asks again, grabbing my wrist again.

I gritted my teeth. "I'M IN LOVE WITH ELSA!"

"Wait, what?" Kristoff releases my wrist, his face full of shock, "You're in love with Elsa? Since when?"

"Since forever! Damn it! I need to see her! I can't lose her, Kristoff!" Suddenly, my tears start flowing. My knees are weakening. "I love her. I'm just so afraid to tell her. I don't want to lose my friendship with her. I love her, Kristoff. I love Elsa. I love her."

"Oh god." Kristoff combs his hair with his fingers. "Okay, okay. I'll drive you home and we'll wait for Elsa there, okay?"

"NO! I want to see her now!" I said in a high tone. "I NEED to see her now."

"Okay. I'll just settle the bill, wait for me okay?" Kristoff said then left.

I tried to stand up, with a determined look on my face; I walk out of the bar and I went straight to the parking lot.

* * *

"ANNA! Wait up!"

I ignore Kristoff as I drive away from the bar. I know I shouldn't be driving because I'm drunk but I can't wait to see Elsa. I need to see her. I need to tell her that I love her.

Tears flow down against my cheeks.

I can't let Belle steal her from me. I have nothing against Belle but Elsa is mine.

 **" _You've already lost me."_**

Elsa's words rang into my ears.

And then memories of Elsa clouded my mind.

 **" _Anna?" she half-whispered. I watch her as she opens her eyes very slowly. Then blue eyes meet teal ones. "Anna!" she gasps._**

 ** _She forcefully lunges herself at me. I caught her in my arms._**

 **" _Anna! Oh god! You're okay!" she said frantically. Then she pulls away abruptly._**

 ** _And then the unexpected happened._**

 ** _She cups my cheeks and kisses me on my lips._**

I also remember the night of that drunken kiss.

 ** _But then she turned me, my back was now against her front. "Let's marvin gaye and get it on." She sang against my ear._**

 ** _I melted. My heart beats erratically inside my chest._**

 ** _I was swaying against her when I felt her lips on my neck. Heat pooled between my legs as I angled my head for her to gain access freely._**

 ** _She continued her ministrations on my neck._**

 ** _I moaned. Hard._**

 ** _I felt her tongue swirling against my neck that my knees weaken. Then she sucked my pulse point. My hand went at the back of her nape, urging her on._**

 ** _"Elsa…" I moaned her name._**

 ** _She leaned towards me, her hands on my hips pulling me closer against her. The music continues in the background._**

 ** _Our lips grazed against each other softly. Our breaths mingled against each other._**

* * *

"FUCK! Elsa kissed me that night! She made a move on me. How could I be so fucking blind?"

I blink away my tears. Is it possible that Elsa is in love with me too?

Rapunzel's words came back to me too.

 **" _Then tell her Anna, before it's too late."_**

 **" _So you think that Belle is the perfect one for her? I'm not against Belle, Anna. She is nice. She may be perfect but…I don't know. In my point of view, Elsa is not in love with her. Elsa is smitten with her. Elsa thinks Belle is the perfect girl for her. But believe me when I say this, Ms. Perfect ain't always Ms. Right, Anna. Do you understand?"_**

 **" _When Elsa told us to give a birthday message for you, we really thought that you are her girlfriend. I know Elsa for a very long time; she won't makes so much effort to a person she doesn't have feelings for. Besides, if Elsa was in love with Belle, I should be the first person to know. She doesn't keep secrets when it comes to me."_**

My eyes widen as I also remember my parents' words.

 **" _She is in love with you too, you know. I saw what she did in your birthday remember? That girl is hopelessly in love with you, Anna."_**

 **" _Just tell her how you feel Anna. That girl is in love with you. Believe me."_**

SHIT! Elsa is in love with me? How could I be so oblivious!

I reach out blindly for my phone at the passenger seat of my car. My mind was spinning because of the alcohol but I ignored it. I have to call Elsa.

I have to tell her I love her.

I have to-

SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECHHHHHHHHHHH

BAMMMMMMM

"Ugh!" My head bump forcefully and-

* * *

I open my eyes to see Kristoff's worried look. His clothes filled with blood.

"Anna! Anna! Are you okay?"

The sound of the ambulance is making my head explode.

"Anna? Stay with me, okay? Stay with me!"

I realize I was inside an ambulance when I felt bump on the road. I groan in pain.

"Goddammit! Drive carefully!" Kristoff shouts. Then he faces me, his hands cupping my cheeks. "Anna, please stay with me, okay?"

I open my mouth. "Tell… Elsa…" I groan in pain, "I love… her."

"Damn it!" Kristoff hiss. "Prepare the AET! Anna! Anna!"

The sound of the cardiac monitor filled the entire ambulance.

* * *

 **THIS IS MY MAJOR PLOT. All of the other plots are just filler chapters.**

 **As I've said, this will be a happy ending. No character deaths but it will be a very very VERY** **emotional ride AGAIN. So prepare your tissues and hanky next chapter. :)**

 **And with that said, Let us all say goodbye to ANNA'S HEARTBREAKING POV for now. Let us keep Anna's heart to rest for the meantime, shall we?**

 **For next update, we will explore Elsa's POV and feelings. Especially the cliffhanger. :)**

 **I hope u all still have favorites in this heartbreaking chapter,**

 **so tell me ur fave lines, scenes and characters?**

 **Thanks in advance!**

 **-Rainezeik**


	22. Dark Clouds

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: SATURDAY UPDATE as promised. :) I don't have any friends bothering me right now so yey! :)**

 **Wow! This story is really getting popular. I am extremely happy. Thank you all! :)**

 **So now, on with the shoutouts:**

 **TEFHANIE OGAYA: So, kahit late na reviews mo, and sinummarize mo lang reviews mo from previous chapters, thanks pa dn, hahaha Ung mga rules na un, kanta un girl. How to be a heartbreaker ung title. haha Dr. Love talaga? wahahhaha alam mo bang hnd lang ikaw nagsabi nia, pati ung friend ko dto, hahaha natawa lang ako kasi dr. love tlaga? hahaha eh wala nga akong lovelife! ehe**

 **GUEST: Woah, be careful next time. U can't be losing ur chair once again, lol anyway, thanks, i love cliffhangers, really. is it that obvious? lol**

 **KAIKA-CHAN: hahaha di ko po papatayin si Anna, wag ka magalala. ehe happy ending to. I dont write sad and tragic endings. kaya trust me, ehe intense ba ung cliffhanger?ehe Lots of love too :)**

 **VISITOR: Hi Mr. Austria! lol dont worry, after every thing they've been through, it will be a happy ending. so dont worry, u wont cry yourself to sleep, haha**

 **ALEX: Yeah, this chapter is all Elsa's pov. We will now read every feelings she had. Are u excited? lol Thanks for the review. I'll be hoping to see ur wonderful reactions again.**

 **LAPRAS-PLUSHY: Lol, I really kinda enjoy playing with my readers' emotions I guess. lol Yeah, this was really my major plot for this story, and atleast it escalated nicely, dont u think? Well, with Belle? What can I say? I love her too, but this is an elsanna story but dont worry, she will make a graceful exit. Yeah, i know the ending last chapter was really a shock. lol**

 **LAZIEBUTT: Thanks for the reviewing for the first time, I believe? I'll be hoping to see ur name now. thanks for loving this :)**

 **THEPROCRASTINATIONMASTER: Thanks for that compliment about being the most emotional story u have read. I'm really flattered. And yes, Anna's pov ripped our hearts apart, I love writing her pov by the way. But for now, let's go back to explore Elsa's emotions.**

 **ACHTTIEN: hahahaha, napatawa mo na naman ako, anu ba yan,hahahah Please continue making that comments. I really love them. U made my day when i read ur review. lol**

 **LEELAN22: Oh hello, my favorite reader. lol I laughed when u said that u almost punched ur co worker, haha yeah, Anna messed up pretty bad with her ramblings. Now that we're back in Elsa's pov, every questions inside ur mind will all be asnwered. lol And because u requested for the flashback things like Anna, I promise you that there will be. :) Thanks again for that long wonderful review, I enjoyed reading it.**

 **CHRONOS136: hahahaha! I would gladly accept ur 10 minutes undying love for my story. lol And dont worry, she won't.**

 **SILENT READER: Thanks for that review. And yes, we will see what Elsa gonna do here. :)**

 **ANTOR2001: That's right. Don't drink and drive, kids! :) I love how u summarized what u think would happen. Thanks for that review.**

 **RR: Oh yeah, it will be heartbreaking too. I love writing emotions of my characters. So yeah, i agree to that. You have a lot of questions in ur mind, I know. Some of it will be answered here, some of it will be answered probably next chapter. :)**

 **GUEST: Thanks for that review again, lol Your reviews really makes me smile. I always look forward to them. Lol and I laugh when u said how pumped up you are on the last part.**

 **THEULTIMATELIFEFORMSASSISTANT: Thanks u for that review. I sincerely hope, I'll be seeing ur name again on the review page since u said, this fic has kept ur attention. Thank u so much.**

 **KYOKO-NYAA: Okay naman ung lesbian bar. haha madaming babae at lalake nagsasayaw. Tapos ung mga lalaki nagbbgay ng money sa brief nung macho guys tapos ung mga girls, nagbbgay ng dollars sa panty at bra nung nagsasayaw na sexy girl hahaha gay lesbian bar kasi un. pero ung place sosyal talaga. Hnd ung mga cheap na alam natn na napapanood sa tv, hahaha bsta okay naman,ehe**

 **as usual, i like ur reactions again. haha ako dn di ako magsasawa sa elsanna,ehe lalo ako naaadik haha oo madami dami naman pla tayo na elsanna fanatics, ehe**

 **SHARKAMIRE: Thanks :)**

 **AND OF COURSE TO MY KAPATID BY HEART (SHE DID THE 'SILENT TREATMENT' THING to me last week because I wasn't able to review last saturday so I made sure that I would write last monday.) Isn't she a stinker? lol** **: oyan, atin naka nanaman shoutout, kabira. And talagang awang awa ka kang Anna neh? O kang Elsa kaya, eka malunus kanini?ehehe Anyway, tol, basan mune papabasa ku keka bang balu ku neh, kabira!**

 **ANYWAY, Shout outs done. Now let us all explore ELSA'S POV. ENJOY READING!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 22**

 **DARK CLOUDS**

"Where is she? Where is Anna?" I ask in no one in particular as soon as I entered the Emergency Room of Arendelle Hospital. Everyone seems busy and I doubt if they heard me.

My heart is thumping wildly inside my chest ever since Kristoff called me earlier. I was running like a mad woman at the parking lot. I want to see Anna. I need to see Anna.

I walk towards the nurse's station and bump my fist on the table there. "WHERE IS ANNA ARENDELLE?" I said in a loud voice, huffing.

The nurse there look shock, I figured she was one of the newly hired because I still don't know her name. "Anna Arendelle?" she asked me in return.

"Dr. Winters."

I turn around to see the owner of the voice. His name is Dr. Flynn, one of my colleagues.

I blink furiously. "Where is Anna?"

His eyes were serious. He looks dreadful. "Ms. Arendelle is inside OR 3 right now. She was-"

I didn't let him finished. I run towards the surgery wing fast enough that I didn't even care if I bump into someone.

 _Anna, please be alright. I can't lose you. Please be okay!_

I prayed so hard as I run towards Operating Room number 3. My tears were threatening to spill but I controlled them. I can't lose my shit now. I have to see her!

When I reached the surgery wing of the hospital, I saw Kristoff sitting outside the corridor. He stands up as soon as he sees me. His eyes were puffy.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" I demanded.

"I'm so sorry, Elsa… This was all my fault…" He said, looking like crap. His clothes were full of blood. Anna's blood.

I grab the lapels of his shirt. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" I said, gritting my teeth. My eyes filled with fury. "WHAT DID YOU FUCKING DO, KRISTOFF?"

He didn't answer. He was sobbing uncontrollably.

I figured that Kristoff was not in his current state of mind to answer me so I unclench my fist on his lapels. "Tell me everything later!" I warn him then I hurried towards the door of the operating room.

Protocol be damned! I need to see Anna.

Breathing raggedly, I open the door of the OR.

And it's too late to realize that I wish I never did.

* * *

FEW HOURS AGO…

My eyes drifted towards the beautiful scenery around me. I decided to let my mind and heart rest for a while as I admire the calm beach of Malibu here in California. It was my day-off and usually I spent it with Anna. Except today.

Anna…

I exhale a deep breath as I tried to forget everything that happened between the past weeks between Anna and I. But who am I kidding? I couldn't.

I can't believe I'm back into square one. I can't believe I fall for another best friend. I thought I was wiser, I thought I could control my heart when it comes to love. But I failed, again. And now, I'm suffering another heartache that I don't know if I could handle it.

I thought I buried my feelings for Anna. I thought I could love Belle. I tried so hard. But I still can't. My heart won't listen. I have the stupidest heart of all.

Falling for my best friend, Anna. _Really, Elsa?_ I am fucked up.

And now because of my feelings for Anna, I couldn't go back to being normal.

" _ **Why are you being like this, Elsa? Why are you avoiding me like a plague? Can't we just go back to normal?"**_

Those words haunted me for days. That is the fucking problem. I can't go back to normal. Clearly, she doesn't feel the same way and how stupid I was to kiss her that night. How stupid I was to let my lips linger on hers. How stupid I was to believe she feels the same way? I am a fucking lovesick fool.

And now, I can't go back to being best friends with her. I just can't. I might not be able to control myself anymore around her. We are both touchy-feely with each other but with what happened, I can't go back with being like that with her. I have to shut my heart down first.

 _Come on, Elsa. You know you can do it, you have done that before with your exes. Just shut your heart down!_

With a deep sigh, I clench my fist above my heart. Damn it!

All I could think of was Anna.

Her freckled cheeks…

Freckled nose…

Soft strawberry blonde hair…

And her sweet lips…

God, I had it bad for her. Real bad.

Clearly, she wants to go back to normal. She doesn't feel the same way. I was just another notch on her bedpost. I was just another girl. Another drunken kiss for her.

I am really stupid for thinking that I could melt her frozen heart. I am really stupid for thinking she felt the same way towards me when we kissed. Who am I fucking kidding? She is Anna 'the notorious playgirl heiress' Arendelle. She would never love me. And now, I can't help but sympathize with Anna's stalkers especially the crazy lunatic Aurora. They all just fell in love with Anna. They became obsessed with the gorgeous heiress. And now, I'm not any different.

Once Anna knew that I'm in love with her, she will leave me. I will lose her.

 _As if I haven't lose her yet._

For the past week, I was avoiding her to the extent that I busied myself with work. I was sleeping in the on call room for days. I was shutting my heart down that's why I need to avoid her at any time. Being with her won't help in making me forget any feelings I have with her.

Anna wants me to be normal around her. She wants to go back to being normal bestfriends. And I'm exactly doing that. I just need time, I guess. I just need to protect my heart for now.

A ball was thrown out on my side; I look up to see a ginger-haired girl approaching me, a smile on her face. "Hi." She greets. I handed her the ball.

"Hi." I replied.

She smiles at me and I can't help but think of Anna. Their hair kind of looks the same. _God, I missed her._

"Do you want to join us?" the girl said, she was wearing a dark green two-piece bikini that I can't help but admire. The ginger-haired girl smiles at me flirtatiously. "Are you gay?"

"Huh?" That question caught me off guard. What a blunt question. Oh right, I live in the US now. It's kind of a normal thing to ask that kind of bold question here. But that didn't stop my cheeks from burning. I just nod my head.

She grins widely at me. "So, do you want to join me and my friends? Or you have a girlfriend with you-" She winks at me.

I smile politely at her. She is hitting on me, right? "I would love to but-"

She cuts me off, "Oh right, you have a girlfriend, I presumed?" She looks disappointed.

I nod my head. "Yes."

"Oh, bummer." She said, and then she smiles at me, "Is she here? What's her name? Maybe you could play volleyball with us?"

I shake my head. "She's not here." I said, and then before I could stop myself, I continued, "And her name is Anna." _What the hell? Anna?_

I want to slap my mouth but I control myself. The ginger-haired girl might think I'm crazy.

"Okay. So Bye." She waves her hand at me and joins her friends.

Why did I tell the girl that I have a girlfriend? And why did I tell her that her name is Anna? What kind of fucked up bestfriend I am?

My mind wanders again. And what am I going to do with Belle? I need to be honest with her. Belle is nice. She is really the epitome of my perfect girl. And then I remembered Rapunzel's words.

" _ **Elsa, Ms. Perfect ain't always Ms. Right. Are you sure you're in love with Belle? Because if not, you will just end up hurting the poor girl. And you know you're better than that, Elsa. You're too nice to become a heartbreaker. That was our forte, Merida and I. But you? You're not."**_

I didn't listen. And now, it turned out that Rapunzel was right. I have to let Belle go. She deserves someone else.

If only, I could just teach my heart to love her, then I would. If only…

My phone rings and I took a deep breath before answering it. I have to do the right thing. "Hello Belle?"

 **"Hi Elsa. Where are you? I just want to invite you for dinner. Are you available?"**

"Yeah, of course." I took a deep breath. "I also want to talk to you about something."

 **"Really? That would be great. I also want to tell you something."**

"Okay. Then I'll be there in an hour." I stand up and with a heavy heart; I walk towards the parking lot.

I hope Belle won't hate me.

Who are you kidding? She will hate you, but atleast you're honest with her.

Actually, this is the reason why I haven't made the whole relationship officially with Belle. We were really just dating for 4 months now, we were still in the getting to know each other stage. I was really waiting for my heart to open up towards Belle while I buried the feelings I have with my bestfriend. But love is not like that, I realized it now. And because of my ignorance, I would hurt the girl who doesn't deserve to be hurt. I feel like I'm a monster. Belle is such a sweet nice girl. And I'm on my way towards breaking her heart. _God, Elsa, you are really fucked up._

* * *

"Hi." Belle greets as soon as she opens the door.

My head was lowered when she opens the door. As if on slow motion, my eyes travels from up to downward then up again on her beautiful face. "Wow." I gasp.

For a moment, I was mesmerized by her looks and her sleeveless dress. She looks so gorgeous in that elegant pale yellow dress which stops mid-thigh. Her captivating hazel eyes stares back at me. Her long brown hair was down. "Wow." I repeat. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." She said softly, her cheeks red.

Then she looks at my disheveled hair and probably my simple outfit that was nothing compared to her dress. I look down in embarrassment. "Where did you go?" she asks.

I look away, still embarrassed. "I should probably go home and take a shower first." I started to back away. "I look completely out of-"

She grabs my wrist. "No. You're perfect." She said.

"I was at the beach. I just need time for myself." I said sheepishly. "I feel embarrassed just by standing next to you." I admitted.

She laughs, "Don't be silly, Elsa." She pulls me inside her apartment. "Come inside."

The moment I entered her apartment, my nose flared up as I caught the smell of delicious food Belle prepared. "Wow. That smells delicious."

"I made one of my mom's recipe. I hope you like it." she said, her hand interlaces with mind.

I was about to pull my hand away when she tightens its hold and her other hand settles at the back of my neck, pulling me towards her. Then she kisses me.

My eyes were wide open. _This is not the way I planned it. I have to tell her the truth about my feelings._

With my free hand, I grab her shoulder and open my mouth to say something but she pushes her tongue inside my mouth. Her tongue continues to invade my mouth that I close my eyes because of the sensation I felt. Kissing Belle is nice. But…

I pull away from her, "Belle…"

"What?" She asks softly, her eyes were still closed.

"I need to tell you something…" I said in a serious tone.

She opens her eyes and for a brief moment I saw flashes of hurt reflecting them. "Can we just eat dinner first?"

"But I need to tell you something important." I said firmly. She pulls away from me completely and went straight towards her kitchen. "Belle." I called her.

"We'll talk later, okay?" she said as she turns towards me and smile. "You're probably hungry." She said softly.

As if on cue, my stomach grumbles and I laugh embarrassingly. "You're probably right. Let's eat first. I haven't had any breakfast and lunch anyway.

She furrows her eyebrows at me. "Why? It's already dinner time. Why haven't you eat anything?"

I chuckle. "I'm not in a mood to eat earlier."

* * *

"So, what's the special occasion?" I ask her after a while. I noticed that Belle really made an effort for this candlelight dinner and I really felt guilty.

Belle was more quiet than usual as she chews her food slowly. "Nothing. I just miss you, that's all. It had been a few days since we spent time together." She said softly.

I nod my head. "I'm sorry about that. I was just busy with work."

Her eyes search mine. "I know. You barely even go home. You sleep inside the on-call room more than once."

"You heard that, huh." I was embarrassed.

"Yeah. Everyone talks about it." Belle said. "Rumor has it that you claimed your previous title again. Dr. Sex Goddess."

"What?" I was shocked. "And you believed them?"

She shakes her head. "Of course not, Elsa. I trust you."

"Thank you. I would never go back to that again." I said softly. But then I lower my head in shame as I remembered the kiss Anna and I shared. "But I do have something important to tell you."

"Can we talk about that later?" she asks softly, her tone begging.

I nod my head. Then we continued to eat in silence.

* * *

After dinner, I helped Belle by washing the dishes. She excused herself and went inside her room. I can feel that something was off. Like Belle knew what I was about to say to her. It breaks my heart to see Belle's sad eyes. But what am I going to do? She needs to know how I feel. This is already unfair for her. I tried really damned hard to fall for her but-

With a deep sigh, I wipe my hands dry and went straight to her room. I knock her door twice before twisting the doorknob. "Belle, what are-"

"Don't enter-"

I was shock. In a complete utterly shock as soon as her bedroom came into my view. My mouth was agape; eyes wide open as I drank the view.

Rose petals were scattered on her bed.

The whole room was dimly lit with scented candles.

There was a banner at the top of the headboard saying, "ELSA, WILL YOU DO ME THE HONOR AND BE MINE?"

At the center of the bed, there was a medium-sized teddy bear carrying a small black box and 2 plane tickets.

My eyes caught Belle's. She smiles at me, but her eyes looks sad. Nevertheless, she stares back at mine. "I know this is too much, Elsa. But I just want to tell you that I'm in love with you." She said softly, her cheeks reddened.

I was still speechless. No one did this for me. Ever.

Overwhelmed with emotions, my heart stopped. How could I say no to this wonderful girl? How could I tell her that I'm in love with someone else while we were dating? How could I tell her that after seeing these?

I bit my bottom lip as I look at her. Tears started falling down against my cheeks. I open my mouth to say something. Anything. But for the life of me, I couldn't.

She cups my cheeks; her own tears starts falling down too. "You don't have to say anything, Elsa. I'll just be right here waiting for you." Then she points her finger on the left part of my chest. "I would wait for your heart to beat ONLY for me… even if it takes forever."

I couldn't control my tears upon hearing her say that. _She knew!_ She knew that I don't feel the same way. That didn't stop her from confessing her feelings for me. She took the risk even if it will break her heart if I say no.

She wasn't a coward like me.

What will I do?

Slowly, I could feel that a part of my heart melts for her. She would never hurt me. She would love me unconditionally. My heart will never be broken again if I choose her. For once, I could be happy...

Maybe, I should give my heart a chance to love her. Maybe I'll be happy if-

My thoughts were interrupted when my phone rings. I ignored it.

I felt like a statue, afraid to move. I was in an overwhelming situation that I couldn't breathe.

"Elsa, your phone. It's Dr. Kristoff." Belle said, handling me my phone.

Without any words coming out from my mouth, I answered his call.

" **ELSA! WHERE ARE YOU?"**

There was a grunt on the other line.

" **ELSA!"**

Kristoff was breathing hard like he was running like a mad man.

" **IT'S ANNA."**

The sound of Anna's name woke me up on my stupor.

The line wasn't clear. I barely even manage to understand Kristoff's words. There were only three words I heard very clearly.

" **ANNA"**

" **ACCIDENT"**

" **HOSPITAL"**

"WHAT?!" Then he hung up.

"What happened?" Belle asks me.

"I'm sorry but I need to go to the hospital. Anna had an accident." I said, rushing towards the door.

* * *

 _And it's too late to realize that I wish I never did._

The sight of Anna's skull opened in the operating room made me gasp for breath. The tube that was attached on her mouth made my heart bleeds thousand times over.

The staffs in the operating room were shocked to see me. Dr. Ariel looks at me wide-eyed. "What are you doing here, Dr. Winters? You are not allowed to come inside!"

My tears were unstoppable now as I walk towards Anna ignoring Dr. Ariel. Someone grabs my shoulders stopping me. "You have to go, Dr. Winters. Family members are not allowed here." The man who stopped me, said.

"I just want to see her. I just want to hold her hand." I said softly.

"NO. You know the protocol Dr. Winters." Dr. Ariel said in an authoritative voice.

Nodding my head, I beg Dr. Ariel. "Please save her. I can't lose her. I can't live without her."

"I would do my best, Elsa." She said. "Now, go."

I bite my bottom lip, trying to control my sobbing. "Anna. Please be strong. Please come back for me."

And then the sound of the cardiac monitor's alarm breaks loose.

My heart beats triple fast. What is happening? "ANNA! ANNA NO! PLEASE!"

Dr. Ariel screams, "She is crashing! Prepare the crash cart! Page Cardio now!"

The sounds of the alarm filled my entire senses.

I barely even felt someone pulling me away from the operating room.

"ANNA!" I cried.

Then I heard Belle's voice, "Elsa!? Elsa!" Her arms wrap around mine.

I sob uncontrollably; I was sitting on the floor outside OR 3. I could still hear the commotion inside the operating room.

My mind felt dizzy. And before I knew it, I fainted.

* * *

 **I have to be honest, while writing this chapter, I felt really heartbroken. I could imagine Elsa's reaction. I could also imagine Belle's heart breaking moment. Oh well... I hope u like the chapter even if it's depressing.**

 **AND THIS IS ELSANNA HAPPY ENDING, so don't you all worry, okay? We will all be happy in the end. :)**

 **I hope there are still favorites that you all could share to me,**

 **Lines?**

 **Scenes?**

 **Characters?**

 **THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS IN ADVANCE!**

 **And another thing, good news my beloved readers: I have a new Elsanna story in mind. I already started writing it but I won't be publishing it yet not until I finished this story. I just want to tell everyone that I hope u will support my other story too once I published it here.**

 **The title is "THE HEARTBREAKER QUEEN"**

 **ELSA AND ANNA WILL BE STEPSISTERS. :)**

 **The story is kinda like 'the flower four' (if u happened to read that story) but of course it's not the same definitely.**

 **Elsa and Merida are the Queens of one of the famous university.**

 **While Anna is the stepsister of Elsa. It's a love-hate relationship. I'm kinda a sucker for that kind of story too. So yeah :)**

 **-RAINEZEIK**


	23. The Promise

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: In celebration of my happiness towards the episode 3 of THE 100 (Clexa scene), I brought u this chapter. :)**

 **And being a nurse that I am, and a lover of Grey's Anatomy. There is little explanation here about Anna's accident. If ur asking for more medical explanation, then please don't. Lol Just watch Grey's Anatomy y'all so u would better understand surgeries and cardiac arrests.**

 **And now, on with the shoutouts:**

 **GUEST: Thank you!**

 **LAPRAS-PLUSHY: Yeah, they were supposed to go to France. Hmm, and about one of ur conclusions? Yeah. ur somewhat right, haha And about the grey's anatomy scenes, you're right about that, the drama, oh and the feels. lol**

 **USERNAME2504: Thanks for the review. Hoping to hear from u soon about this chapter.**

 **GREYE: Hi, thank you for the review. Thanks for enjoying the story! And we all feel awful for Belle, even me as a writer. But it had to be done. :)**

 **BOOKER671: Onion cutting ninjas? lol what does that mean, haha anyway thank you for telling me this is ur favorite among ur favorites. wow! thanks!**

 **THEULTIMATELIFEFORMSASSISTANT: Lol, yeah, I know. My chapters are really unpredictable, right? :) thanks for the review again!**

 **KIZZAIZZA: Hahaha, napatawa ako dun sa sabi mo na best actress si elsa, hahaha and yes, nagdeactivate po ako ng fb for a while. Keep making reviews na mapapatawa ako ha, ehe And wag kang magalala, I wont go down on that route. And I wont give spoilers anymore.**

 **STRAB: Well, atleast there's an update once a week, right? It's like watching ur fav american tv series. lol And thanks for coming back to make a review.**

 **VISITOR: Thanks Mr. Austria. Yeah, I kind of focus on emotions in every stories I create. And I'm happy that my readers can also understand the emotions of my characters.**

 **GUEST: I dont want to give any spoilers, but this story was all planned out already. But to ease ur mind, NO. :)**

 **KYOKO-NYAA: Wahahhaha! Tawa ako dun sa sabay kayong maglulupasay sa floor, ahahah U got me there, hahaha**

 **THEPROCRASTINATIONMASTER: Yeah, sorry about that. :( and the feels. Hashtag feels, huh? lol**

 **GUEST: Your name? Actually I dont know. lol maybe 'ilovethewriterrainezeik' lol! I honestly dont know. lol because u were asking me and I dont have any idea. Maybe elsannalover? OTPelsanna? or 'iloveONS' ons meaning one night stand from me? hahaha I really dont know. lol And yeah, belle's dress, kind of like in the movie lol and yeah, i would still choose Anna too, lol *highfive* hahaha**

 **ALEX: Really? U read the last scene like 5times? wow! Yeah, I know Belle is like kind of hated in every elsanna story. But actually me as a writer? If u happened to read my other stories, I dont really make the third person bad guy. I mean, in my stories, it's always full of emotions and love. So that is the reason why u dont hate Belle, because I dont intend to make her a bitch. And about the question, 'are you gay?' well, yeah, i was asked a couple of times when I was in west hollywood, the rainbow street with lots of gay/lesbian bars. they were really blunt in asking that question which caught me off guard a couple of times too. lol And again, thanks for that long review. I love it! :)**

 **ANTOR2001: I researched about it, watched about it, asked some experts about it like my colleagues and all, so dont worry, it will be a REAL elsanna happy ending. anyway, this is fiction so bear with me on this one. We will get our happy ending :)**

 **STARPERFORMER4343: Thanks for that one word 'wow' really? I made u cry? awwww come here i'll give u hug. :) anyway, thanks for that review. I'm happily contented that my readers love the drama I present in this story.**

 **LAZIEBUTT: Thanks for the review. dont worry, after the storm there comes the rainbow :)**

 **ACHTTIEN: hahahaha,, oo nga eh, dami mo na plang sasabunutan nito,hahahaha ung feeling ni Elsa noong nakita nia sa table si Anna? HEARTBREAKING. ehe ako dn, nafeel ko eh,haha**

 **GUEST: I love ur review. Because u summarize what I felt if I'm the one reviewing this story, not the writer. lol and sorry for making ur head hurt and making u cry. I'll give u also a virtual hug then :)**

 **LEELAN22: As always, my favorite rambling reader. lol I love the 100 too. And omygod, Did they just grounder-married? Clarke and Lexa? They did, right? Oh god, i wish there's a kiss though. lol Lexa is whipped AF, hahahaha**

 **I always laugh at poor Ben, lol yeah, punzie did her job but still she didnt break the promise she gave to Anna though, right? :) About the one u told me, hmmm, I wont give any spoilers, lol where's the fun in that, haha Thank you for telling m sucker for angst too, just like me. Well, for me, it depends upon the angst. I want emotional angst, not the violent ones. I want to read a story that would make me cry. I dont know, I just like that. Do you? and yes, i was grinning the whole time I read ur review. lol And because of ur request namely, I'm giving u flashback from Elsa's POV yey! happy? I hope so. Yeah, citrus was one of the reason why I'm going to write a stepsister elsanna story, lol**

 **PUNKY32: Thanks for telling me u will still support my next story, yey! And did I make u cry? Come, i'll give u virtual hug too! :)**

 **KAIKA-CHAN: Realllllly intense? lol! thanks! and just trust me! I promise that it will be a good ending! :)**

 **AND OF COURSE, TO MY KAPATID, tol ekuna atatandanan pemanyabi mu keng viber about this chapter, kaya ala ku asabi but still atleast atn ka shoutout, hahaha enjoy reading!**

 **PHEW! Thanks for all those amazing reviews!**

 **ITALICS ARE ELSA'S POV FLASHBACK FROM CHAPTER 16.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 23**

 **THE PROMISE**

 _While cooking dinner, I am not sure how I would tell Anna about Belle. Anna is my bestfriend, it is her right to know who I date. Bestfriends shouldn't keep secrets from each other, right? So why am I getting nervous of telling Anna about Belle?_

 _The thing is, I know exactly why._

 _The deeper I bury my feelings for my bestfriend, the shallow it becomes when I'm with her. I can't fall in love with a bestfriend anymore. I really fucking can't._

 _So I need to do the first step. I need to tell Anna that I'm dating Belle. Like now is the time. Who knows? I might elicit a reaction from her before I even go further with Belle._

 _I heard the front door opens; I exhaled a deep breath when I heard her footsteps coming towards the kitchen. I tried to busy myself with cooking._

 _"Hi Elsa. I'm home." She said cheerfully._

 _My heart beats triple fast. "Hi Anna. How was your day?"_

 _She sat on one of the dining chairs, and propped her elbows at the table. She smiled at me and that simple gesture made my heart wild. Be still, my heart!_

 _I concentrated again on cooking, with a deep breath, I spoke, "Uhm, so, I'm dating Belle."_

 _"Dating? You and Belle?" She repeats._

 _I shrugged my shoulders like it was nothing. I didn't even look at her when I answered, "Well, uhm, yeah. We started dating but uhm… you know… it's uhm… it's really new and uhm…"_

 _"I'm confused, Elsa." She said casually. "Look at me."_

 _So I look at her._

 _"Do you love her? Are you in love with her?" she asked. Her eyes bore into mine._

 _I think I'm in love with you, Anna. I want to tell her, I really do. But I can't. As I've said, I_ _ **think**_ _I'm in love with her. Because I'm still not sure. She is my bestfriend and you can't just ruin everything that we build just because I fell in love with her. I fell in love with the notorious playgirl Anna Arendelle. And I want to know if she feels something for me too._

 _I sat down. I have to answer her. I have to tell her the truth somewhat. "Honestly?" I began, "I still don't know how I feel about her, Anna." I said softly. Well I still don't know how I feel about you and Belle, I mentally added. "BUT I like her. We have a lot in common, Belle and I. She is my dream girl." Yeah, it's the truth. Belle is like my dream girl, the perfect girl. Belle likes me and I kind of like her too. But being in love is a different thing. Well, atleast in my opinion._

 _She looked at me deeply and said, "Maybe you will develop feelings when you spend a lot of time together. As you've said, she is your dream girl. You don't need to rush your feelings."_

 _And that seals it. Anna doesn't feel the same way. She wants me to spend a lot of time together with Belle. Maybe I should do that. "You think so?"_

 _She nods. She appeared calm and relax. No signs of jealousy._

 _I sighed, feeling defeated. "Maybe you're right. Anyway, we're still not together officially. I mean, we're dating but there's no confession of love or that sort. It will happen in the right time, I guess." I said, smiling at her. For whatever it's worth, atleast I had the chance to know Anna's opinion about me dating Belle thus deciding that I should really give my heart a chance with Belle. Maybe someday, it will beat JUST for her._

 _"Right. Belle looks like a nice girl. You seem perfect for each other." She said casually then stands up. I was kind of grateful of her standing up because I don't want her to see the emotions flickering in my eyes._

 _A part of me is kind of disappointed. And heartbroken. But hey, this is Anna Arendelle. Love is a foreign concept for her. Was I really expecting her to become jealous and have this sort of feelings for me too?_

 _Of course not. I should have known from the start anyway._

 _"You really think so? I mean we kissed and it felt nice." I said nonchalantly. Anna is my bestfriend. Apart from my growing feelings for her, we should be doing the bestfriend talk so I think this is the moment when two friends discuss each other's love life._

 _"You kissed? Did you-?"_

 _I answered almost immediately. "We just kissed. We didn't do anything beyond that. I'm kind of afraid that I would break her if we, you know, go beyond kissing and all. She seems so fragile. I want to wait for the right moment. I respect her. I don't want to rush things with her." I said in all honesty._

 _"Then wait for the right moment. I am sure it would be perfect." She said._

 _With a deep sigh, I stand up and hug her from behind. "Thank you, Anna." I said softly. My heart breaking into pieces but atleast I have her in my life. Even just as a friend._

 _"For what?"_

 _"Just… thank you." I said._

 _"I just want you to be happy, Elsa."_

 _"I am happy… with you…" I said, without thinking as I bury my nose at the back of her neck. I hug her more tightly trying to control my tears from flowing. I just had my confirmation of Anna's feelings and now, I should move on. "I am happy that you're my bestfriend and I would never leave you, I promise. With or without Belle." I declared before I could stop myself. Did I just say that I should move on? Oh god. Anna will be the death of me._

 _She didn't say anything. She puts her hands on top of mine while my arms are still wrap tightly around her._

 _I love you Anna. If only you are in love with me too._

* * *

I woke up abruptly. My eyes are open wide when I realized I was in an empty room, in a fucking hospital bed. I stand up almost immediately and I felt my whole body sway. I need to go and see Anna!

"Elsa. Are you feeling okay?"

I wasn't alone. Belle is here. Her eyes look worried as she stares back at me. In an instant, she was beside me, her hands on my waist. I feel dizzy, my knees felt weak.

I feel guilty just by looking at her. But I have to ask her. "Where is she? Please tell me she survived the surgery." I said in a broken voice. As memories of what happened in the OR flooded my mind, I couldn't help but feel extremely worried now that I'm awake.

"Anna is in the ICU."

I bit my bottom lip to stop my tears from flowing again. Somehow, I felt relieved that she survived the surgery but I can't help but feel scared too.

"I need to see her." I said. "Please." I begged.

Belle nods.

My guilt is killing me. But I can't focus on myself right now. I have to know if Anna is fine. I have to see her. I have to tell her-

* * *

In times like this that I wish I know nothing about medical stuff. I am previously a nurse and now, an intern doctor and by seeing Anna like this? With all those tubes attached to her? My world is beginning to break apart.

Anna survived the surgery. But now is in a comatose state.

Anna is in a coma. There's a chance she might wake up but there's also a chance that she won't. I don't need someone explaining me everything about her condition. Just by looking at her, I just know.

I walk slowly towards her bed. I barely heard Belle excusing herself so I could be alone with Anna. My tears start to fall down. I swallow the lump in my throat as I tried to control the sobs that were threatening to escape from me.

The sound of the ventilator machine helping Anna to breathe mechanically…

The sound of the cardiac monitor…

The bandage in Anna's head post-surgery…

The tube attached inside her mouth that connects to the ventilator machine…

The Intravenous lines attached on her hand…

The-

The sob unleashed itself from me. I cried uncontrollably while touching Anna's hand.

"Anna… please wake up." I beg. "Please wake up for me…" I kiss her hand gently and cried for hours.

* * *

"Elsa…"

I turn around to face the source of that voice. My eyes were red and puffy because of my endless cries. Belle and Kristoff stood at the entrance. Kristoff's face was no better than mine. He looks so defeated, worried and bothered.

Belle walks towards me. Her hand caresses my shoulders.

"I'm sorry…" I said softly towards Belle, bowing my head in the process. I want to apologize for everything. But I don't know where to start so I just keep my mouth shut as I look at Anna once more.

Kristoff walks towards the other side of the bed. He holds Anna's other hand. "I'm sorry, Anna…" he said, trying to steady his voice. "I should have-"

I stand up as I realized that Kristoff needs to be alone with Anna at the moment.

* * *

Belle and I decided to stay at the garden of Arendelle hospital. It was nighttime so the garden was deserted. Silence enveloped us.

Feeling drained, I look up to stare at the starry night sky. I was silently praying to God about Anna's condition. I would do anything just to keep her alive, for her to come back to me.

Belle sighed deeply and that made me look at her. She stares back at me too and smiles timidly.

"I'm sor-"

She cuts me off. "You don't have to say sorry Elsa. You don't have to say sorry for not loving me like I love you." She said softly then looks away.

And that's it. The bomb. _She knows._

Tears start to flow against my cheeks again. This time, it was guilt. It was the guilt of hurting the girl who had been nice to me. The girl who just loved me unconditionally.

"Hey…" She cups my cheeks and wipes my tears away. "I should be the one crying, you know." She chuckles, trying to lighten the mood but failed. Her own tears start to fall. I hug her in response.

I feel awful as she tried to muffle her cries against my shoulder. I broke her heart so bad. "I'm an awful person." I said softly. "I'm so sorry, Belle. I tried, god, I tried-"

She cuts me off by pulling away from me, she wipes her tears hastily. "This is not entirely your fault, Elsa."

"What?" I ask, furrowing my eyebrows. "No, it's entirely my fault-"

"Please hear me out first." She said, interrupting me once again. "I know that you're in love with Anna right from the start, Elsa."

My mouth was agape. I was speechless. How did she know?

She looks away. "I was stupid to believe that I could make you fall in love with me instead. I saw how you look at Anna. I saw how you care for her. I was there at Anna's birthday remember?" She chuckles bitterly. "You were so in love with your bestfriend and right at that moment, even if I wanted you before, my admiration for you just increased ten-fold. I want a woman like you for myself. You are the epitome of the perfect partner I want Elsa. And so, I didn't stop myself from loving you. I pursue you even if I know that you're not in love with me. Yet." She stares back at me. "Maybe I was reading lots and lots of romance novels that I kind of believe that someday I will get my happy ever after. With you." She gives me a sad smile. "But I was wrong."

I open my mouth to say something, anything, but she closes my mouth using her finger.

"I know that you tried. I know that you were trying to love me, Elsa. But love doesn't go that way. You can never teach your heart to fall in love. That, I am sure now." She removes her fingers on my lips. "I also know that you're going to 'sort of' break up with me or in our case 'stop dating each other' as soon as you step on my doorway. Your face says it all. And to be honest, I was dreading for that day. The day that you would tell me the truth. The day that you would stop trying to teach your heart to love me. And I was right." She breathes deeply. "As soon as you were insisting for us to talk, I decided that I wouldn't let you enter my room and see the preparations I had. But you saw it anyway so for that last time, I delivered my heart into a silver platter for you to accept it or break it." Her voice shivers as she was telling me this. I feel for her. I understand her completely.

"I'm sorry." These were only the words I could repeat over and over. I don't know what to say that would make her feel better. "I'm so sorry, Belle." I hold her hand.

"It's okay, Elsa." She said, her words muffled by tears. "In this world, we are only meant for one person. And sadly, I wasn't the one for you. Anna is." She caresses my cheeks. "When she wakes up, tell her Elsa. Tell her that you're in love with her. Don't waste any more time trying to conceal your feelings. She deserves to know the truth. And believe me when I said, she will wake up for you. You are bound to be together. I see that clearly now. I was just an instrument for you to be together. I was just an obstacle for you to get pass through. I was just-"

I hug her tightly in response, "You are a wonderful person, Belle. You are everything that I could have asked for. If only I got to know you first then we weren't having this conversation. I wouldn't break you heart into pieces like this. You wouldn't be like this. I'm so so sorry." I cried. Really cried. Her heart is breaking apart and I couldn't handle it too.

She shakes her head. "No, Elsa. Even if you saw me first. You and Anna belong together. Fate will lay its hand for you to meet under any circumstances. You belong with each other." She said softly.

I pull away then wipe her tears away. "Somewhere out there, there is also one person for you, Belle. Just for you. And she will love you forever."

Belle nods. Then she pulls away. "I need to go. I'm going back to France the day after tomorrow. I'll mend my broken heart there." She lowers her head for a while then stares at me again. "Please take care of yourself, Elsa. And say hi to Anna for me. I know that she will get pass through this."

I nod my head. "Take care of yourself too, Belle. Please take care of yourself."

She stands up. "I will." Then she kisses my forehead. "Goodbye Elsa."

"Goodbye." I said softly as I watch her walking away from me.

Tears threaten to escape once again, but I wipe them away immediately. Anna is going to be okay. She will wake up. And I need to be there when that happens.

* * *

It had been two days since Anna's surgery. For the last couple of days, I had the chance to talk to Dr. Ariel. She told me what happened. Kristoff wasn't much of a help these past few days. He was still in a shock like me. Anna's parents were out of the country for certain business meetings but I was informed that as soon as they knew about Anna's big accident, they cancelled every important meeting they have to go back in the US and see their daughter. They will arrive soon and I found myself dreading for that day.

Anna was drunk driving, as revealed by Dr. Ariel. She clashed with another speeding car. She suffered trauma in the head, they undergo CT scan and found that there was Cerebral Hemorrhage so they did craniotomy. They found out that the bleeding was greater than 3cm so they have to do the surgical intervention right away. She was intubated to maintain her airway. She suffered cardiac arrest two times, one in the ambulance and one in the surgical bed. The surgery, according to Dr. Ariel, was successful. All we have to do now is wait otherwise- No, I don't want to entertain that thought.

We will wait. I will wait… Wait for Anna to wake up.

I spent my whole day and night in Anna's bedside. I slept at the chair beside her bed, my hand holding her hand. I don't want to let her go. Not now. Not ever.

I opened my eyes as I felt that someone was inside Anna's room.

It was Kristoff.

"Elsa, can we talk? I have something to tell you." His eyes were still puffy like mine. He was looking at Anna and I could say that he was trying to control his tears.

I nod. Standing up, I lean into Anna and kiss her forehead. "I'll be right back, Anna. Wait for me, okay?" I said. I always tell her to wait for me every time I leave her room.

He directed me towards his office. He still didn't resume working as evidenced by his casual clothes and state of mind and of course, the puffy eyes.

I sit on his couch while he prepares coffee for the both of us. After a while, he offers me the cup and sits beside me.

"Elsa…" He started. "I'm sorry…" His voice was wavering. He covers his face with his hands. "This was all my fault. I shouldn't-"

The anger in me builds up again. "You're right! You shouldn't let her drive by herself! You should have taken care of her! You shouldn't-" I was angry. I can't help it.

His voice raises, "SHE WAS COMING FOR YOU! SHE WAS ON HER WAY TO FIND YOU!"

"WHAT?" I furrow my eyebrows. "Why?"

Kristoff was looking at me now, his gaze intensify as he spoke, "I told her that you were being proposed by Belle." He stands up, maintaining a distance from me. I followed him, still confused.

"What are you trying to say?"

He gave me an indignant look, "ANNA IS IN LOVE WITH YOU, ELSA!"

My eyes widen, my mouth agape. I was speechless. I couldn't believe what I was hearing right now.

 _Anna is in love with me?_

"I didn't know. We were drinking. She wants to get drunk. I want to get drunk. And the next thing I knew, I was spilling the beans on her that Belle will proposed to you that night, that you were lucky and-" then he shakes his head. "I didn't know. I didn't know that my cousin is in love with you. She told me that she needed to see you. She needed to tell you how she feels. She can't lose you so I told her to wait for me while I settle the bill. And the next thing I knew, she was inside her car and driving away from me."

"Oh god…" I cover my mouth with my hands. I didn't know what I was getting shocked for. The truth that Anna reciprocates my love? Or the fact that it was the reason why she had that accident!

I fell on my knees. My tears start to fall again.

"I'm sorry, Elsa. I'm sorry."

With the strength I have, I push him away and run towards Anna's room.

As soon as I enter her room, I grab her hand, and kiss it. "Anna, I'm in love with you too. Please please please wake up." I was sobbing uncontrollably, "I tried to fight it, Anna because you were my bestfriend. I tried to bury it deep inside of me. I'm so sorry for not telling you the truth. I'm so sorry for hurting you, I didn't know. I didn't know." I was crying so hard. "I'm so sorry."

I stand beside her bed and caress her cheeks. "I love you Anna. I will cherish you and love you for the rest of my life. I won't hurt you anymore. I PROMISE I will be here for you. I promise to love you FOREVER. Anna, you and I are bound to be together. I will make that happen, Anna. I promise you." Then a choke sobs escape from me. "Just please wake up. Please fight it, Anna. Please come back for me." I kiss her lips ever-so-gently.

I lean again towards her hand, the one that I always hold for the past days. I interlace it with my fingers.

I stare at it, and before I could kiss her hand again…

It moves.

* * *

 **AND THAT MY READERS... Is the graceful exit of Belle. Maybe in the epilogue or final chapter in the future, Belle will make an appearance with her *ahem* MY chosen partner for her. So, for that, we will now say goodbye and thank you to her :)**

 **So, yeah, another drama and angst-filled chapter huh?**

 **On with your favorites now?**

 **Favorite scene, lines and characters?**

 **Thank you for reading this story!**

 **Till next week :)**

 **-RAINEZEIK**


	24. Pure Unadulterated LOVE

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: First of all, Happy Valentine's day to all! As my 'friend/sister by heart' requested or rather demanded, she wants to have a valentine's day gift from me in the form of this chapter. So yeah, let us all thank her. hahaha (tol, omygod, mepatudtud na ku rugu nabengi ania eke ayari ing chapter. U r so freaking demanding! hahah)**

 **And wow! Have u seen the 100? Lexa's slit night gown to rival Elsa's slit dress? hahaha oh god, Lexa's legs! :) My addiction for the 100 clarke and Lexa is coming back again, so sooner, I'll probably continue my clexa fanfiction. (I hope!)**

 **Anyway, on with the shoutouts:**

 **NEVERIA: Oh really? I didn't know that but I like that logic! And yeah, at that chapter, Elsa was quite a heartbreaker.**

 **STRAB: Thank you!**

 **BOOKER671: Lol, okay, I get it now. The onion cutting ninjas! lol So I made u cry, huh? :) I'm happy I did that, I think? lol Well Yeah, Belle handles herself quite nicely last chapter and I'm pretty much happy with that. Thanks for the review. I hope I'll be seeing ur review from now on. I love ur opinions and reactions. :)**

 **ALEX: Oh, I'm gonna be missing you. Please make time for me, lol :) Yeah, Belle's speech was really beautiful. Don't worry, I really have the perfect partner for her. :) And maybe, I think, u will cry your heart out again with this chapter :)**

 **THEAUSSIEBRUMBY: Oh yeah, it turned dark but the emotional kind of dark. Thanks mate! Ur from Aussie huh? I miss Australia! I was there for a couple of years in Melbourne. :(**

 **KIZZAIZZA: Kahit mejo galit ako sau, dahil sa ginawa mo. Hnd ko pa rin naman hahayaan na hnd kita bgyan ng shoutouts. So, anyway, I'm happy I made u cry like a river (i love that song by the way) last chapter. And even though, galit pa dn ako sau, I'll still give u a virtual hug as per ur request, haha Anyway, thanks for that awesome review, in fairness napatawa mo namn ako dun,haha**

 **THEULTIMATELIFEFORMSASSISTANT: Hahaha, u know me, I love cliffhangers. :) and about my plan, hmmm, no spoilers here, lol enjoy reading! :)**

 **KYOKO-NYAA: Girl version ni Adam? Hmmm, we'll see, hahah pero meron nako idea for her. hahaha And yeah, goosebumps tlga? parang nanonood ka lang ng telenovela noh, hehe**

 **THEPROCRASTINATIONMASTER: emotion overload? lol But I love to give cliffhangers! *pout* lol**

 **VISITOR: Hello again, Mr. Austria. Elsa and Anna love each other and they belong together. So yeah, they will have their happy ending and OUR happy ending, in time. :) and Belle was really fun to write. I respect her too because of that.**

 **GUEST: Lol! yeah, I think thatcreepyguestguy is the best bet for ur account name, lol Thanks again for not leaving this story. I love ur reactions and ramblings, they make me smile and laugh, lol So last chapter, was ur favorite chapter, huh? Out of all? Thanks for being proud of me *blushes* I'm from the Philippines. English is just my second language mainly because I studied in a private school and college so we really used the English language a lot. And because I'm working abroad so I basically speaks english all the time. But sometimes, I admit, I make mistakes because I dont have any time to check my work. I just upload it after it's finished. And thank you again for those wonderful things u tell me as a writer. :)**

 **SAMPS3975: Thanks! :)**

 **KAIKA-CHAN: Oh, it will. Don't worry. But not right away, Belle needs time to heal in France. Thanks po! Magaling ba tlga? Thank you! *blush* na naman,ehehehe Proud to be a filipino noh? ehehe**

 **PUNKY32: ur welcome! I love giving virtual hugs anyway. And well, atleast we still love Belle huh? She will have her true love. But for her, it will still be a long journey. She needs time to heal first.**

 **EMERALDSERPEROIR: Oh man! I did all of that? lol This story was really a rollercoaster of emotions huh, I love that I elicit reactions like that from u, lol :)**

 **LEELAN22: Now for my ultra super favorite rambling reader! lol Hello! Happy valentine's day! Actually, u made me laugh too when u realized what I wrote there. lol Grey's anatomy's episodes were all really like that. From the first season to the latest, am I right? So basically, I have a basis for this story, lol And yeah, I dont want to bore my readers with medical stuff so I just want to keep it simple. lol I researched the onion cutting ninjas as u said, and now, I get it, lol  
And now about the 100 again, lol yeah! omygod! Lexa! woooh. She is so whipped. and in love and hot and sweet and hot and pretty and hot and gorgeous and HOT! omygod! Did I mention she was like super hot. Alycia Debnam Carey is like wow! A goddess. I like Eliza taylor's Clarke but oh man, LEXA was just. damn! but I have to admit, I was really kind of scared because she was just a guest star. I dont want her to die because of other commitments. I dont know if I'm still going to watch it if Lexa will be gone *cries* I just read a lot of tumbler and twitter theory that was making me scared for my dear Lexa. :( Anyway, I was really hoping for a kiss when she entered Clarke's room though, lol**

 **Onto the last chapter, yeah, they were really oblivious, huh. and dense, as u've said. lol Hahaha, u just hug Belle but shhhh yeah, we can't tell Anna so go on, hug her while I guard the door. lol And of course, I brought to you again, ur favorite flashbacks, as u requested. lol**

 **STARPERFORMER4343: Oh I made ur heart race the entire story, that was flattering for me, wow! Thanks for the review.**

 **ACHTTIEN: Hahahah yeah, palakpakan natin si Belle. And yey! wla ka ng sasabunutan! eheheheh**

 **Shoutouts done! Thanks for the reviews! I brought to you this chapter (A valentine's gift from me)**

 **Ugh, I hate valentine's, why am I always damn single all the time when this day comes,huh? LOL I'll just date my readers with this story then, lol**

 **ENJOY READING!**

 **ITALICS: ELSA'S POV FLASHBACKS from Chapter 19 and 20 :)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 24**

 **PURE UNADULTERATED LOVE**

" _What if she doesn't wake up? Anna should be in the hospital! We have to take her there!"_

 _"Elsa, don't worry. Anna will be okay." Kristoff reassured me for the nth time but I wasn't hearing any of it._

 _"You have to take a rest, Elsa. You haven't had any sleep since this morning." Belle said, her hand stroking my hair. I have to admit, that gesture kind of soothes me and it's really making me sleepy but I was fighting it. I don't want to sleep; I have to make sure Anna is alright._

 _"I'm fine. I'll be here when Anna wakes up." I said firmly. I was sitting on Anna's bed, my hand over hers. I don't want to leave her. I couldn't leave her. Kristoff was adamant in his decision not to bring Anna in the hospital._

 _"Well then, I'll take my leave. I have to take care of everything especially Aurora." Kristoff asked._

 _"I'll help you then, Kristoff." Rapunzel offered._

 _"Thanks, Rapunzel. How about you Belle? Would you like me to bring you home or…?"_

 _Belle kisses my forehead. "Do you want me to wait here, Elsa or…?" she asked me._

 _I look at her, and reach out to peck on her lips. "I'll be fine here, Belle. You should rest too."_

 _She nods. "Well then, I'll just come back later on, okay?"_

 _I nod my head. I watch the three of them leave and then I focus myself on watching Anna sleep._

 _I was replaying inside my mind about what happened to Anna and Aurora. Who was really Aurora in Anna's life? The girl was a psychopath but I wonder what happened to her? She seems obsessed with Anna._

 _Aurora kissed Anna while they were dancing. There was a sharp pang inside my chest at that thought. Am I jealous?_

* * *

 _"Elsa…"_

 _I felt my hand being pulled away, but I held my grip. Someone was pulling Anna away from me. I open my eyes very slowly. "Anna?"_

 _"Anna!" I gasp. Without thinking, I lunge myself into her arms. "Anna! Oh god! You're okay!" I exclaimed. A huge relief was lifted off my shoulders. I pull away to look at her._

 _I cradle her cheeks with my hands and I was mesmerized. Without thinking, I kiss her lips._

 _My brain malfunctioned when I realized what I had done. Why are my lips pressed against Anna's?_

 _My heart hammers inside my chest._

 _Anna's lips were unmoving and so were mine._

 _Her lips felt so soft against mine. That made my whole world stop. For me, it felt like we were the only person in the world or in the entire universe. Me and Anna._

 _Time stops. The whole fucking world stops._

 _Just the two of us. Our unmoving lips pressed against each other._

 _My heart beats rapidly inside my chest. The feeling was… different._

 _It felt…_

 _Different._

 _No words could ever describe this moment and it made me speechless._

 _I open my eyes slowly and realize that I forced Anna into a kiss. She was breathing heavily but she wasn't moving._

 _And then I came into the realization that this is…_

 _This is Anna._

 _And…_

 _Her lips were unmoving. She wasn't responding._

 _What the hell did I do? This is ANNA! My bestfriend! What did I fucking do?_

 _I pull away almost immediately. "Oh god, Anna! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to kiss you! I was just worried. I thought I lost you. I'm really sorry. I don't mean to startle you like that! Oh god, Anna! I was in shocked. I didn't know what I was doing. Anna, I'm so so so sorry-" I continue my ramble. I was in a state of panic. Why the hell did I do that? Why did I let my guard down? Why did my feelings surfaces again?_

 _And then I breathe deeply trying to regain control of myself… of my feelings._

 _I have to bury them again. And so, with my ability to shut my heart out, I press my fingers on her lips before she could say something. "I'm so sorry." I said slowly, "I was just relieved that you're awake. I wanted to bring you to the hospital but Kristoff told me you hate waking up in a hospital bed. He said you're fine; the drug that was injected to you didn't affect any of your organs so he advised me to bring you home and wait till you wake up."_

 _She clears her throat and I remove my finger. I am positive that I'm blushing. I am so embarrassed. It was like I served my heart in a silver platter to Anna. And her words would break me apart._

 _And then she reaches for my hand and brought them to her lips. My heart hammers inside my chest again. She kisses my knuckles and my heart leaps in overjoy. Those lips that were pressed firmly against mine are now kissing my hand. It felt so good. Oh… so good._

 _"I'm glad that you're okay too Elsa." She spoke softly, her eyes staring back at mine, "I was also worried for you. Elsa I-"_

 _"Elsa!"_

 _Belle's voice rang inside my ears. I jerk my hand away from Anna. I felt ashamed and guilty. Belle is the girl I'm dating and suppose to fall in love with. My head lowered in shame once again. "Come in." I replied, standing up and looking anywhere but Anna._

 _Belle opens the door, walks towards me and kisses me on my lips. I gave Rapunzel the key of our apartment and the three of them just arrive after a few hours. Belle always kisses me because it was a sign of our greeting with each other but right now, after kissing Anna? I want to pull away from Belle. But I can't. Oh god, what a mess I've gotten myself into._

 _I glance again at Anna, and I have this huge urge of protecting her from anyone. I care for her very much. I care for Belle too; she is one of the nicest people I've known. But with Anna… It felt different._

 _It always feels different with Anna._

 _I'm just way too stubborn to admit it._

* * *

The sudden movement of Anna's fingers earlier turned out to be just a reflex. I'm a doctor too so of course that would be the explanation scientifically and medically. But if I have to be honest with myself, I was really hoping that Anna heard me and I hope it will give her motivation to wake up and come back to me.

"Dr. Winters."

Without detaching my fingers from Anna's, I turn around to see Mr. and Mrs. Arendelle standing in the doorway. Immediately, I stand up as a respect.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Arendelle." I said softly, lowering my head in shame.

With Kristoff's revelation, it turned out that I was the reason of Anna's accident and I wanted to hate myself for that.

Suddenly, Anna's mom hugs me and that made me speechless and shocked. She was crying. "I'm so sorry…" I whisper softly, my voice croaks. "I'm so sorry…" I repeat.

Mrs. Arendelle pulls away and without a word, she went on Anna's side. Mr. Arendelle pats my right shoulder, his eyes depicts sadness and worry for his precious daughter.

Wiping my tears away, I nod my head and left giving the Arendelle family their privacy.

* * *

 _"G-good morning Mr. Arendelle." I was literally surprised as soon as I saw Anna's father standing in our doorway._

 _He nods his head. He looks so intimidating, the perks of being a famous business tycoon._

 _"Please sit down and make yourself comfortable Mr. Arende-"_

 _"What are your intentions to my daughter?" He asked._

 _My mouth was agape as soon as those words left his mouth. I was in a complete shock. Did Anna's father know my buried feelings for Anna? Oh my god._

 _"I know you both were satisfied with your living arrangements, Dr. Winters. But I wanted to know if when are you both planning to get married? I think we need to have a father and daughter-in-law talk right now and we should talk about who is going to carry the first child. I want to have a grandchild soon-"_

 _"Papa! What the fuck are you saying?!" Anna said in a high tone. She was breathing heavily as she run towards the couch._

 _I was still in shock when she cups my cheek with her right hand. "Elsa, are you okay?" She bends over me, water dripping all over her body. Her hair is wet, droplets of water trails from her neck down towards her cleavage. I swallow hard._

 _I heard Anna's father cleared his throat and that made me snap back to reality. My cheeks were red and the thought that Anna's father saw me gaping at her daughter like a hormonal teenager terrifies me the most. "Anna, what are you wearing? Put some clothes on." I said, clearly embarrassed._

 _I pulled away from her and looked away._

 _I heard Mr. Arendelle's laugh that I just want to bury myself in shame._

 _"Papa! Why are you here? And what the fuck-"_

 _"Language, Anna." He said with a serious tone. I didn't have the capacity to look at them while they were interacting with each other because I want to bury myself in shame. I was just caught checking out Anna in front of his father. That is something one shouldn't do. Like ever!_

 _My mind was in a haze and all I could understand regarding their conversation was about our upcoming wedding!_

 _A WEDDING?_

 _WAIT, WHAT?!_

 _I look at Anna and saw that she was fuming with anger towards her father. Atleast that's what I observed. Her cheeks were tomato red. She was glaring at her father._

 _Marrying me must be really THAT bad of an idea for Anna, huh?_

 _I ignore the pain in my chest when I heard him calling my attention. "Dr. Winters." His tone was once again, intimidating._

 _"Yes sir." I replied, my back went stiff._

 _"I want to invite you for dinner tonight. I don't accept no as an answer." He said._

 _"It's my pleasure, Mr. Arendelle." I replied._

 _When Mr. Arendelle left, Anna walks towards me. "Elsa, are you okay?"_

 _I look at her, my face confused, "Your papa asked when are we getting married—"_

 _Anna interrupted me but I was in deep thought, "I wonder why he thought we're gonna get married." I mumble._

 _Does he know my feelings for Anna? How? Was I really that obvious?_

* * *

I spent the entire afternoon at the chapel, praying for Anna's recovery. I also gave enough time for Anna's parents to spend time with their daughter, so to speak. I really felt guilty at what happened. I should be the one to be blame for all of this.

Again, tears flow against my cheeks. Ugh. I am really a mess. I can't help myself. I miss Anna. I love her so fucking much. I want to see her smile again. I want to be with her so damn much. I want to-

Someone cleared his throat behind me. I turned around to see Anna's father walking towards me.

And then he sits besides me. For a moment, we were just there. Silence envelopes us.

I don't know what to say. I was terrified and ashamed. I should have taken care of his daughter but instead; I gave Anna so much pain.

Maybe this is the part that he will tell me that he doesn't want to see me with his daughter ever again. He will tell me to leave Anna and-

"I want you to marry my daughter." He said firmly.

I look at him, my mouth agape again. _Did I hear him right?_

He looks at me. "Kristoff told me everything." He said.

I lower my head in shame. "I'm so sorr-"

"Marry my daughter, Elsa." He repeats again. "I will offer you everything. I will give you everything you ask for. I would even give you this damn hospital if you wish for it. Just PLEASE, marry my daughter." He said again, his voice firm and authoritative.

He continues, "Love destroyed my son's life. And now it's on its way to destroy my only daughter's life." He stares at me, his eyes full of emotions, "I would do anything for my daughter. Anything." He shakes his head. "This is all my fault. I should have done something before. I should have force you to marry my daughter and-"

I stop him from rambling by holding his arm; he looks at me in response. My heart is breaking into pieces as I witness Anna's father breaking down in front of me. He only wants what it's best for his daughter and I'm clearly surprised he still wants me to marry Anna. "I love your daughter so much, Mr. Arendelle." I said, my voice croaks, "You don't have to give me everything because Anna is my everything. I'm in love with her, sir." I said, my voice filled with emotions. "I'm going to marry your daughter as soon as she wakes up."

Mr. Arendelle wraps me in his arms. He was mumbling thanks and was also crying at the same time.

"But what about that girl named Belle?" He asks, pulling away. "Kristoff told me she proposed-"

I look away, feeling guilty of hurting the person who loved me unconditionally. "She let me go. She knew I was in love with my best friend all along." I said softly.

Anna's father nods in understanding.

"My daughter is in love with you too." He said after a moment of silence.

I breathe deeply. How could I have been so blind?

"I have no idea, sir." I said truthfully. "Kristoff just told me."

"Both of you are oblivious lovesick fools." He said, shaking his head.

I nod my head. "Yes, we were." I said softly, sadness laced in my voice.

"Do it right this time, Elsa."

"I will, sir. I will."

 _Anna, please wake up. I'm waiting for you. We will both do this right. Just please wake up for me._

* * *

The days moved fast. It's barely a week now and there's no sign of Anna's recovery just yet. Her vital signs are good but still, she hasn't wake up from her deep slumber. As much as I have faith in Anna waking up, a part of me was beginning to worry.

I'm scared…

No, I am extremely terrified that I might lose Anna. I can't lose her. Anna is my everything!

For the past days, I never leave Anna's side. Everything stops around me. I barely eat and I haven't gone to work. I was just… there.

Even Kristoff persuades me to go back to my own self but I was just completely lost. Well, both of us were lost but Kristoff was forced by Anna's parents to recover from this. It was not his fault. He doesn't know and Anna's actions were completely her own. So little by little, he starts to forgive himself.

On my part, I wasn't able to forgive myself for being the cause of Anna's pain. By being oblivious of Anna's feelings, I hurt Anna deeply. No wonder, she doesn't want to wake up. I wipe my tear-strained cheeks again as I thought of the reason why Anna doesn't want to wake up. I broke her heart. And knowing that Belle proposed to me that day sealed the deal for her. I would never forgive myself if Anna… If Anna di- NO! I don't want to think about it. I can't think about it. I'm not going to lose her!

"Dr. Winters."

I turn around to see Dr. Ariel. Her expression is different. I furrow my eyebrows at her. I DON'T want THIS kind of talk.

"Is this the part in which you're going to give me THE TALK? Because my answer will be NO. Anna will wake up. Just give her the time she needs." I said stoically.

Dr. Ariel releases a deep sigh. "I don't need to explain everything to you, you're a doctor. Rather, I'm here for you as a colleague, or as a-"

I turn my back on her; I don't want to be reminded anymore of what I did in the past with Ariel.

My hand automatically interlaces with Anna's. "I love her. No, erase that. I'm in love with her." I said, my voice full of emotions.

"I figured." She said simply.

"I can't lose her." I said, closing my eyes.

"But you need to take care of yourself too, Elsa. You have to. Have you seen yourself? Those eye bags, puffy eyes, you even got thin. You look like you're going to pass out anytime." She said.

I shake my head. "I'm fine, Ariel. I'm fine, I promise."

The thing is, everyone keeps telling me to take care of myself even Anna's parents. But I probably lost my appetite; I'm depressed, worried and lost. I need Anna to breathe. I need her so desperately.

"Why isn't she waking up?" I asked. "Why!?"

I'm tired of crying anymore but my tears just can't take the hint.

Ariel reaches out to me, and hugs me. I cried in her arms.

I am a crying mess. I am a mess without Anna.

* * *

On the 6th day after Anna's accident, I was called by Kristoff to go to his office. I don't want to leave Anna but the nurses reassured me that they would take care of her when I'm gone.

I knock the door, Kristoff opens it with an unreadable expression on his face. He led me to the conference room. My heart thumps wildly when I saw Anna's parents and several doctors including Dr. Ariel inside.

"Please sit down, Elsa." Mr. Arendelle said with a serious expression.

 _What is happening?_

I tried to ignore the impending doom that I felt as I sit down on one of the chairs there.

"What is going on?" I ask, afraid of the answer.

Dr. Arendelle, Anna's mom, looks at me with a sad expression. Then she motions me to look at the papers that were scattered on the center of the table.

I furrow my eyebrows. My jaw drops. "You didn't!" I said, my voice high. "Please, tell me you didn't!" I stand up.

Kristoff touches my shoulders. "Elsa, calm down."

I pull away from Kristoff. "Not you too!"

Kristoff looks away.

I grit my teeth, glaring at him in the process.

"We haven't, Elsa." Anna's father spoke. "We want to ask you first."

I bit my bottom lip to prevent myself from crying. I stare at him. "No, please. No. I refused."

The papers that were on the table were papers regarding Anna's status. They were meant to be signed by Anna's family to decide if Anna's life support should be pulled out. It had been a week, and still, Anna hasn't woken up.

"NO!" I repeat hysterically. "Just give her time. GIVE HER TIME! Anna will wake up!" I said in a loud tone.

Anna's mother rushes towards my side, and hugs me tightly. "This is difficult for us too, Elsa. But you're a doctor too, and you know what's happening to Anna." She said, crying.

I wrap her in my arms too. "Let's wait, please." I said softly. "Let us wait."

Anna's father joins in too. He wraps us both in his arms. "You heard my daughter's fiancée. We will wait." he said in an authoritative voice. "Anna will wake up. There will be no signing of papers today."

* * *

The next morning, I was doing my usual routine with Anna. I talk to her, wash her, practically doing morning care to her. I also sing for her too. I know she loves my voice. "Good morning Anna. I miss you so much. I had a dream last night. It's supposed to be a secret but I want to tell you anyway." I giggle and at the same time, blush hard. I was washing her hand with a small towel while I speak, "I dreamt of our wedding. My dream wedding, actually. We were on the beach. It was weird at first because we were both wearing our bikinis with a transparent gown, and all of our bridesmaids were wearing a bikini too." My face reddened like a tomato as I remembered Anna's sexy body in my dreams. "You were so sexy and-" I mentally berated myself for picturing Anna in that oh so sexy bikini in my dreams.

I shake my head. Then I stare at her adoringly. "I love you, Anna. Very much so."

I lean towards her and kiss her forehead, and then my lips trail softly on her skin. I kiss her nose, her cheeks and then lastly, at the corner of her lips. "I love you." I said again.

My lips linger at the corner of her lips for a second.

Then I pull myself from her slowly. My eyes go automatically to stare at her lovely face.

Then my breath was caught in my throat.

Because Anna…

Anna's eyes are staring back at me.

* * *

 **WOOOOOO! ANNA IS FINALLY AWAKE! I repeat: ANNA IS AWAKE!**

 **As I've said, my valentine's gift y'all! lol**

 **NEXT CHAPTER includes Elsa's flashback from the Marvin Gaye dance and kisses. (I know you've all been waiting for that, am I right?)**

 **And BIG THANKS to YARIPAWN for doing her fast sketch inspired by this fic in tumbler. THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE IT! TOTALLY!**

 **SO yeah, chapter 24 done!**

 **I want to read ur favorites: Scenes? Lines And Characters? *I'm excited***

 **-RAINEZEIK**


	25. Coming Back

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: An update that will make you fill all kinds of emotions. So enjoy! :)**

 **SHOUTOUTS, my dear readers!**

 **LAPRAS-PLUSHY: Yeah, I love Anna's dad too. Thanks for the review and yeah, enjoy the ride inside the tunnel. lol**

 **GUEST: Lol, Really? Hmmm, me too. I think, haha**

 **GUEST: Thanks for telling me I'm great yet again. lol**

 **THEPROCRASTINATIONMASTER: lol, but I really love cliffhangers. haha *pout***

 **KAIKA-CHAN: Haha, I think dto sa chap na to mapapasigaw ka like a crazy fan girl, hahaha**

 **ALDMAGALI: Thanks for the review but I really don't understand Spanish :( And so, I went to bother one of the people I met at work to translate your review for me, but I guess I forgot it already. :(**

 **YARIPAWN: Thanks for that second sketch! I really love it! hahahah naku po, ihahagis mo kaya ung pc mo sa labas after mo mabasa to? hahahaha Anyway, more sketches pls! haha ako naman nagfafangirl sa mga sketches mo,ehe**

 **GUEST: Yeah, I do know him and about that incident, but I dont want to comment any further about that. :) And yeah, I love to write Elsa's flashback, and because one of my readers requested it. :) And also, I think 'that creepy guy' or your famous 'licensed cosmetologist' is a great name for ur account. lol go for it, then :)**

 **LAZIEBUTT: I gave you a heart attack eh? lol I wonder what this chapter will do to you, lol**

 **KYOKO-NYAA: Hahaha, nafeel mo ikaw din ung hinahalikan ni Elsa last chap? hahahaha, ako din eh, lol haha, naalala ko tuloy sarili ko sau pag may nakta ako bago update sa fanfic na gusto ko, babsahin ko kaya lang busy dn, ehe**

 **ALEX: As always, I love ur reviews and reactions, haha I cant help but imagine you jumping everywhere. lol thanks for that awesome valentine gift last chapter. and the paper signing thing? You almost passed out, huh, I wonder what will you do while reading this, lol**

 **BOOKER671: About the paper signing thing, there is an explanation for that, I want to put it in this chapter but I guess, I'll write it next chap. And thanks for the reactions and reviews. I love it :)**

 **STARPERFORMER4343: Lol, ur reactions last chapter were really detailed huh, Well, I guess you would be feeling all the same here. lol**

 **GUEST: There is an explanation for that signing papers thing which I will discuss next chapter. Be patient :)**

 **LEELAN22: I figured you will love the flashbacks here too. lol Yeah, Anna and Elsa were really dense, but honestly, that made the story even more exciting right? lol so ur waiting for the downfall? lol guess, you have to read this chapter. haha Thanks for always present in my story and ur reviews really makes me happy. So happy! lol**

 **GUEST: U love my gift last chapter? lol, ur welcome! :)**

 **MILANDAANZA: Wedding time? lol *grins widely***

 **PUNKY32: You are very much welcome! :)**

 **VISITOR: Thanks for that wonderful insight and review Mr. Austria. :)**

 **AND TO MY EVER DEMANDING FRIEND! Tol, ayni na pu ing chapter. ehehe kabira ala naku bang karapatan magnight-out keng west hollwood? ehehe anyway, enjoy reading tol! Ready mune ing heart mu,ehehe Palpitations overload! lol**

 **ENJOY READING!**

 **ITALICS ARE ELSA'S POV FLASHBACKS FROM CHAPTER 20 and CHAPTER 21...**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 25**

 **COMING BACK**

 _It's getting really hard burying my feelings for Anna especially when she looks so adorable right now. She puts her hand on my knee while she continues to make these funny gestures while talking._

 _"So, I was in the office at that time and they were like, woah! I'm really so clumsy sometimes." She hiccupped then laughed._

 _"You are always clumsy Anna." I remarked, grinning widely._

 _"Shhhh…" she cups my chin and whispers against my ear. I shivered at the contact of her lips grazing against my ear. "That's our secret. Don't tell anyone." She said in a loud voice that was barely a whisper._

 _Kristoff laughs, giving me the shot of tequila again. He was just drinking beer because he was the designated driver._

 _We were just enjoying each other's company when a brunette walks towards our table, her eyes glued on Anna. "Hi Anna." She greets. "Do you still remember me? It had been so long since I saw you here. I was wondering if we could get acquainted again?" Her voice was seductive and full of innuendos._

 _Anna just looks at her, "I'm sorry but I don't know you." She said in a smug tone._

 _The brunette rolls her eyes and leaves._

 _"Did you just brush off that stunning brunette?" Kristoff asks after a while, his eyes widening. I was shocked too. This is the first time I've seen Anna brushing off girls._

 _Anna just shrugs her shoulders, "I'm not in a mood to flirt, Kristoff." She said._

 _"Woah! Who are you? And what did you do to Anna Arendelle?" Kristoff laughs._

 _I can't help but feel relieved. My heart thumps wildly against my chest. Anna looks at me and gave me that sexy smirk. I bit my bottom lip because that made me feel turn on. What is happening to me? I feel hot all over my body. Maybe it's the tequila that I'm losing any inhibitions I have right now. I want Anna's lips on my own. I want it so badly._

 _The music changes and I heard my favorite song. "I like that song." I said, standing up._

 _"Woah! Where are you going?" Anna asks me, her hands encircling my wrist._

 _I giggle. "I'm going to sing." I said, pulling my wrist away from her._

 _Within seconds, I was able to climb up the stage. My head is swirling but that didn't stop me from putting my arms around the vocalist's shoulders. "Can I sing this song?" I whisper against the girl's ear._

 _The girl smiles at me, she hands me the microphone. "Sure babe. You can do what you want."_

 _I gave her a sexy smirk._

 _I began to sing the first verse. I can hear the crowd growing wild but my eyes were glued on Anna. I use my fingers to signal her to come over._

 _I continue to sing the lines while Anna climbs up the stage. She walks towards me, our eyes never leaving each other. Unconsciously, I bit my bottom lip as her eyes rake on my body._

 _I feel so hot! Damn!_

 _I put my hands on her shoulders while singing the chorus. The crowd went wild. We were practically undressing each other with our eyes. I feel wet down there. Oh my god. Is this really happening?_

 _This is a duet song so I gave the microphone to Anna, which she immediately accepts. She sings the next verse and I feel I was about to explode as I hear her singing voice for the first time._

 _She winks at me and I felt my knees buckle. I smile at her._

 _Then we sang the chorus altogether, after a while, she pulls me towards her. "Let's dance." She said in a very seductive tone._

 _I nod my head. I gave the microphone back to the girl and mouthed thank you to her. She whispers against my ear. "Go get your girl." She said, smiling at me._

 _Get my girl?_

 _Anna. Anna is my girl._

 _My thoughts were interrupted when Anna pulls me towards her. Apparently, we both descended the stairs and now the band was singing the remaining verses of the song._

 _We lack personal space as I put my arms around her shoulders. Anna's eyes were hooded, and now are staring against my lips._

 _Does she want this?_

 _The liquid courage overpowers my entire being as I turn her from me. Her back was now against my front. I sang again at the back of her ear. I felt her shiver._

 _Without thinking straight, I start kissing her neck. My hands on her hips as I pull her against me, grinding my front to her back. Oh god. Her neck is delicious. She angles her head for me to access it freely. My heart was beating rapidly against my chest. I kiss and nip on her scrumptious neck. She moans._

 _And I heard it loud and clear. I continue my ministration against her neck, using my tongue to taste her. Then I suck on her pulse point that made her gasp. I was about to pull away when she puts her hand at the back of my head, urging me not to stop._

 _"Elsa…" she moans again after she turns to face me._

 _I lean towards her. My eyes darted on her lips, pulling her against me. I was dripping all over. I want her._

 _She probably want me too because by the looks of it, she stares at me like she wants to devour me._

 _There are several warning bells telling me to stop this madness but I ignored them all. I want her. I want Anna._

 _I lean towards her and at the same time she cup my nape as she pulls me against hers. Our lips collided._

 _We both open each other's mouth with our tongue and I was lost. She sucks my tongue that made me moan. I pull her towards me tightly. I want friction. I desperately want friction from her._

 _I continue kissing her at the middle of the dance floor. I don't care if people watch us making out. I just want Anna. I want her. Our heads angles against each other as we continue to suck, nip; lick each other's mouth._

 _She tastes heavenly._

 _We were breathless when we pull away; our eyes caught each other again. I was about to kiss her again when she collapses into my arms._

 _"Anna!"_

* * *

 _Anna was pretty wasted than me. After the make out session we had in the dance floor, I guided her towards our VIP table._

 _I called Kristoff because he was nowhere in sight, "Hello Kristoff, where are you?"_

 _ **"I had an emergency referral. Didn't Anna tell you?"**_

 _"No, she didn't. Anna is pretty much wasted. Are you coming back? We need to leave." I said. I am drunk too but my senses awoken because of Anna. I can't let anything happen to her._

 _ **"I'm on my way there. I'll drive you home."**_ _He said then hung up._

 _I caress Anna's face on my lap. "Oh Anna." I said, breathing deeply._

 _Now that my senses are awake, I remember every single moment I had with Anna very clearly. I regret nothing._

* * *

 _My head throbs painfully as I open my eyes. I turn my head to the side to look for Anna but she wasn't there. When did she leave my room? I was sure that we slept together last night on my bed. We even kissed after she pulled me towards her when I was dressing her into her PJs. We cuddled together after the short make out session. Or was that just a dream?_

 _I decided to stand up to prepare my morning doze of coffee._

 _What will happen now that we overstepped our boundaries of friendship last night? I exhale a deep breath. Will I be honest with her? Will I tell her how I feel?_

 _BUT…. What if she doesn't feel the same way? What if it was a drunken kiss only? A night of fun?_

 _I shake my head. I have to ask her what does it mean._

 _I turn around to see the subject of my thoughts. "Oh!" Then I lower my head, my cheeks burning as I saw the marks I gave on her neck last night. "Hi… Uhm… Good morning."_

 _"Good morning." She said softly in return._

 _This is awkward. I feel awkward._

 _"Elsa-"_

 _"Would-"_

 _We both said in unison. Then she chuckles lightly. "I'm sorry, you first?"_

 _I smile at her in return. "Uhm… would you like to have some coffee?" I said, offering my cup._

 _She walks towards me, "Okay." She said, reaches out to my mug, our hands brushes against each other. She gasps. "Oh sorry." She pulls away immediately._

 _I have to admit, that made my heart clenches painfully. It's feels like rejection on my part._

 _"It's fine." I said, clearing my throat. I put down my mug on the counter._

 _"Thank you." She said, looking away as she reaches for my cup._

 _It feels really awkward. I can feel that there's a line between us now. We were not like this before. Seems like everything changes in one night._

 _"Uhmmm…, We should thank Kristoff and your bodyguards for bringing us back home safely last night." I said, cutting the tense atmosphere surrounding us. "I think we were pretty wasted."_

 _Anna was silent for a minute before laughing, "Yeah, we really were. So, how much did you remember last night?" She asks casually._

 _Oh my god. I was unprepared for that question, my cheeks burning as I answered, "Everything."_

 _Silence envelops us after that. I watch Anna's expression as it changes every second. She showed every emotion that I couldn't quite make out of. But what hurts me the most was the panic look in her eyes. She did remember everything, right?_

 _"Anna?"_

 _She moves away from me._ _"Oh, what? Yeah? About that? The kiss? That was nothing, right? I mean, we did it before so it wouldn't shock you right? Remember when we did that several months ago? That was a blast. But last night was nothing. It wasn't supposed to happen. I didn't mean to make you cheat on Belle. I'm so sorry about that. But that was just the alcohol talking. We shouldn't give meaning to it. We were drunk, well I was drunk totally. I shouldn't kiss you like that. We're bestfriends. Bestfriends shouldn't kiss like that. We should just forget-"_

 _Every word coming out of her mouth struck me in a painful way. She wants to forget everything. There was no meaning to it. What was I really expecting anyway? That she would tell me she is in love with me too? How naïve I am._

 _I cut her off. "I get it, Anna." I said unemotionally. But then I realize, it was not her fault that she doesn't feel the same way about me. I give her a timid smile, "I have to prepare for work. Don't wait for me later. I'll be coming home late." I said._

 _I need a moment for myself. I need time to bury my feelings again. My heart was falling apart that I need to collect its pieces._

 _I really thought we both feel the same way after that kiss. I was THAT naïve._

 _"Are we good?" I ask after a while._

 _"Are we good, Elsa?" she asks the same question that I felt guilty._

 _Because right now, as of this moment, I am not good. My heart is breaking. Nevertheless, I reply, "As long as you think we are, then yeah, we are good."_

 _I walk away sadly._

 _Stupid, foolish heart of mine! Why can't I just choose whom I would fall in love with? Life would be so much easier if I will use my head over my heart._

 _My head screams that Belle is the one for me but my heart screams Anna._

 _I found myself back to square one. Damn these feelings!_

* * *

My heart beats wildly in anticipation as the medical staff removes Anna's endotracheal tube. I can visibly see Anna's pain when they start to pull it out. She clenches my fingers tightly.

Anna's parents, Kristoff, Dr. Ariel are present with me inside the room as we wait for the procedure to be done.

I was having palpitations as I waited patiently. Anna's mom is again on the verge of tears while I was controlling my emotions. After the procedure was done, Dr. Ariel walk towards her to physically examine her.

I watch in anticipation as the neurosurgeon performs her examination on Anna.

"Do you know your name?" Dr. Ariel asks softly after a while.

Anna swallows hard, she looks at me and she was about to speak but her throat was hoarse. She swallows again.

"It's okay. Your throat is dry. But that's fine. Just nod if yes." Dr. Ariel said again. "So, do you remember your name?"

I was breathing heavily while I wait for her answer. Because of my emotions these past few days, I didn't think for a second that it would be a possibility for Anna to suffer amnesia. She would forget about me. She would-

I look at her. She nods once.

She stares at me for a second but then she looks away. Anna's parents went to hug her. Anna's mom cries. Her father was smiling as he kisses Anna's hand.

"I'm happy Anna. I'm happy you're okay." He said emotionally.

Kristoff walks towards the bed. He looks sorrowful, "I'm so sorry, Anna. I'm just glad you're fine."

Anna nods as she looks at Kristoff.

I was rooted in my place as I watch the scene unfolds before me. Anna hasn't acknowledged me yet. She looked at me earlier yes, but something is different. Something is wrong.

Is Anna having a selective amnesia? Did she forget about me? Everything about me? Her feelings for me?

I swallow hard as I sit on her bed, "Anna…" I said, catching her attention. Anna's parents stand up giving me permission to talk to their daughter.

"Do you…" I was on the verge of crying, her answer to my question will make me or break me but I need to know. "Do you remember me, Anna?" I said, breathing deeply. I felt scared.

She stares back at me. Teal eyes met blue ones.

We were all waiting for her answer.

The deafening silence fills the entire room. Anna was looking at me, it was taking so long for her to answer.

"Anna, do you remember Elsa?" Mr. Arendelle repeats, his hand on my shoulder.

Anna nibbles her bottom lip as she stares at me.

I lower my head in defeat. _She doesn't remember me._ What a sickening world this is. Seems like fate is playing with me.

With a deep sigh, I stand up. My emotions overpower my whole being. I have to leave. I have to go. Or else I would break down in front of her. In front of everybody.

I was avoiding everyone's stare when I started walking towards the door. My tears threaten to escape. I feel weak and defeated.

"I remember you very clearly, Elsa."

That voice stopped me. Her voice was hoarse but soft and I heard her very clearly. My heart stops. I heard her. I heard Anna.

I turn around to face her; my tears gave in as we stare at each other in equal intensity. My mouth was agape. I was frozen on spot.

I felt scared, I felt relieved. I felt everything.

I bit my bottom lip to stop myself from crying as I walk towards her bed again. Anna's tears fell against her cheeks too. I wipe them away with my fingers.

"Anna…" I said, my voice filled with emotions. "I thought I lost you." I swallow the lump in my throat. I lean towards her and cup her cheeks. I want to kiss her lips so I did what I had to do. It felt so long since I kiss those lips.

My lips press against hers. I didn't put any pressure on it.

Anna releases a gasp. I want to tell her everything I feel but I figured that my actions could make up for it… for now. I'm just glad that Anna is fine.

Someone cleared his throat behind me.

That's the only time I realized that we're not alone. Oh god. This is embarrassing! I pulled away from Anna immediately. Anna's eyes were still closed and that made my heart jumped. I want to kiss her again. But first…

I turn around to see Anna's parents smiling lovingly to me. I swallow hard. Kristoff and Dr. Ariel were looking at me too, their lips curling to form a smile. My cheeks reddened. I was THAT embarrassed.

"I think we need to leave for a moment." Mr. Arendelle said in a rather loud awkward voice, cutting all the tension.

"Yes, dear." Mrs. Arendelle agreed. "We'll just come back later sweetie." She said, walking towards Anna on the bed, and kisses her in her forehead. "We miss you, Anna." She whispers.

I lowered my head in all my awkward glory. I just kissed Anna in front of her parents and that made me feel embarrassed. I just can't help myself. Anna was there. She was fine and I want to just kiss her into oblivion.

A tap against my shoulder made me look up, "You'll be fine." Mr. Arendelle smiles at me, "Fix it as soon as we leave." He whispers and that made me smile, my heart overflows with joy. I nod my head.

* * *

Everyone left seconds ago and now Anna and I were alone. Awkward silence envelops us. I was fidgeting my nails as I lower my eyes. I was mentally thinking how I would tell Anna. Will I start telling her I love her? Or will I start reprimanding her softly by driving drunk? I nearly lost her. The thought of Anna not waking up sent me shivers down my spine. I can't lose her anymore. I can't-

Anna clears her throat and that made me look at her. "It's okay Elsa. You don't have to… feel awkward anymore… I knew that you just kissed me earlier because you thought you lost me again and-" she continues to talk but my mind drifted towards the first time I kiss her surprisingly.

" _Oh god! Oh god, Anna! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to kiss you! I was just worried. I thought I lost you. I'm really sorry. I don't mean to startle you like that! Oh god, Anna! I was in shocked. I didn't know what I was doing. Anna, I'm so so so so sorry-"_

How foolish I could be? Of course Anna was going to think like that? I'm such an idiot sometimes!

"Anna…" I said, making her stop. I caught her hand but she pulls away.

I furrow my eyebrows, Anna was still rambling about something, biting her bottom lip in the process and I find it cute and adorable but then three words coming from her precious mouth stings me, making me go back to reality.

 **Maid of honor**

"Maid of honor? Wait, what?" I ask, bewildered.

Anna stops, then she stares at me, and her eyes look like she was about to cry. "I said, I can't be your maid of honor, Elsa, on your wedding day with Belle. I'm still weak, as you see. I know that knowing you, you'd probably postpone your wedding because of what happened to me and I'm sorry-"

I sigh deeply. I move and sat on her bed, facing her. I caress her cheeks with the back of my hand. _Oh Anna… Seems like I'm going to be the one who would break the ice between our feelings for each other._

I thought actions speak louder than words. But I guess, I'm wrong.

I smile at her. She stares at me with those teary eyes. She bites her bottom lip to probably stop her tears from falling. I wipe them with the back of my hand.

I sigh again. Anna looks at me with those loving eyes. How could I not notice before? Guess I was really the dumb, oblivious one in this relationship.

"You're not going to be my maid of honor, Anna." I start that made her look away. I cup her chin so she could face me again.

"You're married already." She said slowly, tears starts to fall again.

Oh god, she really thought I married Belle while she was in a coma?

"Anna, look at me." I said, still cupping her chin. "You're not going to be my maid of honor on my wedding because…" I smile at her lovingly, "You will be my bride." I said softly, my cheeks burning.

As soon as the words come out of my mouth, Anna looks at me, looking shocked. Her mouth was agape.

She furrows her eyebrows at me. "What?" she manages to say.

I smile at her. "I'll just show you if you still don't get it." I said, chuckling lightly.

I start to lean forward very slowly. Closing my eyes, I tilt her chin up to meet my lips. I heard her gasp. Slowly, my lips move against hers, sucking her bottom lip making her open her mouth for me. Her lips were still unmoving but I continue to devour her lips softly. I suck her top lip in a feather-like fashion. A soft moan escapes her mouth.

"I love you, Anna." I murmur against her lips. She pulls away just enough to look at me directly into my eyes. "No, erase that... What I meant to say was... I, Elsa Winters, am IN LOVE with you, Anna." I said softly.

Her tears start to fall again. "Oh god. Oh god." she gasps. "Am I dreaming? Am I still in a coma? Is this happening?" she asks me. Her watery eyes look straight at me.

I shake my head, wiping her tears away. "No, Anna. I'm in love with you since forever."

I notice her mouth trembles lightly. Her tears starts flowing again, and it broke my heart to see her in tears even if those are happy tears. I mentally slap myself from hurting her these past few months. I will never hurt her again. I can't bear to see her getting hurt because of me.

She moves lightly and hugs me that made her hospital monitor break into alarm because of her sudden movement.

I pull away, my hands on her shoulders. "Hey, hey. Don't move much. You were just back from coma. You can't be-"

She pulls me again towards her, her hand at the back of my nape as she starts to pepper me with small tiny kisses on my lips. "I love you too, Elsa." She mumbles against my lips. "No, erase that too. I, Anna Arendelle, am IN LOVE with you too, Elsa. SINCE FOREVER." She said softly that made my heart jumps in joy.

* * *

 **SO WHAT DO YOU ALL THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER? Lol**

 **Did I managed to surprise you all? Well, to be honest, when I said that this was my major plot, I was serious. But I never intended to write Anna having amnesia. My reasons?**

 **1\. I used that plot already with my first fanfic here entitled 'Straight or Not'**

 **2\. After so many chapters, (as a writer and a reader to my own story as myself) I don't personally want Anna to suffer amnesia here because I already made both girls suffer. The angst was too much already. I can't bear it anymore. lol (remember, I write what I want to read so yeah, Anna having amnesia is a No-No for me in this story so I won't go in that route.)**

 **3\. They deserve a happy ending after the rollercoaster of emotions I put them through. And that was really the last angst.**

 **4\. Almost Everyone here is literally expecting an amnesia storyline so I made sure to surprise you all. And honestly, I was tempted to do that storyline because of your loving comments (it will really be a great angst curve), but I weigh myself down with that choice, To have amnesia or not to have amnesia. But yeah, my original plan prevails! So yeah, No amnesia! :)**

 **5\. I'm planning to start another Elsanna story after this. I told you all that the title will be 'THE HEARTBREAKER QUEEN' but I changed my mind. the story will be the same as I planned but with a little surprise. lol  
**

 **It will now be entitled, HUNGRY FOR YOU. A sequel to my glee fanfic quinntana story, THIRSTY FOR YOU. (so, if you like glee and want to have a background with my upcoming story, I recommend for you to read it as I've recently updated another chapter for that story to introduced my new Elsanna fic. But if not, it won't be a problem. My HUNGRY FOR YOU upcoming fanfic will stand on its own anyway :)**

 **WHEW. After stating those reasons, I would love to read your thoughts about this chapter. Surprise me too. :)**

 **Tell me your favorite scene, favorite lines and favorite character?**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH IN ADVANCE!**

 **-RAINEZEIK**


	26. Rainbows And Stuff

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Thank you for all the readers who followed/favorited and commented on this story. It had been a journey, do you agree with me? Oops. Don't worry, there will still be several chapters before I would end this story. I hope you still continue to read and review even if it will all just be full of fluff and smut in the upcoming chapters! :)**

 **SHOUTOUTS, everyone:**

 **KIZZAIZZA: Thank you sa magkasunod mong reviews. I really appreciate it. Kahit nagkakabaliktad english mo, ehehe Ska wag kna magkapampangan, hahaha kung un lang alam mo,ehe ang sama ko, hahaha And syempre magkaiba personality nila Elsa at Anna from the movie, world ko to eh, ehehe Anyway, moaning tlga tumatak sau? hala, bastos mo pla! hahaha At tlgang nagdedemand ka ng virtual hug ha? hahaha ayaw!ehe kulit mo eh, haha well anyway, cge na nga magpapakabait nako. haha thanks sa napakahaba mong reviews, napapatawa mo naman ako eh so congratulations! ehehe**

 **GUEST: The upcoming fic that I would be writing would stand on its own. I know that I have glee characters there and I have a frozen characters in my upcoming story. I just want to write a vampire Elsa and I need to explain how she became one, so I decided I rather include her in the universe I created from my other fic. If the glee characters would make an appearance, I still dont know. I haven't started writing it but I have a vision already on what I would write. I hope I explained ur question. And yes, I am the author of Thaw the frozen world, it was my frst frozen fic. And that licensed cosmetologist that u referred to before? I understand it already. What reaction would u expect from me still? It was a joke, right? so yeah, I already know it was a looney tunes reference. lol** **Anyway, thanks for the reviews as always, and yeah some, even my friend thought that Anna would suffer amnesia. :)**

 **RR: Actually, I want to congratulate you. We have the same thinking! lol To be honest, I was really tempted to do that with Anna pretending but I felt that it's not worth it. This fic has too much drama already so yeah, it's time for fluff and smut :)**

 **WEEZY-CRAY: yeah, finally, huh? :)**

 **YARIPAWN: Elsa's family of course, they will appear, dont worry. Kaya nga eh, ayoko ng mediocre filipino tv shows, hahaha kaya nga I know when I would stop the angst, ehehe kaya nga di ko ginawang super kontrabida si Belle kasi ayoko ng classic teleserye, hahaha**

 **ALEX: Oooohhhh. there will be a lot of fluff and *cough* smut, lol Thanks for that amazing reviews again. I love reading ur reactions as always.**

 **THEPROCRASTINATIONMASTER: Yay for happy tears! lol**

 **BOOKER671: The paper signing thing will be discuss here. So I hope I cleared that up. Some of you were expecting amnesia, some were not. :) So ur one of the readers who didnt think that amnesia will be a thing so congratulations to you too. lol Thanks for that wonderful review.**

 **ACHTTIEN: Hahaha, kakilig ba? bka kiligin ka dn dto,ehe**

 **KYOKO-NYAA: Talagang tumatalon ha? Anna? Ikaw ba yan?ehehe Yup fluff and smut na nian in the remaining chaps xempre. ehe**

 **KAIKA-CHAN: Woah! tlagng I made ur day perfect? ehhehe ur welcome! Literally jump tlga ha? ehehe thank you! napatawa moko sa reaction mo,ehe**

 **ANTOR2001: Oh yeah, she will. lol She needs to finish her internship anyway, lol Oh dont get a stroke please, I will miss ur reviews, lol**

 **LEELAN22: I have to say, I miss BEN, lol Anyway, atleast I made u happy that I didnt go on that amnesia route. lol Yeah, there will be a wedding of course. lol Dont worry, I will make it near perfect for our two lovebirds. Thanks for that translation, and I was wondering, you really read my shoutouts with other readers, huh? Wow! :) Thanks again for the music and reviews. I love reading your review and I'm going to miss you if this ends, I hope you will still support my next story though :)**

 **GUEST: Thanks for the review!**

 **VISITOR: Hi again, Mr. Austria. I'm glad that I was able to satisfy your expectations. :) Oh, but I really did scare u with the amnesia, huh? What can I say, I want to put it in a suspense mode. lol**

 **PUNKY32: You were literally screaming? hahahah**

 **WARRIORANGEL21: Yeah, wedding? of course! lol**

 **WILL: no, I won't. So we can all breathe and relax. no more major plots. lol**

 **AND TO MY FRIEND: tol, ot kabusy mo? ehehe makapgtaka mu kasi, emuku gugulwan ajang melate ne ing chap ayni,ehe**

 **ENJOY READING!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 26**

 **RAINBOWS AND STUFF**

 _"Anna... Do you… Do you remember me?"_

 _I look at her deeply into her eyes. This beautiful woman in front of me, looking at me like I was the only person in the world._

 _If only if it were true._

 _I was silent for a while. I stare at those deep blue eyes. How could I forget her? She is my life. But-_

 _Flashes of memories ran inside my mind._

 _ **"Elsa is really lucky, you know. Did you know that Belle is planning to tell Elsa her undying feelings for her this day? I even helped her find the perfect ring for her. I think she wants to propose too. And she told me she would invite Elsa to go to France to meet her parents. I'm pretty sure Elsa said yes by now."**_

 _It's too late now, isn't it?_

 _I. Was. Too Late._

 _How many days did I slept in this hospital bed? 1 week? A month? A year?_

 _I feel so weak yet well rested. It's like I slept for the longest time. And I also had a dream, a very peaceful dream. I was with my twin brother and we were happy. There was no heartbreak, no sorrow, just full of peace and love._

 _But then Hans bid his last goodbye to me; he told me that I need to go back now. I was begging for him to come with me but he refused. He said someone is waiting for me here. I believed him. With teary eyes, I walked away from him._

 _But right now, the realization sinks in within me._

 _I. WAS. TOO. LATE._

 _The heartbreak of loving her came back again inside of me. Again, I am the fool who is secretly in love with her best friend._

 _I wish I could forget everything… I wish I could just forget THESE feelings…_

" _Anna, do you remember Elsa?" Another voice pops out; it was my father, asking the same question._

 _I nibble my bottom lip, afraid to answer, afraid to voice the truth, afraid to come back in the reality._

 _Of course, I remember her. I was in love with her. Still am._

 _I wish I could forget my feelings for her. I wish I could but-_

 _She sighs deeply, and then stands up. She turns her back away from me and starts to walk away._

 _Did I- Did I hurt her by not acknowledging her?_

 _Oh, NO! Please don't leave!_

 _I swallow the lump in my throat and wet my lips. My throat is still sore but I need my voice to-_

" _I… remember you… very clearly… Elsa." I said, my voice was hoarse. The pain in my throat was still present but I ignored it._

 _Elsa. Elsa. Elsa._

 _It felt so good to finally say her name._

 _She turns around to face me, and my heart skips a beat when I saw her crying. I wanted to apologize for not answering sooner. My tears start falling down too, but she wipes them away._

" _Anna, I thought I lost you." She said softly. She cups my cheeks and kisses me directly on my lips. I gasp._

 _Why was Elsa kissing me? My heart beats erratically inside my chest. Is there a chance that she feels the same way too?_

 _Before I could give myself that tiny little hope, I remember she kissed me too before because she was just worried about me. She was still in a shock, probably. That tiny little hope died down as fast as it came._

* * *

Two days had already passed since I woke up, I was still in the hospital but they transferred me into a suite room. I was still being thoroughly monitored before I could be discharged from the hospital. I understand that they were just concern with me but to be honest? I would rather be cuddled with Elsa at our apartment.

I felt giddy at the thought of Elsa cuddling me on my bed without the line of friendship between us. I couldn't believe she is in love with me too. We were really that oblivious with our feelings for each other.

I sigh deeply. I miss her already and to think that, she was just here with me two hours ago. She stays with me for two days, checking me closely like a true private doctor. But apparently, she was way behind work. She spent her entire week beside me while I was in a coma and now that I'm awake, I told her that she should go back to work. I remember our conversation two nights ago.

 _Elsa was spooning me; her face was planted at the back of my neck. She peppers me with small tiny kisses that made the back of my hair rise. She hums contentedly._

" _Elsa…"_

" _Hmmmm…" She tightens her arms around me._

" _I love you…" I said softly, my cheeks burning._

" _I love you too…" She whispers softly._

" _Elsa…" I repeat._

" _Hmmmm…" She mumbles._

" _What about Belle? We haven't talk about her… yet." I said. I remembered the feeling of my heart being broken when she was with Belle._

 _She didn't answer; instead she positions me so we could look at each other face-to-face. The lights in the suite are turned off but I could still see her face very clearly because of the city lights outside the window._

 _She gave me a tight smile. "Belle…" she sighs, "She knew that I have feelings for you. I admire her courage for accepting that and letting me go to be with you. She also knows that I tried to love her as much as I love you but…" She cups my chin with her finger, "I could never love her as much as I love you."_

 _I blushed. I still can't believe that this is happening._

" _I hurt her." she said after a while, her tears start to fall. "She didn't deserve that, I know. But…" she exhales a deep breath and I realized she was trying not to cry._

 _I wipe her tears away. "You didn't mean to. WE… didn't mean to hurt her."_

 _Elsa nods lightly. "I just hope that she would find her true love. She deserves to be happy too."_

 _I nod. "She will. She is a nice person. Where is she now? I haven't seen her. Is she mad at me?" I ask._

" _She went to France. I don't know when is she coming back though." She said._

" _Oh…"_

 _Elsa cups my chin again, making me look at her deeply into her eyes. She leans towards me and I close my eyes. Her soft lips press against mine. I sigh in contentment._

" _I…. mmmm…. love you…. mmmm…. so much, Anna. Thank you for coming back for me." She mumbles between kisses._

 _I open my mouth to say something but her tongue took that opportunity to enter my mouth. Her tongue explores the crevices of my mouth that I let out a throaty moan. She pulls away abruptly._

 _I open my eyes to give her a questioning look._

" _I don't want to exhaust you." she said, her eyes were smiling._

" _I'm not tired." I lean towards her to capture her mouth again but she pulls away. I look at her in mild annoyance._

" _If we continue this, Anna, you will be exhausted and I don't want to engage you in strenuous activities." She said that made my cheeks reddened._

" _Oh…" I bit my lip. Oh god!_

" _Besides, you just came back from coma. We could wait." she gives me a naughty smile that I felt my entire body shiver, "And I don't want our first time to be in a hospital bed." She winks at me._

 _I giggle. "Actually, it will not be our first." I said smugly. I shift my body so she could spoon me again. I grab her hand and interlace it with mine._

 _She chuckles. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot."_

 _Silence envelops us again for a while but I remember something. "Elsa…"_

" _Hmmmm…"_

" _Kristoff told me that you stop working because of me. When are you coming back to work?"_

" _You want to get rid of me soon, babe?" She asks._

 _I smile stupidly at that endearment. Oh my god. Love really makes you like a sap._

" _I'm just asking. I don't want you to throw away your career for me." I said, ignoring the butterflies swirling inside my stomach._

" _Actually, I was thinking of going back to work the day after tomorrow. But I have to make sure you're okay and-"_

" _I'm okay, Elsa. Anyway, I'm here. You could still stay with me here after your duty." I said, bringing her hand on my lips and kiss it softly._

" _Okay. I'll be here after work and whenever I have a break so we could eat lunch and dinner together."_

* * *

Elsa starts working now and I miss her so badly. Three more hours until she comes here so we could eat lunch together. She makes me really happy. All of Elsa's attention is mine now and I can't help but feel elated.

A knock on the door made me cut off my Elsa-induced daydream. "Come in."

"Hi sweetie. How are you feeling today?" My mother step inside my room and I smile widely.

"I'm fine, Mama. Elsa is taking care of me." I said, a blush crept on my cheeks when my mother smiles knowingly.

She sits comfortably on top of my bed and reaches out on my bandage. "Elsa is really taking care of you, huh. That girl really loves you." she said as she examines the bandage that was wrapped securely on the side of my head.

I smile shyly. "You were right, Mama. She is really in love with me as you've pointed it out before."

Mama cups my cheeks with both of her hands, "I am happy." And then a tear fell down against her cheek, "I am glad that Elsa told us to wait for you to wake up after a week. We were so close to giving up, Anna." She sobs. "Remember when you told us before that if something happens to you, you don't want to wake up in a vegetative state, that you would rather die than live like that? We already knew the possibility of that to happen when you were still in a coma after a week, Anna. We were so close to give up but…" She chokes a sob. "Elsa was adamant in her decision to wait for you. I'm so glad that you have Elsa in your life. That WE have her in our lives."

I cried too as I listen to my mother. Yes, I remember why I chose that decision. We were discussing about that over dinner with my twin brother. The topic was really intense. Hans and I have the same decision. We don't want to wake up in a vegetative state. We don't want to be useless. I don't want to be useless.

I hug her tightly.

She pulls away after a while, wiping her tears away. "I'm glad that you finally found your happiness."

I smile at her as I wipe my tears away too. "Yes Mama, I am happy with Elsa."

"So, enough of this drama. Would you like me to help you in the bathroom so you could freshen up before Elsa comes?" she offers.

"Yes please." I said. Usually, Elsa helped me to go to the bathroom but I always insist for her to wait up outside. I'm still shy of all the bruises surrounding my body because of the accident. But she doesn't want me to be alone inside the bathroom so we made a compromise that the door will remain open so she could go inside if something happens to me. I don't have any choice but to agree.

So, it's a good thing that my mother is here to help me freshen myself up. She washes my hair and helps me to get inside the tub. "You still have a lot of bruises." She comments.

"Uh-uh. That is why I don't want Elsa to see me like this." I said, unable to control myself from spilling that out to her.

"She wasn't helping you?"

"I don't want her too." I replied, my cheek reddened again.

"But why?"

"She wants to come with me inside but I refused. I'm…" I clear my throat, "I'm shy."

"Elsa loves you so much, Anna. There is nothing to be shy about. She will be your wife soon and-"

"How do you know that?" I ask, turning towards her.

"Uh…" She chuckles. "Don't tell her I told you this, and also to your Papa." She said, looking guilty.

"What is it?" I furrow my eyebrows.

"Well… They both talk about your marriage with Elsa when you were in a coma. And Elsa asked me for your hand which I agreed immediately." She said, smiling sheepishly.

I stare at her, dumbfounded. "So, we became engaged when I was still in a deep sleep?"

"Yes."

"And Papa agreed to this?"

"Yes."

"Why wasn't I aware?" I ask.

"Elsa didn't tell you yet?"

I lower my head, my heart beats rapidly. "Well, she told me once that I will be her bride but she never asked me to marry her."

"Well then, wait for her. Maybe, she would ask you any moment." She said, smiling at me.

"I hope so." I mumble.

* * *

Elsa will be here any moment now. I lean against the headboard as I press the remote over and over looking for a nice movie that I could watch. Mama left an hour ago after she helped me in the bathroom.

A knock on the door made my heart jump but I was disappointed that it wasn't Elsa.

The nurse greets me with a smile as she brings me a tray of food. "How are you feeling today, Ms. Anna?" she asks.

I smile at her, "I'm good."

She was about to say something when Elsa came inside my room. "Hi, Anna." She greets. "Hi Ella. How are you?"

"Errr… I'm totally fine Dr. Winters." The nurse named Ella said, the stutter didn't go unnoticed by me. I raise my left eyebrow as I noticed her blushing.

"How is your training going on?" Elsa asks.

The nurse answers shyly but I zoned out. This nurse, if I'm not mistaken (and I know I'm not) has a huge crush on my Elsa. I furrow my eyebrows at the subtle flirting she was giving to Elsa.

I clear my throat. "Elsa…"

Elsa walks towards me and kisses me on my lips. "I miss you." she murmurs.

Grabbing the back of Elsa's neck, I deepen the kiss.

Ella, the nurse, bid her goodbye and left the room but both of us ignored her.

When the room was shut, I push Elsa slightly. Crossing my arms, I pout. "That nurse was totally crushing on you." I said in mild annoyance.

"Wha- What?" She asks, staring at me.

"You heard me." I said.

"Who?"

"Ella." I roll my eyes.

She laughs. "Of course not."

I glare at her. "She is, and you know that. She was blushing hard when you were talking to her."

She chuckles lightly, "Oh babe-"

"Babe? You never call me that when she was here earlier." I said, looking away.

She cups my chin so I could face her. "You're cute when you're jealous." She comments that made me glare at her. She continues, "But I don't want you to feel jealous because there's no reason to. I don't want you hurting yourself anymore with things that aren't true. You don't believe that I'm in love with you?" It was her turn to pout.

Feeling guilty, I answer quickly, "Of course, I believe you. I was just… I don't know… I'm becoming greedy when it comes to your attention, I'm sorry." I said, bowing slightly.

She cups my chin again so our eyes could meet once more. "You don't have to be sorry, Anna. Besides, you already have my full attention." She kisses me softly on my lips. "And I didn't know that you like the endearment I chose." She kisses me again, this time I open my mouth to welcome any intrusions from her tongue.

She angles her head so she could kiss me deeply and passionately. I slide back so I could lay on my bed as I pull her with me. I respond to her kisses in wild abandonment. My tongue enters her mouth and she moans. In an instant, she was on top of me, her arms at the sides of my head. The exchange kisses we share turned into heated ones. Neither one of us wants to let go.

Her tongue traces my upper lip that I jerk my hips in response. That movement made her pull away. She breathes heavily while she stares at me. "We should stop."

I nod my head. "I know."

She pulls away from me completely and I immediately sit on top of my bed, my cheeks flushing and my body filled with arousal. I breathe deeply to control my emotions.

After a while, we stare at each other then we both laugh at each other's face. We knew exactly what we both feel at the exact time. I groaned. "How long?" I ask. Elsa looks at me; she knew exactly what I was talking about.

She chuckles lightly, "When the doctor says it's okay."

I cross my arms. "You're a doctor."

She leans towards me and kisses my cheeks. "We can wait. I've waited for you for a long time anyway." She said and at the same time winks at me.

Arousal and sexual frustration aside, that sentence made me feel a lot of emotions inside. "We can wait." I agree. "I've waited for you too… for the longest time, Elsa." I said, smiling at her.

Yes, I could wait.

With her beside me, I already felt complete.

* * *

 **ANNA'S POV everyone! lol**

 **Anyway, let's talk about your favorites?**

 **Scenes? L** **ines? characters?**

 **I know this is a late update (I've been busy), it's already Sunday night here in LA but I still tried to write for you all. And I'm glad I finished it.**

 **So, make me happy too. lol**

 **Thanks in advance!**

 **-RAINEZEIK**


	27. New Kind Of Arrangement

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I honestly thought that I couldn't write because I was devastated because they killed of my favorite character in my fav show after she made love to the girl she loves after so long. Anyway, I don't want to elaborate it any further. Look at the bright side, atleast this chapter will make us happy because I wrote it to be happy myself. lol**

 **SHOUTOUTS, my dear readers"**

 **ALEX: thanks for that amazing review last chapter even though ur tired. Ur one of the readers I'm always waiting every chap. Thanks for telling me all ur favs.**

 **BOOKER671: Yeah, glad that I answered that question about the paper thing. And yeah, I love shifting in POV because it suits the remaining chapters. I love jealous Anna too. Thanks for that awesome review!**

 **KYOKO-NYAA: Ay naku po. Oo sabik na sabik na ung dalawa. ehe Hmmm, minsan kasi si Anna, dahil frst time nia mainlove, madami xang doubts. Di xa sanay. ehe kaya mejo selosa. haha**

 **STARPERFORMER4343: We all love jealous anna huh, lol**

 **PUNKY32: Oh yeah, they are really adorable. I love writing them in this story.**

 **LEELAN22: lol Oh tell them my congratulations then. I just miss them. lol But anyway Ben is happy so we all be happy with him. lol That's very nice of you to read other reviews and responses actually. And about the proposal? Hmmm, I'm still thinking about it, lol So dont worry, it will be good, simple or grand, the proposal will be... let's say... satisfying. agree? Thanks for the suggestions too, u really took time to research and that's nice of you. so kudos! Yeah, anna is cute being jealous. Thanks for reassuring me that u will be following my next story too. I havent started it yet, but it will be soon. And the story will be different, not the typical vampire story but it will be different. I'm actually excited for it. I just want to maybe kind of... finished this before I will have my full attention to that story I'm planning. I like the 'I'm yours' song. It's really cute. And Belated Happy Birthday! I hope this chapter will make u atleast happy. :) And I'm 29 so dont worry, I'm still older than you. lol SHIT! lol**

 **THEPROCRASTINATIONMASTER: I know right? lol**

 **CHI2LYN: You have to read the whole story before you jump into conclusions about Belsa stereotype.**

 **VISITOR: Hi, Mr. Austria, i love that line too thats why I included it. lol glad that u noticed it.**

 **KAIKA-CHAN: Lol, I love ur reaction as always. So I wonder what this chapter will do to you. lol**

 **GUEST: I know. Finally. lol**

 **SNOWBOARDGURL: About the bruises, she already seen them actually. Anna is really being silly**

 **YARIPAWN: THANKS FOR THAT WONDERFUL FANART! I love it! two thumbs up for you too! Your fanart made me smile on my darkest day after I watched my fav show. well, ex-fav show. lol**

 **ANTOR2001: Yeah, jealous anna is really cute. And they really can't stop themselves. haha**

 **THATCREEPYGUYTHATDOESNTLEAVE: Sometimes, I dont need to mention it always in my response especially when its not about the chapter. I'm sorry for that, but u see, I write shoutouts lastly, and with that said, sometimes its really late, like I should sleep but I'm fighting it because I want to give shoutouts as promised so forgive me if I really dont have time answering every comments that were thrown at me. I hope u understand. And regarding the male readers, I do have several male readers apart from u. The cover art for this story was one of my male reader. And I also have a male reader with my other shoutouts so I'm just kind grasping at the thought of male readers (because I'm not used to it before) thats why I comment it before. And Yes, lol you do have an account and that makes me happy. *high five* I love that I'm one ur one and only fav author lol that makes me smile actually. Thank you for that. And thank you for always sticking around. As u've named urself, ur the creepy guy that doesnt leave. lol! Where r u from? If I may ask.**

 **ACHTTIEN: Hahahaha, pag go na daw sb ng doctor, pwd na? hahahaha we'll see. ehe**

 **AND LASTLY, tol! This is what u've been waiting for. So ENJOY! eheheh**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 27**

 **NEW KIND OF ARRANGEMENT**

Finally, this is the day Anna came back home, in our apartment. After nearly three weeks of Anna staying in the hospital, we were all excited to come home so that things could go back to normal. Well, this was supposed to be normal BUT…

"Elsa… Are you okay?" She asks me as soon as we enter our apartment.

I didn't answer her. I was nervous. I feel giddy. The butterflies in my stomach kept swirling around and around within me. I felt like a teenager finally alone with my first girlfriend. I don't know why I feel like this. I know I'm being silly, I mean we were alone in her hospital suite for two weeks. We slept in the same bed. We kissed and cuddled but this is different. Well for me, it's different. We are not friends sharing a bed or an apartment anymore. We are LOVERS sharing this place and my nervousness towards that fact kept me off charts.

I. Am. Nervous.

Making love to her is a thin thread away. My confidence wavers. What if she realizes that we are not compatible in bed? What if-

Fuck, I'm really being silly, am I?

"Hey…" she coos. I felt her arms around me as she hugs me from behind. My body stiffened. She must have felt it because she pulls away immediately. "Sorry, I didn't mean to-" she said softly, her voice shivers.

Immediately, I turn to face her. "No no no... It's not-"

She turns to look away from me. Her eyes settle on her reflection at the full size mirror at the corner of our apartment. She sighs. "I look awful, aren't I? Is that why you're pulling away from me now? Is it because of the bruises on my face, arms, body—"

My eyes widen at her words, I went towards her to pull her immediately against me. I hug her tightly from behind. She stiffens. "Don't say those things, Anna. Don't!" I said breathlessly. "You are perfect, gorgeous, lovely, beautiful-"

She cuts me off. "Then why?"

We look at each other in the mirror. My cheeks reddened. "Please don't laugh."

She furrows her eyebrows at me.

I lower my eyes. "I'm kinda uhmm… nervous… Being with you… here… in our apartment, alone and… I feel giddy and excited and nervous at the same time. It feels like my heart is going to explode." I said in a soft voice.

"Oh!"

"I know I'm being silly. But it's just that I can't help it." I tighten my arms on her. "We stayed here as best friends before and now everything will change. I'm just… really… REALLY… nervous… God, I love you. You make me feel all sort of-"

She cuts me off by encircling my nape with her right hand; her head turn sideways to meet my lips. She kisses me softly and my whole body relaxes. I open my mouth and her tongue slithers into mine. "Mmmm…" I moan. She pulls away and I immediately miss the contact of her lips against mine.

"I completely understand what you are feeling right now because I also feel that too. I want to be perfect for you, Elsa. I want to try everything new with you. You are my first real relationship and I don't want to screw it up. I want to-"

I smile giddily as I cut her off. "I want you." We stare at each other in the mirror. "You don't have to be perfect because I like the way you are. I love you so much, Anna."

She bit her lip in a cute way and lowers her eyes and said softly, "I love you too, Elsa. So much so."

I smile. "Now, I need to get you into bed." And then I realize my slip up that I reddened in embarrassment, "I mean, you have to take a rest. In bed. Oh god." She chuckles, "You know what I mean." I pull away at her because of embarrassment.

She pulls me closer, her hands settle at the back of my head. "Is that your way of inviting me to YOUR bed?" she teases.

I tried to hide my smile. But failed. I just look at her, giving her my best seductive eyes as I've spoke, "Believe me, Anna. If I want to get you into bed, there are no words that need to be exchanged. My actions will speak louder than words." I smirk and wink at her. Now it's her turn to blush.

She pulls away, hits my shoulder softly and responds, "You are such a tease."

I laugh lightly, pull her towards me and kiss her forehead. "I don't want you tiring yourself babe, now be a good girl and stay in bed for a while. I'll be preparing our dinner and then we'll watch movie and cuddle. Sounds good?"

She nods. "MY bed or YOURS?" she asks, her voice teasing.

I shake my head. "Does it matter?" I wink at her, kiss her lips and hug her tightly. She grins at me. God, I'm in love with this girl.

* * *

The doorbell rang while I was preparing our dinner. "I got it." I yell as I walk towards the door. Anna was in her room and I don't want to disturb her until dinner.

I open the door and got the shock of my life.

"Surprise!"

"Mom? Dad? Olaf?" I stood still.

My mom hugs me tightly. "I miss you Elsa, my precious daughter." My eyes are still wide open. I wasn't expecting this.

Not today. Please.

Olaf, my brother, hugs me too. "Are you really that surprised that we're here?" he chuckles.

Oh god. I know that I need to talk to them about Anna but these caught me off guard. Olaf releases me and it was my Dad's turn to hug me. "We all miss you. Is everything fine? Are you okay living by yourself here?"

I was about to say something when I heard Anna's voice, "Babe, who is it? Is it Kristoff? Because I texted him and-"

My family turns their attention to her and I just felt speechless.

"Oh, we have visitors. Hi." Anna said in all her awkward fashion. "You all are Elsa's family." She states.

She knew. I showed her my family's pictures. And she knows my relationship with my mom regarding my sexuality. I turn to face her, she mirrors my reaction.

My mom and dad were speechless. They were looking at Anna, my heart beats rapidly.

We. Are. Doomed.

Silence envelops us until my dad coughed to break the tension, probably.

"You must be Anna… My daughter's-"

Another voice pops in. "Yes Uncle Kai. She is your daughter's girlfriend."

I furrow my eyebrows at the intruder. "Rapunzel?" I finally found my voice and gave her a questioning look. She just winks at me, and then she walks towards Anna and gives her a hug.

"How are you? You are so foolish, Anna. You know that right? Drunk driving, really? I'm just so glad that you're okay! God! I should have come here weeks ago as soon as I heard it but instead, SOMEONE just happened to inform me recently!" She turns around to glare at me.

"Wait. What is this? Why are you all here?" I ask, confused.

"Can we come in? And then we could just sit first?" My mom said, smiling at me.

I nod my head absentmindedly. Really? What is happening?

* * *

We were all sitting comfortably in the living room. Rapunzel sits between me and Anna. The tension is still there. I want to hug Anna and tell her that it's all right. I could fix this, just give me time and all will be fine. _I hope._

Anna knows about my past. She knew that my family might be a problem if I decided to choose a girl. That's why I could feel her tensing at the situation.

"Elsa…" My dad starts, "Rapunzel told us everything. We are sorry that we were not here to support you when Anna," he looks at Anna and smiles at her, "When Anna was in a coma. She told us everything about your relationship and we just want you to know," he grasps my mom's arm. They were both looking at me. My heart stops beating for a second.

My mom smiles at me, "We support you, Elsa. We support your relationship. We just want you to be happy and if she makes you happy, then you have our blessing."

I started to cry. This was what I've been waiting to hear from them.

The support…

The open-mindedness…

The love that they could give me even if I'm like this…

And the freedom to choose who I want to be with…

I walk towards them and cried in their arms. "Thank you mom, dad. I'm- I just- I didn't know how I would tell you-"

"Shhhh…" My dad said softly, "We're happy when you're happy."

I felt Olaf's arms too, giving us a group hug. "I told you sis, I'll support you all the way." He said.

"Thanks." I said, wiping my tears away.

I pull away from them and walk towards Anna. I offered my hand to guide her to stand up. She smiles at me and then she wipes my tears away. I smile at her in return.

"Mom, Dad, Olaf… This is Anna Arendelle… the love of my life." I said proudly.

"Welcome to the family, Anna." My mom said, she stands up and hug Anna.

"It would be an honor, Mrs. Winters." Anna said softly. She smiles at me and the weight on my shoulders just disappeared.

I mouthed a 'thank you' to my ever-close friend Rapunzel. She grins at me in return.

* * *

That night, Anna and I cuddled in her bed. After having dinner at our apartment and a nice get together conversation with us, my family left to go back in their hotel. Apparently, Rapunzel got close to Kristoff and they teamed up to surprise me and Anna by inviting my family here in the US and provide them a nice hotel room courtesy of Anna's parents of course. And what was surprisingly shocking was, they already met Anna's parents before they went to see us… Courtesy of, again, Kristoff and Rapunzel.

"I still can't believe-"

Anna cuts me off by moving so she could face me. She smiles at me, traces her finger on my face. "Are you happy?" she asks.

"Very."

She smiles warmly at me, her finger traces my lips. "I am happy too that you're happy. I mean, your family is important to you and I know we couldn't move forward until you had the chance to talk to them." She said softly. "About us."

I nod my head. That is the reason why I haven't proposed to Anna officially. I was thinking of going back to Norway for vacation just so I could tell them about my plan on marrying the love of my life.

But life just offered me a good alternative. And I am immensely happy right now that I don't have to leave Anna to settle things with my family.

"Elsa…"

"I love it when you call my name. But I also love hearing you call me 'babe'." I said, smirking at her.

She pinches my nose. "You love to tease me, don't you?"

I capture her hand, and then kiss her knuckles. "I love everything that you do." I whisper softly.

She grins at me. "So, you won't stop me when-" She moves and straddles my stomach in one swift motion.

My eyes widen, "Anna! What are you doing?" I panic. I don't want her to do things like that, not on my watch. She still has bruises and cuts. They are already healing, yes, but I'm just overprotective when it comes to her.

I was trying to settle her again in bed as I touch her shoulders but she grabs both of my hands and pinned them at the other side of my head. "Anna!"

"Shhhhh…" she coos. Then she moves lower and before I knew it, she already straddles my hips. Her center touches mine that I gasp.

"Oh god!" I gasp.

Her predatory gaze locks at mine as she starts to move on top of me, clashing her clothed core with my own. "Anna…" I moan. My knees felt weak. Suddenly, I felt hot all over my body, pool of wetness settled between my legs.

I watch as Anna bites her lower lip while she moves on top of me, her eyes filled with lust. I couldn't take it anymore so I gave in. I fought to release her vice grip hold on me and then I pull her towards me and kiss her open-mouthed. It was her turn to gasp.

She continues to move on top of me while both of my hands settles themselves on her hips while my own buck at hers in return, matching her moving rhythm.

The kiss intensifies; teeth clashing and tongue sucking are both present in the heated kiss we are sharing at the moment.

"Oh god Anna!" I gasp after she sucks my tongue deliciously. My hands are now in her ass, pulling her closely with mine, finding the best friction I need at the moment. "We should stop…" I said half-heartedly when Anna gives my jaw open-mouth kisses. Then she trails down on my neck. She sucks, nips and licks the skin there. My whole body surrenders as I moan in ecstasy.

"Do you still want to stop?" She hovers back at my mouth; her minty breath filled my senses.

"Anna…" I whine as I tried to fight the arousal I am experiencing right now. "We can't-"

"We can." She said firmly. Then she kisses me again, her tongue enters my mouth that made me moan helplessly.

I'm melting inside. I'm a puddle when it comes to Anna. And it seems like there's no way to stop this so before I turn into a useless puddle, I flip our position in a very careful way.

"Hey-"

I stop her by kissing her lips and to let her know that I'm taking control now. Anna might be feeling very strong recently but I don't want to risk it so if this will happen tonight and there's no way I could stop it, then I should take control.

My mouth find hers again, her hands planted at the back of my neck as she pulls me towards her. It was her turn to moan as I suck her bottom lip, then her glorious tongue.

I pull away just so I could remove my shirt. Our eyes met for a brief second before I remove hers too. She reaches out for my bra and she removes it in one single move, then she removes hers too.

"Wow!" we both said in unison as we look at each other's breast.

We both giggle.

But then she cups my breast that made me stop giggling. I bit my lip as she massages them and then she touches my nipples making them hard in response to her touch. "Anna…" I moan. My breathing ragged.

She leans forward and captures one nipple with her mouth. "Oh fuck." I gasp. She massages the other one while she sucks and licks the other. My hands automatically went on her hair as I pull her close against my breast.

"Hmmmm…" she mumbles. Then she looks at me while she sucks my breast. I stare back at her with hooded eyes. Just by looking at her, I feel that I could combust in any minute. Shit! She releases my nipple with a plop sound. "I've been wanting to do this to you for a long time. You just keep stopping when things get heated." She said in an arrogant but seductive tone.

I breathe raggedly, "You k-know why I s-stop every time, A-anna." I said, my mind swirling as she continues to massage the other one.

She smirks at me, "You still want to stop now?" she teases.

I bite my lip in mild annoyance. Like, seriously? How could I stop now? "I wouldn't even if I could."

She smirks at me. "Glad that we're in the same boat now." She smiles, her voice oozing with sexiness. My eyes roll at the top of my head when she goes back to sucking my nipples. Her tongue swirling against it made me bucks my hip against hers.

What was I supposed to do again?

Right. I don't want to exhaust her but she makes it difficult for me. _Oh Anna!_

I lean forward to make her flop into her bed. Her teeth graze on my nipples that I gasp. I pull away so she could release her hold on my breast.

She scrunches her eyebrows at me when she realized she is on her back. Again. "You really want to top me that bad?"

I shake my head and give her a genuine smile. "That's not the point, Anna. I don't want you to-"

"Can you please stop being a doctor for a second?" She glares at me, "Just be my girlfriend now, okay?" she pulls me towards her. My entire weight rests against hers. "Babe, I want you now… And it would really kill me if-"

I cut her with a kiss and mumble against her lips, "Then stop talking." I said which I know she agrees with as she kisses me back with fervor.

I start to kiss her jaw, then my kisses went on her right ear, "I love you, Anna." I whisper softly and it made her shiver. She moans when I lick her earlobe. She bucks her hips towards me and that made me gasp. The friction it caused between our clothed centers again electrifies my whole being. I am on fire.

My kisses went down on her neck, I savor her scent as I kiss and lick her glorious neck. I can't get enough of her as I trail down again to capture her nipple with my mouth. She moans. Hard. And that sounds made me tingle all over my body.

I switch to her other nipple making sure to give both of them the attention they deserved. While sucking her entire breast, I start to remove her shorts which she complies with as she lift her hips to help me undress her.

And now, Anna is naked beneath me. I shiver at the thought of claiming her mine. Just mine.

"Elsa…" She moans deliciously as I swirl my tongue on her navel. She lifts her hips in response when my hand trails down her thighs. "Oh god!" She gasps when my finger touches her lightly between her legs. And mind you, she is soaking, deliciously WET. I lick my lips in anticipation as I trail down on her body making sure to cover every single part of her with open-mouthed kisses. "Elsa, please…" she begs.

"I know, babe. I know." I said softly, reassuring her that I would satisfy her every need. I start to part her legs so I could settle between them. Her left hand interlaces mine as soon as I start burying myself into her core.

"Ohhhhh…. Ahhhhh… Els…. Elsa…!" she moans as I continue giving open-mouthed kisses on her already soaking center. My tongue flattens on her clit and it made her jerk in response. Her other hand settles at the back of my head as she urges me to continue what I was doing to her. Her hand that was grasping mine stays connected and I had this urge to look at her while I continue satisfying her needs. Our eyes connect against each other and I felt that I could also combust in any minute as I realize how sexy Anna is right now. With her ragged breathing, she looks at me with hooded eyes and mouthed the words 'I love you' to me, then she moans hard as I enters her hole with my scorching tongue. "Oh god! Fuck! Ahhhh Uhhhhh Elsa!" I continue my ministrations with my tongue and then she cried out, "Elsa! I'm gonna come! Oh god! Uhhhhh!"

I watch her come against my mouth and it was really a beautiful sight to watch. I could watch it over and over and I'll probably won't get tired of it.

As I continue watching her come down from her high, I continue lapping every juice she happened to release. And then I saw how fully she was spent so I went on her side and cuddle her. "Anna, are you okay?"

She was breathless so I gave her a moment to finally catch her breath.

I smile at her, kiss her cheek and hug her. Oh so tightly.

"That was-" she starts. Her breathing coming back to normal.

"Exhausting?" I supplied.

She turns her head on her side so she could face me. Her eyes start to droop. She nods her head in agreement. I chuckle. "Get some rest, babe. You desperately need it." I said, leaning forward so I could kiss her on her lips.

"But how about you?" Her eyes start to close.

"I'll be fine, Anna. Let's get some sleep." I said softly.

"But… I want to-"

"Shhhh…" I hushed. "No talking." I hug her tightly.

"I love you, Elsa…" she said. "I'll gather my strength soon, okay?"

I laugh lightly at her. _Oh Anna…_

"Get some sleep, babe. My needs were already satisfied just by looking at you and having you in my arms…" she nods, her eyes are already closed. "And I love you too…" I whisper softly and then we both drifted into sleep.

* * *

 **WOAH! HOT, HOT, HOT!**

 **Do you all agree?**

 **Anyway, I love reading ur reviews so please...**

 **tell me ur favorites? lines? scenes? Characters?**

 **-RAINEZEIK**


	28. Soulmates to Infinity

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Thanks for all the reviews again, this story is clearly coming to an end. But don't worry, as I promised before, I still love this Elsanna ship so I would still continue making stories for our two beloved girls.**

 **SHOUTOUTS:**

 **LOCTN: Thanks for following my stories since 2013. And it flatters me that u made an account just so you could review. I don't play games anymore but I love games too. I dont know about the game Life is strange. I haven't seen ur email because fanfiction website doesnt permit us to do so. What is the game all about? are they girl-girl characters? Because I only write girlxgirl here.**

 **SEDRYN: Thanks for the reviews and help regarding the previous chapter, I somewhat edited some of it. Thanks. And I'm glad you stuck with the story even though you were losing hope at first. lol**

 **BOOKER671: Thanks, lol Yeah, it was really a hot chapter, huh lol It would be a better place if parents are really accepting huh, cheers to that. Oh about that question? Hmmm, oh yes! lol**

 **ALEX: Thanks for that wonderful long review. Last chap was perfect for you? Thanks, jeez! lol So, u were a blushing mess, huh, that is so funny, lol And about the show that killed my fav character? Well, the LGBT community is boycotting that show because they kind of queerbaited us with a happy ending, but in reality they just wanted ratings. Well anyway, don't watch it anymore, lol it's the 100. Anyway, yeah again, u made me happy with ur review as always, :) and thanks for that song suggestion, although I dont have any plans to include songs anymore with the remaining chaps, thanks for that though. I'm curious, where are u from? and ur a girl or a boy? :)**

 **VISITOR: Hi again, Mr. Austria. Thank you again for that review and for continuing to read and support this story, and yes, the chapter was hot. I read it a couple of times too, lol**

 **KYOKO-NYAA: lol, oh yeah Anna is hungry for Elsa. lol Dom Anna? Hmmm, I think you will like this chap, harharhar!**

 **THATCREEPYGUYTHATDOESN'TLEAVE: I'm really flattered that I'm ur one and only fav, lol Yeah, where are u from? Country? Just curious.**

 **ADDY: I know, :( do u know ELYZA LEX? The fictional character the clexa fandom made up for alicia clark in fear the walking dead? Well, I have a new story for that. :)**

 **MILANDAANZA: Oh yeah, no drama this time, lol**

 **LAPRAS-PLUSHY: anyway dont watch it anymore, lol and yeah, I was really sad too. Anyway, yeah, hodnes is love. Thanks for the review for this chap.**

 **PUNKY32: Oh yeah, I will. *wink***

 **ACHTTIEN: Hahahahaha, naku po, cold shower tlaga? hahahaha**

 **KAIKA-CHAN: Woah? Woah! lol I love ur reaction with the love scene, lol**

 **LEELAN22: Oh yeah, punzie is back! lol I love that song too, and yeah, elsa and anna are insatiable. lol Thanks for the review and about my other fic, I will update that too when I have time, of course. Saturday is just Elsanna day for me, lol**

 **ANTOR2001: Thanks for the review, and yes, they will be... SOON :)**

 **GUEST: Me too. I wont watch it again too.**

 **ENJOY READING! :)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 28**

 **SOULMATES TO INFINITY**

"Hey Elsa. Stop! Why are you so damn nervous? You're literally trembling!" Rapunzel strikes me in my arm.

I glare at her. "I'm not trembling." I said in an indignant tone, which made her glare at me in return. "Okay, jeez! I'm nervous okay? You can't blame me! I'm going to propose to Anna Arendelle, the one and only Arendelle heiress! What if she says NO?"

Rapunzel sighs. "You're really thinking that she is going to say 'NO'? Come on, Elsa! That girl is hopelessly in love with you."

I look away, "Well, we haven't talk about it yet. It had been three months since she went out of the hospital and I don't want to pressure her to marry me. I mean, I dropped hints before, telling her that she would be my bride. But she didn't exactly said yes to that."

Yes, it had been three months since Anna and I live together as a couple. I really wanted to make it official with her with the sanctity of marriage but it makes me so damn nervous to ask her every single time. I mean, who wouldn't? I haven't gotten the ring yet. I want the ring to be special. I want to give her the best damn ring that I could afford. Well, I'm not rich like the Arendelle family so I need time to save money for an engagement ring, let alone a wedding.

When my family arrived here three months ago, we talked about the wedding even though I haven't asked Anna to marry me yet. They also told me that Mr. Arendelle offered to cover all expenses to our upcoming wedding but I refused. I remembered the conversation I had with him two months ago when he came to visit me at work.

 _"Elsa, are you having cold feet in marrying my daughter?" He asks as soon as we were alone inside the doctor's office._

 _I blink, shock by his words. "What? No. Of course not, Mr. Arendelle. I love Anna, I want to marry her."_

 _He smiles warmly at me that made me relaxed, "You can call me Agdar for now, Elsa. But once you're married to Anna, I would require you to call me father."_

 _I smiled back at him, "Thank you… uhm… Agdar."_

 _"Well anyway, the reason I asked you that question is that… I am- well WE were wondering when would be the big day? Your family and mine talked about it before. We were really expecting that you would be married last month while your parents were here. But what I do not understand was, why haven't you proposed to Anna YET?" he asked, his voice serious._

 _I cleared my throat. I completely understand him. Well, to be honest, I would like to marry Anna as soon as possible but…. "I want to give your daughter a nice proposal, nice wedding, and also, I want to give her the best ring I could afford."_

 _He nods. "You know damn well that I could help you with that right? Money is not a problem-"_

 _I cut him off, "With all due respect sir, I really want to work for it. I already have the perfect ring in mind; I want it to be special. I just need more time to prepare."_

 _He sighs deeply then chuckles lightly after, "Okay. I'm sorry if I was being pushy. I'm just nervous that you'd changed your mind."_

 _This time, it was me who laugh lightly. "Never, sir. I love your daughter more than my life; I just want it to be perfect for her._

 _He mumbles something that made me smile, "You and your pride." He said, smiling._

 _Yeah, he was right about that._

"Elsaaaa! You're seriously thinking about that?" Rapunzel said, cutting my thoughts.

I was about to say something when the jewelry designer came in to show me the ring I personally requested to be custom made just for Anna.

"Wow!" Rapunzel gasps. "This is really amazing! Just wow!"

I smile as I admire the customized ring I ordered for Anna.

Anastasia, one of the famous jewelry designers here in LA, explains the customized engagement ring to both of us. "This is one of a kind engagement ring. We called it, 'the soulmate'. As per your request, Elsa, the center stone is a 2 carat round diamond in an 18 k white gold setting with pave diamonds surrounding the center gem. I hope that this matches your preference."

I smile widely. "This is perfect, Anastasia."

Rapunzel interrupts, "Anna will definitely love this, Elsa. This is beautiful!"

Anastasia smiles at me; "She is a lucky girl, then."

"No. I'm the lucky one." I told her. "She is one of a kind. And she is my soulmate."

Anastasia nods. "Should I wrap it up now?"

I nod my head. "Definitely."

Anastasia stands up to prepare the receipt while Rapunzel stares at me wide-eyed. "Wow! You really are in love with Anna. Lucky girl. And I have to admit, you are smooth as fuck. When are you planning to propose? What preparations do you have in mind?"

That made me nervous again, "Actually, I'm thinking of a nice dinner in an expensive restaurant and then after that, I would drop on my knees and ask her THE QUESTION. What do you think?"

Rapunzel taps her fist on the table, "Well, it's simple yet romantic." Then she looks at me, "Either way, Anna will say yes. You can propose to her in front of your favorite TV show, she would probably say yes anyway. Hell, you can ask her after a mind-blowing sex, she would definitely say yes." She laughs that made me reddened in embarrassment as I remember how mind-blowing making love to Anna everyday.

Yeah, almost everyday. That's how active we are for the past months. Anna was insatiable when it comes to sex ever since she gained her strength back, she used all of her strength to top me. AT ALL COST.

"Are you seriously daydreaming about having sex with Anna right now? Ugh!" Rapunzel rolls her eyes, "You do know that the reason why I moved out a month ago from your apartment was that you guys were insatiable with each other! And I really REALLY heard the moaning and everything, ugh!" She fake-vomits that made me roll my eyes.

"You always remind it to me every damn time, Punzie." I said, "And besides, I was really being quiet, I tried so hard to be quiet anyway." I said, chuckling lightly.

Rapunzel glares at me, "Yeah right, quiet my ass!"

Before I could retort, Anastasia came back and I settled the payment with her.

Now that I bought THE ring, all I have to do now is plan the surprised proposal. "Punzie, you have to help me plan it. I need you. Please." I beg.

Rapunzel smirks at me, "Of course, I'll help you. That's why I'm here. And besides, Merida is coming tomorrow. Girl power at its finest!"

"Yeah!" I agree. Like a child, we both high-fived each other and giggled.

* * *

"Babe."

"Hmmm…" I mumble incoherently. I was exhausted for the past days. I was working my ass off so I could save enough money for my upcoming wedding with Anna… well… IF Anna says yes of course. I haven't asked her yet. It had been a week since I bought the ring for her but I haven't had the courage to ask her. Well, of course, Rapunzel and Merida suggested several things on how I could ask her and it seems like that all of their suggestions weren't really unique or special for Anna. I really want it to be special. Ugh. Who knew that proposing to the love of your life is this hard? And stressful... and nerve-wracking?

"Babe…"

I open my eyes, "Hey. You're home." I said softly. She smiles at me and gives me a peck on my lips.

"Why are you exhausting yourself like this? You slept on the couch again." She said, her tone reprimanding but sweet.

"I fell asleep waiting for you after I cooked our dinner." I said, rubbing my eyes in the process.

"You are just so sweet, Elsa." She hovers on top of me and I pull her closely. "I miss you."

"I miss you too, Anna. How was work?" I ask. Two months ago, Anna came back in her office. She begins to live a normal life again after the accident and I'm just so proud of her.

She nuzzles her nose against my neck. "Hmmm… The usual." That gesture made me shiver. "Tell me, Elsa. Why can't I get enough of you?" she starts to kiss me on my neck and my senses tingle once again. Anna could play my body like an instrument and I respond to her very quickly. She could make me WET just by looking at me with those damn sexy eyes.

My hips jerk in response as she continues to give me wet kisses on my neck. "Anna…" I moan her name desperately.

I could feel her lips smiling at my neck, "I'm so sorry for being insatiable, Elsa."

I chuckle lightly. "If it makes you feel better…. Uhmmmm… oh god Anna!" she sucks and nips my pulse point. "If it makes you feel better… I feel the same way about you." I breathe.

Her kisses start to trail from my neck, then to my jaw and then settle on my lips. I open my mouth for her eagerly. Her tongue dives inside my mouth that I groan in pure pleasure.

Just like last night, we drowned ourselves in kisses. Pool of heat settles between my legs that made me entangle them around her hips, obviously desperate for friction. "Anna!" I moan again. "Clothes. Off. Please." I beg as I tried to unbutton her tailored suit.

I successfully remove her tailored top, and then I reach out on her back to unpin her lacy bra. Within seconds, she was naked on top of me. Her clothes scattered on the floor. She pulls me with her so she could remove my tank top and shorts as well.

With all of our clothing scattered on our living room, she lays me down again on the couch and hovers on top of me. She was breathing real hard and I couldn't take my eyes off from her eyes as she opens my legs with the help of her thigh.

"Elsa…" She breathes. I cup her nape so she could kiss me again. My whole body burns as she touches me. Her hand trails lower until she reaches my core. I flinch as her warm fingers starts to rub my core in pure ecstasy. I open my legs wide for her to gain access freely.

"Ah… Anna… fuck… oh my fu-!" Without warning, she inserts her fingers inside of me that made me tremble.

"Oh Elsa…" she breathes. "You're so damn wet." She said that made me blushed. I look away, clearly embarrassed. "Babe, don't be embarrassed. I love it." she kisses me fully on my mouth and at the same time her fingers create a pleasurable rhythm inside of me.

My hips buck in response, trying to match her rhythm.

Echoes of our ragged breathing, her fingers pumping inside of me and the couch screeching with our intense lovemaking; fills the entire room followed by my mind-blowing release.

* * *

Rapunzel, Merida and I came up with a plan, finally. Dinner at the beach is a romantic venue for a marriage proposal. We're all set for tomorrow. I already took the ring from Rapunzel just so I won't forget it. She kept it for me for a week so that Anna won't find it.

"Hey Elsa." Kristoff calls me from behind as I was about to leave the hospital premises. I didn't know he was following me.

"Hey Kristoff, what's up?"

"Do you want to have drink with me tonight at the bar?" He asks.

"I can't, Kristoff. Anna is waiting for me at home." I replied. "We could just drink at our apartment if you want to."

"Nah! You're just going to eyefuck each other while I'm there. No thanks." He said, "I don't want to witness THAT anymore. You both are insatiable with each other. It's disgusting sometimes."

I laugh. I don't have any retort for that. He was right anyway.

"Please, Elsa. I need someone to drink with tonight. I have a problem." He said.

I look at him, my eyebrows furrowing. "What problem?"

"Can we just talk while drinking beer?" he said, his voice hopeful. "I really need a friend right now."

"Okay." I finally said. Kristoff needs me and I'll be a jerk not to help him in times like this. "I'll just call Anna and tell her I'll be home late." I reach out for my phone to call Anna but then she already texted me minutes ago telling me she'll be home late too. I replied just so I could tell her my plans with Kristoff.

* * *

"Why are we here?" I ask him. "Lesbian bar really?" I furrow my eyebrows in confusion.

"Hey, it's a nice bar. Don't tell me you haven't gotten here?" He replied as he finds a spot so we could park.

"Of course, I went here once. And you're right it is a nice bar." I said softly, suddenly remembering that it was the same bar where Anna and I met.

"Actually, one of my friend is the co-owner of this bar. She personally asked me to visit it sometime." Kristoff said.

I nod. "So, we're kind of a VIP here, huh?"

Kristoff chuckles, "Well, yeah. If you want to put it that way."

"It had been so long since I went inside a lesbian bar. I should text Anna though. I'll tell her you brought me to a lesbian bar." I said, grinning at him knowing full well that he would have to explain to Anna why he brought me here. I begin to type a message to Anna.

"Tell her don't worry. I would not let anyone near you. I don't want to be in the receiving end of my cousin's wrath anyway."

That made me laugh.

* * *

I walk towards the entrance with Kristoff by my side, I show them my ID and they let us enter the bar.

The ambiance was nice and it's a good thing it wasn't crowded. There were group of girls at the corner staring at me but I ignored them.

I feel a sense of déjà vu as I walk towards the bar. The same bartender was there. She smiles at me and I smile back in return. Good thing she wasn't giving me flirty, seductive eyes compared before.

"Hey, I'll be back in a minute. Just stay here, okay?" Kristoff said.

"Sure," I said. With Kristoff gone, I look around the area. There were several girls dancing at the center. Others were at the corner making out with each other.

"What are you having?" The same bartender asks me.

"Corona beer." I replied.

"Not planning on getting drunk?" She asks.

I shake my head. "No. I'm just here for my friend."

She nods. "So you're not here for the girls?" She hands me my beer.

"Nope." I replied. "You see, I already have a girlfriend."

"Hmmm." She nods. "Interesting." Another customer calls her, "I'll be right back." She said.

I lean against the bar as I scan the area once again. Where is Kristoff, anyway?

And then I felt it. I felt uneasy, that someone was watching me. I scan the crowd again, my eyebrows furrowing.

As I survey the club, my eyes caught someone familiar.

"Oh my god!" I gasp, unbelievingly so.

The love of my life is at the corner of the bar, glass wine on her hand, looking at me like I'm some kind of a prey. She was wearing the same outfit she wears when we first met, sexy tank top and jeans. Her strawberry-blonde hair in braided pigtails.

She smirks at me as she walks towards me.

"Like what you see?" she said, in a very seductive voice. And again, I felt the sense of déjà vu.

* * *

" _Like what you see?" She said rather seductively as she leaned into me so I could hear her clearly._

 _I pulled away abruptly. My cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "Sorry." I said._

" _It's alright. I don't mind." She said, giggling._

 _I looked away._

" _Here's your shot ladies." The bartender said, making me turn to face her._

 _I fished for my wallet inside my pocket to pay for the drink, but strawberry blonde girl grabs my wrist._

" _I'll pay for her drinks. One wine cooler, screwdriver, and 2 tequila shots, am I right?" She said, looking at the bartender._

" _Huh? No. Why?" I said, I was about to say something again when her finger touches my lip, making me shut up. I look at her, my eyebrows furrowing._

 _After she paid for 'my' drinks, she turned to face me. "Are you alone?" She said, her eyes seducing me._

 _She removes her finger on my lips, "Yes. I am.." I managed to squeak._

" _Hmmmm, Good.." She said, then she puts her finger, the finger that touches my lip seconds ago, inside her mouth. "I like your lipgloss. I wonder what you taste like." She said, looking at me after licking her finger._

 _My eyes widened in shock. Wow, that was really hot. I crossed my legs to stop my lower body from reacting._

 _She leaned into me, and captured my mouth in a hot searing kiss. Of course I knew how to kiss, so I replied in equal fervor. My body is on fire. It had been so long since I kiss another woman. Kissing guys and girls are completely different. Girls' lips are soft like velvet and kissable while guys' lips are hard and their beard usually irritates me. Kissing girls feels like heaven to me._

 _I probe my tongue on her lower lip and I was glad she opened her mouth for me so I could explore the crevice of her mouth. She tastes exquisitely delicious._

 _She moans against my mouth, and gasps as I hold onto her nape. She angles her head so I could, once again deepen the kiss. Her tongue enters my mouth and it was my turn to moan._

 _After minutes of kissing, I pull away seeking desperately for air. I stare at her with hooded eyes while hers narrows against mine. She grabs my wrist._

 _I look back at her questioningly. She smirks at me, "Wanna go to my place?" She asks._

* * *

"Why are you here?" I ask, furrowing my eyebrows. "Have you seen Kristoff? Where is he?"

"Hi gorgeous. I'm Anna. Anna Arendelle." She said that made me confused. "What's yours?"

"What are you doing Anna?" I ask. "What is this?"

She chuckles lightly. "I like your lip gloss. I wonder what you taste like?" she said, repeating her pick-up line from before.

That made me chuckle. "I have to admit, that pick-up line was smooth, Anna."

She laughs and then after mere seconds, her face becomes serious. "You know what, I was just thinking what would have happened if I haven't met you here before? What would have happened if you pushed me away after I gave you that pick-up line? What would have happened if we didn't had a very pleasurable one night stand?"

That made me think. "I don't know." I finally said. "I wouldn't have met you. We wouldn't have-"

But she cuts me off as she caresses my cheeks with her hand, I lean into her, closing my eyes. "Thank you for coming into my life, Elsa. Thank you for being the best bestfriend I could ever had. And most especially…" she said that made me open my eyes. "Thank you for loving me and not giving up on me."

I was staring back at her when I noticed that the music stops. In mere seconds, the place turns dark except for the spotlight that is now lighting us from above.

Oh my god!

"Elsa…" She said softly that made me stare back at her.

Blue eyes meet teal ones.

Her eyes were filled with emotions. And then to my surprised, she bent down on her right knee.

Oh my god! I gasp.

At the same time that she bents on her knee, I stare wide eyes at the small box presented to me. Inside it, was the biggest diamond ring I have ever seen in my life. I even recognize the shape of the white gold ring, it was the sign of infinity.

My tears starts to fall down as I listen to Anna's words, "Elsa Winters, will you do me the honor and become my wife for all eternity?" she said softly, smiling at me while I started crying.

I bit my lip as I tried to control my tears, I nod my head vigorously. "Yes, yes!"

With that, Anna gives me a wide smile, stands up and hugs me. I hug her tightly in return.

"I love you, Elsa." She whispers softly and then cradles my face on her arms and kisses me softly on my lips.

The crowd around us starts to cheer and clap. They start turning on the lights again. Anna pulls away from me and she let me look at the people surrounding us.

They were all there.

Kristoff, Rapunzel Merida.

My colleagues. Anna's employees.

Anna's parents. My parents.

"Oh my god!" I look at her, "They're here too?" My parents left two months ago and I'm just ecstatic to see them again.

Anna smiles at me, she wipes my tears away. "Anything for you, babe."

"I didn't expect this. Oh my god." I said, still shocked. I was supposed to be the one proposing to her, not the other way around.

She smirks at me, "Well, I grew tired of waiting for you to ask my hand in marriage so-"

I look at her, my cheeks reddened as I reach out for the small box inside my pocket. "Actually…" I showed her the box.

"Oh Elsa…" She starts.

"You beat me out of it, huh." I said, smiling adoringly at her.

"I didn't know." She was shaking her head now.

The crowd went silent again as I stare at Anna with the tiny box in hand. "Anna, I was supposed to propose to you tomorrow but clearly you beat me out of it." I heard people chuckling at the background. "I've waited for you for so long. I've waited for my soulmate to come along and then YOU came into my life. I know it's silly now that we're officially engaged but I still want to ask you the same question you asked me minutes ago." She stares at me with those teary eyes, "Will you marry me, Anna Arendelle? Will you accept me as your wife forever and ever and ever and-"

She cuts me off by kissing me fully mouthed on the lips. "Yes." She mumbles between kisses, "Yes, Elsa. Oh my god, I love you!" She stares at me; her hands settle themselves on my cheeks. "We really are soulmate huh? We have the same plan all along. To surprise the other."

I nod, smiling adoringly at her. "I love you too Anna."

"LET'S PLAN THE WEDDING!" Mr. Arendelle's words echo inside the bar.

"FINALLY!" It was Rapunzel's voice.

I kiss Anna's cheeks again as we watch the people plan our wedding inside the bar that started it all.

"How did you manage to do this?" I ask curiously.

Anna smirks at me, "This lesbian bar is significant in our lives. I bought it from the previous owner. It's just one of my wedding gifts to my soon-to-be wife."

"Woah!" I stare at her in shock. "You didn't have to do that." I said but my heart is literally overjoyed.

"It's our first business babe. It's a great start for us, don't you think?" She winks at me.

I shake my head, smiling unbelievingly, "You are one of a kind, Anna. And you are MINE. Just mine."

She leans into me, "Just yours…. Just yours… Mrs. Elsa Arendelle." Then she kisses me on my lips again.

* * *

 **I HOPE I SATISFIED YOU WITH THE PROPOSAL! :)**

 **Too much fluff, I know, lol**

 **Anyway, we are down to few more chapters... Thanks for the support and reviews. I love reading all of them! :)**

 **Tell me all ur favorites? Lines? Scenes and Characters?**

 **-RAINEZEIK**


	29. Wedding Bells

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: We're really getting near the end. :) thank you for all those who didn't give up on this story. And now we're really getting near the end. :( One more chapter to go!**

 **SHOUTOUTS:**

 **LEELAN22: One more chapter to go. Thank you for sticking on this story. You will always be one of my fav reader in this story, lol Did that proposal shocked you last chapter? lol, I 'm glad I surprised all of you :) I love that 'crazy little thing called love' song, lol That random fun fact? Juggling stuff? I'm confused. please elaborate it to me :)**

 **LOCTN: lol, yeah, sex scenes are really hot, huh. Thanks for the review and offer.**

 **ALEX: As always, ur reaction cracks me up. So ur a hopeless romantic huh? me too, lol Thanks for the review, I love ur reviews as always. Try reading my new fic 'hungry for you' too. You will love it too.**

 **ANTOR2001: Yeah, elsa got**

 **EMERALDSERPEROIR: Yeah, hail for the fluff!**

 **THEPROCRASTINATIONMASTER: lol, ur sqealing? lol that's funny! :)**

 **VISITOR: Hi Mr. Austria. Thanks again for the review. Here's the wedding you've been waiting for. And dont worry, even if this does end, I have another story that was published already. Try reading that one, it's entitled 'hungry for you'**

 **BOOKER671: Thanks for the review, and your welcome as always, this is ending soon but dont worry, i have another story in store for the elsanna fandom. Its entitled 'hungry for you' enjoy reading!**

 **KAIKA-CHAN: Lol, breathing heavily again, huh? Smut scenes are the best, right? lol**

 **THATCREEPYGUYTHATDOESN'TLEAVE: Thanks for the review and also reading my other new elsanna fic. I promise that it would also be good similar to this.**

 **SEDRYN: Thanks for posting it in subreddit. Really appreciate it :)**

 **PUNKY32: Yeah, that proposal is really surprising huh :)**

 **AND TO MY KAPATID, tol! oyan, atn naka shoutout! ehehehe u want Anna to give effort dba? U will like this too, lol and basan mune itang metung kung story! hahahaha**

 **THIS CHAPTER IS HARD TO WRITE, I ALSO DID A LITTLE RESEARCH, Anyway, enjoy reading!**

 **WARNING: TOO MUCH SMUT! :)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 29**

 **WEDDING BELLS**

"So, you're marrying Ms. Hottie?" Jasmine said that made me roll my eyes even if she can't see me. "Like seriously?"

I remove my phone from my ear, and put it on speaker. I was alone in my office anyway. "Can we not talk about how you and Elsa had history once upon a time?"

Jasmine chuckles. "I didn't say anything."

"But you're implying to. And believe me, Jasmine. If I could slap you right now, I would. Just for revenge in sleeping with my soon-to-be wife." I said, my voice raising. I can't help but be jealous. I shook that horrifying image away from my thoughts.

"Hey now. Don't get jealous on me. It was just a one time thing and besides you weren't both in a relationship with each other at that time." Jasmine said that made me exhaled a deep breath.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I just don't want to think about it anymore." I said, in a defeated tone.

"Anna," her voice turned serious. "I'm sorry I didn't know that you met an accident months before. If I was aware, I would have come there."

"I know, Jas. I know and it's fine. Elsa took care of me and she didn't lose any hope." I said. "So now, would you help me find a nice venue for our wedding?"

"Of course, I will. I'll take care of that, no worries. I'll look for a nice castle venue here in Europe for your wedding."

"Thanks Jas. I owe you one." Then I smiled, "By the way, you're my maid of honor or Best woman. Whatever it suits."

"It would be my honor, Anna." She said and I imagined her smiling at me.

"I miss you Jas."

"I miss you too." She replied.

Then I remembered teasing her, "By the way, have you found your match yet? It would really be nice if someone could stop your playful ways, you know."

"Psshhh. That would be impossible, Anna. I love my single life."

I laugh lightly. "Someday you will find your match too. Love is a good thing, Jasmine."

"In your dreams." She said that made me laugh loudly.

* * *

Ever since I proposed to Elsa, I started to plan for our wedding. Elsa insisted to help but I told her that I would handle everything. I want to surprise her. I want to make an effort for her. I want to make her the happiest bride in the whole world.

I started making calls for everything. I even contacted the great 'Maleficent' to do our wedding gowns. Maleficent is one of the famous fashion designers in the world, which happened to be my aunt.

A knock on the door made me stop from what I was doing.

I sigh deeply. I told my secretary not to disturb me. What does she wants this time? "Come in." I called. My eyes were still fixed on my computer when the door opens. "I told you I don't want to be disturbed-"

"I know that, but am I not exempted?"

"Elsa!" I stand up and walk towards her. She cups my cheeks and kisses me directly from my lips. I suck her bottom lip in return that made her gasped. I suck on it more and then release it with a plop. I pull away from her and grin widely at her.

She looks at me with those hooded eyes. She loves the way I suck her bottom lip, it's her weakness actually. "I'm supposed to tell you something important but I forgot it."

I smile widely at her, "Oh really, now?" I tease, my hands settled on her hips as I pull her against me. "To what do I owe this visit from my gorgeous soon-to-be-wife, hmm?" My lips hover against hers as I spoke.

She chuckles, "I just miss you." she puts her arms around my shoulders. "And…" she drawls, "I wondered what it feels like making love to my soon-to-be-wife in her office?" she said seductively that made me widen my eyes. Pools of heat settled between my legs at that thought.

My jaw drops unceremoniously. "Wha- Really?"

She licks her bottom lip and then she stuck her tongue out to lick my lips too. Her heated tongue made contact with my lips that made me groaned. She licks my bottom lip painfully slow. "Elsa…" I moaned. My hands clutch on her waist.

"What do you think?" She teases, her eyes filled with mischief.

I smirk. "Did you lock the door?" I asked.

"Of course." It was her turn to smirk. "And I told your secretary not to disturb us."

I smiled. "Good thinking, babe."

I was about to push her against the wall when she beats me out of it. She pushes me against my table and forces me to sit on it. "Hmmm… You want to dominate me in my office?" I ask, smirking at her.

"No. I WANT to pleasure you in your office." She whispers against my ear that made me shiver. She starts to unbutton my tailored suit and kisses me fully on my mouth. She stuck her tongue out and I suck it making her moan. I want to feel her skin against mine so I unbutton her top too. But before I could finish unbuttoning her top, she kneels in front of me and pulls down my skirt and panties too. "Spread your legs, Anna."

I grab the corner of my office table as Elsa hovers against my center. I was breathing heavily as I lick in anticipation.

With hooded eyes, I watch her as she starts to kiss me down there. "Elsa… oh god! Mmmmmmm…" I moan as her tongue caresses my wet core. Her eyes were glued against mine that made me tremble. Her eyes look so intense that I nearly climaxed just by looking at her.

My right hand grabs the back of her head, my hips bucking against her mouth. "Ahhhhh… uhhhhhh… Elsa…. Babe… more… please…" I moan. She continues to kiss me down there, and then I felt her slick tongue enters my hole. "Oh fuck! Elsa!" I screamed as she puts me into the edge.

I was panting heavily. My back lays on top of my table.

"Hmmm… you are so delicious, Anna."

I watch with hooded eyes as Elsa licks her lips. My cheeks flushed as she smirks sexily at me. "I don't want to complain but you drained all of my energy, babe."

She chuckles. "I know. It's the magic of a quickie." She said softly, her hand wipes the sweat on my forehead. "You were always busy preparing our upcoming wedding, I want to help. Tell me what I need to do." She cooed.

She pulls me so I could stand. I smirk knowingly at her. "So, that was your purpose huh? To seduce me in my office so you would ask for the preparations of our wedding? Nice try, Elsa." I said, laughing.

She rolls her eyes. "Okay, you got me." She said softly, she starts to button up my tailored suit. "Really, Anna? I want to help. I asked Kristoff but he won't say anything. I even asked my friends about it, but you…" she pokes my nose, "You turn them up against me."

I kiss her nose. "Elsa, I got this okay? I just want you to be present at our wedding day because it would break my heart if you weren't there."

She furrows her eyebrows at me, "Of course, I'll be there. I want to marry you as soon as we can. Heck, we could go to Las Vegas now and marry in an instant-"

I place my finger on her lips. "I refused to marry you in Vegas, Elsa. I want it to be special. And I want to surprise you."

Elsa nods. "I'm sorry if I'm being pushy. The surprise is really killing me, you know."

I chuckle. "You love doing surprises but you hate receiving one."

She smiles lovingly at me. "You always surprise me anyway."

"Because I love you." I give her a peck on her lips.

"And I love you too." She replies, and then she leans towards me and peppered me with kisses. "You taste sooooo good, Anna." She whispers against my ear that made me blush furiously.

This woman.

I'm so in love with this woman.

I grin mischievously at her as I lift her from the floor, her legs automatically wrap around mine as I carried her towards the couch at the corner of my office. I savor her delicious neck and whisper, "Now, it's my turn."

* * *

I stared in awe at the beautiful venue of our wedding. It took me six months to prepare for this day and I smile in satisfaction. I'm going to provide Elsa Winters, the love of my life, a fairytale wedding suited just for her, my queen.

Located in the historic Scottish town of Forfar in the rolling hills of the Angus countryside, is Kinnettles Castle. Jasmine showed me a lot of castle wedding venue in Europe but I chose this one. I fell in love with the place at first sight. And I bet that Elsa will fall in love with this place too.

I invited all of Elsa's relatives and friends in Norway to attend this grand wedding of ours. Elsa doesn't have any idea that I will marry her in a castle. All she knows is that, I'll marry her in one of our hotels here in Scotland.

"Anna, are you ready? Elsa already arrived via helicopter. Rapunzel told me she was shocked. She couldn't believe it." Jasmine whispers beside me. As my maid-of-honor slash Best woman, she was standing next to me.

"Really?" I exhale a deep breath. "Oh god, oh god! She really is here?" I start to panic. My heart beats tripled fast. Oh my god, this is the day!

"Hey Anna! Hey! Relax! Breathe in, breathe out…" Jasmine said as she tried to calm my nerves. I followed her instruction.

"Oh my god. I'm just excited I'm finally marrying Elsa!" I gasp as soon as I heard the wedding march song.

"I know, Anna. I know. Just smile. Just smile for her. It's your wedding day." Jasmine said softly. I nod my head. "And Anna?"

"Yeah?" I turn my head to face Jasmine.

"You are one gorgeous prince." She said that made me blushed.

Well, the thing is, Aunt Maleficent suggested that I should wear a prince attire designed by her to match the princess gown of Elsa. After thorough discussion and different sketches, I finally found the best design that will suit me.

While I look like a prince charming, Jasmine look like a gallant knight.

"Hans will be proud of you, dear cousin." She adds.

I nod and smile.

"Here she comes, Anna. Your princess." She said, gesturing towards the closed door.

I smile widely, "My queen." I replied.

The door finally opens.

They sound the trumpet.

My heart jumped at the sight of her.

"Oh my god!" I gasp. "She is beautiful!"

"Yeah, she is. You are one lucky girl, Anna." Jasmine sighs.

Elsa, together with her mom and dad, walks down the aisle. I was in awe as I watch her walk slowly. Maleficent did a great job. Elsa's wedding gown is just… magnificent! Her hair was woven in a French braided crown twist bun with a crown on top of her head. She looks majestic and gorgeous.

Our eyes met as she gets near. She looks at me unbelievingly. Her jaw drops as she drank the sight of me. I smile sweetly at her as I mouthed the words 'I love you'. She blushes. Oh god, I am really in love with this girl.

"Take care of my daughter." Mr. Winters said.

"I will, sir." I kiss the cheeks of her dad and her mom. Her mom smiles at me, and it made my heart soar.

Her dad handed Elsa's hand to me, which I immediately accepted.

I guided her as we both walk towards the center in front of the bishop.

"Anna… you're one gorgeous prince." She said softly as she lean towards me. "I can't believe you did all of this for me. I was shocked when Kristoff showed me my ride. A helicopter, Anna! Oh my god! And this castle… it's overwhelming!"

"Did you like it?" I ask.

She smiles at me, lean towards me and kisses my cheek. "I love it. And I love you. So freaking much. How did you do all of this?"

I was about to answer but we heard the bishop cleared his throat.

"Sorry." She said, lowering her head.

"Don't worry, I'll explain everything to you after this. We have all the time in the world, Elsa." I whisper softly.

"WE ARE GATHERED HERE TODAY TO CELEBRATE THE UNION OF ANNA ARENDELLE AND ELSA WINTERS…" The bishop starts.

* * *

"Please welcome the royal couple, Mrs. Anna and Elsa Arendelle!"

The crowd cheered and my heart explodes with joy. "We're finally married, Elsa!" I cup her chin and lean towards her. "I love you so much." I whisper against her lips. She places her hand at the back of my head and kisses me. The kiss was sweet at first but then it turns into full passionate kiss. We were both breathless when we pull away.

"I love you too, Anna."

I smile. "You made me the happiest person alive, Elsa. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

She blushes. "Thank you for all of this." Tears of joy start to flow against her cheeks but I wipe it away.

"Thank you for loving me. You complete me, Elsa."

With that, she hugs me tightly.

* * *

"You invited them all." Elsa said, her eyes shining with joy. We were having our first dance as a married couple, her hands encircles around my nape while mine settles on her waist.

"I figured you want them all here." I said, winking at her.

"How did you manage to do that?" she said, sounding surprised.

I shrug my shoulders, "I asked for help."

"And you didn't ask for my help? I should have helped you with all of this, Anna. Everything was grand. No wonder you were always exhausted when you come home." She said, her voice filled with concern.

I chuckle lightly, "I wanted to surprise you, Elsa. And I'm glad that I did it. Your reaction was priceless." I lean towards her and kiss her plump lips.

She sighs into the kiss. "I'm going to make love to you endlessly tonight. I hope you have the stamina to keep up with me." She mumbles between kisses.

Unsurprisingly, that made my body shivered. Just the way she said those words made me want to take her to bed. Right now.

"I know what you're thinking right now babe. Too bad, the party is just starting." She giggles that made me roll my eyes.

"You are such a tease, Elsa."

"You love it." she chuckles.

"I love YOU." I replied.

* * *

"Anna!"

I turn around to see Jasmine walking towards me, she looks seriously pissed. "What happened?" I ask.

"Why didn't you tell me that you knew that brunette over there?"

"Huh? Who?" I scan the crowd.

"The one talking to your wife?" She raises her perfect eyebrows at me.

"Belle?" I ask, clearly confused.

"That's her name?" She said softly. "Belle. Beautiful."

"Do you know her?" I ask.

"Remember the girl that I told you before? The one night stand I had three months ago? That's her." She said, still looking at Belle.

I shook my head. "No way! Belle wouldn't!"

"And you think I'm lying? That's her! The French woman!" She grits her teeth. "And now they're coming over here. Oh my god!"

I look at her, completely in shock. "Why are you acting like this? You are Jasmine Jafar, dear cousin. This is a strange reaction coming from you."

Jasmine rolls her eyes. "I don't know. She is just so gorgeous. I've been looking all over for her! And now she's here. And both of you knew her!" She said, her tone accusing.

I sigh. "Belle is Elsa's kind-of ex. But they never had a relationship. They just dated. She is a nurse in Arendelle Hospital, Jas. If you stayed here in the US and not jet setting all over the world, maybe you've met her already multiple times."

Jasmine rolls her eyes. "Okay. Just shut up. Here she comes."

"Hi Belle! It's so nice of you to accept my invitation." I said, kissing her cheek. "Thank you very much." I whisper softly.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Anna. I'm glad that you and Elsa finally tied the knot." She said, smiling at me.

Elsa puts her arms around me, "We owe it all to you, Belle."

Jasmine clears her throat that made me chuckle. "By the way, Belle. I want you to meet my infamous cousin, Jasmine Jafar." I said, earning a poke in my ribs from Jasmine.

I furrow my eyebrows when my cousin bows politely at Belle, took Belle's hand and kisses it. Elsa mirrors my reaction as she looks at me, her eyebrows furrowing.

"We meet again, Belle. It had been three months, my lady." She said.

"Oh? We did? I don't remember, I'm sorry." Belle pulls her hand away from Jasmine that made me snicker. Jasmine glares at me. "It's nice to meet you anyway, Jasmine." Belle adds. "But I'm sure you have mistaken me with another girl." She said in a shy voice.

Jasmine smirks. "Oh really? Hmmm, let me make you remember it then." She said in a seductive voice that made Belle gasps.

"I…. I-I should go. Adam is waiting for me." Belle said in haste. Jasmine follows her.

And that left us dumbfounded.

"What just happened?" Elsa asks me.

I turn towards her, cup her chin and kiss her lips. "If my cousin gets lucky with Belle, there's another wedding coming up." I said softly.

"What? No way!"

"Yes way." I laugh. "I've never seen Jasmine like that towards a girl, Elsa. Jasmine was way worse than me when it comes to love and relationships. I don't know the exact details what happened between them but if she gets lucky, she will find love on her own. Like me."

Elsa smiles warmly at me. "Like you."

"Hmmmm…" I start to lean again to kiss those soft lips but Elsa stops me.

"I don't want Belle to get hurt, Anna. She had been through a lot." She said in a serious tone.

I chuckle. "Don't worry. I'll keep that in mind when I speak to Jasmine later."

"Good. Now where were we?" Elsa leans towards me again to capture my lips once more.

"Elsa! Anna!" Rapunzel and Merida's voice made us sigh.

"Can't wait to have you all alone by myself later, wife." She mumbles softly that made me laugh lightly.

* * *

We were panting heavily when Elsa curls up beside me. We had three rounds of passionate lovemaking ever since we got into this king-sized bed. Elsa's stamina never ceases to amaze me.

Her hands and legs are intertwining against mine yet I can't get enough of her still. She starts to play on my nipples again making them hard.

"I love you so much, Anna." She said softly.

I was about to say something when she leans towards my nipple and starts to lick it with her scorching tongue. My hips jerk in response. "Elsa…" I moan.

She chuckles as she straddles me again, "Ready for round 4?" She hovers against my lips.

I chuckle lightly, my hands settle on her hips. "I was born ready." I said, grinning widely.

"Good." She said, positioning herself against my center. I could feel her wet core against mine. I grab her ass so she could rub her center against mine. We both moan at the contact.

She lifts her upper body, her hands at both sides of my head. We were staring at each other immensely as she pumps on top of me. I move to put my legs around her as I buck my hips against her center. My hands cup her boobs.

She moans hard as she moves fast on top of me. She bites her lips as she closes her eyes breaking our eye contact. My hands left her nipples, instead I cup her nape and pull her towards me so I could kiss her while she continues to scissor me.

"Oh god!" I gasp as my orgasm starts to build inside of me. "El-sa… F-faster."

She moves much faster on top of me, and I buck my hips in response to her movements. She moans, a sign that she is getting close too.

Within seconds, we came undone.

Again, we were both panting heavily as her body collapse against mine.

"That was-"

"Amazing." I supplied. "I can't get enough of you, Elsa." I hug her tightly.

"I want to have your baby, Anna." She said that made me blink.

"What?"

"I'm going to carry our first child. I want to carry your baby in my womb, Anna." She said, her eyes look determined. I know what she was talking about, it's the procedure called IVF, in vitro fertilization. She will carry my egg in her womb with a sperm donor. Basically, it's my baby but she would just carry it as if it's her own.

"You sure?" I ask, that made my heart jumped. Elsa wants to have a baby with me. That made me super happy. I really thought that we would just adopt. I didn't know that Elsa wants to be pregnant.

She nods and kisses my lips. "I am sure."

I exhale a deep breath. "You just made me the happiest wife in the whole world, Elsa."

She cups my face and starts to pepper me with kisses. "I love you, Anna. I love you soooooo much."

"I love you too, Elsa." Then I let out a seductive grin, "Let's make a baby?" With one swift move, I change our position with me being on top.

She spread her legs and pulls me towards her. "Let's make a baby." She replied, smiling widely.

* * *

 _ **BONUS SCENE (3 months ago)**_

 _It had been barely a year since I left Elsa to be with Anna. To be honest, the distance helped me to move on from her. I already knew that she was in love with her bestfriend and I was just the instrument of them being together for real. Somehow, it makes me proud that I helped them. But I still can't help but wonder when would be my time? When would I meet the love of my life?_

 _My friends in France told me to let loose, that I should stop being boring. I should go out and live my life. So I decided to follow their advice. My brother, Adam, asked me to travel with him which I agreed._

 _And now, we're in Germany. My brother met with his colleagues but I refused to come with them so I just stayed in the bar of the hotel we are staying._

" _Hi. Are you alone, gorgeous?"_

 _I turn around to face the owner of the voice. My breath was caught in my throat when a gorgeous raven-haired girl smiles at me. She offers me a drink._

 _I accept her drink. "Yes, I am." I replied._

 _The woman looks familiar to me but I can't quite pinpoint where I saw her._

" _What is your name?" she asks._

 _I lick my lips, the alcohol already affecting my mind and body. "It's not important." I said in a seductive voice. I need to let lose. I need to stop being boring. This will just be a random hook up. She would never see me again._

 _She smiles at me, lean towards me and whispers, "Your place or mine?" she asks, her lips hovers against mine._

" _Yours." I replied softly._

" _Good. Let's go." She grabs my wrist and we made our way towards the elevator._

 _As soon as the elevator closes, she pushes me against the wall and starts kissing me. I replied with equal intensity._

 _With my mind dizzy from alcohol, I let her guide me towards her hotel suite._

 _One night. That is all I could offer to this gorgeous raven-haired woman._

 _Tomorrow, she will never see me again._

 _I will never see her again._

 _One night of passion._

 _I gave my whole body to her that night._

 _My first experience was with a random woman._

 _What could possibly go wrong?_

* * *

 **AS PROMISED, I gave you a nice ending for our beloved Belle. :)**

 **But no, there is no sequel for jetsetter playgirl Jasmine and kind-hearted 'virgin no more' Belle :)**

 **THIS STORY IS REALLY COMING TO AN END, One more chapter to go... :)**

 **But don't worry, my next elsanna fic is already out, 'HUNGRY FOR YOU' (read and enjoy!)**

 **Fanarts for this story are always welcome. Especially the wedding :) Just tag me on tumbler, 'Rainezeik' and twitter, 'theRaineZeik'**

 **Tell me all your favorites, come on!**

 **SCENES?**

 **LINES?**

 **CHARACTERS?**

 **I love reading your reviews! Make me smile too :)**

 **P.S.**

 **I'm asking my elsanna fandom friends to please vote for clarke and lexa in the championship round zimbio poll march madness 2016. They're against a straight couple which I loved too but my heart belongs to clexa! So pls. help us! :) We should win this! For girlsxgirls! :)**

 **-RAINEZEIK**


	30. Marriage, Pregnancy, Babies and Forever

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: We finally reached our last chapter. Thank you all for sticking with me in this story. There are lot of rollercoaster of emotions but you all managed to overcome the sadness and sorrow and refuse to not leave me in this fanfic. With that, I'm truly grateful. Thus, I give you this last chapter that will make you say, 'forever is real' well atleast in fanfiction. But we all hope that in reality, our love story will end like this too.**

 **LAST SHOUTOUTS:**

 **ALEX1510: Hi Alex, i'm glad that you finally made an account here. I feel honored to be ur first official review as a member of fanfiction. Thanks as always for ur kind detailed review. I love reading them. You make me smile too. And Belle and beautiful? It was coincidence on my part because I didn't know the meaning of it in french, lol Thanks for the info. And I'll be focusing now on Hungry for you. see you there. :)**

 **RIOTGOOMBA: Thanks for the review. Yeah, Belle and Jasmine was really unexpected but I want to tame playgirl Jasmine, I love writing her. lol**

 **SEDRYN: Thanks for helping me with the errors/grammar mistakes. :) And thanks for sharing it too on reddit and tumbler. Appreciate it :)**

 **KIZZAIZZA: Oo cge tumaglish kna lang. hahahah anyway, eto na ung chapter na kinukulit moko, hahaa pampakalimot jan sa heartaches mo,ehe Thanks for the review, napapatawa mo naman ako eh, sige umenglish kna lang din para natatawa ako,ehehe**

 **THATCREEPYGUYTHATDOESN'TLEAVE: Thank you, as always! :) thanks for reading Hungry for you too. I'll be focusing there now, so stay tuned :)**

 **STRAB: You're welcome :)**

 **TRIXY TRIX PRINCESS OF DARK: Thanks for the review. And yeah, baby story will happen here. lol**

 **CLAIRE COOPER: I didnt know you still continue reading this after our last conversation via shoutouts. Thank you. Anyway, I'm not familiar with that method so I just stick to the method I knew. Thanks for the info though. :)**

 **VISITOR: Hi again, Mr. Austria. You really were lost for words? lol Anyway, welcome :) And thank u too.**

 **SILENT READER: Hi, thanks for the review. Don't be sad that it's going to end because I still have a new Elsanna story. :)**

 **YARIPAWN: Hala, holy week pa naman, ehehe okay lang, ginawa ko dn un holy week eh, naku po, ehe :) favor naman? ehe pagdrawing mo naman ako ng wedding nila, with Anna looking like a dashing prince and Elsa looking like a queen/princess, lol Pag may time ka lang naman, ehe kaht gift mo na un sakin sa pagend nito,ehehe :)**

 **LEELAN22: Hey, As always, i love your reviews, lol. And with you being all nerdy with the brain thing, it's cute. lol well, also the cute part was u throwing skittles at your laptop, lol And yeah, anna in a suit. I always pictured Elsa in a suit with different fanfics but I can't help picturing Anna too as a prince (she did save Elsa in frozen like a prince anyway, lol) Yeah, someone tamed THE JASMINE JAFAR. lol Your questions about the babies will obviously be answered her. You might be surprised and you might kiss me if I'm within reach, lol And about the dance itself? Well, yeah, i love that song too so I'll officially accept ur suggestion. 'Thinking out loud' was their first dance background song. :) Thank you for being an avid reader Leelan! :)**

 **PUNKY32: Thank you for the review. And yes, that was one awesome wedding right? lol I hope u liked my other story too :)**

 **KAIKA-CHAN: Hahahaha, hnd ka lalo magcocomplain dto sa ending. ehehe thanks for the review. :)**

 **AND TO MY KAPATID, tol kabusy mo, anyway, pota mimwa naka nanaman ala ka shoutout so ayni na. Balu ku magouting ka, ika na ing masaya at magouting tol, ehehe Anyway, yari ne ini, so ali naka mabitin,ehe**

 **AND additional note to the guest reader who said about something why almost everyone here is a lesbian. Dude, you're reading a lesbian fic, if ur looking for a straight couple, there are other fics that could give u that, even television could give u that. And besides, because LGBT fandom are usually not given happy endings in TV, me as an LGBT writer (I'm bisexual by the way), we will create our own happy endings. So if I want to create a world where everyone is queer, that is my prerogative. LGBT FANS DESERVE BETTER. And if you don't want to vote for Clexa in the zimbio poll, it's fine. They won anyway. :)**

 **WOOOH! Shoutouts done! Thanks to all! ENJOY READING THE LAST CHAPTER! :)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 30**

 **MARRIAGE, PREGNANCY, BABIES AND FOREVER**

 _"Babe?"_

 _"Babe? Are you awake?"_

 _"Babe… Anna…"_

 _Elsa's voice woke me up from my slumber. She got me really exhausted hours ago. And to say that I was exhausted for a few weeks now was an understatement of the century. The reason for this?_

 _My wife._

 _My beautiful, gorgeous, still-sexy-as-hell PREGNANT wife!_

 _"Hmmmm,,," I mumbled as I felt her arms snaked around me as she reached directly to my naked breast. I gasped as she pinched my nipple._

 _"Babe…" she breathed against my ear. Her tongue licked my earlobe and I moaned. "Anna… make love to me…" she whispered seductively against my ear. "I want you babe."_

 _That sent a shiver down my spine; I turned around to face her. As soon as I faced Elsa, she kissed me open-mouthed._

 _Wow! The sex drive of my wife was really way overboard. I just satisfied her barely two hours ago and now she wants more. Not that I'm complaining._

 _Oh god! I moaned as she positioned herself on top of me as she straddled my hips._

 _Who knew that a 7 months pregnant Elsa could be this sexy and deliciously mouth-watering?_

 _As I've said before, definitely NOT COMPLAINING. Even if I'm exhausted from our previous activities._

 _She looked at me with those lustful eyes that I couldn't help but follow her every sexual cravings. I reached out to stroke her clit making her tremble with desire. She was wet alright, so damn WET._

 _"You're ready for me already." It was not a question._

 _She bit her lower lip and nodded. "Please." She begged._

 _Without further ado, my fingers entered her already soaking center. She moaned deliciously._

 _"Fuck Elsa! You are so damn hot babe." I managed to speak. She started to move against my fingers and I can't help but watch in adoration as she satisfied herself with my damn fingers. My fingers were already coated with my wife's juices that I couldn't wait to taste them later._

 _My wife's movements clashed against my own center that I couldn't help but response as I bucked my hips. I moaned hard. If she continued moving this fast on top of me, I might explode too._

 _"Ahhhh… uhhhh… Anna… I'm close… I'm close…"_

 _I reached out to touch her growing belly. The doctor said that it's safe to have sex and she already warned us that my wife's sex drive would increase immensely. Not that I'm complaining. I mean, who wouldn't want insatiable Elsa?_

 _The bed creaked as she moved faster than before. I watched her as she closed her eyes, bit her bottom lip and then trembled before me as she reached the edge. My own orgasm followed after._

 _I was spooning Elsa for fifteen minutes after that mind-blowing sex. My body was dead tired, my eyes were closed enough and ready to drift into sleep when Elsa reached out for my hand and intertwined our fingers._

 _"Anna…" she whispered._

 _"Mmmm… yeah?" I replied._

 _"Have I made you exhausted again? I'm sorry." She said in low voice._

 _I kissed her temple. "I'm not complaining babe. I love insatiable pregnant Elsa." I said, chuckling lightly._

 _She turned to face me, her lips turned into a frown. "I'm serious, Anna. I'm sorry if I'm insatiable. It's just that, being near you, everything is sensitive for me. It's like I want you every hour, every minute, every second."_

 _I blinked. She is so cute. Damn! My wife is really gorgeous. Pregnancy suits her._

 _"Anna? Are you even listening to me?"_

 _I pointed at her nose with my index finger. "You can make it up to me when I carry our second baby." I said, grinning at her._

 _Her lips turned upwards. "Really?"_

 _"Yeah. After a few years maybe. I want to carry your baby too, Elsa. And I can't wait to get back to you when I will be the one experiencing your sex cravings." I smirked. "You are insatiable babe, and I like it. Even if I'm tired." Then I gave her a chaste kiss, "I live to serve my gorgeous wife anyway."_

 _"You are too sweet for your own good, Anna." She said as she leaned towards me to give me a chaste kiss. "I love you so much."_

 _"And I love you too babe." I closed my eyes. "Let's sleep."_

 _"I'm hungry."_

 _"Babe…" I whined, opening my eyes._

 _"The baby is probably hungry that's why I'm hungry." She pouted. Cutely, I may add._

 _Elsa's cute pout is one of my weaknesses. And she knows that. That's why she's using it against me. And also the 'baby is hungry' thing? Who would say NO to that?_

 _So I gave in. "Alright, what would the baby want then?" I said, shaking my head and chuckling lightly when I saw her lips widened in triumph._

 _"The baby wants tacos." She smiled at me._

 _"Seriously?"_

 _"Yeah." She smiled widely._

 _I stared unbelievingly at her. So where will I buy a tacos at this hour of the night?_

 _"Babe…" She said sweetly. "Make me one. The baby wants homemade tacos."_

 _"Ugh!" I reacted, frowning at her. My face fell._

 _She turned around as she spoke, "Okay, it's fine Anna. I'll make one myself. Just sleep." She started to stand, her voice filled with sadness that it made me guilty of reacting like that in front of her._

 _I exhaled a deep breath. She managed to stand up that I immediately reached out for her hand and hugged her from behind. "I'm sorry babe. Don't be angry." I surrendered. God, I'm so whipped._

 _"I'm not angry." She said in a low voice. "I know I'm making you exhausted and everything. It's all my fault." Her voice trembled, she was crying._

 _I made her cry!_

 _I turned her so she could face me. "Babe, don't cry. I'm sorry. I'll make u delicious homemade tacos. I promise. Please don't cry." I wiped her tears away._

 _"I'm not crying."_

 _I chuckle lightly and gave her a chaste kiss on her lips. "Yes you are. I just wiped your tears away, babe."_

 _She blushed. "I'm very emotional these days."_

 _"I know." I smiled at her. Emotional Elsa is a scary Elsa._

 _I remembered a month ago when she went to my office and she saw me talking to one of my soon-to-be business partners. She got jealous because she thought the woman flirted with me. She said that the woman is beautiful and she insisted that I must have been attracted to her because she was sexy compared to her now because of her pregnancy. She was crying in my office endlessly after the meeting that I wasn't able to stop her. Papa even scolded me for making Elsa cry like that. Papa even called my mother to console Elsa. My parents were angry with me. They took Elsa and they made her stay with them. Elsa doesn't want to talk to me for a week. I was devastated. It wasn't even my fault. I did no such thing. I would never cheat on my wife. I would never do that. To say that I was in a 'dog house' was an understatement. I wasn't even able to see my wife for a week. That's way worst than sleeping in the couch._

" _As I've said before, you can make it up to me when I'll be the one pregnant with our child." I said softly that made her smile, "Now, I'll make tacos for the baby" I caressed her womb, "And to my big baby." I said, kissing her lightly on the cheeks. She chuckled._

 _Two more months. I chuckled lightly as I shook my head._

* * *

" _ANNA! WHERE ARE YOU?! COME HERE NOW!"_

 _I was pacing back and forth outside the delivery room of Arendelle Hospital when Elsa's voice echoed in the hallway. Kristoff, Merida, Rapunzel, and my parents were there with me. I called them all because I need moral support. I was nervous. My nerves were killing me as I waited for my wife._

 _"She needs me!" I knocked the door violently. "I'm here babe! I'm here!" I leaned my ear against the door just so I could hear her clearly._

 _"I WANT TO SEE MY WIFE!"_

 _I heard her say before the door opened in front of me making me stumble on the floor. I stood up immediately, ignoring the pain on my knees. I went straight to Elsa._

 _"Babe.. Are you okay? I'm here." I said. She was sweating profusely and I wiped the sweat away from her face._

 _Dr. Kida acknowledged me but then she spoke directly to Elsa. "One more push, Elsa. One more push."_

 _"I can't. It's too painful." Elsa cried that made me tighten my hold on her hand._

 _"It's okay babe. You can do it. I'm here. Tell me what you want me to do." I said, kissing her forehead. "I'm here." My voice trembled as I saw how painful it is for Elsa. I don't want to see her like this. If only I could bear her pain, I would._

 _"I want to see my baby." She said, crying. "But it's so painful, Anna."_

 _"Shhhh… I know babe. I know. Just one more push. Then baby Elyza will come out. We will finally see her, and kiss her, and hug her in our arms. One more push babe. That's all she needs." I said, my voice soothing._

 _We already came up with the baby name for our first-born. Elyza is close to Elsa's name. The first letter of our names was combined to make Elyza's name._

 _E and A._

 _Elsa and Anna._

 _E-lyz-A._

 _Clarke will be her second name. We chose that one because its sounds badass. Like me._

 _Elyza Clarke Winters-Arendelle._

 _Elsa took a deep breath and began to push harder. Her grip on my hand tightens making me wince in pain._

 _And then she came out. Her loud cry made my heart skipped a beat._

 _"Congratulations. You have a healthy baby girl." Dr. Kida spoke._

 _Elsa's grip on my hand loosened but I held her hand and whispered against her, "You did it babe."_

 _She was so exhausted to even reply. She closed her eyes._

 _"Do you want to see her?" Dr. Kida asked._

 _Elsa opened her eyes and nod slightly. Dr. Kida went on Elsa's side to show our baby._

 _"She is beautiful, Elsa." My tears fell down against my cheek. I am so happy._

 _Elsa's tears started to fall down too as she held our baby in her arms. With her raspy voice, she managed to say, "Hello baby Elyza." Then she glanced at me. "Look at her Anna. She's so beautiful. She looks like you."_

 _With my trembling voice I managed to say, "You look like her too, Elsa."_

 _I leaned against her and kissed Elsa's forehead. I placed my finger on baby Elyza's small hand, she grasped it with her tiny cute hand. "Welcome to the world, Elyza Clarke Winters-Arendelle. We are your moms. We will take care of you. We love you so much."_

 _As if she understands what I had said, baby Elyza stopped crying while she continued to grasp my finger with her tiny hand. I smiled. I'm the luckiest wife in the world._

* * *

 **10 YEARS LATER…**

It's New Year's Eve and we have this annual reunion party in Arendelle mansion. Anna's parents were getting old and they want to make this annual party a thing ever since Anna and I get married. So with the help of Kristoff and our friends, together with Jasmine and Belle (yeah, they're married now.) Who would have thought that Belle was the one who tamed playgirl jetsetter Jasmine Jafar? Anyway, the woman was whipped. And I'm just so happy for Belle because she finally has her happy ever after.

Kristoff is married too. Him and my friend, Merida hit it off. I'm so happy that Kristoff finally found the girl he deserved. Merida is 5 months pregnant with their second child, and I can't help but be happy for them.

Rapunzel found her soulmate too. He was one of the doctors in Arendelle Hospital, Dr. Flynn. They have a gorgeous 9-years old daughter named Alexandria, Lexa for short. Elyza loves to play with her probably because of the age range.

Jasmine and Belle have a 3 years old daughter too. They're planning to have another baby soon.

"Mom!"

I was cutting some vegetables in the kitchen when Elyza ran towards me. I turn to face her. Her brows were furrowed. Her grumpy look made me almost laugh as I remembered Anna's toddler picture with the same expression.

"Why baby? What happened?" I ask.

"Lexa." She grumbles. "She was ignoring me because I forgot my gift for her at home. I said sorry but she wouldn't listen." She stomps her foot. "She chose to play with Aden. They were both ignoring me as they play swords." She crosses her arms.

Aden is our 4 years old son.

Aden Lincoln Winters-Arendelle is his full name. Again with the A and E in both of our child's first name.

Anna was the one who carried him in her womb. Anna was way worse than me when she got pregnant. She was way too emotional and her sex drive was also over the top. Sometimes we teased each other about that. She couldn't accept that she was more emotional, jealous and clingy one between us. I slept on the couch for a month because she saw me examining a brunette patient of mine when she visited me one day. I mean, she was my patient. Of course I would examine her and _touch_ her professionally. Needless to say, I was banned from entering our room for a month.

"Mom!" Elyza whines. "What will I do? I want to play with Lexa."

"Ask your mama to get Lexa's gift at our home." I suggested.

"Mama is sleeping." Elyza pouted.

"Then kiss her cheeks until she wakes up. It always works, right?" I smiled at my daughter as I caressed her blonde hair. "Go on. Tell your mama Anna that I asked her to get my glasses and then you tell her to get Lexa's gift too."

Elyza smiled widely. "Thanks mom!" She gave me a kiss and left.

After a few minutes, Anna enters the kitchen with a frown. "Do you really need your glasses right now babe? I don't want to go back at our house. I hate traffic." She whines.

"Please babe?" I pout. "I'm having headache. I need my glasses and besides, your daughter needs something too."

Anna walks towards me and straddles my lap. She kisses me, coaxes me to open my mouth so she could slithers her tongue inside mine.

I pull away after a while. "Someone might come." I breathe. Anna never ceases to make me hot any time of the day.

"Why do I have this certain feeling that you don't need your glasses and you just said that because of our daughter?" She smirks.

I laugh. "You knew me too well."

She laughs too. "And you're telling me that I was the one spoiling them? Shame on you, babe."

I slap her ass lightly. Her laughter echoes inside the kitchen.

"You're the one who spoils them the most, babe." She said again, laughing harder.

I pull her nape and kiss her on her lips, and then I pulled away before she could even respond. "Okay. I admit. So could you please pick up Elyza's gift for Lexa so that our daughter will be happy?" I smile widely.

Anna sighs. "Okay. Only because you admitted that you were spoiling them most." She kisses me again and this time I let her explore her tongue inside the crevices of my mouth. I replied in equal intensity until someone cleared their throat.

"Seriously?" Kristoff's voice echoes inside the kitchen. "There are kids out there." He reprimands us that made Anna rolled her eyes at him.

"You're just frustrated because your fiery wife doesn't let you touch her." Anna said that made Kristoff blush.

"Who told you that?" He glared at Anna.

"No one." Anna laughs as she pulls away from my lap. "It's already 4 in the afternoon." She said, glancing at her watch. "I'll be back soon." She gave me a chaste kiss on my lips again. "Let's go Kristoff. Make yourself useful so that you won't be frustrated with Merida."

Kristoff huffs in annoyance but he followed Anna nevertheless.

* * *

We were all watching the amazing fireworks on display as soon as the countdown ended.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!" Papa Agdar said that made us all turn to look at him. "In behalf of the Arendelle family, we wish you a happy glorious new year."

Everybody starts greeting everyone after that.

I put my arms on Anna's shoulders as we continued to watch the fireworks above. Aden came running towards us with Elyza in tow. Anna welcomes Aden in her arms.

"Happy new year sweetie." She said.

Aden smiles then he kisses Anna then he reaches out to kiss me.

"Happy new year baby." I said.

Elyza hugs me and kisses me. "Happy new year mom, mama!" She said to both of us. "Thank you for getting Lexa's gift. She starts to play with me again." She giggles.

Anna looks at me, and then smiles knowingly. "Happy New Year to you too sweetie." She said, and then she kisses our daughter on her cheek.

"It's new year. I'm getting older mom." She grins cheekily.

"Do you want to get older fast baby?" I ask.

She nods. "Yes. So I could be a doctor like you mom, and then I'll marry Lexa." She said that made me and Anna widen our eyes as we stared at each other. Elyza continues, "She may be stubborn but I really like her mama. She's smart and beautiful like the both of you." she said, her cheeks reddening.

"But you're still young, Elyza. Why would you even think that?" Anna asks softly.

"I'm not saying now, I'm still 10 years old. But in the future, I'll marry her. I want to be happy like you mom because you find mama. I want to find my soulmate too." She said.

"Soulmate?" I ask.

"Yeah. Lexa is my soulmate." Elyza said proudly.

Anna chuckles lightly and she smiles knowingly at me. Elyza and Aden ran towards their cousins when Papa Agdar called everyone to come inside to continue the party.

We were left alone outside. I turn to face Anna, my arms encircles around her nape. She places her arms around my hips.

"Another year. Another glorious year to spend together with my gorgeous wife." I said softly as my lips hovers against Anna's.

She smiles. "I'm so glad that I've found you babe. Our daughter is right. You really are my soulmate." Then she furrows her eyebrows, "I wonder where did she get that? She's too young to even think about those kind of stuff, right?"

"Our daughter is smart." I replied, smiling at her.

"Maybe you told her about that soulmate word." Anna teases.

"And you didn't?" I ask, my left eyebrow raising.

She chuckles. "Okay, you got me. She asked me one day how we met and I just…. Woah! Don't look at me like that. I edited the story. I weave it so it could be PG."

I chuckle. "What did you say?"

Her lips hover against me and then she pecks on my lips as she mumbles "I said." *KISS* "that I, Anna Arendelle…" *KISS* "finally found" *KISS* "her soulmate…" *KISS* "By the name of…" *KISS* "Elsa Winters…" *KISS* "at a Lesbian Bar." She finishes before pulling my nape and kisses me open-mouthed.

I pull away when I realize what she just said. "I thought you told her the PG Edition? Lesbian Bar, really?"

She chuckles. "I edited it, I swear. I told her we met in the hospital when Papa was admitted. You were a cute, smart, gorgeous, nerdy intern doctor back then."

I raise my eyebrow, "Back then?"

"Until now." She pulls me towards her. "Now can you please let me kiss my gorgeous wife without interruption this time?"

I chuckle. "As you wish, my once-notorious-playgirl-heiress-now-whipped-wife."

She laughs, shakes her head, and was supposed to give me a comeback but decided against it, instead she leans towards me and kisses me directly on the lips in full passion until the fireworks display stop above us.

* * *

 **AND THEY LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER...**

 **THANKS TO ALL OF YOU. I hope with this one last chapter, some readers who followed this story will give this story one last review. I would really appreciate it :)**

 **So tell me all of your favorites for the last time?**

 **FAV SCENE?**

 **FAV LINE?**

 **FAV CHARACTER?**

 **I will be focusing on my other fanfic especially 'Hungry For You' and 'We Always Belong Together'**

 **This is Rainezeik signing off.**

 **LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
